Qué,qué? MENTIRA
by Blubloster
Summary: Bueno pues esta es la historia de como nuestros chicos se dan cuenta de que acabarán con quien menos esperan sobretodo porque no son sus parejas y que es peor todavía se enterarán por ¿sus hijos? -Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto algunos que son de mi invención. La historia también es mía. En fin espero que le deis una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**B** ueno pues esta historia comienza en un hermoso día en La Madriguera, el dulce y en algunas ocasiones asfixiante hogar de los Weasley, y no es que fuera asfixiante porque fuera pequeño sino por la cantidad de personas que se podían llegar a reunir en ella, y no solo me refiero a las familias de los distintos hijos del matrimonio entre Molly y Arthur Weasley no, también unos cuantos amigos de esta mm llamémosle estrafalaria familia debido a la variedad de personalidades que tenían estos niños no tan niños y es que ya habían pasado nada menos que 25 años de la Batalla Final con la que culminó la 2ª Guerra Mágica y la terrorífica amenaza que representaba el señ... quiero decir Voldemort. Si chicos y chicas Voldemort y así fue llamado desde ese lejano y fatídico día en el que fue vencido llevándose con él, el miedo y lamentablemente a tantos amigos y familiares que cayeron en la Batalla Final, aunque luego hubiera alguien que los devolviera al mundo del que nunca debieron irse, al menos no antes de tiempo, pero bueno eso vendrá más adelante, dejemos de andarnos por la ramas y continuemos con esta entrañable historia, como decía en La Madriguera se juntaban más familias aparte de los Weasley en la reuniones familiares también se podía ver a los Potter, Los Nott, los Longbottom, los Lupin o los Malfoy, si señores los Malfoy, desde el imponente Lucius Malfoy, pasando por la agradable y sofisticada Narcisa Malfoy de soltera Black y terminando con Draco Malfoy, su esposa e hijos, si señores hijos, Draco y su esposa habían roto con la maldición Malfoy que consistía en tener tan solo un hijo varón una maldición y/o tradición familiar milenaria, como podría ser también la de los Potter que siempre se casaban con pelirrojas, que por cierto, esa maldición también había sido rota pero esta historia no va acerca de maldiciones-tradiciones familiares, no.

Esta historia va acerca de los hijos de estas nuevas familias, los cuales se encontraban en el extenso jardín trasero de La Madriguera, estos chicos se encontraban haciendo diversas actividades mientras esperaban a que los adultos se pusieran al día, algunos jugaban al quiddich, otros descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de tan hermoso día, otros leían libros y otros, ehh otros se besaban y muy apasionadamente he de decir, toda esa calma terminó cuando una joven exclamó:

-Mirad lo que he encontrado mirando entre las viejas cosas de mamá.-Dijo una joven y hermosa muchacha sacando de su bolso muggle de marca un giratiempo que en el pasado tanto había ayudado a una muchacha de cabello enmarañado.

-Antares, pero que haces con eso, si mamá se entera te castigará por andar cogiendo sus cosas sin permiso además de que puede puede ser peligroso te recomiendo que lo guardes y al llegar a casa lo dejes donde lo encontraste.- Dijo la chica que hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba leyendo.

-Oh vamos Lyra, no seas aburrida tan solo lo encontré buscando algún libro que mamá tuviera de su época en Hogwarts no va a pasar nada, pero si te pones así de neurótica por solo sacarlo mejor lo guardo.- Dijo y acto seguido se propuso a guardarlo cuando alguien del grupo gritó.

-¡NO! Espera Antares no lo guardes.-Dijo el muchacho.-Escuchad chicos tengo una idea.

-Oh genial esto va a ser bueno y ¿qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, genio?- Le preguntó una chica pelirroja.

-¿No os da curiosidad acerca de como eran nuestros padres en sus tiempos de Hogwarts?-Cuestionó el apuesto joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ni lo pienses James, es muy peligroso y arriesgado, ya no solo porque eran tiempos en los que Voldemort aun estaba vivo, sino también porque podríamos cambiar el pasado y con eso repercutir en el futuro, osea nuestro presente.- Explicó otra joven e inteligente rubia.

-Bueno podríamos viajar y una vez que nos conozcan nuestros padres borrarles la memoria para que así todo siga su curso en la historia y no cambiemos nada, a fin de cuentas Tía Ares se encarga de solucionarlo al final de la guerra.

-Sí, y en cuanto a lo de Voldy podríamos asegurarnos de que fuera en un tiempo en el que estuviera inactivo.-Completó otro joven.

-NO, NO, NO Y NO! Es que no lo entendéis es un peligro y un riesgo innecesario.- Y acto seguido le quitó el giratiempo a su hermana, ante la mirada mosqueada del resto salió corriendo con el giratiempo en la mano pero pronto se vio rodeada por todos los muchachos del grupo, maldijo internamente debido a lo ejercitados que estaban por el estúpido quiddich.

-Lyra, dame el giratiempo.- dijo su hermano.

-No me da la gana, eres tan irresponsable como el cavernícola de tu mejor amigo.-Contestó la rubia.

Y así todos se enfrascaron en una discusión acerca de si era o no buena idea darle el giratiempo a los chicos. Hasta que se escuchó el llanto de una bebé y acto seguido un pequeño CRACK, todos miraron atónitos a la bebé mientras su madre quien la llevaba en brazos soltaba una lágrima y su padre sonreía ambos orgullosos por aquel acto involuntario de magia, pero a nadie le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que un halo de luz los envolvió a todos y fueron elevados en el aire hasta desaparecer. Lo último que se escuchó fue un Uups divertido proveniente del tal James, un grito frustrado por parte de la rubia, una risa alegre de la pequeña brujita y un grito ahogado de parte del resto.


	2. Chapter 2

**L** a mañana en Hogwarts estaba tranquila hasta que de pronto se oyó un tremendo grito colectivo seguido de un gran PLASS que hizo espantar a las aves que reposaban en los árboles.

-VEIS LO QUE CONSEGUÍS CON VUESTRAS ESTUPIDECES, MENTECATOS!- Gritaba la rubia que desde un inicio se había negado a usar el giratiempo.

-Va Lyra, no exageres no es para tanto ya lo solucionaremos ahora vamos a ver a nuestros padres, ya verás que divertido.- Contestó James.

-PERO, ¿¡TU ERES TONTO O LA SANGRE SE TE HA QUEDADO EN LOS BAJOS Y NO TE LLEGA AL CEREBRO!? No puedes estar hablando de divertirte en una situación tan seria, Sammy ha roto el giratiempo Y NO PODEMOS VOLVER!- Espetó la rubia.

-James, Lyra tiene razón esto es serio no podemos estar divirtiéndonos cuando ni siquiera sabemos en qué año estamos y como vamos a regresar.-Intervino el hermano de la rubia.

-Bueno para empezar lo que debemos hacer es tranquilizarnos, todos estamos muy exaltados y no nos hace bien sobre todo a Sammy, que es un bebé y es más sensible a la tensión que estamos creando.- Dijo un apuesto castaño.

-Lo que está claro es que estamos en Hogwarts del pasado y …- Pero el chico se vio interrumpido por una voz de mujer que les llamaba, una voz tranquila y a la vez severa que ellos conocían muy bien.

-Jóvenes se puede saber ¿quiénes son ustedes y que hacen en éste colegio?-Preguntó la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Anda pero si es Minnie sin unas cuantas arrugas! Hola Minnieeeeee!-Saludó James.

-Pero joven usted ¿qué o mejor dicho QUIÉN se cree como para hablarme así?-Cuestionó Mcgonagall furibunda.

-Perdónele profesora Mcgonagall nuestra madre bebió un sorbo de champán mientras estaba embarazada de él y se quedó retrasado.- Contestó solemnemente un joven moreno de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Perdonen pero ¿quiénes son ustedes y por qué se me hacen muy parecidos a ciertos alumnos un tanto difíciles?-Cuestionó la profesora.

-Verá lo que sucede profesora es que no somos de aquí exactamente…-Contestó el mayor de todos los jóvenes.

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta debido a la ropa tan poco normal que tienen así que díganme ¿de dónde vienen y por qué? Hablen antes de que llame a los aurores.- Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Verá sé que va a ser difícil de creer pero nosotros venimos del futuro, nos encontrábamos en una reunión familiar y nosotros estábamos separados de los adultos, cuando Antares sacó el viejo giratiempo de su madre y al final todo se lio y el giratiempo terminó roto y nosotros vinimos a parar aquí…- La joven terminó su explicación un poco cohibida debido a la cara con la que una de sus profesoras favoritas la miraba.

Mcgonagall lanzó un suspiro cansado y dijo: Esto me supera, jóvenes, acompáñenme a mi despacho.-Dio media vuelta suplicando internamente a Merlín que aquello no le diera demasiados dolores de cabeza.

Al llegar al despacho vieron el cuadro de dos hombres que todos conocían muy bien; uno de ellos, ya entrado en edad con un inmensa barba, gafas circulares y un gorro cuanto menos gracioso, se encontraba mirando con asombro y curiosidad a los jóvenes, por otro lado en el otro lado se encontraba un hombre adulto con cabello por los hombros un tanto graso con nariz aguileña que les miraba con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Bien cuéntenme ¿quiénes son?-Preguntó Mcgonagall.

-Verá emm yo soy Femi Weasley y ellos son mis primos aunque no todos de sangre ya que también se encuentran los Nott, Potter, Longbottom y Malfoy.- Explicó una pelirroja.

-Oh vaya pero que agradable y divertida se me hará la visita de estos jóvenes.- Rió para sí mismo el profesor Dumblerdor.-Minerva ahora que todo ha terminado porque no reunimos a todos los padres de estos jóvenes tan especiales y que ellos mismos se presenten.-Dijo alegremente el exdirector.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Albus?, creo que no sería muy conveniente debido a que el termino de la guerra está cercano y el dolor por las pérdidas también, creo que podría ser un shock total para los chicos que son padres de estos jóvenes.- Contestó Minerva.

-Tonterías Minerva esto les animará a ver más allá de las sombras del pasado, dejemos que se presenten.-Dijo él.- Y creo que no es necesario el decirte que quiero que bajen mi cuadro al Gran Comedor para ver dichas presentaciones.-Acabó diciendo con una sonrisa gatuna muy divertida.

-Pero…- No le dio tiempo a refutar nada porque fue interrumpida por el otro exdirector que estaba colgado en esa sala y que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, observando muy intensamente a ciertos rubios de ojos grises.

-Señora Mcgonagall creo que la idea de Albus no es tan descabellada, incluso puede que lleve razón y no perdemos nada total ya están aquí y me da que vamos a tardar en encontrar la forma de que vuelvan por donde vinieron.- Dijo Severus Snape dirigiéndole a la profesora una mirada que no admitía a negaciones.

Mcgonagal suspiró vencida y dijo.- Sea pues… mandaré cartas a aquellos que sean sus padres y esta noche en la cena empezarán sus presentaciones, mientras estén en éste tiempo se hospedarán en la Sala de los Menesteres.- Terminó Mcgonagall y todos asintieron conformes.

-Mi sala favorita sin duda…-Dijo con voz insinuante y mirada pícara James, lo que provocó un gran sonrojo en la rubia protestona.


	3. Chapter 3

**H** arry Potter se encontraba en Hogwarts de nuevo tras un llamado urgente por parte de la profesora, ahora directora Mcganagall, había tenido que dejar sus prácticas nocturnas como auror al igual que su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, ambos iban muy apurados porque Mcgonagall no había sido muy específica acerca de porque se requería su presencia tan urgentemente en la escuela de magia, y eso los tenía tremendamente preocupados, solo esperaban que sus respectivas novias y amigos estuvieran bien.

Era por fin la hora de la cena y todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor los alumnos estaban extrañados de ver al Elegido y su mejor amigo pero más sorprendidos se encontraban al ver al patriarca de los Malfoy junto a su esposa, al igual que ver a todos los Weasley al completo y más personas. Todo el mundo no dejaba de murmurar el por qué habían ido allí con tan urgente llamado, todos esos murmullos murieron cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dar paso a unos 6 elfos domésticos que cargaban entre todos el inmenso cuadro del querido exdirector Albus Dumbledore a lo cual Hermione Granger torció el gesto, ya que era fiel seguidora de los derechos de los elfos y estaba totalmente decidida a liberarlos ahora que ya todo lo referente a la guerra había terminado. Tras los elfos que cargaban el cuadro de Dumbledore iban otros seis elfos cargando el cuadro de Severus Snape y tras estos iban un gran grupo de encapuchados que sin duda dejaron atónito a todo el Gran Comedor. Cuando los encapuchados se sentaron en una mesa exclusivamente para ellos el Gran Comedor volvió a alzarse en murmullos, hasta que la directora Minerva Mcgonagall subió a la tarima y comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos y familiares, como habrán podido notar esta noche nos acompañarán unos invitados, pero no solo será por esta noche sino por varios días, también he de decirles que no son de aquí y… bueno… tampoco son… de esta época.- Dijo la directora un poco titubeante, todos quedaron mudos y extremadamente sorprendidos, hasta que alguien precisamente un Weasley gritó

-QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE HARRY MCGONAGALL HA PERDIDO EL JUICIO.- Gritó el pelirrojo totalmente desconcertado.

-Cállate Ronald, no hables así de la directora Mcgonagall.- Reprendió su novia, Hermione Granger. El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello, sentarse y callarse.

-Gracias señorita Granger.-Dijo la Directora.-Respondiendo a su pregunta señor Weasley, le puedo dar mi palabra de que todo lo que digo es verídico y no una broma de mal gusto, verán debido a un incidente estos jóvenes han venido a parar al pasado, dicho accidente fue causado por un giratiempo que resultó roto y como resultado los jóvenes retrocedieron en el tiempo. Así que señor Weasley, si he saciado su curiosidad demos paso a la primera presentación, la cual será después de la cena.- Terminó la profesora Mcgonagall un tanto/bastante furiosa, y es que menudo día llevaba primero los jóvenes aparecen, luego uno le dice que tiene arrugas, más tarde tiene que planear el show de la noche porque a sus difuntos colegas les apetece divertirse un rato y para terminar el grandioso día su exalumno pelirrojo problemático la toma por loca, que ganas tenía de que llegaran las vacaciones de verano para poder irse a esa isla paradisiaca de la que tanto le había hablado su prima Hilde y disfrutar de un buen sol y con suerte de algún jubilado millonario cachas que hubiera por aquel paraíso y con el que pudiera jubilarse. Y así se dio la cena la directora muy lejos de Hogwarts en sus más picantes y paradisiacos pensamientos, los cuadros de los difuntos directores sumamente intrigados por lo que pasará tras cada presentación, un pelirrojo engullendo pollo ante la mirada asqueada de su actual novia, el restos del alumnado y familias comiendo sin quitar ojo a los extraños jóvenes futuristas pensando en que quizá entre ellos pudiera estar su hijo, sobrino, nieto… y por último estaban los encapuchados quienes decidían quien sería el primer afortunado en presentarse y enfrentarse a las fieras.

Así paso el tiempo y la cena llegó a su final, dando paso a la primera presentación.

Un joven alto y encapuchado subió a la tarima y se quitó la túnica que lo cubría dejando ver a un apuesto joven que no superaría más de 30 años, pero lo más característico de él fue su pelo azul, dejando a su vez azul a su abuela y sus padrinos.

-Hola buenas noches.-Dijo el joven educadamente.-Mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin Tonks aunque todo el mundo me llama Teddy, mis padres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.-El joven no dejaba de sonreír cordialmente ante todos, su abuela no podía tener la boca más abierta y los ojos más colorados por el llanto.- Bueno como todos sabéis en esta época mis padres han perecido en batalla pero quien me cuida es mi abuela y padrinos de los cuales estoy sumamente orgulloso y agradecido, como algunos sabéis y otros imagináis soy metamorfomago como mi madre, tengo 25 años, en Hogwarts fui Gryffindor.-la casa aplaudió.- allí fui prefecto y premio anual, actualmente imparto clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, estoy casado y tengo una hija, y bueno mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. ¿Hay algo que queráis saber?-Cuestionó afablemente Teddy.

Andrómeda Tonks de soltera Black levantó la mano y preguntó:

-¿Tienes el problema de… tu padre?-Preguntó un tanto temerosa.

-No, de quien herede la peculiaridad fue de mamá, de mi padre lo único que tengo son sus ojos.-Contestó Ted, y Andrómeda asintió todavía un poco sorprendida y temblorosa pero sumamente feliz.

Narcisa al ver a su hermana en ese estado de colapso se levantó y dirigió a ella para sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo que la calmara, Andrómeda ahora sí que estaba sumamente sorprendida debido al arrebato de su hermana pero no cabía en sí de su gozo al tener otra vez a su hermana pequeña entre sus brazos. Teddy quien veía la escena con una expresión enternecida y orgullosa al saber que su tía-abuela Narcisa dejaba atrás todo aquello que las había llevado a separarse con tal de reconfortar a su hermana, lo que le recordaba cuan afortunado era de poder contar con los Malfoy en el futuro. Los demás se habían quedado de piedra ante la imagen de las dos hermanas a ellas sin importarles un pimiento lo que pensara la gente se levantaron y se fueron a la zona de la mesa de Slytherin en la que se encontraban Lucius y Draco Malfoy con expresión imperturbable, pero por dentro no podían estar más orgullosos de esa mujer tan fuerte y dulce como era Narcisa Malfoy, y es que ni Voldemort pudo arrebatarle su forma de ser. Una vez que las mujeres volvieron a tomar asiento Teddy dijo para terminar su presentación.- Bueno lo único que me queda por decir es que pese a ser profesor, en mis venas llevo sangre merodeadora.-Harry y unos cuantos más sonrieron nostálgicos.-Y es por ello que yo fui el fundador de Los Merodeadores 2.0.-Dijo tan impasible como el que oye llover y esa frase fue lo que necesitó Minerva para dejar a su jubilado rico caribeño y volver a la realidad, una realidad que la puso más blanca que la leche de unicornio.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido prefecto y premio anual habiendo sido merodeador?-Cuestionó su madrina.

-Es que yo no he sido merodeador, oh no, yo solo los cree dando unas cuantas instrucciones a los chicos que sique lo son.-Rio divertido ante el pensamiento de ser merodeador con lo torpe que era.- Y bueno eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber por el momento de mí, buena suerte y recordad que estamos en un mundo lleno de magia y en el que cualquier cosa es posible aunque no lo parezca.-Y así bajó de la tarima y acto seguido salió corriendo directo a su adorada abuela para abrazarla con el amor que solo un nieto puede procesar a su heroína, su protectora, su abuela.

Todos vieron la escena enternecidos e incluso alguno se atrevió a derramar alguna lágrima, mientras dos cuadros situados uno en frente del otro se miraban comunicándose por la mirada como solo dos personas que se conocen perfectamente y guardan muchos secretos juntos pueden saber pensando en lo que quería decir el joven Lupin con sus últimas palabras. Cuando el momento tan emotivo pasó y Minerva Mcgonagall salió de sus más tormentosos recuerdos acerca de lo que Los Merodeadores eran capaces de hacer dio por terminada la noche y mandó a todos a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones dando por terminadas las presentaciones de ese día. Y con suerte ella también podría descansar soñando con su caribeño de ensueño y no teniendo sus más crueles pesadillas sufridas a causa de Los Merodeadores y ahora añadiéndoles a la futura generación, por Melín, Cirse y Morgana que necesitaba el maldito descanso, maldita la hora en la que decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza y no haberse ido con su novio de juventud a quitar boñigas de dragón en aquella reserva de Bulgaria.


	4. Chapter 4

**A** la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes futuristas se levantaron antes que el resto del castillo, decidieron ir a la orilla del lago Negro, donde se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

-¿Visteis a nuestros padres ayer? Es raro ver a Tía Hermione con el Tío Ron cuando en nuestro tiempo no puede estar ni una hora sin saber del Tío Draco. No se chicos pero ver como mis padres ni siquiera se miran es raro y mucho. Los echo de menos.

-Se a lo que te refieres Pan, ver a mi madre tan callada y taciturna, con la mirada vacía y ver esas miradas de reojo tan tristes que le lanza a mí padre me parte el corazón, mas sin embargo, mi padre se la pasa de lo más contento metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a Tía Gin.-Habló una pelirroja un poco asqueada ante el recuerdo de como su padre, se besaba con su tía como si quisieran hacer un nudo con sus lenguas para no tener que separarse.

-Pan, Lily no exageréis pensad esto pronto llegarán vuestras presentaciones y la de vuestros hermanos y podréis desvelar la verdad del futuro.-Explicó otra pelirroja.

-¿A si? Pues dime como cambio yo o mi hermano, el que mi padre engulla el pollo como si no tuviera comida para comer en 20 años, porque quien amenazó a mi padre con enseñarse a comer correctamente fue mi madre y porque lo amenazó con separarse de él para siempre.- Intervino una morena.

-Para eso no tengo respuesta prima.-Contestó la pelirroja divertida de ver a su prima tan asqueada ante las formas en la mesa de su padre.

-Por Merlín, chicas sois unas dramáticas, no es para tanto.-Convino James.

-¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO? CLARO COMO EL NIÑO QUERÍA VENIR AL PASADO PUES HALA A ÉL LE PARECE MUY DIVERTIDA LA SITUACIÓN, IMBECIL.- Espetó su novia

-Ya salió la loca.- murmuró por lo bajo James.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó amenazante la chica.

-Nada!-Exclamó rápidamente James.

La chica lo miró amenazante, hasta que alguien hizo una pregunta que llamó su atención.

-¿Quién creéis que debería presentarse ahora?- Preguntó un castaño para salvar a su amigo de su temperamental novia.

\- Yo creo que deberían ser los Weasley ya que son más en número y así también iríamos por orden de edad.

-Me parece bien.-Opino una pelirroja.

-Está bien, entonces vayamos yendo al castillo ya va siendo la hora del desayuno.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras en la Sala Común de Gryffindor un grupo se encontraba hablando acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Vosotros que pensáis de todo esto chicos?- Prengutó Ginebra Weasley abrazando a su novio.

-Que es una completa locura Gin, pero no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado y ansioso al pensar que entre esos chicos pueden estar nuestro hijos.-Contesto el niño que vivió.

-¿Nuestros?, ¿crees que a pesar de todo tendremos hijos?-Preguntó la pelirroja emocionada.

-Sin duda, Gin, tú y yo tendremos hijo y nadie cambiará eso.-Contesto el moreno con mucha determinación, sin saber lo mucho que se equivocaba.

-Bueno chicos dejad de decir tanta tontería romántica y vamos al Gran Comedor que tengo hambre.- Dijo Ron Weasley.

-Y ¿cuándo no tienes hambre Ronald?, anda vamos está visto que tú no estás muy emocionado con la presencia de tus posibles futuros hijos ni tampoco que también puedan ser los míos.-Contestó Hermione bastante enfadada ante el desinterés de su novio.

-Pero ¿qué rayos te pasa ahora, Hermione?, claro que vamos a tener hijos juntos es lo que tenemos que hacer.-Dijo el pelirrojo extrañado por la actitud de su novia, llevaban 2 meses sin verse y así lo recibía cuando por fin se veían, de verdad que las mujeres eran raras.

-¿Es lo que hay que hacer, Ronald? ¿En serio, así que si alguna vez tenemos hijos no será por qué queremos, sino porque hay hacerlo? Bueno es saberlo.-Y acto seguido abandonó la Sala Común sumamente furiosa.

-Ronald deberías tener un poco más de tacto, sabes que no es la misma desde que no pudo devolverles la memoria a sus padres.-Dijo su mejor amigo.

\- Pero si no he hecho nada y tampoco tengo la culpa de eso! Es ella que está rara no solo por eso sino conmigo en general, las mujeres son raras, tendrá el período y por eso está tan susceptible, y yo me voy que tengo hambre. Y así abandonaron la Sala Común.

Ya todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor felices por la suspensión de clases debido a las extrañas visitas y disfrutando de un magnífico desayuno todo el mundo estaba deseando terminarlo para que así pudiera pasar el siguiente encapuchado a presentarse, Minerva Mcgonagall se alzó en la tarima con unas ojeras que perfectamente podría pasar por un mapache.

-Bien una vez finalizado el desayuno podemos dar paso a las siguientes presentaciones.-Dijo la directora sumamente cansada, y es que no había pegado ojo pensando en lo que le depararía el futuro con estos nuevos gamberros.

Acto seguido un encapuchado se levantó de su mesa y caminó hasta subir a la tarima, cuando el encapuchado, o en este caso, la encapuchada se quitó la túnica que la cubría, se vio a una hermosa joven rubia, de ojos verdes. Todos quedaron asombrados ante tal belleza y es que realmente parecía un veela.

-Hola a todos, yo soy Victoire Weasley.-Todos los Weasley la vieron asombrados ya que era la primera rubia en generaciones.- Mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley de soltera Delacour.-Sus padres sonrieron felices y se dieron un beso, fleur abrazó su vientre que parecía estar a punto de reventar y preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres ella?- Preguntó Fleur emocionada, Victoire asintió con una sonrisa y continuó.

-Tengo 24 años, en Hogwarts fui Ravenclaw.-Ahora sí que los Weasley estaban sorprendidos, ¡Una Weasley que no era Gryffindor! Su abuelo no puedo evitar exclamar.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que Ravenclaw? pero si los Weasley siempre hemos estado en Gryffindor! Molly creo que me va a dar algo… Esto es demasiado…-Dijo abatido Arthur Weasley.

-Abuelo calma que no soy lo más raro que vais a ver de estas presentaciones.- Intentó tranquilizar a su abuelo, mas no salió del todo bien, pues se exaltó mucho más, sus padres viendo que no dejarían terminar a su preciosa niña decidieron intervenir.

-Papá cálmate, y deja a Victoire seguir presentándose, ya habrá tiempo para ver a los demás.-Dijo Bill Weasley, su padre al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo se calló sumamente avergonzado. Victoire sonrió agradecida a su padre y le dedicó una tierna mirada a su abuelo que lo reconfortó un poco.

-Como decía en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Ravenclaw.-La casa rompió en aplausos.- Actualmente son medimaga en San Mungo.-Toda la familia Weasley sonrió orgullosa y Bill infló el pecho orgulloso de su hija.- Mis padrinos son Gabrielle Delacour y Charlie agradeció a su hermano y cuñada. - Y ahora la parte más difícil.- Soltó un suspiro.- Estoy casada, y tengo una hija de un año.- Hubieron diferentes reacciones: muchos hombres del Gran Comedor soltaron un bufido de frustración al saberla casada, Ted Lupin prácticamente se escondió detrás de su abuela para que no lo vieran llegado el momento, las mujeres Weasley sonrieron encantadas, los hombres Weasley, por el contrario estaban que se saltaban a la yugular de cualquiera y luego estaba Bill Weasley, con cara impasible, lo cual era tremendamente peligroso, solo estaba esperando a que su adorada bebé dijera el nombre del malnacido que había osado corromper a su delicada niña.

-Mi marido es Teddy Lupin.- Antes de que comenzaran a linchar a su marido como a un pavo en navidad dijo rápidamente.- y esta es mi bebé.- y acto seguido pidió a su hermana que le diera a Sammy.- Le quitó la pequeña túnica dejando ver a un hermoso bebé de 1 año rubio de ojos azules.- Ella es Samantha tiene 1 año y es muy alegre y caprichosa, adora a sus abuelos y le encantan los puré que le hace sus bisabuela Molly, ¿Verdad Sammy?-Ante esto la bebé se puso a chillar alegre y Fleur y Molly soltaron una lágrima de emoción. Bill por su parte esta emocionado al ver ese bebé, quedó tan prendado del bebé que olvidó sus ganas de asesinar a Lupin. Victoire y Sammy bajaron de la tarima para ir con su familia, donde la recibieron a base de abrazos. Ted Lupin haciendo acopio de la valentía característica de los leones fue a sentarse con su mujer e hija.

-Aun no olvido que tú eres el imbécil que tocó a mi bebé.-Le dijo Bill a su futuro yerno en un susurro amenazador.

-Papá.- Dijo Victoire llamándole a atención a su padre.

-Bill ya está bien, deja al chico, o acaso ya no te acuerdas de como estabas tú cuando conociste a mi padre.-Dijo Fleur con su típico acento francés, dejando a su marido callado con expresión consternada.

-Victoire, ¿Quién se presentará ahora?- Preguntó el joven Lupin, todos se quedaron mirando a la joven Weasley esperando ansiosos por una pequeña pista.

-¿Quién más? Pues mis hermanos.-Contestó alegre Victoire.


	5. Chapter 5

¿ **H** ermanos?-Exclamaron a la vez Bill y Fleur Weasley, aunque claro cada uno con una expresión diferente la de Fleur era emocionada al saber que tendría más hijos, y la de Bill… la de Bill era una mezcla un poco rara, emoción, consternación, terror, pero la emoción era la que predominaba, y es que como buen Weasley que era siempre había soñado con una gran familia y si esa familia la formaba con Fleur pues que vinieran los hijos que quisieran que el los amaría sin inconvenientes. Molly también se encontraba de lo más feliz de saber que en el futuro tendría bebés a los que mimar, alimentar y malcriar, puesto que los suyos ya eran demasiado mayores, y todos había echado el vuelo o estaban a punto.

Mientras otro encapuchado se levanta y caminaba hasta pararse delante de la tarima, cuando se quitó la capucha dejó ver a otra preciosa rubia de ojos azules que arrancó muchos suspiros en el Gran Comedor y gruñidos por parte de Bill Weasley.

-Buenos días a todos, yo soy Dominique Weasley, mis padres como ya sabéis son Bill y Fleur Weasley, tengo 21 años, mis padrinos son la Tía Ginebra y el Tío Percy.- Ambos agradecieron por tal honor y Dominique continuó.- En Hogwarts fui Gryffindor.-Los de la casa aplaudieron encantados de tener semejante belleza en su casa pero sobre todo los Weasley, por fin todo volvía a su cauce, o eso pensaban ellos…- También fui Premio Anual pero no prefecta ya que tuve mi momento de rebeldía y hacía alguna que otra broma.-Dijo esto último poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, George Weasley sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza al recordar los tiempos de rebeldía de su hermano gemelo y él.- Actualmente estoy por graduarme en Leyes Mágicas y así poder unirme a la PEDDO como representante legal.-Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma Dominique, porque aun siendo Weasley y una leona era egocéntrica y caprichosa como la familia de su madre.

-¿Sigue la PEDDO en el futuro?- Preguntó sorprendida y feliz Hermione Granger de saber que su sueño de liberar a los elfos y demás criaturas mágicas podría hacerse realidad pues creía que no duraría tanto.

-Por supuesto y en el futuro es una de las más importantes ONG's mágicas para el cuidado, respeto y liberación de las criaturas mágicas. Por ello me siento muy orgullosa de poder formar parte muy pronto de ella.-Aclaró sonriente Dom.

Hermione no cabía en sí de gozo ¡LO CONSEGUIRÍA! Y los Weasley no podían sentirse más que orgullosos de ver como de bien se expresaba Dominique, se notaba que era muy inteligente y eso era para sentir muy orgullosos.

-¿Novio?-Preguntó enfurruñado Bill mientras miraba al joven Lupin abrazar a su hija.

-No.-Bill expulsó el aire que estuvo conteniendo.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no te la pases espantando chicos que intentan pretenderme.- Bill palideció.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó espantado.

-Verás a diferencia de Victoire, yo y mi hermano heredamos la parte veela de la abuela de mamá por lo que todos los chicos se me quedan mirando con boca de pez y ojos de cordero degollado proclamando su amor por mí, y tú te la pasas amenazando a esos chicos incluso compraste una escopeta y has ahuyentado a unos cuantos al más puro estilo muggle.-Dijo muy divertida ante la expresión burlona que todos los Weasley le dirigían a su padre al saber lo celoso, que sería en un futuro con sus hijas, el pobre Bill tenía una de total horror ante lo que le esperaba.

-En fin creo que eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber de mí, os dejo con mi hermano pequeño.- Y acto seguido fue al encuentro de su hermana, cuñado, madre, familia y por último su pálido y conmocionado padre.

\- Oh vamos dame un abrazo, no es para tanto a decir verdad es bastante divertido y como ninguno de esos chicos es mi pareja, es como un juego entre los dos.-Confesó contenta Dominique a su padre.

Bill la acogió en sus brazos porque aunque allí hubiera ido una mujer no dejaba de ser su futura pequeña renacuaja por la que rompería cuellos de morbosos pervertidos que se le acercaran.

-Muy bien jóvenes y familiares tomemos un pequeño descanso con el almuerzo antes de la siguiente presentación.

Y así todos se pusieron a disfrutar del almuerzo unos todavía embelesados mirando a la veela Weasley, otros hablando en familia de cómo sería el siguiente encapuchado y otros sin dejar de mirar de forma inquisitiva a los encapuchados tratando de ver a través de las dichosas túnicas para descubrir si entre esos chicos estaban sus hijos.


	6. Chapter 6

**D** urante el almuerzo, Harry Potter no dejaba de mirar a Dominique Weasley, realmente era hermosa, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención sino el conocimiento que tenía acerca de su vida futura y si era tan inteligente como su amiga, no podría evitar soltar prenda para aclarar cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de cualquier tema. Dominique al sentir que era observada no solo por un par de ojos, sino por medio comedor, decidió girar la mirada y así se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la observaban curiosos, Dominique al darse cuenta de que era Harry Potter le dedicó una sonrisa afable, se levantó de su asiento al lado de su abuela Molly que no dejaba de decir cuán orgullosa se sentía de saber que tendría unas nietas tan bonitas e inteligentes, para ir a sentarse junto al Elegido.

-Hola Harry Potter, es todo un honor conocerte tan joven.-Dijo con una sonrisa Dominique.

-¿Es que soy muy viejo en tu tiempo?-Preguntó curioso Harry.

-No, eres igual solo que con unas cuantas canas de más, no llevas gafas y alguna que otra arruga, ¿sabes? Creo que tanta cana es debido a tu hijo mayor que es todo un rebelde, como lo era su abuelo.-Dijo dando un pista sin que el muchacho la pillara.- De hecho creo que alguna parte de culpa tiene de qué estemos aquí.- Le confesó Dominique solemnemente.

-Mi…Mi ¿hijo? Tendré un ¿hijo?-Preguntó maravillado Harry.

-Bueno para ser exactos tendrás tres pero no puedo decirte más porque si no puede que ellos me maten por arruinarles la diversión.-Aclaró Dom, con lo que Harry desistió de hacer más preguntas y se resignó a guardar silencio.

-Hola Dominique yo soy tu Tío Ron…-Dijo sonriente Ronald.

-Eh, es algo que había imaginado cuando te he visto con el pollo.- Dijo Dom burlona.

-¿En el futuro sigue comiendo como un cerdo?-Preguntó asqueada su Tía Ginny.

-Am, en realidad, no, dejó de hacerlo por…-pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que casi la caga.- emm… porque… porque… ¡Anda pero si es Mcgonagall para darle paso a mi hermano!-Exclamó agradecida a Merlín por salvarla de meter la pata.

Y efectivamente Mcgonagall anunció el final del almuerzo, lo que hizo que todos los platos desaparecieran con un PLAFF y dio pie a la siguiente presentación.

Otro encapuchado se levantó y dirigió a la tarima subiéndose a ella de un salto, acto seguido se quitó la túnica y dejó ver a un hermoso rubio de ojos azules que hizo suspirar hasta a las profesoras. Y no porque fueran asaltacunas, sino porque como había dicho su hermana él también era veela. Ante tanto suspiro el chico no pudo evitar sonreír y una encapuchada no pudo evitar que de su garganta saliera un suave gruñido, que aunque suave dejaba entrever lo enfadada que estaba.

-Hola!- Exclamó el muchacho.-Yo soy Louis Weasley, de 18 años.-Sonrió coqueto a su madre.- Único y último hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley.- Fleur miró encantada a su hijo y Bill aliviado, de saber que tendría ayuda para espantar a chicos pervertidos.-En Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de…- Hizo una pausa de suspense, los Weasley se pusieron nerviosos al pensar en otro Ravenclaw, o peor ¡UN SLYTHERIN! Pero todo nerviosismo fue aplacado cuando el exclamó.-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa rompió en aplausos ante su futuro integrante, los Weasley aplaudieron encantados, su hermana Victoire rodó los ojos por tanta exageración por parte de su familia, y algún "Cómo no" se pudo escuchar en el Gran comedor.- Y también fui prefecto pero no Premio Anual.-Su familia y casa volvieron a aplaudir.

-Trabajo como Inefable en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia de Francia.-La familia volvió a aplaudir orgullosa y el joven continuó.- Mis padrinos son… va a sonar raro pero mis padrinos son Fred Weasley y Nymphadora Lupin.-Ante ésta declaración todo el comedor se tornó en un tenso y espeso silencio, prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.- ¿Cómo que Fred y Tonks son tus padrinos?, ellos… Ellos están muertos.-Preguntó el patriarca de los Weasley.

-Louis si es una broma no tiene gracia, hijo.-Dijo mortalmente serio su padre.

-Papá, no es ninguna broma pero lamentablemente no puedo decir nada más, no aun. ¿Sabes? falta gente por llegar todavía, y en un futuro cercano errores que enmendar y guerras que salvar, no mágicas ni mundiales ni nada de eso sino internas, perdonar a quien juzgó y amenazó, avergonzarse de lo que la gente fue en un pasado y aprender a vivir con ello, ser la sociedad y el mundo mágico con el que todos soñabais, solo así el mundo podrá mejorar y devolver lo que Voldemort arrebató.- Para ese entonces la gran mayoría del Gran Comedor se encontraban cabizbajos derramando lágrimas a borbotones, unas amargas por el dolor que causaban esas palabras, otras nostálgicas ante lo que será, y otras felices de saber que podrían volver a ver a aquellos que les fueron arrebatados.

-Entonces, tus padres están…- Andrómeda Tonks no pudo terminar de hablar a causa de la voz quebrada que le salía gracias al llanto, no podía evitar la emoción y esperanza de volver a ver a su patito rosa patoso.

-Sí abuela, ellos viven, solo estuve con mi padrino unos meses hasta que ellos volvieron para no volverse a ir.- Confirmó Ted, abrazando a su llorosa abuela, que al escuchar semejante noticia rompió todavía más en llanto, pero esta vez todavía más emocionada, esperanzada y sobre todo ansiosa por la llegada de ese día que parecía tan lejano, el día en que se volviera a reunir con su amada hija.

La señora Weasley se encontraba en una situación muy parecida a la de Andrómeda, solo que esta se encontraba abrazada de su hijo George, ambos dándose el apoyo que necesitaba el otro pero sumamente felices de saber que algún día volverían a ver a ese chico tan bueno, burlón y carismático que se reía hasta de su propia sombra.

-Emm, bueno yo…-Louis Weasley no sabía qué hacer, se sentía cohibido ante la noticia bomba que había soltado, no sabía si seguir su presentación, al ver a su familia tan unida y ausente, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sentía que no debía romper esa burbuja, hasta que su padre habló y lo animó a seguir. Su padre siempre hacía eso, él dudaba y Bill Weasley siempre estaba ahí para animarlo a seguir adelante con lo que fuera, por eso se sentía tan orgulloso de su padre.

-Tranquilo Louis, puedes seguir.-Animó Bill con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Aun así Louis titubeó y miró a su llorosa abuela. Ésta al sentir la duda de su nieto forzó una sonrisa y dijo.

-Tranquilo cariño, estoy bien solo muy emocionada, puedes continuar...- Pero la voz se le quebró.

Louis decidió seguir para alivianar el aire. Y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Soy el primer chico Veela.-Eso llamó la atención de todos.- Sí, es herencia por parte de la abuela de mi madre.-Todas las chicas solteras del Gran Comedor se sintieron repentinamente recuperadas de la emoción y shock por la noticia anterior, y no tardaron en lanzar miradas coquetas al muchacho.- Pero ya encontré a mi pareja, de hecho se presentará después.-Todas las chicas volvieron a desinflarse en sus asientos desilusionados al saberlo emparejado.

-Y creo que eso es todo de mí, bueno en Hogwarts me gustaba mucho practicar quiddich jugaba como guardián.- Los aficionados aplaudieron al chico, éste se despidió de todos y bajó para abrazar y reconfortar a su emocionada pero feliz familia.

-Ejem, bueno creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que todos merecemos un descanso por ello creo que es conveniente que salgamos todos a tomar un poco de aire.-Declaró Minerva Mcgonall totalmente emocionada de lo que deparaba el futuro, la paz y felicidad que se auguraba y el renacimiento del mundo tan ansiado por todos.

Cuando todos hubieron salido del Gran Comedor aun un poco tocados con la información dada y digiriéndola poco a poco con todas las esperanzas que aquello conllevaba, dos cuadros dejaron de comunicarse con la mirada para comenzar a hablar inquisitivamente.

-¿Crees que serán ellas quiénes logren todo aquello de dicen esos chicos?- Preguntó inquieto Severus Snape.

-No me cabe ninguna duda mi querido Severus las profecías nunca mienten y ésta fue muy clara desde el comienzo ella será la encargada de reestablecer la paz y terminar de extinguir el miedo que Voldemort dejó y arrebató, Harry Potter solo era el encargado de acabar con él, lo demás es tarea de ella, y ambos sabemos que desde siempre se han criado juntas, que han sido el apoyo de la otra, por lo que no me cabe ninguna duda de que tendrá su ayuda Severus, ambas se has cuidado la una a la otra, han crecido juntas.- Pero no pudo seguir.

-Y solas.- Declaró mordaz y avergonzado Snape.

Dumbledore suspiró cansado luego de tantos años de guardar ese secreto, de velar por un niño durante toda su vida, de descuidar hasta dejar prácticamente abandonada a su propia sangre, miró de reojo a Severus y vio que se encontraba en la misma situación que él y es que al fin y al cabo, aquel, que significaba casi como un hijo para él también había descuidado lo que tendría que haber sido lo más importante de su vida para velar al único hijo, que alguna vez tuviera el gran amor de su vida, ambos cuadros, ambos exdirectores se quedaron sumidos entre sus pensamientos, entre sus propias sombras, temiendo el momento en que tuvieran que enfrentarlas. Porque sabían que llegado ese momento todo saldría a la luz y no tendrían con que justificar su nefasto comportamiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**U** na encapuchada se encontraba nuevamente debajo de un árbol leyendo como estaba haciendo hasta que retrocedieron en el tiempo, procuraba mantener su concentración en la lectura e ignorar todas las miradas curiosas que no paraba de sentir, toda concentración se fue cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y bufó ante el aroma tan conocido.

-¿Sigues mosqueada?-Preguntó James. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su novia supo que eso era una respuesta afirmativa. Suspiró y dijo.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?-Preguntó centrando su atención en el dobladillo de túnica, que de repente se había vuelto la mar de interesante. Lyra suspiró y cerró el libro definitivamente no la dejarían leer.

-Lo sé James, y yo te quiero a ti mucho, pero es que a veces te comportas de una forma muy infantil y eso me enerva.- Dijo un poco exasperada.

-Ya… pero ese es mi carácter y tú lo sabes, cuando aceptaste el ser mi novia sabías perfectamente a lo que te ibas a enfrentar, sé que en ocasiones no soy fácil de manejar y de soportar pero… pero joder Lyra se comportarme y si tengo que ser serio lo soy y los sabes.-Dijo James, se sentía frustrado nunca había siendo bueno en eso de los sentimientos, ¡SI HASTA PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE LE GUSTABA LYRA SE ENRROLLABA CON TODAS LAS CHICAS DE SU AÑO EN HOGWARTS, SOLO POR VER SI ASÍ SE PONÍA CELOSA! Definitivamente no merecía a la Malfoy, pero Lyra estaba lejos de sentir eso al ver al chico tan atormentado solo porque ella estaba un poco enfadada por su falta de interés ante la seriedad del problema en el que todos estaban, y ahora que lo pensaba bien no era su culpa que estuvieran allí, es más él le ponía ese toque optimista y bromista que siempre le daba a las cosas. Así que cuando el chico soltó un suspiro, ella le cogió la cara entre sus manos y teniendo cuidado de que no se les cayera el gorro de la túnica lo besó con el inmenso amor que sentía por el chico, el mismo amor que su madre siempre le contaba que sentía por su padre hasta estar dispuestas de dar la vida por los hombres que amaban.

James se sorprendió ante el repentino beso pero no le desagradó para nada, era todo lo contrario siempre que sentía los labios dulces de su rubia se sentía desfallecer de felicidad cosa, que nunca le pasaba con las otras chicas que hubieron antes que ella.

Por otro lado, se encontraban los Malfoy con Andrómeda y Teddy Lupin, ya que debido a la reciente reconciliación entre las hermanas habían decidido dar un paseo juntos, Ted podía ver desde lo lejos a su mujer e hija con la familia Weasley que no dejaban de jugar con su pequeña Sammy, Draco Malfoy carraspeó para que Lupin dirigiera su atención a él, y como Ted conocía muy bien a su primo no hizo falta que volviera a intentar llamar su atención, giró su rostro para mirarlo con curiosidad, esperando que encontrara las palabras precisas para formar su pregunta.

-Emm… Lupin.-Teddy lo interrumpió.

-Teddy.-Aclaró él.

-Esto… Teddy… amm yo quería preguntarte si entre esos jóvenes estaba… ya sabes, mi hijo.-Preguntó Draco Malfoy con rostro impasible pero por dentro se moría de nervios lo cual se dejaba ver en la duda que reflejaba su voz.

Teddy sonrió ladino y dijo.-No exactamente.-Draco suspiró decepcionado ante la aparente negativa.-Hay más de un hijo tuyo.-Todos los Malfoy ahora lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó un atónito Lucius Malfoy. Narcisa sonreía encantada ¡Muchos bebés que malcriar, el suyo ya era mayor y no le dejaba mimarlo pero si tenía muchos nietos podría mimarlos y malcriarlos a todos, además de que habría mucho ruido en la mansión.

-Sí, el primo Draco y su mujer, rompieron la tradición.-Dijo Ted.

-Pero eso es imposible, nuestra familia solo ha tenido un hijo varón durante milenios.-Dijo prácticamente exasperado Lucius.

-Totalmente posible y tío con todos mis respetos no refunfuñes tanto adoras a todos tus nietos, tanto varones como mujeres.

-¿Mujeres?-Preguntó ahora aún más encantada Narcisa Malfoy casi se sentía levitar ¡TENDRÍA NIETAS! Niñas divinas a las que enseñarles todo sobre moda, maquillajes, peinados... Suspiró extasiada ya se las imaginaba, Andrómeda miraba divertida las reacciones de su hermana y cuñado, y Draco, él, bueno estaba en shock pero feliz, oh sí, sumamente feliz, a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido su familia y en la posición en la que se encontraba actualmente su apellido, se casaría y tendría hijos, así que no pudo evitar preguntar lo que lo tenía verdaderamente atormentado.

-¿Seré feliz?-

-Absolutamente feliz, primo.-Dijo Ted con una sonrisa.

Todos los Malfoy sonrieron y siguieron conversando acerca de temas triviales pues sabían que aún no podían indagar sobre lo que el futuro les deparaba.

En otro lado de Hogwarts se encontraba una castaña leyendo hasta que sintió a su mejor amiga aparecer.

-¿Qué pasa Herms?-Preguntó una preocupada Ginebra Weasley.

Hermione suspiró, y miró a su mejor amiga, cerró el libro y mirando al suelo contestó.

-Que no pasa. Mis padres no me recuerdan, viven su vida lejos de mí y son felices sin recordarme, y no porque no quieran sino porque yo no puedo revertir el hechizo, Ginny, y lo peor es que ya nada es igual, la guerra se lo llevó todo.-Dijo la castaña derrotada.

-No digas eso Hermy, tu sabes que no es verdad, mira piensa que tienes a mi familia, a mí, a Luna, a Harry y Ron, y también piensa en esos chicos que han venido del futuro tal vez alguno puede ser tu hijo o hija.-Dijo la pelirroja intentando darle ánimos a su amiga.

-Eso si tengo hijos…-Dijo una deprimida castaña.-Ginny te agradezco que lo intentes, pero me gustaría estar sola unos minutos antes de volver al Gran Comedor.-Ginny asintió solemnemente y se fue por donde había venido.

Así transcurrieron 15 minutos más y ya todo el mundo iba camino del Gran Comedor, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron ver a una nueva visita que había sido llamada de urgencia, era una muchacha de unos 21 años, con el pelo entre rubio y morado lo cual dejaba ver que también era metamorfomaga. La chica en cuestión miraba todo extrañada y no era para menos era un sitio nuevo para ella. Y todos la miraban a ella curiosos y maravillados pues era muy hermosa. Minerva Mcgonagall se adelantó entre la gente y con una sonrisa amable se presentó.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall y soy la directora de éste centro usted supongo que será ¿Dorothea Smith?-Preguntó Minerva cordialmente.

-Sí, así es. Pero quisiera saber el por qué se me ha llamado.-

-Bueno verá eso es porque… unos jóvenes han aparecido aquí debido a un incidente con un giratiempo y para ahorrarle detalles su hija está aquí.

-¿Mi hija? ¿Cómo? Se refiere a ¿del futuro?-Dijo Dorothea sumamente impresionada. Mcgonagall asintió y acompañó a Dorothea a la mesa que compartiría con los demás familiares que habían sido llamados.

Minerva nuevamente subió a la tarima.

-Bueno jóvenes después de éste necesario receso creo que podemos seguir con la siguiente presentación después daremos paso al banquete de la hora de la comida. Cuando quieran jóvenes puede subir el siguiente.

Otro encapuchado subió, al quitarse la túnica dejó ver a una pelirroja menuda y sumamente bonita, todos sabían a qué familia pertenecía pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

-Bueno pues yo soy Femi que significa Amor en el egipcio muggle antiguo, Weasley Smith, soy hija de Charlie Weasley y Dorothea Smith.-Charlie no podía salir de su asombro y mirar de su futura hija a su futura mujer ambas eran sumamente hermosas. Dorothea por su parte estaba muy sorprendida y no quitaba ojo de su hija, mas no tenía ni idea de quien era ese tal Charlie Weasley así que preguntó.

-¿Quién?- Un pelirrojo levantó la mano y ella quedó maravillada ante lo guapo que era. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Amm… bueno tengo 17 años, estoy en mi último año de Hogwarts y pertenezco a la casa de los leones.-La casa y familia aplaudió encantada.-Mi asignatura preferida es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, fui prefecta y soy premio anual.- Sus padres y familia sonrieron encantados.- Cuando salga de Hogwarts iré a una de las universidades mágicas más especializadas en dragones para estudiar Dragonología.- Charlie se quedó sorprendido y feliz de saber que su hija compartiría su pasión por los dragones.- Mis Padrinos son Bill Weasley y emm Themis una amiga de mamá.-Snape se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre y Dorothea puso cara de extrañeza, ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.-Es una amiga del futuro la conocerás en unos dos años más.- Dijo Femi rápidamente para no tener que dar más explicaciones de las que ya se habían dado antes de tiempo.

-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos tu madre y yo?-Preguntó interesado Charlie. Femi sonrió ante la pregunta. Tantas veces les había pedido a sus padres que se lo contaran como cuento antes de dormir que se lo sabía de memoria claro que ella daría una versión corta.

-Bueno tú eras jefe y responsable de una reserva de colacuernos húngaros en Bulgaria y mamá estaba en un grupo colaborador para el cuidado de los dragones, en una de las inspecciones diarias que se les daba a los colacuernos húngaros hubo uno que escapó y fue directo a mamá, tú que estabas supervisando que nada como eso pasara, fuiste quien la salvó cuando estuvo a punto de ser arrollada y carbonizada por el dragón, cuando mamá abrió los ojos, los tuyos conectaron con los de ella y surgió el amor que me trajo a mí al mundo, y lo demás es historia.-Dijo alegre la pelirroja, Charlie estaba aún más emocionado las dos mujeres de vida compartirían el amor y la pasión que él le ponía a los dragones y eso lo hacía inmensamente dichoso. Dorothea se sentía desfallecer, menudo hombre que sacaría del mercado eso sí que era suerte benditos fueran los dragones.- En fin, creo que ya terminé.-Iba a bajar pero su padre hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Por qué te gustan los dragones?-Preguntó intrigado quería saber que era lo que le llamaba la atención de esas fantásticas criaturas, quería conocerla más por si acaso no tenía tiempo después.

Femi sonrió.-Lo que me gusta de los dragones es que pueden llegar a ser parte de tu familia si llegas a tener un vínculo de confianza con ellos, me apasiona poder volar sobre ellos o competir con mi escoba a ver quién es más rápido, pero lo que más me tiene unida a ellos es Scranq, Scranq es un dragón Ironbelly Ucraniano, no pongáis esas caras es totalmente inofensivo a no ser que intenten atacar a mi familia o a mí.-Dijo divertida al ver la cara de su familia.- Me lo regalaste tú, papá, cuando cumplí 10 años, desde entonces quiero dedicarme por entero a los dragones. Y ahora sí eso es todo de mí.-Acto seguido fue al encuentro de su muy orgulloso padre, su muy sonrojada madre y su feliz familia.

Mcgonagall chasqueó los dedos y el banquete que daba inicio a la comida apareció.


	8. Chapter 8

**E** l estupendo y delicioso banquete del que todos estaban disfrutando fue interrumpido por unos gritos que provenían de detrás de las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor.

-ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA, ESTÚPIDO SARNOSO BORRACHO.-Gritaba una morena muy enfurecida.

-YO NO PUEDO ABRIR LA PUERTA PORQUE USTEDES NO SON BIEN RECIBIDAS AQUÍ, LA DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL NO ME HA NOTIFICADO DE SU PRESENCIA.-Gritaba a su vez el Sr. Filch

-OYEME BIEN IMBECIL, TÚ NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO, ASÍ QUE MUEVE TU BORRACHO CULO Y ABREME LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS DE UNA PUTÍSIMA VEZ, O TE METO ESE PULGOSO GATO POR EL CU…-Pero no pudo seguir con su amenaza porque Minerva Mcgonagall había abierto las nombradas puertas del Gran Comedor para dar paso a sus niñas, y es que las había reconocido en tal que Ares se puso a chillar, inspiró fuertemente sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación solo esperaba no tener que mandar a hacer otros dos cuadros de sus difuntos colegas. Pues Ares, como se podía ver era totalmente temperamental pero con un corazón puro demasiado dolido y en cuanto a Themis ella era callada como su padre pero mejor no confiarse porque aun siendo tranquila no debías comértela de vista.

Ares Riddle pasó por el lado del Sr. Filch lanzándole una mirada altiva al más puro estilo de una diva, llevándose a su vez un bufido por parte de la Sra. Norris. Ares se quedó mirando amenazante al gato pulgoso, que ganas tenía de darle una patada en todo su gatuno culo y lanzarla por la ventana igual que al borracho. Siguió andando y centro su atención en Minnie sin darse cuenta de la mirada temerosa y cara pálida que tenían dos cuadros a los que ella y su mejor amiga guardaban mucho rencor.

-Minnie ¿Está todo bien?, recibí tu llamado y vinimos en cuanto esos palurdos del ministerio nos dejaron, sabes que desde que terminó todo lo referente con mi padre, no nos dejan ni respirar argumentando que todo lo que hemos ganado con esfuerzo les corresponde…-Guardó silencio y terminó diciendo.-Pero los mandé a la mierda.-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Minerva sonrió con cariño ante el asombro de muchos pues ella se mostraba siempre bastante fría, a Minerva en ese momento no le importaban nada más que esas niñas que ya eran mujeres y muy bonitas, pero Ares además de temperamental tenía otro defecto, era bastante mal hablada y era algo que a lo largo de los años tuvo que resignarse pues comprobó tras muchos berrinches por parte de ambas que ella no cambiaría su forma de ser para convertirse en una estúpida y formal princesita como ella lo llamaba.

-Minnie, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida ¿por eso nos has llamado?-Intervino por primera vez Themis. Minerva la miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No, veréis vosotras eráis las únicas que faltaban por llegar.

-¿Llegar? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó recelosa Ares. Pues si bien confiaría su vida a esa mujer era igual de misteriosa que su abuelo y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Para las presentaciones.-Dijo aún muy enigmática Mcgonagall.

-Minnie, ¿qué presentaciones?-Preguntó ya irritada Ares.

-De vuestros hijos, han tenido un incidente y han venido a parar al pasado.-Dijo tranquilamente Minerva.

-Ah bueno, si es solo eso, espera ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Aaron y Katrina están aquí? ¿Pero cómo?-Preguntó extrañada Ares, todos la miraron más asombrados aún ¿Cómo era que ella era conocedora de que tendría hijos en el futuro y cómo se llamaban?

-Un giratiempo roto.-Explicó la directora, los cuadros se miraban entre sí esperando a que se dieran cuenta de su presencia allí y la bomba estallase.

-¿Molly también se encuentra aquí?-Preguntó interesada Themis, Minnie asintió.

Molly Weasley se extrañó de que la futura hija de esa joven se llamara como ella pero no le dio mucha importancia. Harry Potter no pudo con su curiosidad y preguntó.

-Disculpe directora pero, ¿quiénes son ellas?-Ares y Themis se giraron para ver al muchacho y Ares sonrió con malicia.

-Alguien que nunca habrías querido conocer.-Harry la miró con extrañeza si era muy irónica y hasta parecía borde pero no entendía porque no querría conocerla, él no discriminaba a nadie. Minerva decidió intervenir.

-Verá Sr. Potter ellas son unas jóvenes muy especiales. Verá joven Potter y resto del Gran Comedor estas jóvenes son Arthemis Snape, hija del exdirector Severus Snape.-Todos la vieron asombrados y luego dirigieron la mirada al antiguo profesor de pociones, la verdad es que no se parecían en nada solo en el color de cabello, Snape solo miraba al suelo hasta que sintió su mirada y reuniendo todo el valor del que era capaz la miró, ella le dirigía una mirada pasiva aunque por dentro solo sentía rencor.

-Y ella es…-Minerva no sabía cómo seguir sabía que la juzgarían y no quería eso.

-Tranquila Minnie yo puedo, querido Harry Potter yo soy Ares, Ares Riddle Dumbledore, hija de Tom Riddle más conocido Lord Voldemort y de Blair Dumbledore hija del antiguo director Albus Dumbledore, ¿sorprendido elegido?-Dijo maliciosamente ante la mirada atónita que le daba el niño que vivió.

Y la bomba se soltó Dumbledore miraba a su nieta orgulloso por su valentía y también titubeante sabía que tenía un escudo que romper forjado por muchos años de dolor y abandono pero merecía la pena conseguir el cariño que siempre debió haber tenido y cuidado por su parte, aun después de muerto lo intentaría porque tenía la misma astucia de su padre, pero el corazón y valentía de su difunta y amada hija aquella que con su muerte a causa de mestizos que lideraban el ministerio llevaron a la locura a Tom hasta convertirlo en Lord Voldemort. Ares por su parte miraba desafiante a todo aquel que la mirara que venía siento prácticamente medio Gran Comedor pues el otro medio miraban de su amiga a un pared, de hecho ella también miraba la pared así que decidió mirar encontrándose con Severus Snape, Ares le dio la mirada más hostil de la que fue capaz de dar en toda su vida.

-¡Tú! -Dijo con odio. Miró a la pared de enfrente encontrándose con su 'querido' abuelo.- Y tú…- Sonrió cínicamente.-Cómo no ambos hombres aun después de muertos admirando la mejor obra que hicieron en su vida ver como el elegido vive su maravillosa vida, el salvador del mundo, el niño que vivió, dime Harry Potter ¿por qué no nos iluminas con tu inmenso poder restaurando todo lo que mi padre arrebató, lo que mi padre mató, lo mi padre destruyó? Oh cierto no puedes, decidme.-Llamó ahora dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que se encontraban en sus respectivos cuadros sumamente incómodos.- fue por éste… digamos… inútil, si inútil es lo que mejor encuentro para describirlo, ¿fue por él por quien nos abandonasteis y dejasteis a nuestra suerte?- Preguntó burlona.

-¡MIENTES! Dumbledore sería incapaz de hacer algo así.-Dijo furioso Harry.

-Harry…no… chico déjala ella… ella lleva razón yo la abandoné a su suerte.- Harry se quedó boquiabierto sin palabras ¿cómo el hombre al que más admiraba en su vida haría eso?, el resto del Gran Comedor ahogó grito de sorpresa y Ares y Themis esbozaron una sonrisa triste.

-¿Ya veis que ellos no son lo que creíais?-Dijo Themis, a Snape se le partió el corazón de escuchar la voz tan rota de su hija, él solo quería protegerla, pero terminó abandonándola y eso no tenía perdón. O eso pensaba el tiempo siempre es buen amigo del perdón.

-Y dime querido abuelito ¿por qué el niño Potter no puede restaurar todo lo que mi papi corrompió?-Preguntó maliciosa Ares, y es que la coraza que ella tenía sobre sus emociones y sentimientos era manejada por su cerebro y nadie podía traspasarla no por el momento.

-Porque solo alguien de la misma sangre que el destructor puede devolver la calma y paz que fue arrebata por los tiempos oscuros.-Recitó Albus Dumbledore la profecía que hacía tantos años había descifrado.

-¿Entonces tú serás la que me devuelva a mi Fredy?-Preguntó temblorosa pero a la misma vez decidida Molly Weasley, todos los Weasley miraron a Ares ansiosos por la respuesta.

-Sí, yo soy la encargada de devolver todo aquello que fue arrebatado.-Dijo amablemente a la que sería su futura suegra. Molly asintió conforme y feliz.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza surgió en el corazón de Hermione Granger, ella les borró la memoria a causa de los mortífagos y Voldemort, tal vez Ares podría ayudarla, pero tendría que ir con pies de plomo con ella era una chica con mucho carácter y si se mostraba muy insistente no tendría oportunidad de expresarle sus dudas a la joven.

Minnie decidió intervenir pues sus niñas ya habían tenido mucha presión que soportar.

-Bueno muchachas, ¿por qué no van a sentarse junto a los Weasley para ver las presentaciones?-Todo el mundo miró expectantes a las dos jóvenes pues siendo una hija del mismo Voldemort y la otra de un profesor que siempre se había mostrado apático con los mestizos, traidores a la sangre y nacidos de muggles ¿deberían de tener algún tipo de repulsión hacía ellos no? Pero todos se equivocaron pues las jóvenes se dirigieron muy conformes a sentarse junto a ellos, Ares se sentó junto a Molly y Themis junto a Arthur, saludaron cordialmente y con educación a todos los que se encontraban en la mesa y dirigieron su atención a Mcgonagall.

-Demos paso pues a la siguiente presentación, jóvenes.-Indicó Minerva.

Otro encapuchado se subió a la tarima y cuando se quitó la túnica se dejó ver una castaña, alta, que miraba a todo el mundo con una expresión seria.

-Buenos tardes a todos, mi nombre es Molly II.-Molly miró soprendida a la chica y acto seguido recordó cuando la muchacha sentada junto a su marido le preguntó a Minerva si esa muchacha llamada Molly se encontraba presente, lo cual quería decir que era hija de la joven pero la duda era de cuál de sus hijos era hija.- Weasley Snape, hija de Percy Weasley y Themis Snape, Percy estaba sorprendido ¿se casaría y tendría una hija? Miró a la chica que a su vez también lo miraba con una sonrisa, era tan bella y no parecía tener el carácter endemoniado de la otra chica, Molly II siguió su presentación.- Tengo 18 años en mi estadía en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de las serpientes.-Iba a continuar pero los Weasley menos Percy y Molly exclamaron indignadísimos.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡NO!-Arthur siguió-Me niego nunca, nunca en la vida aceptaré esto UN WEASLEY EN SLYTHERIN MERLIN NOS PILLE CONFESADOS.- Dijo con expresión de derrota y furioso. Molly II bajó la cabeza su familia era tan radical a veces…

Percy al ver cuánto le afectó a su hija las palabras de su padre saltó en su defensa.

-¿Y por qué no papá? No es extraño que Molly haya quedado en Slytherin a fin de cuentas su abuelo materno era fiel representante de esa casa, su madre seguro que tiene algo de serpiente y recuerda que yo casi quedo en esa casa en el momento de la elección.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras incapaz de refutar nada miró a su nieta y vio que estaba cabizbaja, se sintió culpable, ella no tenía ninguna culpa de que su forma de ser encajara más en la casa de las serpientes, y él era fiel partidario de las cosas extrañas y aquella sin duda era una. Relajó su expresión y dijo.

-Tienes razón hijo, perdóname Molly no debí reaccionar así pero entiéndeme es algo raro y a primera vista no muy fácil de digerir. Molly le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su padre el cual respondió con una sonrisa sincera que transmitía cariño, se giró a mirar a su abuelo y dijo.

-No importa abuelo, en mi tiempo también reaccionaste así, pero al final me apoyaste, como iba diciendo fui a Slytherin, mi asignatura favorita era pociones, fui premio anual y prefecta.-Su futura casa aplaudió aunque reticentes al fin y al cabo era un Weasley.- Ahora me dedico a la fabricación de pociones para la famosa línea de cosméticos mágicos Thea S.A. de la cuál son dueñas mi madre y mi madrina Ares Riddle.-

-¿Vosotras sois las dueñas de esa línea de esas pociones cosméticas?-Preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida, ella usaba esas pociones para domar un poco su cabello.

Ambas chicas asintieron y Ares no pudo evitar decir.

-De algo teníamos que vivir.-Dijo altiva y orgullosa de sí misma Ares. Ella era una luchadora no necesitaba de nadie ya no.

-Emm… mi padrino es Oliver Wood. No tengo novio y creo que ya está, eso es todo de mí.-Terminó con una sonrisa, bajó y se dirigió a su familia, siendo recibida por muchos abrazos y sonrisas, y por una Molly llorosa que acababa de agradecer a su hijo y futura nuera el honor que suponía para ella el que su nieta llevara su nombre.


	9. Chapter 9

**T** ras la presentación de Molly II hubo una pausa que todos aprovecharon para hablar sobre todo lo acontecido antes de que comenzara la próxima presentación. La familia Weasley se encontraba más animada que nunca al tener una pequeña pista y esperanza del futuro. Ares y Themis no podían evitar sentirse a gusto con ellos pero a la vez tensas al sentir las insistentes miradas que estaban clavadas en sus nucas.

-Así que, ¿Sortilegios Weasley tendrá a sus dos socios como siempre debió ser no?-Preguntó George aun sorprendido y jodidamente ilusionado y agradecido con esas dos mujeres que se acababan de convertir en sus futuras cuñadas favoritas para toda la eternidad.

\- Bueno más o menos.-Contestó Ares.

-¿Cómo qué más o menos?-Preguntó George ahora confundido.

-Es que no sois solo dos socios digamos que en el futuro fusionamos Thea con Sortilegios Weasley.-Aclaró Themis que se había cambiado de sitio para sentarse al lado de Percy y de su hija.

-Oh ya veo, entonces soy rico en el futuro ¿verdad?-Dijo George altanero.

-Sip, somos primeros en cosmética y artilugios de entretenimiento mágico y muggle estamos a la altura de Malfoy Interprises, Narma S.A, Malfoy Communication.-Dijo muy orgullosa Ares, tanto de sus empresas como las de sus rubios favoritos.

-¿Malfoy?-Preguntó Lucius que se encontraba en la misma mesa de los Weasley puesto que era la mesa en la que se encontraban todos los familiares e invitados excepto los encapuchados no presentados por supuesto.

-Oh si por supuesto monopolizáis prácticamente todo el mundo mágico y muggle incluso formaréis parte de la junta directiva de nuestra empresa.-Explicó muy cómoda Ares.

Lucius abrió la boca muy sorprendido ¿sus empresas en el mundo muggle? Bueno sería mejor para su reputación además después de todo lo que pasó su familia con el señor tenebroso el tema de la sangre había pasado a segundo plano si bien aún no se sentía cómodo socializando con ellos iba mejorando y estaba muy conforme con su futuro y no era para menos al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy, Narcisa por otro lado estaba muy contenta sus hombres no se dejarían vencer por el desprecio de la gente y podrían salir adelante eso junto con que tendría muchos nietos la hacia la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo mágico y muggle y una vez más se sentía flotar como cuando Lucius la besó por primera vez, o cuando vio la carita de su bebé por primera vez, o cuando Lucius la celó sin razón y le confesó cuanto la amaba, y así siguió Narcisa Malfoy divagando en sus memorias sobre cuán feliz había sido pese a todo. Por otro lado a Arthur Weasley algo le hizo crack en el cerebro y cayó en la cuenta de algo así girándose a su futura nuera y su amiga les preguntó.

-Esperad un momento, ¿vosotras también venís del futuro?-Pregunto desconfiado Arthur.

-Eh no.-Dijo Ares negando con la cabeza, pensando que ahora tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabéis todo lo que va a pasar?-Esta vez fue el turno de preguntar de Dorothea que había estado entablando conversación con la madrina de su futura hija.

-Bueno veréis nosotras desde muy pequeñas fuimos exiliadas a digamos una realidad alterna para evitar que cualquier mortifago o el propio Voldemort nos encontrara y nos llevara para formar parte de su causa si eso hubiera pasado con los dones y poderes de Ares el mundo mágico que estaba en contra de la tiranía de su padre no hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad y si a eso le sumamos mi energía que es muy fuerte hubiera sido sumamente devastador, así que por ello mi padre y su abuelo decidieron ocultarnos de todos, los únicos enterados de nuestra existencia eran Minerva, mi padre y Dumbledore, al estar sin más comunicación con el exterior que la temporadas que pasaba Minnie con nosotras y las escasas visitas de ellos.-Dijo señalando a los cuadros.-Tuvimos que aprender a pasar el tiempo con lo que allí teníamos que era una gran biblioteca y nuestros poderes así que con el pasar de los años fuimos reforzando nuestras habilidades por nosotras mismas sin nadie que no dijera que no podíamos hacer esto o aquello, eso y con los libros de magia oscura de la biblioteca nos convertimos en las más grandes hechiceras habidas y por haber y no es por ser altaneras Minnie nos hizo pruebas, y bueno uno de los dones más sensibles de Ares es la clarividencia por los que uniendo sus pensamientos a un pensadero puede compartir sus visiones futuras con los demás, es por ello que sabemos que pasará en el futuro, porque bueno en algo nos teníamos que entretener.-Terminó algo cohibida ante las mirada sorprendidas de todos, hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio que a un chico se le metía una mosca en su boca abierta y Ares rompió a carcajadas pues también lo había visto.

-Entonces es por eso que les guardáis tanto rencor, porque no os dejaron ayudar a Voldemort y sus secuaces a terminar con todo cuanto a ellos se les antojara-Dijo un alterado Ronald Weasley.

-Por supuesto que no zanahorio, nosotras no apoyábamos su causa, ni lo hacemos ahora, ni tampoco en el futuro nosotras les guardamos rencor por el abandono que sufrimos de su parte, porque se olvidaron de que existíamos con la única compañía de nosotras mismas, a veces de Minnie y de nuestra mascota y guardián, así que no me vengas de ofendido, cállate y come como únicamente sabes como una asqueroso cerdo.-Dijo mortalmente seria Ares e irritada.

-Ehh, y como es vuestra mascota habéis dicho que también es vuestro guardián es tal vez un crup pueden ser muy protectores.-Dijo Molly para alivianar la tensión que se estaba creando.

-No.-contestó secamente Ares, pero al mirar a la mujer y recordar que sería como una madre en su futuro añadió más calmada.- Se llama Pumpie y es un dementor nos costó años que fuera en contra de sus instintos con nosotras.

Todos estaban alucinando con lo que escuchaban un dementor ¿una mascota? Y luego ¿qué? ¿Un nundu inofensivo?

-Bueno jóvenes demos paso un vez más al siguiente encapuchado hagan silencio por favor, por favor jóvenes cuando quieran.

Como las anteriores veces un encapuchado se levantó de su mesa y caminó hasta la tarima, al quitarse la capucha dejó ver a un hermoso joven de cabello negro, piel morena, de mirada apacible y sonrisa divertida que hizo suspirar a más de una en el Gran Comedor.

-Hola gente ¿Cómo vamos?-Preguntó divertido el muchacho.

-Aquí pasando el rato y callendonos de culo de vez en cuando.-Contestó divertido George.

El chico sonrió a su padre de manera que le hizo recordar a él mismo y a su gemelo en sus mejores tiempos pero eso no podía ser, sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a prestar atención al chico.

-Bueno pues me presento, ante ustedes está el líder de las bromas el único e inigualable Fred II Weasley Jhonson, hijo del fantástico George Weasley y de la preciosa y magnífica Angelina Jhonson.- Los padres de Fred decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse cortos, ¿cómo era eso de que ellos terminaban juntos? Aunque bueno Angelina siempre había encontrado muy mono a George y a George siempre le había gustado Angelina pero a ella le gustaba Fred.

-¿No hay gritos, ni conmoción, ni nada? Vale, pues sigo tengo 21 años en Hogwarts fui a Gryffindor.-La nombrada casa y la familia saltó en aplausos.- No fui ni prefecto ni Premio Anual gracias a Melín.-Suspiró aliviado parecía que de verdad agradecía no haber sido ninguno de esos títulos privilegiados por los que cualquier chico mataría estando en Hogwarts.- Mas mis notas fueron realmente buenas pero lo que a mi realmente me gustaban eran las bromas de hecho formé parte en la nueva generación de Merodeadores como Colagusano.-Su padre sonrió verdaderamente orgulloso ese sí que era su hijo sin lugar a dudas era igual que él, y al parecer tenía la inteligencia de Angie.-Mis padrinos son Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abott.-Los nombrados agradecieron a los futuros padres.- Actualmente me dedico a la empresa de la familia para cuando mi padre y mi tío se jubilen tomar las riendas y seguir siendo los mejores, de momento ya soy inventor de 40 nuevos productor vomitivos y 10 para que la piel cambie de color de manera permanente son los más vendidos. ¿Qué más? A sí emm no tengo novia pues soy un alma libre y no puedo privar a las mujeres de mi agradable e imprescindible compañía y bueno supongo que eso es todo de mi Rox te toca.- Al bajar casi cae por el cuerpo que se tiró a sus brazos cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró a su madre que estaba la mar de contenta cuando subió la mirada se encontró con la mirada cómplice de su padre el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida, la cual él le devolvió.


	10. Chapter 10

**D** espués de todo el alboroto y del asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Minerva Mcgonagall, dando así su confirmación al paso de otro encapuchado para que se presentara, éste se levantó de su asiento y caminó firme hacia la tarima una vez allí se quitó la túnica, y una hermosa joven se dejó ver, era morena de ojos negros y piel morena sin duda una preciosidad su hermano que estaba sentado al lado de su padre y su madre le sonrió burlón pero sin duda con un inmenso amor fraternal como si quisiera trasmitirle todo su apoyo y confianza.

-Bueno pues hola, yo soy Roxanne Weasley Jhonson como ya sabéis soy la hija de George y Angelina Weasley de soltera Johnson y hermana de Fred II Weasley.-Los padres sonrieron encantados con la preciosa chica que se estaba presentando sobre todo Angelina que siempre había querido tener una hija.-Tengo 17 años y en Howgarts pertenezco a la casa de los leones.-La casa aplaudió encantada y la familia aliviada llevaban 5 Gryffindors de 7 presentados, lo cual no estaba mal.- He sido prefecta, pero me quitaron el puesto como premio anual por una décima, papá lo siento pero soy una rareza pues no me gustan las bromas.-George arrugó la nariz en una mueca de desacuerdo y resignación.-Mis padrinos son Seamus Finnigan y Adhara Kinsley.-Seamus agradeció muy contento a los padres y Adhara que se encontraba un poco incómoda pues no conocía a nadie también lo hizo.- Cuando salga de Hogwarts me quiero dedicar a la medimagia, que es realmente lo que me apasiona he tenido mucha práctica con mi hermano pues como ya ha dicho le gusta mucho hacer bromas y no siempre sale bien parado, juego quiddich.- La familia y aficionados aplaudieron.- Como guardiana, creo que eso es todo pero antes de irme me gustaría compartir con vosotros algo.-Dijo dirigiéndose a su familia, todos asintieron expectantes, la chica se giró a su Tía Ares.- Pero para eso necesito tu ayuda.- Ares lo captó a la primera y poniéndose en pie se dirigió hasta llegar a estar en frente de la chica.-Necesito que proyectes un recuerdo.-Le susurró para que nadie más lo oyera, Ares asintió y guillándole un ojo sacó su barita hasta alzarla al cielo a su vez Roxanne empezó a susurrar el hechizo para unir su mente con la de su tía cuando ambas estuvieron conectadas Ares dijo fuerte y claro Memoria Inceptis, un rayo rojo salió y fue expandiéndose en una nube hasta formar una pantalla, la vista en ella era turbia pero poco a poco se iba aclarando la imagen.

Hoy era un día muy importante y mucho más estresante que cualquier otro en la residencia Weasley más conocida como La Madriguera, desde fuera y través de los ventanales se podía observar como todo el mundo iba muy atareado de aquí para allá, nadie podía darse el lujo de estar sin hacer nada sino quería llevarse una reprimenda de la matriarca de los Weasley, y si a eso le sumamos que todos estaban al borde de los nervios por lo que hoy sucedería con más razón nadie se daba el lujo de estarse quieto, en la cocina se encontraba Molly Weasley con su delantal de los días festivos y con el pelo enmarañado debido al estrés ¡TODO DEBE ESTAR PERFECTO!, pensaba Molly.-GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY VEN YA AQUÍ.- Gritó desbordada. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció la pequeña de los Weasley arreglada y un poco más cambiada que la se encontraba en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor pues estaba más madura y no solo en su forma de ser.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?, ya he preparado y ordenado toda la casa, hecho camas, Ron está ayudando a papá a encerrar a los gnomos que se han vuelto a escapar, Bill y Charlie están montando las mesas, Dor y Fleur están poniendo las mesas, Percy montando las luces, así que ¿qué pasa ahora?-Dijo exhausta Ginny.

-¿QUÉ, QUÉ PASA PERO TU ESTAS LOCA O QUÉ NIÑA? ¡PASA QUE FALTA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE EL POSTRE! SABES QUE LO QUE MÁS LE GUSTA ES TU TARTA DE CALABAZA CON CIRUELAS Y TU PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO HACIENDO CAMAS Y QUE SE YO QUE MÁS VAMOS, VAMOS QUE NO QUEDA TIEMPO.-Mientras madre e hija se ponían manos a la obra con el postre de la cena en las afueras de La Madriguera se aparecía George Weasley con su novia Angelina Johnson, iban cogidos de las manos, Angie sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba y tenía que darle todo su apoyo aunque ella también temblara como un flan, cuando llegaron al extenso jardín trasero vieron todo el alboroto que allí acontecía Angie se puso delante de George y acunando su cara con sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.-

-Tranquilo ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien ya verás.-Le sonrió para después darle un tierno beso.

-Gracias, pero no me ayuda estoy muy nervioso ¿y si no viene?, ¿y si no acepta lo nuestro?, no se Angie estoy jodidamente nervioso.-Dijo George mientras se tiraba de los pelos en un gesto claro de frustración, no quería fallarle, no después de tanto tiempo sin verle.

-George mírame.-Él levantó la mirada, y la miró a los ojos, ella le acarició la mejilla y dijo.-Ahora mira ahí.-Dijo señalando a su familia.- Piensa en cómo están ellos, en cómo está tu madre en estos momentos, todos, yo incluida estamos ansiosos por lo que pasará, pero no puedes pensar así, esta noche es para disfrutarla, esta noche es por lo que has estado esperando desde aquel día, tranquilo Georgie todo irá bien.-Dándole un último beso, lo cogió de la mano y se dirigieron con todos los demás.

Dos horas más tarde todo estaba preparado los invitados habían llegado, todos menos el invitado especial, se encontraban en la sala tomando una copa esperando a que él llegara y así poder pasar al jardín para cenar, afuera de la casa se escuchó un PLOF, todos fijaron su mirada en la puerta con un nudo en el estómago, y cuando escucharon el toque de la puerta otro surgió en la garganta de cada uno, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a abrir la puerta, por miedo de que no fuera él, Arthur como patriarca de la familia y con pasos titubeantes se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, suspiró, agarró la perilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente, volviendo a suspirar abrió la puerta muy despacio como queriendo alargar el momento, cuando vio a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y susurró.

-¡Freddy!- Para acto seguido tirarse a los brazos de su hijo, el cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola papá, creo que me estas espachurrando.-Dijo con su tono tan característico Fred Weasley.-Así que ¿crees que podríamos seguir con este abrazo dentro? Me está llegando el olor de la comida de mamá y creo que mis tripas van a cobrar vida propia.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y abrazando ahora a su hijo por los hombros lo llevó dentro, no dejaría que nadie se lo volviera a arrebatar, nunca más, se juró a sí mismo.

Todos esperaban ansiosos por ver que estaba pasando y quien era quien había tocado la puerta, cuando de repente vieron entrar a un lloroso Arthur Weasley con un sonriente Fred Weasley, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que Fred dijo.

-¿Nadie me va a dar la bienvenida o qué?-Y todos explotaron en gritos y abrazos. George no dejaba de mirar a su gemelo realmente estaba allí con ellos, realmente había vuelto, cuando Fred hubo recibido a todos se giró a su gemelo y abriendo los brazo dijo.

-¿Un abrazito, Georgie?-Dijo burlón, George sonrió como no hacía en mucho tiempo y se fundió en un abrazo con su hermano, transmitiéndole todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras, no pudo evitarlo y rompió en llanto como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, como lo había extrañado.

Molly que hasta entonces se había mantenido en la cocina al escuchar tanto jaleo salió y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a sus gemelos abrazados, miró a Fred de quien no podía apartar la mirada y dijo.

-George es él, ¿realmente es él?-Se acercó a Fred y le acarició la mejilla, éste sonrió ladino y dijo.

-No soy Fred, soy George en serio mujer ¿y tú te haces llamar nuestra madre?-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, su hermano entre sus brazos rio, esa era una broma que siempre le gastaban. Molly por su parte tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y le contestó a su hijo siguiéndole el hilo de la broma.

-Oh lo siento George.-Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Nah era broma, sí soy Fred, Georgito crees que puedas soltarte se me están cansando los brazos de sostenerte como si fueras una nena.-George explotó en risas y aun llorando se soltó de su hermano, fue entonces cuando Fred se giró a su madre y abriendo los brazos le dijo muy animado y juguetón.

-Espachurrame mujer!- y a Molly no le hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces, se tiró a los brazos y entre lágrimas le susurró.

-No te vuelvas a ir, por favor.- Fred sonrió y le dijo a su vez susurrándole.

-Nunca más, además ahora hay dos mujeres en mi vida que no dejarán que me vaya tan fácilmente. Tú eres una por cierto y ya hablaremos de ella, ahora tengo hambre, ¿quién más tiene hambre, familia?-Preguntó sonriente todos afirmaron y decidieron que era hora de pasar a cenar, la cena pasó sin pena ni gloria, todos muy animados hablando de todo lo que había pasado, hasta que Fred preguntó.

-¿Y cómo va Sortilegios Weasley?-Preguntó muy interesado Fred.

\- Está prosperando cada día más y a partir de ahora todavía más, pues vuelve a tener a sus dos socios.-Dijo George muy sonriente.

-Brindo por eso, Oh pecosa esta tarta te ha quedado de lujo, gracias.-Dijo Fred una vez que había degustado su postre favorito, Ginny sonrió a su hermano hasta parecer un gato, estaba tan feliz.- Y dime Georgito como vas en el amor sigues siendo un casanova o te han cazado.-Preguntó ladino Fred, no se le había pasado por alto las miradas con Angie.

George se tensó, pues el momento que tanto había temido llegó, se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela para ganar tiempo, mientras pensaba en la repuesta a la pregunta de su hermano.

-Eh, estoy cazado.- Respondió si dar mayor explicación sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

-Con que cazado eh, y ¿quién es la afortunada a la que voy a llamar cuñada?-Preguntó divertido al ver la tensión que sufría su hermano.

George no respondió y armándose de valor Angelina tomó el relevo.-Soy yo, Fred.

Fred se giró a ver a la que era su mejor amiga, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Así que tú eres mi nueva cuñada?, ¿quién lo diría? Yo desde luego no.-Todos miraban expectantes la escena pues siempre pensaron que Fred terminaría con Angelina, George estaba cada vez más tenso y Fred no ayudaba pues no podía leerlo no sabía si estaba enfadado por esto o no.

-Bueno supongo que no hay mejor mujer para mi gemelo que mi mejor amiga, enhorabuena chicos, me pido ser el padrino en la boda.- George por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y sonriéndole a su hermano asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

-Nadie mejor que tú podría ocupar ese puesto.-Todos sonrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que los ojos de Fred se había oscurecido, Molly preocupada de que algo le pasara a su bebé preguntó.

-Fred, ¿te encuentras bien?- Fred salió de sus pensamientos y sonriéndole tristemente a su madre asintió, George temiendo haber dicho algo mal, preguntó.

-¿Todo bien, Freddy?- Fred se giró a su y le contestó.

-Todo bien, espero que algún día yo pueda ocupar el puesto de novio y tú seas mi padrino.- Y suspirando bajó la miraba.

-¿Mal de amores, Freddy?-Dijo George intentando animar a su hermano. Fred sonrió de una manera sincera y asintiendo le dijo a su hermano.

-Sí Georgie, pero no me rindo, solo tengo que hacerla reír y será mía.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y disfrutaron de la cena. El recuerdo terminó Roxanne y Ares salieron del trance producido por el recuerdo y miraron a la mesa de los Weasley los cuales estaban con la boca abierta, llorando a mares, Molly se encontrada abrazada de George fuertemente ambos lloraban pero las sonrisas que ambos tenían en la boca dejaban ver que era de pura alegría, Themis le sonreía orgullosa a Ares y en su miraba había comprensión ella compartiría mucho con Fred durante su conquista a Ares, el resto de los Weasley miraban a Roxanne agradeciéndole con la mirada por haberles mostrado semejante regalo, Hermione Granger se encontraba llorando abrazada de su amiga Ginebra Weasley, Harry Potter se encontraba palmeando el hombro de su cabizbajo mejor amigo intentando darle ánimos, y Draco Malfoy se encontraba dándole las gracias a Ares Riddle sin que nadie salvo ella y una castaña lo notaran pues se sentía tremendamente culpable de todas las muertes sobre todo de la de Fred Weasley pues desde que entró en Hogwarts y verle hacer bromas junto a su gemelo no podía evitar pensar que eran unas máquinas los dos juntos, Minerva Mcgonagall miró a sus difuntos colegas y entre ellos asintieron comunicándose todo se solucionaría y ellas seguirían adelante teniendo por fin el amor que durante años creyeron negado, Albus Dumbledore miró a Severus Snape y sonrió con los ojos llorosos y dándole una sonrisa sincera asintió, eran de corazón noble pese a los errores de ambos ellas no guardarían rencor hacia otros y eso llenaba a sus muertos corazones de orgullo.


	11. Chapter 11

**T** odo era un verdadero caos tras la presentación de Roxanne, el Gran Comedor parecía un gallinero, todo el mundo estaba como loco tras ver el recuerdo de la chica, y es que tras la consternación la gente reaccionó como loca exigiendo a los chicos del futuro que les mostraran más recuerdos, querían saber más; otros comentaban en conversaciones verdaderamente acaloradas sobre Ares y Themis, sobre los Weasley, sobre Dumbledore y Snape y de cómo habían mantenido ese secreto durante tantos años en compañía de la directora Mcgonagall, ¿cómo podrían ver ahora a ese hombre al que tanto admiraban, que se había sacrificado por el mundo mágico, por ese hombre que murió por lo que creía? Ahora ya no sabían cómo mirar a Dumbledore, ni tampoco a Snape ¿tan grande era el amor que le tenía a Lily Potter como para sacrificar su vida por el hijo de ésta, hasta el punto de abandonar a su propia hija?, nadie podía créelo pero allí estaban las pruebas, sentadas junto a los Weasley.

Los encapuchados que todavía no se habían presentado también estaban al borde de los nervios no podían estarse quietos, sabían que llegados a éste punto todo sería más difícil de explicar, de mostrar, pero ya estaban allí y no había vuelta atrás, lo cual no significaba que no fueran a poner resistencia a ser el siguiente, como era el caso de uno de ellos.

-No pienso ser el siguiente, que pase otro.-Decía muy convencido el joven encapuchado.

-Es tu turno y te toca salir a ti, no seas cobarde.-Dijo otra encapuchada.

-eh, no soy cobarde, eso ni de coña solo no quiero que me miren como un puto bicho raro.-Dijo con voz exasperada el joven.

-Hermano, eres un bicho raro.-Dijo burlón otro de los encapuchados.

\- JA, JA, JA muy gracioso, Canuto.-

-Bah Lunático, eres el siguiente en orden, piensa esto eres el más especial de todos junto a tu hermana en tu familia, además te encanta ser el centro de atención así que ve ahí y regodéate como solo tú sabes hacer.-Dijo otro encapuchado tratando de convencer a su mejor amigo, parecía que lo había convencido, pues el joven se irguió en su sitio gesto que dejaba ver sin duda que se sentía mucho más seguro de ir allí y presentarse como lo que era, el puto amo.

Por otro lado, Minerva Mcgonagall ya estaba hasta las mismísimas narices de toda aquella jauría de banshees, vaya que no callaban y estaban dándole dolor de cabeza, por lo que ya harta de tanta tontería alzó su barita al cielo que era el techo del Gran Comedor y susurró un hechizo con el que el cielo despejado se trasformó en una revuelta de nubarrones que pronto dejaron escapar las primeras gotas dando paso a un verdadero chaparrón, mojando y silenciando a todo el Gran Comedor, cuando todo el mundo se hubo silenciado por el diluvio que caía sobre sus hombros, Minerva se levantó de su asiento y caminando hasta situarse en lo alto de la tarima, mortalmente seria, volvió a alzar su barita al techo-cielo y pronunció el hechizo que disolvió la tormenta mostrando un cielo estrellado, pues ya había anochecido, y totalmente despejado, guardando su barita, por fin alzó la cabeza para dirigirse a todo el mundo.

-Sé que los acontecimientos sucedidos en estos dos últimos días pueden causar una gran conmoción para todos los presentes, sobre todo para aquellos que lo sufren de una manera directa y personal como son los familiares y amigos de éstos, lo sé porque yo misma la he sufrido pero aun así me parece inaceptable, una completa falta de decoro y educación hacia los jóvenes que han llegado del futuro y para sus propios familiares el comportamiento que están teniendo, las especulaciones que están creando acerca de los que aún deben presentarse y sobre todo que exijan que se les muestre el futuro con un fin totalmente egoísta cuando la joven Weasley lo único que pretendía conseguir mostrando ese maravilloso recuerdo era devolver un poco de ilusión y esperanza a su familia que ha quedado destrozada como desgraciadamente también les ha pasado a otras tantas familias, perdiendo a un familiar en esta estúpida guerra, guerra que ha servido para que muchos perecieran en ella pero también para conseguir un futuro de gloria, gloria que desde hace mucho tiempo muchos esperábamos, gloria que solo ella.-Dijo señalando a Ares con el dedo.- puede darnos, me parece inaceptable y me siento severamente ofendida por todos los rumores que se están alzando contras estas muchachas a las que yo considero como mi familia, así que, por favor les ruego un mínimo de respeto si quieren que se sigan con las presentaciones de estos jóvenes, porque éste es un colegio y éste es un hecho serio por lo menos así lo creo para aquellos a los que se les involucra personalmente por lo tanto, respeto, esto no es un mercadillo de un mundial de quidditch para que anden de salvajes.- Terminó así Minerva Mcgonagall algo más calmada, soltando un suspiro se giró hacia los encapuchados que estaban mortalmente callados y les dijo con voz aun severa.- Cuando quieran puede subir el siguiente.-Girándose ahora al resto del comedor aclaró.- Una vez terminada la presentación daremos paso al banquete de la cena y tras esto cada quien se retirará a sus habitaciones creo que es lo que merecen por su falta de actitud.- Acto seguido se giró y se fue de nuevo a su asiento.

Finalmente, el encapuchado que se había negado por activa y por pasiva a subir a la tarima para presentarse, se levantó de su asiento, caminó relajado hasta subir a donde comenzaría su presentación no sin antes quitarse la túnica, para mostrar a un hermoso joven de facciones muy masculinas, cabello moreno y ojos azules, que al fijarse Dumbledore se dio cuenta que él los conocía muy bien así que esbozando un sonrisa ladina miró encantado al muchacho, el chico hizo lanzar a todo el sector femenino del Gran Comedor un suspiro enamorado que lo hizo sonreír seductoramente, así pues comenzó.

-Buenas noches bellas damas, caballeros.-Otra ola de suspiros le sucedieron, y algún que otro bufido por parte de los chicos y hombres.- Mi nombre es Aaron, Aaron Weasley.- Todos excepto tres personas y dos cuadros se giraron a ver a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry pues por lógica eran los únicos que quedaban, olvidándose totalmente que el recuerdo que anteriormente vieron demostraba claramente lo errados que esos pensamientos estaban.

Aaron riendo continuó.

-No, ellos no son mis padre mi nombre completo es Aaron Thomas Weasley Riddle, hijo del ahora difunto pero futuramente resucitado Fred Weasley y de una de las mejores brujas jamás nacidas Ares Riddle Dumbledore.- Para terminar tal bombazo puso su mejor sonrisa de lo que era, el hijo de Fred Weasley, y es que padre e hijo tenían la misma sonrisa burlona y a la vez inocente, solo así a la familia Weasley les quedó claro que el muchacho decía la pura verdad, Ares por otro lado había reconocido a su hijo desde que se levantó de su asiento, pues se pasaba horas viendo la vida de ese chico que sería su bebé, estaba fascinada con él desde el primer segundo en que supo que tendría un hijo y ansiosa por tenerlo pero para eso aún quedaba un futuro cercano que para ella era eterno, el muchacho la miró y ella le dio la sonrisa más grande y sincera de la que fue capaz de dar en su vida, la cual fue correspondida por otra sonrisa enorme y sincera.- Tengo 21 años.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su madre.- En hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de.-Ahora se giró a mirar a su abuelo aquel echo le divertía desde que entró en Hogwarts y quedó en aquella casa, siempre aprovechaba para recordárselo no era como sus primos que lo evitaban, él se lo recordaba una y otra vez.- Slythering.- La reacción de los Weasley fue quedarse mudos, 5 de 8 no estaba tan mal, ¿pero por qué Slythering? Sería más llevadero si fuera Ravenclaw como Victorie o incluso algún Hufflepuff pero, ¿Slythering? Merlín se reía de ellos, lo más raro de todo fue que la casa de Slythering rompió en aplausos, pero es que no todos los días entraban en esa casa el bisnieto del exdirector Dumbledore y el nieto del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, hijo de un mago si bien Gryffindor con un gran talento para la magia y con una madre la cual sería la restauradora del mundo mágico y la bruja más poderosa jamás conocida como así la habían nombrado anteriormente, una vez que la ola de aplausos terminó Aaron continuó.- En Slythering.-Remarcó el nombre de su casa para tormento de su abuelo.- Fui prefecto pero no perfecto ni premio anual, aunque mis notas eran todo Extraordinario pero como buen hijo de uno de los mayores bromistas del mundo Mágico no podía darme el lujo de dejarle en evidencia por lo que fui un Merodeador y un grandísimo bromista junto a mis mejores amigos y para desgracia de Minnie, eso fue razón más que suficiente como para que no pudiera optar a Premio Anual.-Terminó poniendo un encantador puchero que hizo suspirar como ya era costumbre a las féminas.- Ahora estoy trabajando en la empresa familiar para llevar las riendas cuando lleve el momento junto a mi primito adorado Fredie II, mis padrinos son, como se puede suponer, George Weasley y Themis Snape.- George le agradeció a su futura cuñada con una sonrisa orgullosa y sincera, Themis por otro lado se abalanzó contra su amiga, abrazándola muy fuerte, diciéndole cuán orgullosa se sentía de ser la futura madrina del hijo de su mejor amiga. Para terminar, ya que mi prima Rox os ha mostrado un recuerdo prestado, pues no era suyo, yo para no ser menos también os mostraré uno mío.

Aaron al contrario que a su prima no le fue necesario recurrir a su madre para poder proyectar el recuerdo debido a que había heredado ciertos poderes de ella y una gran energía mágica de parte de su padre y también de su madre. Así que, elevó su barita, como anteriormente había hecho su madre y diciendo el mismo hechizo, salió el ya conocido rayo rojo que empezó a formar la pantalla donde verían el recuerdo.

Una espesa niebla nublaba el lugar de aspecto deliciosamente siniestro, era como el bosque prohibido solo que más oscuro, más maldito, con ese aspecto de un lugar que solo transmite muerte y soledad, de los lugares que los niños solo pisan en sus más terroríficas pesadillas. Pero aun así era hermoso transmitía tranquilidad absoluta pues estaba desierto no se escuchaba la más mínima hoja caer, el más mínimo animal que pudiera habitar aquel lugar, nada, eso era lo que había, una nada que solo era perturbada por la pequeña pero imponente mansión que se alzaba tras el oscuro bosque, la paz del lugar quedó atrás cuando un PLAFF característico de la aparición resonó en el lugar dejando ver a un grupo de personas, que curiosamente se encontraban en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor, estaban totalmente confundidos al mirar a su alrededor, todos, excepto la líder del grupo la cual los había llevado allí, Minerva Mcgonagall, que se alzaba altiva tras el salto que ocasionaba la aparición, de verdad que ya no estaba para esos trotes mucho menos para la aparición en grupo sin un transportador, girándose al grupo que la acompañaba abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo pues el niño-que-vivió la interrumpió.

-¿Qué es éste lugar, Sra. Mcgonagall?-Preguntó muy curioso el elegido.

Carraspeando Minerva pudo responder.

-Eso iba a explicar antes de que usted se me adelantara Sr. Potter- Harry sumamente abochornado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado haciéndose el que no entendía, fue entonces que se centró en las personas que allí le acompañaban, estaba los Weasley al completo, Hermione, los Malfoy pero hasta donde él tenía entendido habían sido condenados al exilio durante 3 años más una condena especial para Lucius, también estaba Parkinson, Zabinni, Nott, los Greengrass, Luna, Neville, incluso Hagrid se encontraba allí, pero seguía sin entender que hacían allí hasta que Mcgonagall volvió a hablar.

-Hemos venido aquí porque quiero que sean los primeros en conocer a unas personas, antes de que su papel en la sociedad mágica sea presente, por favor acompáñenme.- Todos, absolutamente todos estaban todavía más confundidos si es que eso podía ser, pero no dijeron nada al respecto y siguieron obedientemente a la ahora directora Mcgonagall.

Tras una media hora de estar andando Narcisa Malfoy empezaba a sentirse cansada por lo que fue aminorando el paso hasta quedar relegada del lado de su marido, éste al darse cuenta se giró disimuladamente y la vio abatida y agotada, ella era una dama de sociedad y no estaba acostumbrada a semejantes caminatas, así que pronto entendió que estaba exhausta, decidió aminorar él también el paso disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy y como tal no debía mostrarse cariñoso delante de la gente, una vez que estuvo a la altura de Narcisa, la oyó soltar un suspiro que dejaba ver lo fatigaba que estaba así que sin que nadie se percatase de ello, Lucius Malfoy le ofrecía a su esposa su brazo para que se colgase de él y hacer más llevadero el camino, también le quitó a su mujer la barita, pues él no tenía permitido hacer magia hasta pasada su condena, y apuntando a los pies de su mujer lanzó un hechizo que la hizo levitar unos centímetros del suelo, nada exagerado, parecía que llevara tacones y no se veía nada pues su larga capa la cubría, Narcisa confusa por el acto de su marido le miró a los ojos extrañada de que la hiciera levitar, él le dio una sonrisa marca Malfoy y sujetándola bien del brazo reanudó la marcha, tirando de ella suavemente, Narcisa al comprender lo que había hecho su marido, le dirigió una mirada que refleja agradecimiento pero por sobre todo un amor incondicional, él por el contrario seguía mortalmente serio pero en su interior se daba palmaditas en la espalda orgulloso de sí mismo por haber reaccionado como un buen marido, le debía mucho a su Cissy y se había jurado que nunca más le fallaría a aquella delicada mujer que tanto amaba.

Pasados unos 15 minutos más por fin Minerva pudo pararse y soltar un suspiro de alivio, ¡por fin habían llegado! A unos 50 metros de ellos se alzaba una mansión de aspecto siniestro si bien no era muy grande sin duda alguna su imagen le daba un aire imponente. Minerva se giró a la pequeña multitud.

-Bien pues ya hemos llegado, quiero pedirles que tengan paciencia y que sean respetuosos.-Acto seguido acortó la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a los enormes portones de la mansión y una vez tocó un elfo vestido graciosamente con un uniforme de mayordomo le abrió la puerta con ojos inquisidores, sus amas no le había dicho nada acerca de recibir visitas así que debía estar atento él era el verdadero cuidador y guardián de esas preciosas jóvenes y no ese estúpido dementor come violadores muggles, Minerva le dio al elfo doméstico su sonrisa más educada y le dijo.

-Buenos días, me preguntaba si podrían recibirme las señoras de la casa, soy Minerva Mcgonagall.-Al oír ese nombre el elfo se relajó ese era el nombre de la buena salvadora del cuento que sus amas le relataban en la hora del té así que no debería de ser una amenaza se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la agradable mujer y a sus no tan gratos compañeros, girándose para ir al laboratorio principal dijo al así como.

-Iré a avisar a mis amas.-O eso fue al menos lo que ellos creyeron escuchar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando una joven, alta y hermosa morena de ojos azules aparecía por donde el elfo se había marchado. Mirando a Minerva esbozó una sonrisa alegre y exclamó.

-¡Minnie!-Y acto seguido la abrazó, Minerva correspondió gustosa al abrazo, ¡cómo la había echado de menos, incluso a su mal carácter!- Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Es hora preciosa.-Dijo Mcgonagall, la muchacha entendió al instante a que se refería, al fin y al cabo nació para ello, un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y girándose se encontró con una pequeña multitud.- ¿Quiénes son?

-Verás, ellos.-Dijo señalando a los Weasley.-Son la familia Weasley, ella.-Dijo girándose a Hermione.-Es Hermione Granger, ellos.-Esta vez fue el turno de los Malfoy.-Son la familia Malfoy, ella es la joven Pansy Parkinson, a su derecha está el joven Blaise Zabini, a su izquierda el joven Theodore Nott, esta es la familia Greengrass, seguida de la señorita Lovegood, el señor Potter.-A la muchacha le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquel apellido, y acto seguido endureció el gesto, cosa que Minerva notó pero aun así siguió con la presentación, se preguntaba dónde estaría Themis pero ya preguntaría después.- Él es el joven Neville Longbottom, la joven Hanna Abbot, el bebé es Ted Lupin, junto a su abuela Andrómeda y por último pero no por ello menos importante el guarda del colegio Hagrid, señores ella es Ares.-Ares la miró instándola a decir su nombre completo.- Ares Riddle Dumbledore.- Los allí presentes se quedaron mudos ¿cómo Riddle?, ¿cómo Tom Riddle?, más importante ¿Había dicho Dumbledore?, tras la conmoción del momento Harry Potter sacó su barita apuntando con ella a Ares, Minerva no dudó en ponerse frente a la joven, protegiéndola,Ares rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, ¡típico! el salvador del mundo mágico sale a relucir, pero nadie pudo decir más pues alguien se adelantó.

-Le recomiendo Sr. Potter que respete mi casa y guarde su varita aquí no tiene nada por lo que estar alerta pues no somos una amenaza para usted o para la sociedad mágica, además de nada le servirá en esta casa pues quiénes únicamente podemos ejecutar la magia somos Ares y yo, y los elfos por supuesto.-Dijo otra hermosa morena de ojos marrones bajando la enorme e impoluta escalera que se alzaba hasta el segundo y tercer piso de aquella mansión, Harry Potter con el asentimiento de cabeza de sus mejores amigos y exprofesora fue bajando la barita muy lentamente sin fiarse todavía de aquella muchacha. Mcgonagall volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Por favor, permítanme presentarles a Themis Snape, hija del difunto Severus Snape.- El matrimonio Malfoy miró curioso a chica, así que esa era la hija oculta de su mejor amigo, entendían la decisión de éste al ocultarla más Narcisa que Lucius pero aun así lo entendían ambos, los demás cada vez alucinaban más ¿Snape tenía una hija?. Y ¿era hermosa? Sin duda no había salido al padre físicamente.

-Directora Mcgonagall ¿por qué nos ha traído aquí?-Preguntó Hermione Granger.

-Verán, la guerra como bien saben a terminado y así con ello el miedo, las muertes y la destrucción que ello conllevaba, aquí una de estas dos jóvenes es la encargada de curar todo el dolor que su padre con sus tiempos oscuros causó, y es que no la he presentado bien, por el Sr. Potter que una vez más no me ha dado tiempo de dejarme terminar.-Dijo mirando severamente al elegido, para vergüenza de él y diversión de las serpientes.-Ella es Ares Riddle hija del ahora muerto y destruido Tom Riddle más conocido como Lord Voldemort y de Blair Dumbledore hija del difunto directo, Albus Dumbledore, antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir déjenme terminar y contestar a la pregunta que creo que tienen, sí, Dumbledore tuvo una hija antes de que todo comenzara era una joven muy hermosa y llena de vida que le dio una oportunidad al joven heredero de Slythering, al que conseguiría enamorar, hasta aquel día, día que supondría el comienzo de una oscura era, fue un día frío de invierno en el que lo Mestizos lograron hacerse con el ministerio, hartos de que se les menospreciara, y decidieron tomar represalias contra inocentes por aquel entonces Tom y Blair vivían en la mansión Riddle estaban por casarse, Blair estaba embarazada a punto de dar a luz, los mestizos se colaron en diversas mansiones y una de ellas fue la de los Riddle en la que se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso de los futuros padres, Albus estaba muy orgulloso de su hija pero también de su yerno si bien lo conoció siendo un niño bastante huraño, solitario y siniestro, ese niño se había convertido en un apuesto joven que sonreía, que era afable con otros sobre todo cuando Blair estaba a su alrededor, de un momento a otro todo se volvió un caos los mestizos habían invadido la mansión los hechizo volaban de un lado a otro, mucho murieron aquella noche, entre ellos Blair, Tom no lo sabía y Albus reaccionó antes de que él se diera cuenta, arriesgándose se apareció con su hija en San Mungo donde allí atendieron a su muerta hija para realizarle una cesárea, con la esperanza de que su nieta pudiera tener una oportunidad para vivir, y así fue, mientras atendían a su hija Albus volvió en búsqueda de Tom, cuando lo encontró supo que todo había cambiado, él ya no era Tom, y estaba en lo cierto tras enterarse de la muerte de su prometida enloqueció, Albus viendo el comportamiento del muchacho decidió no decirle de la posibilidad de que su hija viviera y aun vez vio que el bebé realmente estaba sana y salva de la maldición que mató a su madre decidió esconderla de todo incluso de su padre, más tarde descubrió que a ella se le unía una profecía muy poderosa y tras descifrarla supo que definitivamente nada sería igual en el mundo mágico y debería proteger a aquellos que le arrebataron a su propia hija.-Todos estaban mudos y boquiabiertos ante tal historia, pero así, sin duda, entendieron muchas cosas.- Severus ya se había unido a las filas de Voldemort para cuando Themis nació y Albus le ofreció protegerla aquí eso paso 1 año después del nacimiento de Ares.

Molly no entendía nada, ¿qué hacían ella y su familia allí? Si bien sentía compasión por aquellas chicas, ella ya tenía mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Si les he traído aquí es porque quiero que sepan que la hora de ejecutar la profecía ha llegado y Ares restaurará todo cuanto fue arrebatado.- Viendo que no le entendía fue al grano.- Molly ella devolverá a muchos a la vida entre ellos a Fred.- Ahora Molly sí que ya no podía más, miró a la muchacha y ésta le dio una leve sonrisa como confirmando el hecho.

Siguieron hablando sobre cómo sería la evolución de los cuerpos inertes del tiempo que tardaría en regenerarse pues hacían seis meses de la batalla final, sobre cómo libraría a la gente de las maldiciones y a inocentes de cargos que no merecían. Así pasó el tiempo los familiares ansiosos, hasta el día que los cuerpos llegaron al bosque donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual de resurrección, muchos volvieron a la vida, el último grupo estaba compuesto por los cuerpos de Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, Xenophilius, Fred y algunos más, cuando el ritual hubo pasado y el tiempo necesario para que los órganos se regeneraran Ares volvió a aquel lugar, y poniéndose la cabeza de Fred Weasley sobre sus muslos empezó a masajearle para que la sangre circulase correctamente y no se acumulase en una sola zona, fue entonces cuando él empezó a dar señales de querer despertar ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo, cuando Fred Weasley abrió los ojos solo veía sombras, poco a poco su mirada se fue haciendo nítida y pudo enfocar en el hermoso ángel que le observaba como examinándolo, era hermosa, cuando ella le sonrió dándole la bienvenida él le correspondió y dijo.

-Mi ángel.


	12. Chapter 12

**C** on un movimiento de barita Aaron deshizo el hechizo una vez terminado el recuerdo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la expresión de estupefacción del resto del Gran Comedor. Todos estaban al borde del colapso, boquiabiertos, cada presentación traía consigo un bombazo más increíble que el anterior. Andrómeda Tonks se levantó de su asiento y se giró para mirar a Ares, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, le preguntó.

-¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?- Ante el asentimiento de Ares, soltó la mano de su nieto la cual había agarrado muy fuertemente mientras veía el recuerdo, y se dirigió a la muchacha para una vez que estuvo frente a ella estrecharla entre sus brazos muy fuertemente. En medio del abrazo Andrómeda le susurró a Ares un "gracias" entrecortado que a ésta última le llegó a lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ella no era nadie importante, al menos ella no se sentía así, si era verdad que tenía que llevar a cabo un cometido que hace muchos años le fue impuesto, pero nada más, no era merecedora de esas miradas de gratitud que la gente le lanzaba, ni nada por el estilo.

Aaron sabía que perturbaba a su madre, su cara se lo dejaba en claro, incluso en su época y tras muchos años de haber finalizado la misión que desde su nacimiento le fue encomendada ella seguía pensando que la gente no tenía por qué agradecerle nada, al final, eso era para lo que nació, pero Aaron admiraba mucho a su madre y se daba cuenta por qué era tan especial para las personas, así que intentando reconfortarla un poco retomó la palabra.

-Bueno como habéis podido ver mis padres son muy especiales y bueno yo soy uno de los más mimados de la familia, la otra más mimada es ella, señaló a una encapuchada.- Pero ella se presentará mañana.- Dijo al ver las miradas ansiosas de su madre y los Weasley.-Y mi presentación llega hasta aquí.-Aaron bajó de la tarima y se reunió con su familia.

Ante eso Minerva Mcgonagall tomó la palabra.- Bueno creo que es hora de que demos paso al banquete.- Con un chasqueo de dedos la comida apareció, de inmediato todos se pusieron manos a la obra, sirviéndose grandes platos de comida, todos menos un pelirrojo lo cual era muy raro pues a éste le encantaba comer, su mejor amigo al darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento del chico le preguntó.

-¿No comes, Ron?-Cuando Harry preguntó esto no solo llamó la atención del pelirrojo sino también de las personas que le rodeaban.

El pelirrojo suspiró muy desanimado, el resto comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez ¿le había afectado mucho todo lo que había pasado y de lo que se habían enterado?

-Ron ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó ahora su novia.

Ron volvió a suspirar cada vez con una expresión más desoladora que solo aumentaba la preocupación del resto. Harry le palmeó el hombro intentando reconfortarle.

-Va Ron, suéltalo verás que te sentirás mejor.-Dijo su mejor amigo.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta que no soy el padrino de ninguno de mis sobrinos?-Antes esto el resto casi se cae de culo, ¡y ellos pensando que era algo serio!

-¿Y por esa tontería nos asustas?-Dijo exasperada su hermana.

-¡Claro, tú no le das importancia, cómo eres la madrina de Dominique!-Dijo Ronald rojo de frustración.

-Calma Ronald, piensa esto aún faltan Weasley's por presentarse seguro que alguno es tu ahijado y si no ten presente que yo solo le daría ese honor a mi mejor amigo, así que ten por seguro que serás el padrino de uno de mis hijos.-Dijo Harry intentando dispersar el campo de batalla que se estaba formando entre los hermanos. Ronald satisfecho con la respuesta de su mejor amigo sintió un hambre voraz repentina y se empezó a comer como un loco los muslos de pollo que tan buena pinta tenían.

Lo que ninguno notó fue que Hermione Granger tras escuchar la tontería que preocupaba a su novio, volvió la mirada a Ares y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, ¿debía preguntarle?, cuando terminó su plato, y juntando todo el valor Gryffindor que fue capaz se levantó, y caminó hasta llegar junto a la joven Riddle, que mantenía una conversación muy animada con su hijo y otros chicos del futuro, soltando un carraspeo para hacerse notar Hermione no podía con los nervios, cuando Ares dirigió su atención a ella, los nervios aumentaron.

-Este… Hola, emm, mi nombre es…-Pero Ares la interrumpió.

-Hermione Granger lo sé, ¿qué se te ofrece?-Preguntó Ares de una forma amable pero con una expresión sumamente seria lo cual delataba que la castaña no era mucho de su agrado. Hermione suspiró, esto iba a ser difícil.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-Preguntó un poco indecisa.

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?- Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Me refería a si podíamos hablar a solas.-Dijo mirando a los chicos. Ares aceptó y ambas salieron del Gran Comedor. Cerca de los jardines se detuvieron. Ares que iba a la cabeza se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Hermione.

-Y ¿bien?, ¿qué cosa es tan importante, como para tener que alejarnos tanto del Gran Comedor?- Preguntó inquisidora.

-Verás, en el Gran Comedor se ha dicho y hemos visto que tienes el don de la clarividencia por eso, quería preguntarte algo relacionado con el futuro.-Dijo un tanto cohibida, Ares la intimidaba, no tenía ni idea de por qué pero lo hacía y de una manera que le causaban escalofríos.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ares impaciente.

-¿Les devolverás a mis padres la memoria?- Más que una pregunta para saciar la duda parecía una súplica. Ares la miró a los ojos y fue lo más franca que pudo.

-No.- A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, los había perdido para siempre, las lágrimas ya corrían por su cara sin cesar, con la cabeza baja asintió.

-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?, ¿qué esté en tu mano?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada y muy rápidamente buscando algo, alguna esperanza a la que aferrarse.

-Lo siento pero no está en mi mano devolverles la memoria a tus padres.-Dijo solemnemente Ares, no le caía en gracia aquella chica, pero tampoco le gustaba ver a una persona tan descompuesta por la tristeza como lo estaba ella.

-Pero yo lo hice para protegerles de tu padre…-Dijo en un triste lamento, mezclado con un rencor hacia aquel que tantas cosas se había llegado consigo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero mi padre.-Remarcó bien la última palabra.- No fue quien hizo el hechizo directamente, ni tampoco uno de sus secuaces, fuiste tú, tal vez fue para protegerles de él y su tiranía pero, al no hacerlo él no está en mi mano devolverles la memoria.-Hermione la miró con una expresión desoladora y de confusión, ante esto Ares se vio con la obligación de explicarle, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Verás, yo únicamente puedo sanar lo que mi padre o uno de sus mortífagos destruyó, de una forma directa, lo que tú me pides es algo causado por él, sí, pero hecho por ti. Por lo tanto no está en mi mano y ni en mi poder devolverles a tus padres la memoria, lo siento Hermione Granger. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero, no pierdas la esperanza tal vez algún día encuentres el hechizo o a alguien que te ayude, pero esa no soy yo.- Terminó Ares, al verla tan consternada decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola para que asimilase todo aquel palo que suponía para la joven castaña, así que dándole un apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo y murmurando otro 'Lo siento', Ares volvió al Gran Comedor.

Hermione se quedó allí plantada, presa del más amargo llanto que alguna vez fue capaz de producir en su vida, era tan amargo que penetró de una manera desgarradora en las entrañas de un rubio que se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los enormes pilares que el largo pasillo tenía, dicho rubio volvía del baño cuando escuchó a las jóvenes hablando al reconocer la voz de Granger le picó la curiosidad y escondiéndose escuchó las amargas palabras que habían compartido las dos muchachas.

Draco Malfoy no sabía qué hacer, debía volver al Gran Comedor o alguien saldría a buscarlo y entonces Granger sabría que había estado todo el tiempo escondido, por otro lado quería salir y por una vez en su vida reconfortar a alguien más aparte de a su madre y a él mismo. Pero no sabía cómo, él no era dado a palabras de aliento, ni actos cariñosos o bondadosos, y si no lo era con las personas que quería mucho menos lo iba a ser con Granger, pero analizándolo bien su relación había mejorado considerablemente, debido a sus cargos como Premios Anuales debían convivir y durante los 2 meses que llevaban en Hogwarts había mantenido 4 conversaciones sin intentar matarse lo cual era una gran hazaña mirando su relación de años anteriores.

Draco tomó una determinación saldría y la reconfortaría sí, pero a su manera, cuando ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la protección que le brindaba su escondite escuchó pasos, por lo que volvió a esconderse. Dando suaves saltitos venía Luna Lovegood que tras terminar con su plato de pudin no había podido aguantar las ganas que había sentido por ir al baño. Su marcha se paró de golpe cuando encontró a su amiga Hermione Granger tirada en el frío suelo llorando desconsolada, sus ojos cambiaron de su típico reflejo soñador a uno de absoluta preocupación.

-¡HERMIONE! ¿Qué sucede?- Sin darle tiempo a contestar comenzó a buscar daño alguno que pudiera tener en su cuerpo, mas no encontró ninguno pues el daño que Hermione tenía era en el corazón.

-Lu-na.-Hipó Hermione, pero no pudo seguir por el fuerte llanto, lo que preocupó más a Luna.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione, te ha hecho alguien algo?- Hermione negó con la cabeza pues se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Luna como pudo incorporó a su amiga.

-Vamos al baño para que te refresques un poco la cara, tal vez así te tranquilizas un poco y me cuentas ¿te parece?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambas tomaron rumbo al baño.

Draco salió cuando ambas jóvenes hubieron doblado la esquina que las llevaría al baño, el soltó un suspiró, y volvió al Gran Comedor, sin poder sacarse la imagen de Granger llorando desconsolada en el suelo del pasillo, su madre al ver lo que había tardado y sentirlo tan ausente le preguntó.

-¿Todo bien, hijo?- Draco la miró y asintió.

-Todo bien madre, solo pensaba en el exilio.- Narcisa torció un poco el gesto de su imperturbable rostro.

-No debes pensar en ello, recuerda que solo se llevará a cabo cuando tu finalices el año en el colegio. Así que deja las preocupaciones.- Draco forzó una sonrisa imperceptible para el resto menos para sus más allegados que lo conocían muy bien.

Minerva dio por finalizado el banquete, todos se levantaron pues eso implicaba ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. El matrimonio Malfoy se lazaban alguna que otra mirada pícara pues la directora Mcgonagall les había asignado a los invitados no solo del futuro una habitación en la cual se hospedarían hasta el término de las presentaciones, eso les hacía sentir como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando se escabullían en la oscuridad de la noche para amarse, por otro lado se encontraba Harry Potter conversando con Neville Longbottom, ambos muy preocupados pues ninguno sabía dónde estaban sus mejores amigas.

-Es que simplemente desaparecieron.- Decía un frustrado Harry. Neville asintió con expresión pensativa hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Tal vez estén en los baños de prefectos a Hermione le gusta ir allí y Luna siempre dice que le hace gracia las burbujas que hace la enorme bañera. Tal vez, estén allí intentando relajarse. Lo que estamos viendo estos últimos días es muy confuso de analizar.- Harry le dio la razón a su amigo y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Otro día amanecía en Hogwarts y con ello la agitación característica que conllevaba tener 6.000 alumnos, familiares y jóvenes del futuro. Hermione Granger amaneció en la cama de una de sus mejores amigas Luna Lovegood, habían decidido dormir juntas tras la larga charla que mantuvieron. Ambas amigas se vistieron y bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya todo el mundo se encontraba desayunando.

Cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno Minerva dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los jóvenes futuristas, dando paso a la siguiente presentación.

Una encapuchada se levantó de la mesa y antes de comenzar a andar hacia la tarima se quitó la túnica dejando ver a una joven morena de ojos marrones como su padre, para alegría de su abuela, una sonrisa que al igual que sus ojos había heredado de su padre, y con una belleza propia de su madre, era de estatura media y delgada. Andando segura subió de un salto a la tarima. Y con una alegría poco común saludó.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, y que el desayuno os haya sentado bien.-Dijo todo esto sin perder su alegre sonrisa.- Yo soy Katrina Weasley Riddle, hija de Fredderick Weasley y de Ares Blair Riddle.- Dumbledore soltó un suspiró ante el segundo nombre de su nieta.- Tengo 17 años y en mi tiempo estoy en mi último año de Hogwarts, mi asignatura favorita es pociones, fui prefecta perfecta, y soy premio anual.- La familia la miró orgullosa y sobre todo su madre que no cabía en si de orgullo ¡TENDRÍA UNA HIJA! Eso no lo había visto en sus visiones pero para nada le disgustaba la idea de tener una bebé.-Si he llegado ahí es porque heredé la seriedad de mamá así que no me gustan las bromas. Pertenezco a la casa de… ¡Slythering!- La familia se desinfló un poco cada vez habían más Slythering, pero bueno que se le iba a hacer.- Mis padrinos son Bill Weasley y Luna Lovegood.- Bill le agradeció a su futura cuñada con una efusivo abrazo, y Luna con alegre y soñador 'Gracias', Katrina siguió.- Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero dedicarme al periodismo en la revista de mi madrina El Quisquilloso.- Luna sonrió emocionada.- y hasta aquí llega mi presentación, quiero compartir unos de los recuerdos que más significan para mí.- Como hizo anteriormente su hermano, levantó la barita he hizo el hechizo correspondiente, la pantalla de humo ya conocida empezó a mostrar poco a poco la imagen del recuerdo.

Una niña pequeña de unos 4 añitos iba corriendo por los pasillos de su casa, casa que por cierto era una mansión, la niña se detuvo ante una grandes puertas, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder llegar al pomo de la puerta, cuando consiguió abrirla entró y fue corriendo hacia el sillón donde se encontraba su papá pensando nuevos productos que plantear en la próxima reunión de la junta directiva de Sortilegios Weasley, quien diría que una pequeña tienda que empezó como una locura entre él y su gemelo acabaría en una empresa mágica internacional dentro de las más importantes de la economía mágica y asociada con THEA S.A la empresa de su amada esposa. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que tiraban de sus pantalones, bajando los papeles que tenía en las manos, vio a la niña de sus ojos.

-Hola bichejo, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo la siesta?- Dijo Fred tomando a su hija, dándole un beso en la cabeza y sentándola en sus piernas.

-Si papi, pero no podía dormir, hoy con ayuda de mami escribí un cuento.- Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma.- Y el cuento trataba de un príncipe que mataba a una mantícora por defender a su princesa.- Dijo con ojos inocentes mirando muy seria a su padre.

-Un príncipe muy valiente, sin duda.- Dijo Fred.- pero, ¿era por eso por lo que no podías dormir?, ¿por el cuento?

-No papi, no podía dormir porque tengo una duda, y solo tú me puedes respronder.-Dijo Katrina muy diplomática.

Fred rio ante la seriedad de su hija.- Es responder, mi querido bichejo, haber dispara ¿cuál es esa duda que no deja dormir a la niña más hermosa del mundo?

-Papi, ¿tú matarías mantícoras por mami?- Preguntó Katrina muy seria. Fred tomó una expresión muy seria y pensativa pero él ya tenía la respuesta clara.

-Yo mataría todo aquello que amenazara el bienestar de tu madre, Katrina.- Contestó Fred esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Entonces mami es tu princesa?- Fred negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo.- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la niña frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Porque tú eres mi princesa, y mamá es mi reina.-Dijo Fred como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y Aaron es tu troll, ¿a qué si?- Fred soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No bichejo, Aaron es mi príncipe que os cuida cuando yo no estoy.- Dijo mirando a su hija de una manera tierna, la niña se quedó pensativa en la piernas de su padre.

-Papi, ¿tú cómo hiciste para qué mami se casara contigo?- Preguntó la niña con las manos entrelazadas, parecía una verdadera periodista.

Fred sonrió ante el recuerdo.- Verás tu madre es una mujer de un carácter muy fuerte, el cual tú has heredado, tranquila bichejo eso no es malo al contrario así no tendré que preocuparme por chicos durante algunos años. Bueno Katrina, como sabes yo bajé del cielo una vez, y tu mamá estaba ahí cuando yo desperté, me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi y aunque no lo quiera admitir yo sé que a ella le pasó lo mismo pero es muy orgullosa como para reconocerlo. Tu tía Themis tuvo que ayudarme para que conseguir acercarme un poco a ella, y tras mucho insistir me propuso un rato, tenía que hacerla reír antes de un mes.- Katrina torció la cabeza en un gesto de duda ¿hacerla reír? Entonces no sería muy difícil él hacía reír hasta al abuelo de Ly, Fred pareció leerle la mente a su pequeña hija pues negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-Fue un trabajo muy duro pues tu madre no se reía con nada, hasta que a un día de terminar la fecha límite de nuestro trato tu tío Ron vino a visitarme y sin querer lo empujé por las escaleras, ese fue mi pequeño milagro y la razón de por qué siempre estaré en deuda con tu tío Ron, tu madre rompió en carcajadas tiene un humor bastante negro la verdad, yo tuve la primera de muchas citas con ella y así pude lograr que me aceptara como su compañero de vida.

-Papi cuando un chico quiera que yo sea su novia también le diré que me haga reír, pero lo tendrá muy difícil porque los únicos que me hacen reír sois el abuelo Arthur, el tío George, tú y a si el abuelo Dumby.- Dijo Katrina muy segura de sí misma.

Fred esbozó una sonrisa amarga y dijo.- Eso espero porque quiero disfrutarte durante muuuuuuuchos años y que tengas el carácter endemoniado de tu madre para estos temas es una bendición.- Dijo apoyando su mejilla en la cabecita de su bebé.

-Papi, ¿qué es endemoniado?- Fred se reincorporó de repente con expresión de pánico.

-Es algo que no le vamos a decir a tu mamá ¿vale? Será nuestro secreto.- A Katrina se le iluminaron los ojos ¡SECRETOS! Asintió frenéticamente y le pidió a su papá que la llevara a su cama para dormir un rato de siesta y le contara un cuento.

El recuerdo terminó y Katrina tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, era el recuerdo que casi siempre usaba para invocar a su patronus. Se giró para ver al resto del Gran Comedor y casi todos lloraban por lo tierno que les había parecido el recuerdo. Su madre estaba abrazada a su hermano dándole una gran sonrisa, su abuela lloraba lo cual era normal, era una mujer muy sentimental, su tío Ronald estaba sonrojado a más no poder mientras su tío George se burlaba de él, el cuadro de su bisabuelo le daba una miraba de complicidad y el resto o lloraban o estaban mudos y enternecidos.

-Sin más que decir me despido gente del Gran Comedor.- Bajó y se reunió con su familia que se la comió a base de besos y abrazos.


	13. Chapter 13

**H** ermione miraba con nostalgia a las familias que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, tanto las de su tiempo como las que se formarían en el futuro, si no podía recuperar a sus padres esperaba que por lo menos en el futuro tuviera hijos, y pese a los problemas que tenía con Ronald quería tener una familia con él, o al menos eso quería creer.

Una encapucha se levantó sin que nadie le dijera nada y caminó, no, más bien desfiló a la tarima haciendo resonar los tacones que llevaba, cuando hubo subido con la ayuda de su primo Louise quien era el que más cerca de ella estaba y quien la reconoció primero. Una vez arriba se quitó la túnica y miró a todo el mundo con altanería. Todos la miraron impresionados era una autentica belleza y tenía un gran parecido con cierta compañera de la casa de Slytherin pero nadie dijo nada, no de momento, la chica era morena de cabello largo, de grandes ojos verdes, boca pequeña con labios rellenos color rosa y una nariz refinada, más que ser muy parecida era una copia casi exacta a la joven Slytherin, con una sonrisa burlona y levantando la barbilla comenzó.

-Buenos días para quien los tenga.- Dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de los que había en aquella enorme sala con expresión de superioridad.- Mi nombre es Rose.- Fue interrumpida por las carcajadas de sus primos.

-El nombre completo prima.- Dijo Femi, a la cual le encantaba hacer rabiar a su prima. Soltando un gruñido Rose retomó la palabra.

-Gracias, primita.- Dijo con rintintin, los Weasley la miraban curiosos, ¿Prima? ¿De quién era hija aquella muchacha tan parecida a la Slytherin que tanto los repudiaba?- Mi nombre completo es Rosebod.- Ron abrió la boca cada vez más sorprendido, a él le gustaría llamar así a su hija en el caso de tener una.- Rosebud Weasley Parkinson.- Dijo rodando los ojos, sabiendo que ahora vendrían los gritos.

Y efectivamente empezó una batalla campal.

-¿¡QUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿CÓMO VOY A TENER YO UNA HIJA CON LA PUTA ESA?- Dijo muy alterado Ronald Weasley hasta el punto de no medir sus palabras y señalando a Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson también iba a explotar pero se tensó y quedó muda al oír como la había llamado y con qué odio lo había pronunciado, Rosebud, un encapuchado, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne y Molly Weasley también se tensaron, todos ellos por diversas razones, Rosebud endureció el gesto y levantó una mano frenando a los Slytherins que se habían levantado de la mesa barita en mano dispuestos a defender a su amiga, se giró ahora a su padre y le dijo con voz escalofriantemente fría.

-En tu vida estando delante de mí, vuelvas a decir algo ofensivo hacia mi madre y menos algo de tal calibre.- A Ronald le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar a su supuesta hija, le mantuvo la mirada retándola, pero finalmente desistió de ganar aquella batalla de miradas asesinas.

-No entiendo nada, Hermione hija ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Molly a su hasta ahora nuera, la cual mantenía la cabeza gacha, Ron se congeló en ese momento, ¡HERMIONE! Se había olvidado de ella por completo, girando con cautela la cabeza hacia su todavía novia, se le partió el corazón al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Hermione, yo…-No pudo seguir pues Hermione se había levantado abruptamente de su asiento para dirigirse a donde estaba su desde ahora ex-novio y le dio tremendo tortazo. Tras eso y aun llorando se fue corriendo del Gran Comedor. Harry Potter se levantó y se giró siguiendo a la que consideraba como una hermana, tras varios intentos de búsqueda sin éxito la encontró en el último lugar en donde se le ocurrió buscarla, La Torre de Astronomía. Allí estaba hecho un ovillo llorando amargamente.

-Herms, yo… no sé qué decir Ron es un gilipollas por haberte dejado escapar, Parkinson jamás te llegara a la suela del zapato.-Harry intentaba darle ánimos pero Hermione cada vez lloraba más fuerte así que decidió que lo que mejor que podía hacer para reconfortarla era abrazarla y dejarla llorar tranquilamente, pasados 5 minutos de amargo llanto, Hermione tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Harry, no lloro por lo que tú crees, sí me duele que en el futuro no esté con Ronald pero no por lo que tú piensas, me duele porque tal vez cuando rompamos dejemos también de ser amigos y eso me duele porque por encima de novios somos amigos o al menos eso pienso yo, también lloro porque ya no aguanto más el peso sobre mis hombros, ser heroína de guerra es agotador ahora te entiendo Harry tantos años de que la gente te señalara con el dedo, es insufrible, luego está el tema de mis padres, ¿sabes qué ayer hablé con Ares Riddle sobre el tema de mis padre?, sí Harry hablé con ella y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Que ella no podía hacer nada por ellos porque ningún estúpido mortífago había lanzado el hechizo, y ahora esto con Ronald, seguramente ni tenga hijos en el futuro Harry, seguro que vivo sola y amargada siendo virgen toda la vida, rodeada de gatos y libros y esperando porque me inviten a sus casas para ver a las felices familias que hayan creado, estoy harta Harry no puedo más.- Dijo devastada, pero sobretodo agotada, agotada de lo que la vida había preparado para ella, o lo que ella creía que había preparado pues sin ella saberlo llevaría una vida totalmente diferente a lo que ella suponía.

-Hey Herms, mírame.- Hermione alzó la mirada para mirar a su hermano.- Tú no acabarás así y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque eres una mujer para mi desgracia sumamente hermosa, inteligente hasta límites insospechados, buena, bondadosa, que da la vida por lo que ama y le apasiona, así que no Hermione, dudo mucho que termines como dices porque sé perfectamente que ahí afuera hay alguien esperando por ti para hacerte feliz y tener con él la vida de princesa que te mereces, y ahora sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a bajo para conocer a la hija de unos de tus mejores amigos porque aunque Ron es tonto y eso tengo que admitirlo, nunca por muy mal que estén las cosas entre vosotros te dejaría de hablar solo porque habéis roto una tonta relación, nosotros 3 estamos por encima de eso y de más.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera después de meses de no poder mostrar más que muecas amargas. Limpiándose las últimas lágrimas y colgándose del brazo que le ofrecía su mejor amigo volvieron al Gran Comedor a enfrentar lo que el futuro tuviera preparado no solo para ella sino también para sus mejores amigos.

Cuando regresaron al Gran Comedor se encontraron con una Rose que bufaba a su padre, a Ronald con la cara marcada por un puño y la nariz rota, a la familia Weasley mirándola avergonzados por lo que sucedería en el futuro, y con la atenta mirada del resto del Gran Comedor. Tras sentarse en sus respectivos sitios, Hermione le preguntó por lo bajini a su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley que le había sucedido a su hermano, ésta le contestó.

-Sencillo, el imbécil de mi hermano se enzarzó en otra discusión con las serpientes mejores amigas de Parkinson y volvió a arremeter con ella diciéndole de todo, así que Rose bajó de la tarima y le dio un buen derechazo rompiéndole la nariz, ¿sabes? Pese a que es hija de una serpiente me cae bien aunque si hubiese sido tú hija sería perfecta.- Dijo Ginny mirando a su sobrina, Hermione también la miró fijamente, era muy bella como su madre aunque le pesara reconocerlo, y era muy temperamental y pasional como Ronald, sonrió al verla, era la mezcla perfecta, si hubiera sido su hija no hubiera sido ni la mitad y eso era algo que había que reconocer. Ron no era para ella si bien era un buen chico no era su chico, eso era algo de lo que se había estado dando cuenta en los últimos meses que llevaban separados, además Parkinson tenía muy mal carácter cuando se lo proponía sabría meterlo en solfa, algo que ella no había conseguido tras proponérselo, al escuchar un carraspeo dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y dirigió su atención a Rose que se veía impaciente, muy típico de su padre, era gracioso no dejaba de compararla con sus progenitores.

-Bueno, si ya se ha acabado el drama, y mi padre puede mantener la maldita boca cerrada, yo creo que ya puedo retomar mi presentación, por fin.- Dijo Rose mirando a su padre muy seria como retándolo a decir algo, Ron por su parte se puso tremendamente colorado, para diversión de sus hermanos y del grupo de Slytherins entre los que estaba la madre de su hija.

-Bien pues. Mi nombre es como ya dije antes Rosebud Weasley Parkinson.- Dijo mirando de reojo a su padre, que cada vez estaba más colorado.- Tengo 21 años, en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin.- Hizo una pausa y se giró a su padre que ya había pasado de estar rojo chillón a morado, también miró al resto de su familia que hacían una mueca al saber que iría a la casa de las serpientes, girando la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin vio a su madre sonriéndole feliz de la vida, sonrisa que ella le devolvió, volviéndose a girar a su padre le dijo.- Explota.-Y no ha Ron Weasley no le hizo falta que le dijeran más.

-¿CÓMO VAS A SER UNA SERPIENTE RASTRERA SIENDO MI HIJA? VAMOS NI DE COÑA SEGURO QUE ME PUSISTE LOS CUERNOS O ALGO MALA VÍBORA.- Dijo señalando a Pansy con el dedo, esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de darle una buena bofetada a su hermano, ante la expresión sorprendida de todos.

-Te estás comportando como un maldito niñato, y estas avergonzando a la familia, sobre todo a mamá que no te educó así, deja de gritar e insultar como un maniático a todo el mundo.- Ginebra volvió a sentarse junto a su mejor amiga, su sobrina de forma titubeante siguió presentándose.

-Am bueno sigo, fui Prefecta perfecta, y contra todo pronóstico Premio anual.- Pansy sonrió radiante, Ronald pese a todo hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo. Tampoco podía ser tan malo el tener una hija y estar casado con esa víbora ¿no?- También jugué Quidditch fui guardiana.- Los aficionado al juego, la familia y sobre todo el padre de Rose aplaudieron contentos, mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass, los susodichos agradecieron a sus amigos.- Actualmente me dedico a la medimagia como mi madre, si eres medimaga.- Aclaró al ver la cara de sorpresa de su madre, ese era su sueño desde siempre al contrario de lo que todos pensaban.- y bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre mí.- Os voy a mostrar el recuerdo que he elegido para aclarar la dudas que podáis tener sobre como paso el inicio de vuestra relación.- Dijo mirando a sus padres, se giró y con una mirada le pidió ayuda a Ares para que la ayudara con el hechizo. Una vez que la conexión fue establecida y el hechizo realizado la pantalla empezó a mostrar el recuerdo.

Ronald Weasley de 20 años de edad se aparecía en un callejón oscuro muggle tras una intensa jornada de trabajo en su puesto como auror, el callejón era un sitio oscuro y apestaba a orines y basura, en la boca del callejón en uno de los lados había una pareja pero no estaban haciendo precisamente lo que cualquier pareja enamorada haría en la protección de la oscuridad de un callejón nada transitado como era aquel, al estar a unos 20 metros de la pareja empezó a darse cuenta de que la joven parecía estar forcejeando con el hombre, la orden de ella se lo dejó en claro.

-He dicho que me sueltes.- Dijo en un fuerte gemido de dolor ante la fuerza que el hombre ejercía en sus brazos.

-¿Te me vas a poner rebelde? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que te pasará a ti y a tus papis si me tocas muchos los huevos, asquerosa fulana?-Refutó el hombre ejerciendo más presión en el agarre que mantenía en la muchacha, ella pese a que no quería se resignó y bajó la mirada.

Ronald lo había oído todo pues cada vez estaba más cerca, si no lo habían oído había sido gracias a que con el paso del tiempo y gracias a su profesión había aprendido a ser sigiloso, también tenía la ayuda de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Muy bien, eres una buena perra.- Dijo el hombre después de darle una bofetada, pues la joven había vuelto a intentar soltarse del agarre. Ronald se puso en tensión no solo al ver la agresión a la joven sino al reconocer la voz del tipo, era Jeffrey Grove su superior y actual jefe de los aurores, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica la cual un no reconocía, tocó el hombro de su superior para llamar la atención, éste se giró y su cara de furia hacia quien osara molestarle se convirtió en una breve expresión de pánico que rápidamente cambió.

-Weasley.- Saludó de manera impasible como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.- Es un placer verte compañero, ¿qué te trae por el mundo muggle?-Dijo con una sonrisa amable totalmente falsa por supuesto y girándose totalmente para ocultar el cuerpo de la joven detrás de sí. Sin que ninguno de los hombres lo notara la joven se tensó al oír el apellido del recién llegado.

-Amm, no me apetecía volver a casa tan temprano, así que decidí venir a tomar una cerveza.- Dijo Ron de manera agradable, intentando disimuladamente ver el rostro de la muchacha, al Grove se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la palabra cerveza.

-Eso está muy bien sin duda aquí al lado hay un pub ¿qué tal si vamos por un par de ellas?- El joven Weasley asintió y Grove se giró para mirar a su acompañante mirándola de una forma tosca le dijo.- Tú espérame aquí no he terminado contigo ni se te ocurra irte, a no ser que quieras sufrir las consecuencias.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ronald no lo oyera. Acto seguido se fue hasta girar la esquina. La joven salió pitando una vez que no vio la figura de Grove, Ronald la siguió de cerca la vio sentarse en el asfalto de la acera, él caminó hacia la joven y se sentó con a su lado, fue entonces que la reconoció.

-¿Parkinson?- Dijo extrañado, Pansy se sobresaltó al sentir de repente la presencia del chico a su lado, lo miró con horror, la había descubierto, el pobretón ahora sabía lo bajo que había llegado a caer, que ahora fuese vulnerable por ese hijo de puta de Grove no significaba que si iba a dejar pisotear así que de una forma brusca exclamó.

-Sí soy yo ¿pasa algo?- Sus ojos cada vez se cristalizaban más por lo que giró la cabeza de una manera brusca para evitar que viera alguna lágrima traicionera que quería escapar.

-Hey tranquila, solo me sorprendió, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tú repudias todo esto?- Pansy rió amargamente, si el supiera…

-Ya no puedo darme ese lujo.- Dijo amargamente no es que le gustara menospreciar todo aquello, ya no al menos, pero la habían criado así y ahora su educación le pasaba factura.

-Oye he visto lo del callejón el trato que te dio Grove así que si quieres contarme que pasó antes de que venga a buscarme por mi tardanza, podría escucharte y no sé tal vez ayudarte.-Dijo dubitativo, aquella chica siempre le puso nervioso no sabía por dónde iba a tirar, ni que esperarse de ella pero sin duda lo que había presenciado no era nada para lo que intuía ya había pasado antes entre ellos.

-¿Y para que querría contarte algo a ti?- Preguntó venenosamente Pansy, Ronald hizo una mueca y dudó, era verdad para que iba a contarle nada a él, y por qué él mostraba interés en lo que le sucediera lo más práctico y fácil era levantarse e ir por esa cerveza y dejarla sola total si él estuviera en una situación difícil como lo estaba ella, Parkinson ni se acercaría a no ser que fuera para reírse de él. Pero aun pensando así no se movió e insistió.

-Porque se nota que tienes un gran peso sobre los hombros y soy la única persona aquí que te está dando la oportunidad de que te desahogues.- Dijo todo aquello encogiéndose de hombros. Pansy no supo si fue por la veracidad de sus palabras o por la necesidad que tenía de contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba y compartir su pena con alguien más, pero empezó a hablar.

-Hace 2 años cuando salí de Hogwarts se retomó el juicio de mi familia, salimos intactos salvó por algún pago en exceso que nos exigieron para 'ayudar' al ministerio de magia por haber estado a favor de Voldemort. Aun que fuimos declarados inocentes se nos puso bajo vigilancia, ahí empezó todo Grove estaba a cargo de vigilar a mi familia, a la dos meses empezó a amenazar a mi padre, con que a mí me mataría y haría que ellos recibieran el beso si no cumplíamos sus condiciones, mis padres eran seguidores de la mentalidad de Voldemort al igual que yo así que una palabra del jefe de aurores en nuestra contra supondría el fin para mi familia. Empezó por querer tener acceso directo a las bóvedas de Gringotts, pero se encontró con un obstáculo para ello necesitaba ser de la familia, así que me obligó a comprometerme con él.-A Ron algo en la cabeza le hizo click, ahora que lo recordaba en la oficina había un rumor de que Grove estaba comprometido con una belleza, así que esa era Parkinson.- Una vez comprometidos oficialmente sacaba todo el dinero que quería de la bóvedas y decidió que era mi dueño y por lo tanto que tenía poder sobre mí, empezó a maltratarme tanto física como psicológicamente, lo mejor fue cuando me tomó por la fuerza sin importarle que mi madre estuviera delante, dijo que una puta como yo ya debería de estar acostumbrada, y así ha sido mi vida desde ese entonces, no podía defenderme porque amenazaba con encarcelar a mi padre y matarme a mí, todo porque él es un nacido de muggles y yo una sangre pura que tenía prejuicios con la sangre.- Acabó todo aquello con un llanto silencioso que si no hubiese sido por las breves sacudidas que daba Ronald ni lo habría percibido, a él por otro lado le hervía la sangre ¡MENUDO HIJO DE PUTA! Como un león enjaulado se levantó y empezó a andar en círculos, hasta que se detuvo y le dijo a Pansy.

-¡Lenvántate!- Pansy lo miró confundida, a lo Ronald se exasperó aún más.- He dicho que te levantes.- Dijo rojo de furia.

Pansy confundida no se negó a su pedido el muchacho estaba demasiado enfadado y ella demasiado vulnerable. Cuando se hubo levantado Ronald la agarró del brazo y los apareció.

Cuando la sensación del tirón en el ombligo característica de la aparición cesó, Pansy abrió los ojos y se quedó blanca, ¡estaban en el departamento de aurores!

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó en un susurro, con la respiración agitada.

-Estamos aquí para que pongas una denuncia en contra de ese cabrón.-Dijo inusualmente serio.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y frenó en seco.-No, no, no voy a hacer eso, no sabes lo que me arriesgaría, lo he pensado muchas veces pero vamos Weasley seamos sinceros es la palabra del jefe de aurores contra la mía, una ex-seguidora de Voldemort, nadie me creería y en menos de lo que se tarda en decir knut estaría no solo yo sino también mis padres en Azkaban.- Dijo Pansy. Ahora fue el turno de negar del Weasley.

-No es su palabra contra la tuyo es tu palabra y recuerdos los de tus padres, los míos y el apoyo del Elegido y Hermione Granger contra su patética palabra.- Pansy sonrió irónica.

-¿Y tú realmente crees que ellos me van a ayudar después de todo lo que les hice en Hogwarts?-

-Eso quedó atrás además Hermione es demasiado feminista y bondadosa como para no apoyar a una persona que lo necesita y Harry no luchó contra un psicópata toda su vida como para que ahora venga gente como ésta a hacer sus leyes.- Y sin darle tiempo a refutar algo más la cogió suavemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta entrar a un despacho donde hicieron la declaración.

Una hora después Pansy estaba sentada en una sala de espera, aguardando la llegada de sus padres los cuales se exiliarían por su seguridad a la casa veraniega que tenían en Alemania y ella debía quedarse allí bajo seguridad de un auror hasta que encontrasen, jugasen, y condenasen a Grove, pues el muy maldito había huido cuando los aurores fueron al pub muggle a arrestarle. Cuando sus padres llegaron tuvieron una inusual despedida para ser una familia de sangre puras llena de lágrimas y sentimiento, pero la experiencia pasada los había unido en demasía cuando sus padres se hubieron ido con 5 aurores que serían su equipo de seguridad, Weasley volvió a aparecer y sin decirle nada la tomó del brazo y se volvieron a aparecer.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, con un movimiento de barita Ronald iluminó su basto departamento, ella tras examinar el lugar preguntó.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi departamento.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó exasperada.

-Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho?- Ante la mirada de desconfianza de ella, sonrió de manera burlona y dijo.- Seré tu auror personal hasta que atrapen a Grove y como es peligroso que regreses a tu casa, te deberás de quedar aquí.- Ella se quedó boquiabierta, ¿tenía que vivir por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en esa pocilga?

-Y ¿tú novia la Granger no dirá nada en contra de que viva aquí contigo?-Preguntó burlona.

-Hermione ya no es mi novia desde hace un año.-Al ver la cara de la chica de sorpresa que pronto fue reemplazada por una de total indiferencia. Él recordó que ella se había sincerado con él así que se sintió en deuda.- Digamos que yo no llevé demasiado bien muy nueva fama como héroe de guerra, a mi me fascinaba y a ella le agobiaba. Y eso nos llevó a romper.- Al ver que Pansy lo miraba fijamente se sintió repentinamente incómodo por lo que dijo.

-Pero venga vamos que te enseñe el lugar, este es el salón, esa la cocina.-Anduvieron unos pasos y llegaron a la única habitación del lugar.- Y esta es mi habitación, ahí está el baño.-Señaló un puerta tras de sí.- Aquello le divertía como si fuera un niño con sus regalos de navidad.

-Eh, y ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?- Dijo inspeccionando el lugar.

-Bueno tienes varias opciones, está el sillón de la sala, la cama, y la bañera, pero tienes que tener cuidado con esta última porque de vez en cuando me encuentro alguna que otra cucaracha.-Casi estalla en carcajadas cuando vio que se ponía blanca.

-No pienso dormir en la bañera ni en el sillón, así que dormiré en la cama.-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Muy bien y para tu información estas de suerte esta mañana cambié las sabanas no es muy higiénico dejarlas puestas después de ya sabes liberarme a mí mismo.- Ella ohogó un grito de asco.

-No pienso dormir ahí.

-Pues no sé dónde más la bañera es de las cucarachas el sillón es incómodo la única solución que vale la pena es la cama.- Algo no le olía bien a Pansy.

-¿Y tú dónde?- Preguntó perspicaz.

-En mi cama ¿dónde más?- Dijo divertido.

-TÚ NO VAS A DORMIR DONDE YO DUERMA NI DE COÑA, WEASLEY.- Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Dormirás en el suelo entonces.- Antes de que la chica dijera nada hizo un movimiento de barita y se cambió a su pijama que consistía solo en los pantalones de éste, dejando a la vista su fuerte y bien formado pecho a causa de su trabajo como auror, hizo otro movimiento de barita y apagó la luz, caminó ignorando a la chica que lo asesinaba con la mirada como en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

-Maldito imbécil.- Refunfuñó Pansy.

-Hey, si no estás conforme puedes ir ahora mismo y decir que te asignen otro auror para que vele tu seguridad, pero no es muy recomendable pues Grove está suelto.- Escuchó a Pansy gruñir, un 'chis' signo de que se había cambiado a su pijama, también sintió la cama hundirse al otro lado de donde él estaba. Pansy se acostó dándole la espalda y no pudo nadie más que la oscuridad ver la amplia sonrisa que esbozó Ronald Weasley, ese periodo de tiempo que pasarían juntos sería interesante.

El recuerdo terminó y todo el mundo estaba mudo, vaya futuro más duro le esperaba a Parkinson nadie merecía estar en manos de un Patán como el tal Grove. Rose iba a bajar pero recordó que se le olvidaba algo muy importante así que volvió al frente y con una sonrisa burlona dijo.- Ah por cierto, tengo novio se presentará luego, ahora sí adiós.-Y se fue a sentar junto a su madre que la recibió con un abrazó. Lo necesitaba ella no quería vivir todo aquello pero sabía que sería inevitable pues aunque sus padre no fueron los mejores, ni los más cariñosos los quería y haría lo que fuera por ellos. Por otro lado Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima, él prácticamente la salvaría de todo aquello, su pecho se hinchó una vez más orgulloso de sí mismo. Estaba tan ido pensando en eso que casi no le dio importancia a que su hija tenía novio, CASI.


	14. Chapter 14

**D** aphne Greengrass no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amiga hablar con su hija, y no pudo evitar sonreír, ambas mantenían una conversación cordial pues Pansy se sentía un poco incómoda, aun no creía todo lo que estaba pasando, Daphne decidió unirse a la charla.

-Así que, ¿Weasley?- Preguntó a Rose divertida. Rose esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí, el bruto insensible de Ronald Weasley, ese es mi padre.- Pansy se había puesto tensa, ¿por qué tenían que hablar de él?

-Sí, supongo que para él será un auténtico calvario estar casado con una puta víbora ¿no?-Terminó con voz irónica, a Rose se le borró la sonrisa e hizo una mueca.

-No te digas así, no es verdad.-Intervino Daphne. Pansy esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No, no lo es, pero todo el mundo lo piensa.- Rose arrugó la nariz.

-Pues que se mueran.- Dijo y al ver las caras sorprendidas de su madre y madrina continuó.- Sí, que se mueran si no tienen otra cosa en el mundo que hacer más que opinar acerca de la vida de los demás que se mueran, a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo con quien estés, y mi padre solo lo dijo porque, bueno porque él es idiota y cuando se ve en una situación que se sale de lo que él conoce pues simplemente explota, es más míralo ni siquiera ha reaccionado cuando le he dicho que tenía novio, le cuesta asimilar las cosas que se salen de su control, así que no te sientas mal mira te diré algo en el futuro te adora, siempre está agradeciendo a Merlín porque le asignaran la misión de protegerte mientras corrías peligro porque gracias a eso te pudo conocer más a fondo y enamorarse de ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a su padre que las seguía mirando fijamente, a Pansy se le escapó una lágrima que su amiga le quitó al instante, ¿realmente alguien la querría por lo que era?, ella también miró a Weasley y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse tan observado por ambas mujeres, su hija le hizo un gesto para que fuera a sentarse junto ellas y aunque le costase aceptarlo tenía que admitir que le apetecía ir y conocer más a su hija, saber más cosas de su futuro y bueno tal vez observar más de cerca a Parkinson. Pero no, su orgullo Gryffindor se lo impedía, él no se iba a sentar en la misma mesa que el resto de serpientes, Merlín lo pillase confesado si ese día llegaba.

El resto de los Weasley le lanzaban miradas a Ronald disimuladamente, lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, cómo una persona tan cerrada de pensamiento entre casas como lo era Ronald terminaría con una Slytherin ¿es que en el entrenamiento como auror le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza? Nada podían hacer el futuro estaba escrito y aquella joven que no le quitaba ojo al querido Ronald tendría el papel de nuera, cuñada y tía, incluso madre de la familia Weasley.

Mcgonagall se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la mesa de los futuristas. Éstos mantenían una agradable conversación donde reían, se gastaban bromas, las parejas se besaban, etc.

La directora carraspeó para hacerse notar, los chicos la miraron esperando a que hablara, con diferentes expresiones por supuestos unos aburridos, otros con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, otros atentos…

-Bueno jóvenes me preguntaba quién sería el próximo en subir a la tarima, ¿cuántos Weasley's quedan?-

-Ehhh, Weasley, Weasley con el apellido Weasley, solo yo.- Dijo un encapuchado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, pues cuando usted quiera joven puede presentarse, al cerrar el bucle Weasley me gustaría hacer una especie de receso, para tomar el aire y demás, también considero que podríamos posponer las presentaciones para después de la cenar y después de su presentación el receso duraría hasta la noche. Un poco largo lo sé pero lo considero necesario analizando la situación damos muy poco tiempo de asimilación entre presentación y presentación por ellos considero ese período de tiempo necesario, les comunico esto porque me gustaría saber su opinión.-

-Por mí está perfecto opino igual que usted, profesora.-Dijo una encapuchada. El encapuchado situado a su lado resopló.

-Como sea, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta la noche para que la gente sepa de mi maravillosa existencia.-Dijo con voz resignada.

-¿Quién dijo que tú serías el siguiente? Más importante, ¿tu maravillosa existencia? ¿Es que acaso no me conoces a mí?, ¿Y de la familia que vengo?- Saltó otro joven con voz fingida de espanto.

-Es más que obvio que mis hermanos y yo seremos los siguientes huroncillo junior.-Mcgonagall muy sorprendida por el apodo del joven y a la vez cansada de la discusión que iniciaban los jóvenes decidió retirarse.

Tras una acalorada discusión sobre quien se presentaría después de la cena, un encapuchado se levantó de la mesa riendo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, algunos de sus mejores amigos a veces podían ser realmente gilipollas, pero bueno así vinieron y así los aceptó, ese era el secreto para la verdadera amistad.

Al llegar a la tarima se quitó la túnica, Rose sonrió al ver al muchacho, el chico era realmente guapo, con el cabello pelirrojo oscuro casi castaño de ojos verdes, alto, atractivo físicamente, y con unas facciones muy masculinas. Por lo que al igual que las anteriores veces se pudo escuchar muchos suspiros enamorados de las jóvenes del Gran Comedor.

El joven sonrió de una manera genuina, y empezó la presentación.

-Hola.-Acompañó el saludo gesticulando con la mano, al estilo indio.- Mi nombre es Hugo, Hugo Weasley Parkinson, segundo y último hijo del matrimonio entre Ronald Weasley y Pansy Parkinson.- Remarcó mucho la palabra 'matrimonio', provocando que sus padres se removieran un poco incómodos en sus asientos.- Tengo 17 años, y estoy en mi último años de Hogwarts.- Ronald tenía los dedos cruzados y rezaba a todo dios muggle que conocía porque al menos uno de sus hijos hubiera quedado en su casa.-Y soy Gryffindor.-

-¡BIEN!- Ronald Weasley no pudo evitar la exclamación, por la felicidad que sentía, SU HIJO HIRÍA A LA CASA DE LOS LEONES, ¡COMO ÉL!,Y NO A LA ASQUEROSA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES, aun le daban escalofríos al revivir la noche en la que estuvo allí hacía tantos años con su mejor amigo. De la emoción incluso se había levantado de su asiento levantando los brazos y apretando los puños en señal de victoria, todo el Gran Comedor se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona excepto su familia incluyendo a su futura mujer e hija que lo miraban con cara avergonzada, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sentó rápidamente muy abochornado.

-Ehh, bueno, pues como decía, soy un león.-Su casa y familia aplaudió.- No soy Premio Anual, mis notas no dan para eso, saqué la inteligencia de papá.- Dijo resignado, algunos rieron ante eso y Ron se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.- Pero fui prefecto aunque no sé cómo.- Dijo ceñudo, otra vez se volvieron a oír risas, encogiéndose de hombros no dándole más importancia a aquella rareza.- Mi asignatura favorita es Defensa contra las artes oscuras. De hecho cuando termine el año y me gradúe quiero empezar con el entrenamiento para ser Auror como mi padre.-No está de más decir que Ronald Weasley hinchó su pecho orgulloso y esbozo una sonrisa deslumbrante, ¡SU HIJO QUERÍA SER COMO ÉL!- También juego quidditch como guardián.- Ronald ya no estaba entre los presentes, sino en una especie de idilio creado por el mismo, se sentía explotar tendría los mejores hijos del mundo sin lugar a dudas, al final tener hijos con Parkinson no sería tan malo, pues Rose era muy inteligente pero con un carácter endemoniado eso sin duda sacado de Parkinson pues él tenía buen carácter, la mayoría del tiempo claro, y Hugo querría ser como él. Regresó con el resto cuando escuchó las siguiente palabras de su hijo.-

-Mis padrinos son Theodore Nott, y Luna Lovegood.- Aunque muy sorprendidos los nombrados agradecieron a sus respectivos amigos.- Tengo una maravillosa novia la cual mi madre no soporta ya que es muy celosa con su hijo predilecto.- Dijo sonriendo burlón a su madre que lo miraba boquiabierta, la carcajada de Rose se llevó toda la atención.

-Por favor ¿Tú el hijo predilecto de mamá?, vamos Hugo todos saben que a quien prefieren es a mí, ya te lo dije cuando eras pequeño que a ti te encontraron en un basurero muggle les diste pena y te adoptaron.-Dijo con una expresión angelical como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, el resto se quedó estupefacto, parecía que los hermanos se llevaban mal pero no podían estar más equivocados. Ambos hermanos se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Los padres de éstos estaban confundidos.

-Entonces ¿os lleváis bien?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Claro mamá, nos educasteis bien.-Dijo Hugo guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

-Lo que pasa es que, siempre estamos peleando por quien es el favorito, aunque nos adoráis a los dos yo soy la niña de papá y él es el niño de tus ojos.-Explicó Rose. Los padres asintieron alucinados.

Y por fin la neurona de Ronald Weasley se puso en funcionamiento hasta tal punto que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por la cabeza.

-Un momento, ¡TÚ TIENES NOVIO!- Su hija rodó los ojos, lo quería, adoraba a su padre pero por Merlín que era cortito de mente.

-Bien visto genio.-Dijo Pansy sarcástica. Ron la fusiló con la mirada.

-Tú cállate, ¿cómo puedes tener novio? ¡ERES UNA NIÑA!- Rose volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Y bufando dijo.

-Por favor si te saco 4 años ahora mismo, además en el futuro que es cuando cuenta lo aceptas.- Dijo muy convencida Rose aunque no añadió que aceptó la relación después de darle un puñetazo a su novio que le rompió la nariz, y tampoco dijo que su tío Draco le devolvió el puñetazo ni que su tía Hermione lo remató con una patada en sus partes nobles al más puro estilo muggle.

-Bueno si me perdonan los señores me gustaría terminar de presentarme.-Dijo Hugo como si les estuviera explicando a dos niños porque el cielo es azul. Su hermana y padre se callaron y el continuó mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Bueno en realidad ya me presenté, pero falta mi recuerdo, tía Ares si me haces el honor.- Le dijo a su tía con esa sonrisa genuina que arrancó tanto suspiros anteriormente.

Ares como las anteriores veces se levantó y caminó hacia la tarima una vez allí, convocó una silla pues si tenía que invocar más recuerdos ni iba a estar todo el rato levantándose y sentándose era más práctico permanecer allí, cuando hubo conectado con la mente de sus sobrino hizo el hechizo y el recuerdo empezó.

Hugo Weasley era un niño pelirrojo oscuro casi castaño, de tiernas facciones a sus 4 años, nadaba alegremente en la piscina que tenían en el jardín trasero de su casa, era una casa muy bonita pero sobre todo grande, tan grande que más de una vez Hugo se perdió, pero como el explorador que era no lloró las veces que eso pasó, solo un poco, hasta que su mamá o su papá lo encontraban, nunca Rose porque si lo encontraba Rose se reía de él, y no le gustaba.

Hugo salió de la piscina cuando vio a su madre aparecer con una bandeja en la que portaba su merienda, y es que Hugo Weasley había heredado el hambre voraz de su padre. Cuando llego a la mesa que tenían en el jardín su madre le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Merienda sin prisas Hugo, puedes estar un rato más en la piscina la cena en la casa de los abuelos será a las nueve, Rose ya está avisada así que no te pido que vayas ya a arreglarte pero sí que no te descuides de la hora ¿de acuerdo? No me gustaría tener que venir a avisarte y castigarte como si fueras un niño pequeño ¿verdad pequeño gran hombre?- Hugo asintió con la cabeza y su madre le sonrió para después besarle la frente. Mientras Hugo se comía el sándwich sentado en una silla observó a su madre unos pasos más allá como era llamada por una vecina, la cual no había visto nunca, la curiosidad le pudo y levantándose de donde estaba sentado se dirigió a dónde estaba su mamá.

-Parkinson ¿eres tú?-Dijo su nueva vecina con una sonrisa que se notaba totalmente falsa, como la que su madre le daba a su padre cuando éste hacía algo tonto y su madre se enfadaba con él.

-Ehh sí, y tú ¿eres?- Dijo un poco titubeante Pansy.

La desconocida amplió su falsa sonrisa, y su cara se congestionó pareciendo que estaba oliendo caca, como aquella vez que a sus primos y a él mismo un gato muy raro les tiró un líquido muy raro y que apestaba, y su abuela no aguantaba el olor.

-Soy Brown, Lavender Brown, íbamos al mismo año en Hogwarts yo era Gryffindor.- Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma, su madre asintió lentamente recordando.

-A sí tú eres a la que Greyback hirió convirtiéndola en una perra ¿no?-Preguntó su madre muy hipócritamente pero con cara angelical, la que usaba con él mismo antes de transformarla en una de ogro porque se negaba a irse a dormir. Pobre vecina nueva, pensaba Hugo cuando su mamá ponía esa cara no se auguraba nada bueno. Y si no que se lo dijeran a su padre, a su tío Draco o su tío Blaise o peor aún a él mismo.

La vecina nueva apretó la mandíbula, y arrugando la nariz dijo.

-Sí, bueno ese malnacido me hirió de gravedad pero todo está controlado, pero también soy la exnovia de Ronald Weasley, ¿le recuerdas? Es héroe de guerra y exGryffindor.- Así que esa mujer había sido novia de su padre, entonces no estaría mucho tiempo en el vecindario. Lo mismo le pasó a la señora Mason cuando no le dio su balón aquella mañana de verano y solo accedió a devolvérselo si su padre iba a buscarlo, su madre se enfadó mucho con aquella mujer, y no era para menos era la pelota favorita de su hijo, y su padre había vuelto pálido de la casa de la vecina de seguro le dio una insolación.

Su madre hizo una mueca y dijo.

-Sí, de algo le recuerdo.- Dijo mirando a Hugo, el cual le sonrió cómplice.

-Oh, pues ¿a que no sabes qué?-Dijo haciendo alarde de cuanto le gustaba el chisme.

-¿Qué?- A Pansy empezaba a cansarle esa mujer, nunca la soportó y nunca lo haría.

-Estamos intentando retomar nuestra relación.-Dijo muy emocionada, Pansy enarcó una ceja y se mordió la mejilla para no reírse de aquella loca chismosa, esto iba a ser divertido.

Por otro lado Hugo ya daba la situación por perdida, su mamá no iba a aguantar mucho.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Pansy fingiendo estar muy interesada.

-Sí, increíble ¿verdad?, nos reencontramos en París hace un mes y bueno él no pudo evitar volver a quedarse prendado de mí, incluso se lamentó por haber roto nuestra relación en Hogwarts, también estuvimos hablando sobre cómo nos había tratado la vida, y él me confesó que seguía soltero a la búsqueda de la mujer de su vida, pero yo no iba a caer tan rápido y no me dejé encandilar.-Aquella mujer seguía hablando y Hugo se escondió detrás de su madre que luchaba por no reírse en la cara de la vecina nueva el por el contrario bajo la protección de su madre se dio el gusto de mearse de la risa por la sarta de tonterías que esa mujer decía.

Pero si hace un mes su papá y él habían ido a un mundial de quidditch en Bulgaria.

-Me alegro mucho.- Contestó Pansy.

-Y a ti ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?-Preguntó Lavender, como siempre en búsqueda de chismes que luego publicaría entre su círculo de amigas.

-Bueno, ya sabes como toda sangre pura me casé con un sangre pura y tuve hijos, compramos una gran y bonita casa y bueno soy medimaga.-Dijo restándole importancia con una mano.

-Así que eres medimaga ¿quién lo diría? Si siendo sangre pura y mujer solo tendrías que pensar en gastar y derrochar dinero.- Dijo venenosamente Brown con una sonrisa cada vez más falsa.

-Sí bueno, la gente cambia o al menos una parte de ella hay otra parte que siempre seguirán siendo la misma mugre de siempre.-Los ojos de Pansy ya empezaban a echar chispas.- Bueno Brown ha sido un… placer volver a verte, supongo, pero tengo cosas que hacer, ya avisaré a protección de animales para que sepan que una perra anda suelta, y a los vecino que no dejen a sus hijos salir mucho pues tiene la rabia.- Dijo todo con una magnífica sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura, ambas se mataban con la mirada hasta que escucharon una voz.

-¿Hola?, ¿Pansy?, ¿niños?, ¿Hay alguien?-Ronald Weasley acababa de regresar del trabajo, y se encontró con una casa desierta, así que se encaminó al jardín, encontrándose con su mujer y su hijo, y una mujer que al principio no reconoció.

-Hola amor.-Dijo muy melosa Pansy. Ya a la altura de su mujer y tras haberle dado un casto beso en los labios y de revolverle el pelo a su hijo, dirigió su atención a la otra mujer y fue entonces que la reconoció.

-¿Lavender?-Preguntó extrañado, Lavender se encontraba blanca como la nieve, la había cagado, y no sabía hasta qué punto.

-Oh, amor ¿La recuerdas? Excompañera de Hogwarts, exgryffindor, exnovia tuya…-Enumeró concienzudamente.- ¿Y a que no sabes qué, amor? También tiene una relación con un Ronald Weasley, ja, ¿no es casualidad?- Rio falsamente.- Tienen una historia súper románica pero, ohh amor no nos da tiempo a que te la cuente porque tenemos que ir a cenar en casa de tus padre con nuestros dos maravillosos hijos resultado de nuestro maravilloso y apasionado matrimonio.- Está de más decir que todo lo dijo asesinando con la mirada a Brown, Ronald cada vez estaba más confundido. Y rezaba para que no tuviera que arrestar a su propia esposa por asesinato.

-Ya sé, ¿por qué no hacemos una cena?, sería fabuloso mi Ronald y yo, y tu Ronald y tú.-

-No… No creo que sea buena idea.- Tartamudeó Lavender.

-¿Y por qué no? Tal vez ¿Por qué ese Ronald tuyo no existe? Mira Brown te lo voy a decir una vez te acercas a MI marido y te quemo la casa, así de simple.

-Bien hora de irnos un placer Brown, Hugo sube a arreglarte y avisa a tu hermana, Pansy, vamos.- Cuanto antes sacara de allí a Pansy, antes evitaría una guerra campal en la que su mujer no saldría derrotada eso lo tenía claro.

-Te juro Weasley que como te acerques a menos de 50 metros a ella te arranco los huevos de cuajo.- Amenazó una muy irascible Pansy.

-¿A qué narices ha venido?- Volvió a arremeter Pansy, estaba muy exaltada y echaba humo.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.- Contestó su marido.

-¡Es una perra! Quiere acercarse a ti, pero antes de que eso pase yo la dejo calva y le quemo la casa.-

-Cálmate, yo no quiero nada con esa, y ¿desde cuando tienes instintos pirómanos?-

-Desde que volví a ver a la perra esa. Pero te juro que llamo a protección de animales.

Ron rio cansado, y abrazó por detrás a su mujer.

-Déjala, te prometo que si intenta acercarse a mí yo mismo te ayudo con el Incendio para quemarle la casa.- Pansy se dio la vuelta aun en sus brazos y titubeante contentó.

-¿De verdad?-Ronald asintió y Pansy saltó a los brazos de su marido como si fuera una niña y le besó tan intensamente que a Ronald casi se le olvida la cena en La madriguera, reuniendo todo el control que fue capaz bajó a su mujer al suelo.

-Te amo, Comadreja.-Dijo dándole un beso de esquimal. Ronald sonrió y es que podía afirmar y salir vivo en el intento que él, Ronald Weasley había conseguido amansar a la fiera que tenía por mujer.

-Yo también te amo, Asquerosa serpiente.- Se sumieron en un silencio para nada incómodo donde ambos simplemente se miraban a los ojos.

-Sube a arreglarte, aunque no harás mucho ya estás preciosa.- Dijo distraídamente lo que provocó que Pansy se derritiera, y subiera a prepararse para la cena familiar.

El recuerdo terminó y como siempre los espectadores estaban mudos. Hugo bajó y se dirigió a su padre que antes de que reaccionara lo cogió de la camiseta y lo arrastró a la mesa de las serpientes donde estaban su madre y hermana donde se sentaron, pareciendo una familia.


	15. Chapter 15

**H** ugo sonrió a su madre y besó su mejilla. Ronald permanecía con boca de pez sin reaccionar, hasta que…

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- Rojo como un tomate por la furia se levantó.-Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre traerme aquí?, ¿Es que estás loco?- Ronald estaba fuera de sí gritándole a su hijo como un poseso.

-A mi hijo no le gritas, comadreja.-Esta vez fue el turno de levantarse de Pansy.

-Le grito porque también es mi hijo y puedo, además te casarás con esta comadreja, víbora.-Dijo burlón.

-No me lo recuerdes que aún me pesa, leoncito.-Dijo irónica y ahora fue el turno de levantarse de Hugo.

-Haya paz.-Dijo el hijo de ambos.- Sentémonos como lo que somos una familia feliz…Por lo menos en el futuro.-

A regañadientes el futuro matrimonio se sentó, para más desgracia uno al lado del otro.

Minerva Mcgonagal, aprovechó para intervenir y poner fin a la situación antes de que volvieran a ponerse a discutir, y ya de paso para dar su anuncio que en conjunto con los jóvenes futuristas habían decidido. Mcgonagall carraspeó para captar la atención de todo el Gran Comedor.

-Señores por favor si fueran tan amables de prestarme atención.- Una vez que todo el mundo centró su atención en la directora, ésta continuó.-Gracias, bueno en conjunto con los jóvenes del futuro hemos decidido que la tarde se dará libre para que puedan procesar toda la información dada, aquel que lo necesite, hablar con los jóvenes ya presentados, o simplemente tomar el aire, después de la cena seguiremos con las presentaciones, ahora por favor demos paso al banquete.- Cuando apareció el banquete de la hora de la comida todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Ronald Weasley iba a levantarse para volver a la mesa junto a su familia, pero cuando se levantó su hijo tiró de él y volvió a sentarlo. Resoplando se dio por vencido y se puso a comer, nunca se había dado cuenta de que dependiendo de la casa variaba la comida, mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor se servía comida más bien rústica, en aquella se servían platos que Ronald no había probado en su vida y que observando algunos tampoco quería probar. Haciendo una mueca de asco preguntó por lo bajo sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Y esto que narices es?

\- Strottarga Bianco.- Respondió Pansy a su futuro marido, Ronald asintió aunque seguía sin tener ni idea de que narices era el polvo ese pero decidió probarlo.

*La verdad la comida de los ricos es tan rara, donde va a parar la comida de mamá.* Pensaba el joven Weasley.

Harry Potter en compañía de sus amigos miraban al pobre Ronald, con una sonrisa burlona, y es que se lo estaban pasando divinamente a costa del pelirrojo. Y así pasó la hora de la comida, Ronald Weasley haciendo muecas de asco aunque tenía que reconocer que se estaba inflando a comer esa comida de ricos como él la había bautizado porque tenía que admitir que aunque tuviese apariencia extraña y nombres aún más extraños la comida estaba muy buena, Pansy lo miraba de reojo desde que vio los recuerdos de sus hijos no lo podía evitar, el resto que eran conocidos de estos dos comían sin pena ni gloria, pero sin perder un gesto de la futura pareja.

Cuando hubieron terminado la directora Mcgonagall hizo desaparecer los platos junto con la comida que había sobrado, y anunció que los presentes podían salir para iniciar el largo receso.

Estando ya en los jardines de Hogwarts el trío dorado se reunió de nuevo, con la compañía de los hijos del pelirrojo y extrañamente también una Slytherin madre de los dos chicos, extraño lo sé pero es que antes de que Pansy intentara reunirse con sus amigos Hugo le cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta llegar juntos al trio dorado y Rose, aquello sería incómodo y todos lo sabían pero aun así Hugo no aflojó el agarre que mantenía en la mano de su madre impidiéndole así cualquier opción de escape.

-Bueno.- Empezó El Elegido no aguantando más el silencio que se había formado.- Así que Ronald al final conseguirá ser auror, la pregunta es ¿yo lo conseguiré?- Ambos hermanos se miraron y llegaron a la conclusión de que aquella duda podían resolverla.

-Bueno de hecho eres algo más.- Empezó Rose.

-El jefe de aurores.- Continuó Hugo, ante las caras sorprendidas e ilusionadas del trio continuó.- Verás, después de que mamá declarara lo sucedido con Grove, éste por obvias razones fue destituido de su cargo además de encarcelado y condenado al beso del dementor, tu demostraste estar a la altura del cargo no solo por el título de ser El Elegido, estabas por encima de eso, así que te ofrecieron el puesto, lo aceptaste y papá es tu mano derecha como siempre y también subjefe de aurores.-Terminó con una sonrisa, los amigos se abrazaron muy contentos y satisfechos por la información. Hermione sonreía muy contenta porque el sueño de sus mejores amigos se cumpliría y Pansy se removía incómoda al recordar por lo que tendría que pasar en el futuro. Gracias a Merlin su hija había percibido lo que le estaba atormentando y le había agarrado la mano para reconfortarla.

-¿Y yo?- Ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Hermione.- ¿Conseguiré dedicarme a las Leyes Mágicas?-

-Sí.-Dijo Rose asintiendo, esto era más complicado de resolver pues si se adentraban un poco en el tema podrían revelar mucho del futuro.- De hecho serás una gran abogada y sacarás adelante la .D.O, será una organización muy fructífera e importante en el futuro.- Creyó que eso serviría para saciar la curiosidad de su Tía Hermione y estaba en lo cierto Hermione se quedó muy conforme con la información recibida ahora solo anhelaba saber si en el futuro formaría una familia pero no quiso preguntar pues sabía que no le responderían a eso.

Daphne Greengrass reuniendo todo el valor del mundo y tras el fallido intento de convencer a sus amigos de que fueran con ella a donde se encontraba Pansy para apoyarla y conocer más a los hijos de ésta, decidió ir por su cuenta, y socializar con su ahijada y el amor de su vida que jamás le sería correspondido.

-Hola.- Dijo sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga, los jóvenes aspirantes a aurores la miraron con recelo y reticencia, no se fiaban de las serpientes amigas de Malfoy, y eso que uno de ellos se iba a casar con una de ellas, en principio, ¡Sí supieran!

-Hola madrina.- Dijo alegremente Rose, Daphne se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, no se acostumbraba todavía.

-Bueno, ¿de qué hablaban?- Preguntó intentando romper el interminable silencio que se había formado.

\- Hablábamos acerca de nuestras profesiones en el futuro.- Respondió Hermione cortésmente, Daphne Greengrass iba al mismo año que ella y también fue compañera de año de sus amigos, y nunca se metió con ellos como los demás amigos de Malfoy por lo que no veía porque tenía que tratarla de manera hostil, de la única forma en que la veía como una rival era académicamente pues la chica sacaba muy buenas notas.

-Oh, que interesante y ¿yo?, ¿a qué me dedicaré?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Dedicarte a algo?, ¿Siendo Sangre Pura?, permíteme que lo dude.- Dijo de manera venenosa la voz de Ginebra Weasley que se acercaba a ellos hasta sentarse al lado de su novio y colgarse de su cuello.

Daphne se tensó y bajó la mirada ante la imagen que acababa de ver, pues Harry Potter había recibido a su novia con un beso en los labios. Los futuristas también se pusieron en tensión y alerta, sentían un gran cariño por Daphne Greengrass y la Tía Ginny de ese tiempo podía llegar a resultar una auténtica zorra. Decidieron hacer caso omiso a su tía y contestar a la madrina de Rose saltándose las reglas impuestas para ellos sobre la información proveniente del futuro solo por darle un puntito en la boca a su tía Ginny.

-Verás madrina.- Dijo Rose.- En el futuro serás modelo, una muy importante, la imagen de una de las líneas de moda más importantes tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.- Dijo Rose muy orgullosa de su madrina. Daphne estaba con los ojos como platos ¿modelo?, era verdad que tenía un cuerpo bonito y no era por sonar egocéntrica pero ella sabía que su cuerpo llamaba la atención de los chicos no era malo admitírselo a ella misma, también escucharon un bufido de Ginny pero no le prestaron atención.

-Solo lo dejarás por tu esposo y primer hijo.- Concluyó Hugo sonriéndole, sonrisa que fue correspondida por una más grande aun. A Daphne le brillaban los ojos, su primer hijo, eso quería decir que tendría más.

-¿Y yo?, ¿a qué me dedicaré?- Preguntó Ginebra aun colgada del cuello de su novio, y ya aburrida de la futura vida de esa serpiente. Chaqueando la lengua un poco irritada por la actitud de su tía Rose habló.

-Jugadora de quiddicht profesional- Dijo secamente. Ginny brincó infantilmente y empezó a chillar en los brazos de su novio el cual rodó los ojos. Daphne no soportando más la situación se levantó y forzando una sonrisa convincente para los presentes se dirigió a su amiga y los hijos de ésta.

-Iré con Draco y los demás, ¿queréis venir? Estoy convencida que estarán encantados de conoceros.- Los chicos sonrieron y asintieron mientras que 3 de los 4 leones bufaron y fue Harry Potter quien habló.

-¿Enserio vuestro grupito de niños mimados y clasistas iban a querer a los hijos de un traidor a la sangre?- El niño que vivió habló de una manera tan letal y susurrante que a las chicas de Slytherin, a Rose y Hugo les recorrió un escalofrío por toda el cuerpo. Daphne que ya estaba harta de ir de buenas y que le apalearan el culo como si fuera un perro dijo de forma mordaz.

\- Hay gente que se ve en la situación de fingir para salvar el pellejo Potter creo que tú y tus amigos lo sabéis de sobra, por eso no juzgues si no tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, esos niños mimados y clasistas como tú los llamas no solo van a querer a los hijos de Pansy sino que los van a adorar por el simple hecho de ser sus hijos, ¿sabes qué Potter? Me sorprende que tanta gente se haya sacrificado por tu causa, que tú mismo hayas luchado tantos años solo para que ahora que somos libres y estamos en una nueva época de paz sigan habiendo esa sarta de gilipolleces en contra de la sangre y clases sociales, pero a sí ahora la única diferencia es la de que cambiaron los papeles los que antes eran los mártires ahora son los verdugos que condenan y ejecutan.- Tras decir esto y dejar a los Gryffindors boquiabiertos giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia sus amigos seguida de su mejor amiga y sus hijos.

-Lleva toda la razón.- Dijo muy seria Hermione Granger viendo como marchaban.

-¡HERMIONE!- Dijeron consternados los dos hermanos pelirrojos.

-Es la verdad tiene razón. Harry se sacrificó toda su vida porque esa tiranía de la diferencia de sangres la cual iba de la mano con Voldemort terminara, y todo ¿para qué?, ¿para ser ahora nosotros los que juzgamos?, lo siento chicos pero yo no luché y sacrifiqué la memoria de mis padres para eso.- Y levantándose se fue echando humo. Los hermanos resoplaron y también se levantaron yendo con su familia, el único que se quedó fue Harry Potter que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio mientras sus amigos y novia discutían, se había quedado paralizado ante las palabras de la rubia, la verdad era que tanto ella como Hermione llevaban razón. Se levantó y siguió los pasos de su amiga.

Volviendo con Rose y Hugo, éstos llegaron a los amigos de su madre que desde que aparecieron en su campo de visión no les habían quitado ojo, cuando llegaron fue el vástago de los Malfoy el primero en hablar.

-Vaya Pansy si te has echado dos perritos falderos al hombro.- Dijo con su característica sonrisa burlona, mas sus palabras no reflejaban maldad ninguna pero si un poco de sarcasmo el cual Daphne notó.

-Deja el sarcasmo Draco.- Gruñó la joven. Los chicos se le quedaron mirando echaba humo por los ojos lo cual era algo muy inusual en Daphne Greengrass, todos ellos siempre recurrían a ella cuando necesitaban consejo o que les calmaran pues siempre se había caracterizado por intentar pasar desapercibida y su carácter normalmente relajado. Excepto cuando le tocaban las narices.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Daphi-Daph?- Dijo en tono infantil Blaise Zabini dejando su expresión seria e imperturbable, el tono que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a su amiga, pero esta vez no fue el caso.

-Potter, que es gilipollas.- Dijo secamente, eso y que no aguantaba ver a la zorra de la minicomadreja como le demostraba su afecto al que ella consideraba el amor de su vida.

-Bueno y ¿qué nos cuenta el futuro?- Preguntó ahora Theodore Nott en tono amigable intentando disolver la tensión que tenía acumulada su amiga. Así pasó el rato entre charlas, disculpas, y muchos, muchos cuchicheos acerca de los jóvenes que aún no se habían presentado. Los cuales aún estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre quién sería el próximo en presentarse.

Pronto anocheció y la cena dio comienzo, para sorpresa de todos Ronald Weasley no se quedó en la mesa de los invitados sino que se dirigió a la de las serpientes donde estaban sus hijos y futuro amor como anteriormente. Cuando se sentó en la mesa notó la mirada sorprendida de Pansy.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañado miró detrás de sí para ver si ocurría algo pero se dio cuenta que el problema al parecer era con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Pansy.

-¿Qué pasa? Quiero disfrutar de mis hijos mientras estén aquí y así conocerlos más.- Y sin darle más importancia se centró en su cena.

La cena pasó sin más inconvenientes y pronto se dio por finalizada, retomando las presentaciones, el joven que al parecer salió victorioso de la discusión siendo así el siguiente, se levantó de la mesa y subió a la tarima en la cual ya se encontraba Ares Riddle, sentada cómodamente en un trono que habían acomodado expresamente para ella y preparada para ejecutar el hechizo Memoria Inceptis llegado el momento.

El encapuchado ya en la tarima, se quitó la túnica dejando ver a un hermoso joven… ¿sin camisa?

-¡JAMES PONTE ALGO YA!- Gritó su novia muy enfurecida, James se giró mirando a su novia como su hubiera dicho la mayor barbaridad de su vida.

-¿Cómo me pides eso Ly?, ¡eres un monstruo! Pretendes privar a esta pobre gente de mi maravilloso cuerpo.- Dijo con verdadero espanto. "Ly" resopló y James sonriendo ladino volvió su atención al frente. El joven era alto, moreno, ojos marrones, endiabladamente atractivo, y una copia casi exacta a la de su abuelo paterno.

-Bueno gente, yo soy el maravilloso, seductor, perfecto, el único e inigualable, JAMES POTTER.- ¡PUMM! La bomba se soltó y con ello el rostro de Severus Snape perdió todo rastro de color y el desmayo de Minerva Mcgonagall, ¡qué daño había hecho ella como para que James Potter volviese con la apariencia del joven que ella conoció y que tanto la atormentó!, cuando pudieron reestablecer a la directora la gente centró su atención en Harry Potter que estaba más blanco que la cal, su pa… su hijo, ese era su hijo, como aun dudaba de aquel hecho miró a Dominique con la cual ya había hablado anteriormente sobre aquello y le preguntó con la mirada si aquello era cierto, esta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dando por finalizadas todas sus dudas, volvió a centrar su atención en su hijo con una mirada anegada en lágrimas ¡ese era su hijo! Por merlín bendito que bien se sentía saber que tendría un hijo lo único que le dolía un poco era saber el mal trago que sería la apariencia del joven pues se parecía en demasía a su padre recordándole lo que hubiera podido ser y no fue.- Bueno, creo que ya todos habéis podido asimilar un poco lo fabuloso y especial que soy así que comencemos. Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, tengo 22 años y en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de los leones.- Su padre y casa aplaudieron orgullosos.- Gracias, gracias, jugué quiddicht como buscador.- Los aficionados y Harry volvieron a aplaudir.- agradezco los aplausos pero por favor no me interrumpáis es de muy mala educación.- Dijo muy serio, pero pronto rompió en carcajadas.- Era broma, debéis aplaudirme soy sublime, mis padrinos como era de esperarse son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.- Los amigos se abrazaron entre sí.- Soy para desgracia de Minnie merodeador, como debía de ser, al final la sangre te llama.- Se escuchó un lamento ahogado proveniente de la mesa de profesores.- En honor a mi abuelo soy Cornamenta.- Harry le dio una sonrisa enorme que casi hace resbalar las lágrimas que contenía en sus hermosos ojos debido a la emoción que sentía.- Como antes habéis podido escuchar tengo novia, soy auror y trabajo codo con codo con mi padre y mi…- Se cortó a mitad de la frase.- Y mi padrino.- Ahora fue el turno de sonreír de Ronald.- Como podéis imaginar no fui ni prefecto ni Premio Anual y me hubiera sentido sumamente ofendido si lo hubiera sido.- Aquello arrancó risas en el Gran Comedor, las que más se pudieron distinguir fueron las de George Weasley, Harry Potter, y el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore.

-Harry nuestro hijo es increíble.- Se oyó decir a Ginebra Weasley. Aquello llamó la atención de James que miró a la pelirroja y a su padre y negó con la cabeza la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-Yo no soy tu hijo, TÍA Gin.- Puso mayor énfasis en la palabra 'tía' para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras. Aquello dejó mudo al Gran Comedor, hasta que Ginebra preguntó en un susurro que debido al silencio en la sala fue perfectamente audible para todos.

-¿Cómo que yo no soy tu madre?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- La voz le temblaba pero James se mantuvo firme y no titubeo sabía que su tía era muy temperamental y que cuando reaccionase al saber quién era su madre debería estar muy alerta por la protección de su progenitora.

-Justo lo que quiere decir que tú no eres mi madre, Harry Potter no se casará ni tendrá hijos en el futuro contigo.- Su voz fue fuerte y clara dejando saber que era muy enserio lo que decía. Ginny se quedó muda y con los ojos muy abiertos ante esta declaración, Harry Potter tenía una expresión similar a la de la que había sido hasta la fecha su novia, los demás pues también estaban mudos, pues siempre creyeron que ese par terminarían juntos pero que equivocados estaban de la realidad. Harry Potter salió de su estupefacción y se giró hacia Ginebra que parecía estar paralizada.

-Gin, te juro que eso no quiere decir nada, yo te quiero y si es necesario cambiaremos el futuro.- Hizo el ademán de tocarla pero ella apartó rápidamente la mano.

-No me toques.- Dijo siseante.- ¿Quién es?- Al ver que James no respondía volvió a preguntar.- ¿QUIÉN ES?- Esta vez con un grito.

Desafiándola con la mirada James respondió.

-Mi nombre completo es James Sirius Potter Greengrass, hijo de Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.-

Daphne que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha, miró a su hijo muy sorprendida, ella creía que no tendría posibilidad de cumplir su mayor anhelo aun si la minicomadreja no era la madre de los hijos de Potter pero el divino destino había querido que Harry y ella mantuvieran una relación que daría como fruto a James, Daphne le sonrió a su hijo emocionada y este le dio una sonrisa tierna. Hasta que los gritos vinieron.

-ES IMPOSIBLE QUE YO TERMINÉ CON ELLA, ¡YO ME NIEGO A CASARME CON ESA!- Harry lo dijo con tal desprecio que Daphne borró su sonrisa y pudo sentir como le clavaban una docena de dagas en el corazón, volviendo a agachar la mirada se sumió en un estado de negación aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ginebra Weasley también se había alzado a los gritos.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ME TRAICIONARÁS POR ESA, ESA QUE ES UNA ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE, UNA PUTA Y ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE QUE SEGURO IRÁ DE CAMA EN CAMA MIENTRAS ESTÉIS CASADOS.- Dijo fuera de sí.

-En realidad la que se fue a una cama la cual no debía fuiste TÚ si aquí hay alguien que debe agachar la cabeza esa eres tú por la vergüenza que le harás pasar a mi padre en el futuro.- Intervino James ya harto de que arremetieran en contra de su madre que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Y si había alguien a quien no podía ver llorar esa era su madre.

-Sigo negándome a la idea de que compartiré mi vida con una serpiente rastr.- pero no pudo continuar.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA!- Dijo James que alzando su varita hizo el hechizo sin ni siquiera nombrarlo, todos lo miraron mudos de desconcierto, Ares no daba crédito, solo alguien que no llevara su sangre podría realizar el ese hechizo si estaba dotado con un inmenso poder superior al de ella, al de su abuelo, incluso al de su padre. Era increíble.

La pantalla se fue haciendo más firme y así comenzó a verse la imagen del recuerdo.

Daphne Greengrass se despertó debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación y le daban directo en la cara, abrió sus preciosos ojos azul mar y cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz analizó la habitación, dándose cuenta que esa no era la suya, contrariada hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama pero le fue imposible ya que algo o más bien alguien la retenía por la cintura, girándose entre los brazos de la persona que mantenía un agarre firme pero a la vez suave en su pequeña cintura se dio cuenta que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su amor platónica desde Hogwarts, Harry Potter, fue entonces que recordó los que había pasado la noche anterior.

La habían invitado a la fiesta que se celebraba cada 2 de mayo como recordatorio de la victoria del bando de la luz y la derrota de Voldemort, pasada una hora de estar allí vio a un hombre que le llamó la atención, estaba guapísimo y no le había visto desde la Batalla Final, por lo que con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora decidió dirigirse a la barra del bar y pasar desapercibida antes de cometer alguna tontería y ser el hazme reír, volvió a trascurrir el tiempo hasta completar otra hora cuando de repente se le acercó la señora Murray, una anciana con una línea de moda muy sofisticada para la que había hecho algunos desfiles con ella también venía el salvador del mundo mágico, por lo que Daphne se quedó muda.

-Oh señorita Greengrass, es un placer el volver a verla, quedé muy satisfecha con usted la críticas que dirigieron a mi colección fuera cuanto más positivas. Oh, pero que descortés, señorita Greengrass le presento a Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico.- La anciana y regordeta señora iba colgada de brazo de Harry luciéndolo como un trofeo.

Harry desde que había llegado no había dejado de analizar a Daphne lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Sí señora Murray lo sé el señor Potter y yo fuimos compañeros de curso en Hogwarts, aunque no creo que el señor Potter me recuerde dado que nunca fuimos cercanos.- En ningún momento miró a Harry pues si eso pasaba empezaría a sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate y también empezaría a tartamudear.

-Al contrario yo jamás olvidaría una cara, y menos si es tan hermosa, señorita Greengrass.- Daphne y la señora Murray abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿qué acaba de decir?, la anciana señora como buena mujer aristócrata y dada a los chimes, su mirada se iluminó al tener uno el cual compartir con su círculo de amistades sin esperar más se excusó y fue a sus amigas para contarles lo galán que había resultado el joven Potter.

Harry suspiró aliviado, ¡por fin se había quitado de encima a la vieja esa!, desde que lo vio la mujer se colgó de su brazo como si fuera un perro que acababa de comprar y no había dejado de lucirse como si fuera su nueva pareja. Volvió a dirigir su atención a la Greengrass, era hermosa, muy hermosa, la recordaba vagamente de sus años de Hogwarts como una chica muy bella y aplicada también amiga de Malfoy mas no se metió nunca con sus amigos ni con él. La chica intentaba evitar la sensación de sentirse observada que sentía y pedía una copa tras otra.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó Harry.

-No veo porque no.-Susurró Daphne.

Así empezaron a beber Daphne porque se sentía muy nerviosa por la cercanía de Potter y él porque así evitaba a todo aquél que fuese para llevarlo y lucirlo como un premio, además así también podía tener la compañía de Daphne. Con el paso del tiempo y de las copas los dos jóvenes pronto se sintieron mareados, y lo inevitable pasó, sin saber en qué momento Harry se encontraba besando a Daphne de una manera salvaje y muy pasional, llegaron a una habitación, y la imagen se cortó.

Daphne sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y con una sonrisa todavía más grande empezó a trazar las facciones del chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, éste con el paso del tiempo y al sentir las caricias, fue despertando, aun así Daphne no cesó su labor, hasta que Harry con una sonrisa murmuró.

-Mmm, Ginny…- El chico soltó su agarre dándose la vuelta y Daphne perdió la sonrisa tan deslumbrante que tenía. Levantándose con cuidado de no volver a despertar a su acompañante recogió su ropa y se metió al baño para cambiarse, al cabo de 10 minutos los cuales se había pasado llorando sintió ruido en la habitación por lo que aceleró el proceso.

Cuando salió se encontró con un despeinado Harry, que buscaba su ropa la cual se encontraba desperdigada por la habitación. Al sentir la puerta abierta el chico se giró, y al ver la rubia le sonrió alegremente.

-Hola.- Dijo muy entusiasmado, Daphne clavó su mirada en sus manos las cuales era muy interesantes en ese momento.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?- Dijo con una sonrisa, Daphne lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento no puedo tengo una sesión de fotos a la que no puedo faltar.- Y no mentía en parte, sí podía faltar pero no quería estar allí un minuto más.

-Oh, bueno supongo que está bien, tal vez otro día podamos quedar.- Dijo esperanzado.

-Sí tal vez.- Respondió susurrante la chica. Ante esa respuesta Harry se dio por satisfecho, y terminó de reunir su ropa dirigiéndose al baño le dio un beso a la chica sin que ésta lo viera venir.

-Entonces hasta otro día.- Y se metió al baño. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Pansy salió pitando de aquella habitación.

Pasó un semana y Daphne se encontraba desayunando, cuando Inuk su elfa apareció con el periódico de esa mañana. El Profeta traía una portada bastante llamativa que llamó la atención de la rubia, agradeciéndole a la pequeña criatura, procedió a leer el título del artículo.

 **Boda doble de los héroes de Guerra**

La semana pasada llegaba a la redacción un rumor que hoy 8 de mayo nos ha sido confirmado, dicho rumor llevaba consigo campanas de boda entre los héroes de Guerra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger pues bien a esto se le suma que de una boda que ya de por sí será un bombazo, pase a ser una boda doble si queridos lectores, una boda doble y se preguntarán ¿de quién? Pues ¿de quién más? NUESTRO SALVADOR SE NOS CASA si fieles seguidoras de El Elegido, el chico no solo esta pillado sino que comprometido hasta el cuello, de la que ha sido su novia hasta la fecha,la jugadora profesional Ginebra Weasley, esto pone fin a la serie de rumores que había acerca de la ruptura de la pareja el pasado verano…

Daphne dejó de leer e hizo una bola con el periódico para tirarlo con furia al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba furiosa y triste, no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Se sentía tonta no debió de guardar ninguna esperanza cuando él le dijo de quedar otro día, debió de quedarle claro que solo había sido una noche cuando él le llamó por el nombre de la que ahora era su prometida. Inspiró de manera profunda y exhaló el aire poco a poco, decidió que no le daría importancia a alguien que no lo merecía.

Pero es le fue imposible pues después de ese día empezaron a llegar notas de Harry Potter pidiéndole una cita, las cuales fueron totalmente ignoradas. Pero hubo algo que a las tres semanas de aquella idílica noche no pudo ignorar, no le había bajado la regla. Compró 4 pociones para saber si estas embarazadas, 2 test de embarazo muggle y realizó el hechizo Creati Vitae Interis, es cual se realizaba apuntando a su vientre. Y todo dio el mismo resultado, Harry Potter había metido gol como dirían los aficionados al fútbol muggle.

No sabía cómo sentirse, estaba embarazada del hombre que siempre había amado, hombre que se iba a casar con otra y ella tendría que criar a su hijo sola, posando las manos en su vientre susurró.

-Te voy a amar más que a nada en el mundo y nunca te faltará de nada.-

Así trascurrió un mes y medio, Daphne estaba embarazada de 2 meses y algunas semanas, debido a su delgadez la barriguita de embarazada era notoria. Sus amigos estaban enterados y furiosos, Draco había amenazado y cito literalmente pasarse por los cojones el exilio e ir y partirle los huevos a Potter y de paso rajarle más la cara. Claro que toda amenaza fue vacía pues a los Malfoy les quedaban unos meses de condena y después podrían volver a Inglaterra. Para tranquilizarlo decidió mudarse el resto del embarazo a América junto a los Malfoy, Blaise y Theo, su familia no sería problema pues se habían desentendido de ella ya que después de la guerra había huido a Bulgaria y despreciaron cualquier trato con los Malfoy por su pasado como seguidores de Voldemort aunque lo que les preocupaba a los Greengrass era no brillar tanto en la sociedad si casaban a su hija pequeña con el heredero de la que por aquel entonces no era tan notoria fortuna Malfoy, grave error pues ahora eran muchísimo más ricos e importantes.

Aquella mañana se encontraba en el ministerio y se dirigía al departamento de trasladores para solicitar el que la llevaría al otro lado del charco, cuando escuchó la voz de quien menos quería ver desde ese momento y en adelante.

-¿Daphne?- Preguntó un extrañado Harry Potter que casualmente se dirigía a por unos cuantos trasladores para diferentes misiones que sus hombres debían cumplir. Daphne se giró lentamente y puso la mejor sonrisa falsa que fue capaz.

-Hola Potter.-

-Harry, soy Harry dejemos los formalismos, ¿cómo estás?, no contestaste ninguna de mis notas.- Y era verdad las notas no habían cesado en esos dos meses y medi, pero Daphne siempre las ignoraba.

-Lo siento pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y no he parado de aquí para allá.- No sabía porque mentía si no le debía ninguna explicación, ni nada.

-Bueno me encantaría invitarte a almorzar ahora, mi turno termina en un cuarto de hora si me esperas podemos ir al café de aquí al lado.- Lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos que ella jamás había visto, y que casi hace que aceptase la proposición del moreno pero recordó el artículo de periódico.

-No creo que a tu prometida le siente bien que vayas a almorzar con alguien con la cual pasaste la noche.- Dijo con un poco de rabia contenida. Harry la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas ¿prometida?, y entonces recordó a Skeeter, entonces comprendió el porqué de las notas sin respuestas.

-Leíste el artículo. Daphne tienes que saber que aquello fue totalmente falso, yo no me voy a casar con Ginny, es más no estamos juntos desde hace un año.- Al ver la cara de la chica rio y continuó.- Ginny me fue infiel y rompimos nuestra relación el verano pasado, lo que leíste es una patraña de la hipócrita de Skeeter, el artículo era totalmente falso ni mis amigos ni yo nos vamos a casar. Skeeter lo hizo para intentar salvar su puesto en El Profeta.- Daphne estaba boquiabierta, ¿no estaba con la pelirroja?, pero entonces se le vino a la cabeza la mañana siguiente a la noche que pasaron juntos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Puede que no estés con ella pero todavía la quieres.- Dijo con tristeza que pasó desapercibida por Harry, ahora fue el turno de negar de Harry.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Preguntó ceñudo, ella hizo una mueca y contesto.

-A la mañana siguiente de la noche que pasamos juntos, me llamaste por su nombre en sueños, yo te estaba acariciando la cara y susurraste su nombre.- Harry se quedó de piedra ¡ERA UN IMBÉCIL!

-Daphne escúchame eso tiene una explicación. Mira Ginny ha sido mi única novia sería por años, con la única que he compartido cama, en el tiempo que no estuve con ella y antes de ti yo no me había acostado con ninguna chica, por lo que compréndeme sé que fui un idiota que no merece tu perdón pero con la única que estaba acostumbrado a dormir era con Ginny, con ninguna otra por lo que al sentir tus caricias no sé reaccioné involuntariamente y te confundí con ella. Daphne perdóname fui un imbécil pero te juro que no lo hice a propósito.- Daphne estaba en el séptimo cielo, ¡no quería a la minicomadreja! No al menos como a una mujer. Asintió con la cabeza y Harry de la emoción la tiró a sus brazos el impulso no fue brusco pero si con la suficiente fuerza como para que el nudo que la rubia llevaba en la gabardina se deshiciera dejando ver su barriguita de embazada, cuando Harry la soltó, fue entonces cuando vio que estaba embarazada. Se quedó pálido.

-Estas… embarazada.- Dijo señalando su barriguita como si las náuseas que Daphne sufría por las mañanas no se lo dejasen en claro. La chica le asintió confirmando su embarazo y Harry se sintió muy incómodo, sin quitarle ojo a su pequeña barriga de embarazada habló.

-Vaya… entonces supongo que vas por un traslador para reunirte con el padre.- Sonrió de manera triste, era una pena pues Daphne le gustaba mucho.- Supongo que ya no podremos tener citas, felicita al padre se lleva a una gran mujer y seguro que a un gran niño.- Harry Potter se había dado la vuelta y se iba en dirección opuesta caminando lentamente con la cabeza gacha, Daphne aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, el chico de su vida se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y él no había deducido que el bebé era de él, bueno estaba claro que si al final tenía una relación con él, le tocaría un chico muy despistado.

Recordando las últimas palabras del chico le gritó.- ¡Potter!- El chico se giró.- Felicidades.- Harry frunció el ceño, pero entonces comprendió abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó rápidamente a la chica.

-¿De verdad?- Daphne solo asintió. Harry posó la mano en el pequeño bulto que era la barriga de Daphne y sonrió emocionado ¡IBA A SER PADRE! Sin perder tiempo le cogió la cara a Daphne con ambas manos y le dio tremendo beso muy al estilo de las películas muggles.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire Daphne vio la hora y se sorprendió.

-Tengo que irme.- Potter enarcó una ceja.

-¿A dónde?- Daphne se mordió el labio inferior y contestó.

-A América.-

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Me voy a quedar allí una temporada, tengo que cumplir un contrato para una línea de premamás, Harry asintió, y después de unos momentos pensativos dijo.

-Me voy contigo.- La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, ¿Y tu trabajo?- Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando lo dejé con Ginny me sumergí en el trabajo, de hecho trabajaba en fines de semana y vacaciones así que me deben unos 4 meses de vacaciones, puedo coger ahora el tiempo que tu estés allí y el resto cuando tu embarazo este más avanzado.- A Daphne se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas. Malditas hormonas, lo besó y asintió con la cabeza, tras dar parte de que se tomaría unos días, ambos marcharon a América, donde un Draco Malfoy los recibió muy cabreado con el cara rajada, y como bienvenida le dio tremendó puñetazo por haber sido un cabrón con su amiga. Luego ya aclararon las cosas y Draco por primera vez en su vida hizo un intento de pedir perdón, intento que acabó en un mar de hechizos.


	16. Chapter 16

**S** ilencio.

Eso era en lo que se había sumido el Gran Comedor durante todo el recuerdo de James atentos y expectantes a lo que sucedía sin perder una palabra, ni una sola sílaba que saliera de la boca de los protagonistas de dicho recuerdo, sin perder ningún movimiento que hubieran hecho, sin duda alguna si antes estaban impactados con los recuerdos que habían visto ahora estaban catatónicos, no daban crédito, pero sin duda ése que habían visto era Harry Potter salvador del mundo, el cual ahora no podría negar que querría a Daphne Greengrass en el futuro pues su cara de tonto enamorado lo dejaba en claro pero sobre todo ese brillo especial que se reflejaba en sus ojos al verla, no estaba muy seguro de si lo había tenido en algún momento de su relación con Ginebra pero supuso que no, al ver como ella lo miraba, con esa desazón de saber que por su culpa ellos romperían su relación, y de saber que ninguna de las veces que habían estado juntos o cuando se miraban a los ojos no la había mirado ni con la mitad de pasión o cariño que reflejaba al mirar a Greengrass en el recuerdo.

James que se encontraba recargado sobre el altillo de la tarima mirando a todos con una sonrisa socarrona, riéndose de la cara de lelos que se les había quedado.

-Ejem, bueno pues como habéis podido apreciar, mis padres están muy enamorados.- Dijo aún con su expresión divertida sin quitar la mirada de su Tía Ginebra, ella se había metido con su madre, pues bien pagaría por ello, él y sus hermanos se encargarían de demostrarle cuanto amaba Harry Potter a Daphne Greengrass. Daphne esbozó una sonrisa triste, hacía tanto que estaba enamorada de ese chico que miraba a su hijo con el ceño un poco fruncido, éste por el contrario sentía una ola de sentimientos y emociones contradictorios, sabía que sería estúpido negar el amor que profesaría a Daphne pero también estaban los años que había pasado detrás de Ginny, que había idealizado una vida con ella para que ahora llegara un chico demostrando ser su hijo y rompiendo todos sus esquemas. Era algo que no sabía cómo dejar ir porque también sentía rabia de saber que la que había sido su novia, su amor platónico, por la que había sufrido lo terminaría traicionando por una aventura y eso le jodía, le jodía de sobre manera porque toda esa mierda relacionada con Ginny opacaba el momento y la dicha que sentía por saber que delante de sus narices estaba su hijo, su primogénito, sangre de su sangre, su familia. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos y disfrutar de su hijo y de lo que quisiera mostrarle ya se preocuparía después por sus confusiones y debates consigo mismo.

-James, mi familia…-Dijo algo titubeante Daphne. James asintió comprendiendo.

-Ellos están bien, vienen cada navidad a festejar con nosotros, nos mantenemos en contacto por cumpleaños u otras celebraciones y en verano vamos mucho allí de vacaciones, todo esto es con los abuelos claro, la Tía Astoria no tomó muy bien que estuvieras con un mestizo… Pero tranquila todo el mundo ignora a la tía Astoria.- Intentó animarla al ver que su mirada decaía pero también vio que sonreía así que no se preocupó mucho. Negó con la cabeza debería empezar a ser menos protector con su madre…

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta más?- Preguntó James mirado a todos. Al ver que nadie parecía tener intención de hablar retomó la palabra.- Bien si nadie tiene nada más que preguntar me retiro, un placer.- Y con una sonrisa picarona que levantó suspiros a las jóvenes del Gran Comedor se dirigió a la mesa de la casa de las serpientes para sentarse con su madre, que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Minerva Mcgonagall se levantó de la mesa del profesorado para caminar al frente hasta llegar al altillo.

-Jóvenes y familiares, pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, mañana seguiremos con las presentaciones.- No dio más explicaciones, pero tampoco hizo falta con tan solo ver la falta de color en el rostro de la mujer, los alumnos y familiares se hacían una idea de por lo que estaba pasando la directora. Pobre mujer acabaría desquiciada…

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor el silencio de éste quedó en el olvido. Pues la gente se alzó en susurros y murmullos comentando acerca de esta última actuación.

Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson ya se encontraban en la habitación que compartían en la sala común de Slytherin, Daphne no dejaba de reír de manera que parecía ser una mezcla entre una quinceañera enamorada y una desquiciada del calibre de la difunta Bellatrix Lestrange, Pansy desde su cama la miraba con expresión divertida, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por su mejor amiga ella sospechaba hace mucho del amor platónico que su amiga le profesaba al Cara rajada, pero siempre calló pues si Daphne no había querido contárselo no tenía por qué presionarla.

-Y ¿viste lo guapo que era mi hijo? Oh Merlín bendito, MÍO y no de otra, mío y de Harry Potter.- Y acto seguido rompió en carcajadas feliz de la vida.- O que me dices del recuerdo, fue tan bonito y romántico, aunque Draco en ocasiones puede resultar muy sobreprotector pese a que no lo demuestre en público.- Pansy asintió dándole la razón.

-Bueno he de admitir que sí, tu hijo es bastante guapo, ni punto de comparación con el mío por supuesto pero bueno se le puede mirar.- Daphne frunció el ceño pero aun así sonrió ¡ESTABA FELIZ! Que Pansy dijera lo que quisiera.- pero ni tanto eh, al fin y al cabo tiene un gran defecto, es un leoncito, y bueno Potter aun que es un gilipollas terminará haciéndote feliz y es lo que importa.-

-Querida Pansy, te recuerdo que tu hijo también ES un león.- Dijo alzando una ceja.

Pansy arrugó la nariz.- Ni me lo recuerdes, al menos Rose irá a Slytherin, como Merlín manda.- Dijo muy orgullosa de su hija (e hijo).

Daphne rodó los ojos y se quedó pensativa, al cabo de unos minutos dijo.

-Oye Pansy.- Dijo para llamar la atención de su amiga que se encontraba medio durmiendo, ésta la miro con expresión somnolienta, esperando a que hablara.- Tú sabes que mi hermana Astoria ha estado desde que nació prometida a Draco, ¿verdad?- Pansy asintió.- Si mis padres se niegan a mantener cualquier tipo de vínculo con los Malfoy eso también quiere decir que romperán el compromiso, y si Draco no se casa con mi hermana, entonces ¿con quién?- Pansy se quedó pensando y terminó sonriendo.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero si de algo no me cabe la menor duda es de que los Malfoy lo hacen todo a los grande, para innovar y sorprender, y a Draco últimamente se la suda todo lo que implica ser un Malfoy así que estoy totalmente segura de que sea quien sea esa persona nos dejará clavados en el sitio cuando nos enteremos, y ahora duérmete de una vez o si no mañana te dormirás en la presentación de tu próximo retoño.- Y Daphne volvió a explotar en gritos de euforia, ¡TENDRÍA DOS HIJOS CON HARRY POTTER, O MÁS! Estaba tan ansiosa por levantarse al día siguiente y conocer a su segundo hijo.

Por otra parte en la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡CON UNA SERPIENTE, HERMS! Harry terminará con esa y no conmigo.- Decía una furiosa Ginebra Weasley, que por lo visto pretendía hacer un agujero en el suelo de tantas vueltas como daba, Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga ya harta de tanto grito no pudo evitar decirle.

-Si Harry termina con Greengrass la única culpable serás tú, por no saber apreciar al maravilloso hombre que tenías a tu lado Ginebra, no es culpa de nadie que Harry se enamore de ella, pues es una chica muy agradable y se acabó Ginny deja tanto grito que de nada te va a servir.- Dijo mortalmente seria y harta del berrinche de la pelirroja, que la miraba estupefacta.

-Pero, ¿tú de qué parte estás?- Dijo con una cara de desolación como si hubiera sufrido la más cruel traición. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver la cara de su amiga. Ginny podía ser en ocasiones muy dramática y una perfecta actriz sin duda alguna el haber sido durante toda una vida la única mujer luego de seis hermanos traía consecuencias con ello.

-Yo estoy de parte de lo que es justo y lo justo es que si tú traicionas a Harry, él rehaga su vida y si dicha vida es de la mano de Daphne Greengrass no seré yo quien le dé la espalda, no Ginny es como un hermano para mí y siempre he estado para él al igual que él para mí. Empieza a superar que no habrá un futuro en el que Harry y tú estén juntos. Duerme un poco te hará bien, para poder reflexionar y pensar con más claridad.- Y acto seguido ella misma siguió su consejo y se fue a dormir dejando a su amiga plantada en el sitio, muda y triste al darse cuenta de la verdad, Harry no sería para ella, tantos años de enamoramiento en las sombras tirados por la borda, con desgana se fue a dormir.

Luego de unas horas, nuevamente amanecía en Hogwarts y con ello un nuevo día comenzaba.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón esperando a que sus amigas bajaran de su habitación, no habían hablado del hecho de que sus dos mejores amigas se casarían con sus dos peores enemigos y el momento de la charla había llegado, y de nada les valdría a esas dos el ser unas serpientes escurridizas.

Daphne y Pansy bajaban las escaleras bromando, en realidad Pansy bromeaba acerca de la cara que tenía Daphne, ella simplemente parecía ajena a todo iba como en una burbuja de felicidad. La burbuja se rompió en tal que vio a Draco sentado en el sillón, parecía estar esperándolas y por la mirada asesina que tenía no era precisamente para darles los buenos días. Ya al pie de las escaleras Pansy notó al joven Malfoy y su mirada asesina pues calló de sopetón.

-Pansy, Daphne, buenos días espero que hayáis amanecido bien, ¿por qué no tomáis asiento?, me gustaría hablar de unas cosas con vosotras, prometo no demorar mucho.-

Las muchachas con gesto titubeante tomaron asiento en el sofá frente al muchacho, quedando así cara a cara.

-Así que Potter, ¿no, Daphne?- Dijo Draco en tono inquisitorial. Daphne boqueó un par de veces sin saber que decir, ¿debería de explicarle que siempre había estado enamorada de él?, tal vez pero no lo veía claro por cómo podría reaccionar su amigo. Pansy empezó a reír disimuladamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que Draco no lo notara. Dirigiendo su mirada gélida hacia su amiga pelinegra y esbozando una sonrisa irónica dijo.

-¿Te hace gracia? Pansy Weasley.- Dijo con rintintín y Pansy perdió la sonrisa en el acto.- Así que las que se hacen llamar mis mejores amigas, se casarán y no solo eso sino que además tendrán hijos con mis dos enemigos de toda la vida, ¿se puede saber qué cojones os falta en la cabeza?- Pansy bufó.

-Draco no es para tanto…- Dijo vacilante.

-Ah ¿no? Tú que siempre te metías con Weasley, que le decías de todo y no perdías oportunidad para recalcarle lo pobretón que era. ¡Oh ironía del destino terminarás casándote con él!- Dijo irónico.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Draco? Eso ni siquiera ha pasado por el amor a Morgana, yo no tengo la culpa, además tú mismo viste el recuerdo ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz? Y mira te voy a ser sincera ahora mismo no me hace mucha gracia que la persona que me haga feliz sea Weasley, pero sé que a pesar de ser un idiota bueno para nada no es un mal hombre y tal vez sea a él a quien necesite para llenar este vacío que siempre he sentido en cuanto a los chicos y las relaciones.- Draco se quedó taladrando con la mirada a una de sus mejores amigas, chasqueando la lengua sentenció.

-Bien, pero que ni se le ocurra propasarse contigo delante de mí porque le corto los huevos y las manos.- Amenazó tajantemente, ahora fue el turno de girarse hacia Daphne y una vez más taladrarla con la mirada.- Y ¿tú no vas a decir nada?- Daphne tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Draco? Yo no te voy a dar evasivas como Pansy porque yo sí tengo las respuestas para tus preguntas. Draco, desde que entramos a Hogwarts y conocí a Harry Potter, quedé completamente encandilada de él, pero él nunca me vio, ya sea por el simple hecho de ser una serpiente que es lo más lógico de pensar o no era de su agrado, también puede ser que yo no era lo suficientemente sociable o conflictiva como vosotros, pero Draco desde siempre y en las sombras lo observaba, sé cosas que sólo él o su amigos conocen, no me mires así Draco Malfoy no soy una acosadora, siempre fue casualidad, pero una vez que me lo encontraba simplemente era superior a mí y le seguía al verlo tan apurado. Draco eres como mi hermano, no te voy a negar lo que siento por él y sé que es tu peor enemigo desde siempre pero piensa esto os libró a ti y tu madre de Azkaban llevando al Wizengamot a cambiar vuestra condena, no te pido que de repente le adores pero sí que en un futuro cuando estemos juntos le toleres porque él me hará feliz.- Draco Malfoy no podía rebatir nada ante las palabras de Daphne, y como dicen los muggles si no puedes con ellos únete a ellos. Respirando hondo dijo.

-Sea. Pero si alguna vez por la más mínima o tonta razón veo que derramáis una sola lágrima pese a que sea diminuta por culpa de esos payasos come boñigas de centauros, juro que les parto los huevos y vosotras dos no podréis poner objeción alguna, ¿está claro?- Ambas muchachas asintieron.- Bien pues ahora vamos a desayunar, y después a ver a tu hijo Daph, el puto Potter te preñó bien…-Y se llevó un 'pequeño' puñetazo en el estómago.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con que en la mesa de Slytherin se encontraban Rose, Hugo, el padre de estos el cual parecía haberle cogido el gusto a "la comida de ricos" pues estaba zampando feliz de la vida, también se encontraba un alegre James Potter éste estaba sentado junto a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini con los que conversaba alegremente pero al notar la presencia de su madre y tíos dirigió toda su atención a ellos, y los saludó con efusividad.

-¡Mamá!, ¡Tío Draco!, ¡Tía Pansy! Venid, el desayuno ya está a medio y mi hermanito no tardará en subir a presentarse.- Se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su madre por los hombros mientras se dirigían a la mesa de las serpientes.

Desde la mesa de los invitados, se encontraba Harry Potter desayunando sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y futura mujer, era impresionante el parecido que James tenía con su padre, y Daphne hoy estaba preciosa eso era innegable, por un momento deseó ser como su amigo y estar allí sentado con su hijo, no habían hablado mucho cuando llegó al comedor aquella mañana se dieron los buenos días y poco más, tal vez debería pedirle disculpas a Daphne y a él por su comportamiento la noche pasada. Otra persona que no les quitaba la mirada de encima era Ginebra Weasley que miraba la escena madre e hijo con envidia, esa debería ser ella no esa pelandrusca, se sentía explotar de la rabia, ¿cómo sería tan tonta en el futuro cómo para dejar escapar a Harry Potter? Y lo más importante ¿por quién? Solo esperaba no terminar sola.

Hermione Granger también miraba, pero a la nada en general se moría de sueño Ginny no había dejado de hablar en sueños maldiciendo a Harry y a la pobre Greengrass que de nada tenía culpa, y ella no había podido dormir nada, así que tenía la misma apariencia que un mapache, decidió que esa noche la pasaría en la Torre de Premios Anuales, total las cosas con Malfoy habían mejorado desde que proclamaron la tregua de no discusión. Llevándolos a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, aunque había excepciones, en esas excepciones Hermione no se sentía para nada incómoda conversando con él, sino todo lo contrario, ambos estaban al mismo nivel intelectual y se retaban en sus conversaciones de no agresión, eso divertía a Hermione de sobre manera, y también le era un alivio el no tener que medir sus palabras o adaptarlas como le pasaba con Harry o Ron.

Pronto el desayuno se dio por concluido por una Directora Mcgonagall con cara de muerta la cual parecía haber tenido mejores noches que la pasada. Se giró y les hizo un gesto a los futuristas dando señal de que podían proceder a la siguiente presentación. Así fue como un encapuchado se levantó de la mesa habiendo sido animado anteriormente por una encapuchada que lo despidió con un pequeño pero tierno beso.

Cuando hubo subido a la tarima y llegado al altillo se quitó la túnica revelando a un hermoso joven, de piel pálida, cabello negro de ojos verde brillante como su padre, el joven era alto, delgado muy parecido a su padre en todos los aspectos sin ninguna duda.

El chico miraba al resto con gesto tímido y un tanto inseguro, miró a su hermano mayor que le dio un sonrisa socarrona instándole a empezar, rodó los ojos y miró a su madre pero lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme y mirada ansiosa, y por último a su padre que lo veía con gesto contrariado.

*¿Tendría dos hijos?* Pensaba el Niño que vivió. Entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Dominique Weasley hacia un par de días y recordó que ella mencionó que no tendría ni uno, ni dos, sino ¡TRES! Al recordar esto le dirigió al muchacho del futuro una enorme sonrisa que al joven le dio la fuerza suficiente para comenzar su presentación.

-Bien, bueno pues Hola, yo soy amm…- Respiró hondo y lo soltó.- Albus Severus Potter Greengrass.- Cómo era de esperar creó una ola de estupefacción, Severus Snape, blanco como la cal, miraba intensamente al hijo de la que una vez fue el gran amor de su vida ¿por qué le había puesto su nombre?, eso solo lo sabía Harry Potter que se encontraba con una expresión meditabunda, Albus Dumbledore por el contrario se mostraba orgulloso y gallardo de que Harry le concediera el enorme honor de ponerle su nombre al menos uno de ellos a su segundo hijo.- Bueno algunos os estaréis preguntando el porqué de mi nombre mi padre me lo explicó cuando era pequeño estando en el andén listo para marchar a Hogwarts por primera vez, estaba catatónico por no saber en casa iba a quedar él me explicó que no importaría, pues el sentiría orgulloso de mi siempre, también me dijo que llevaba el nombre de dos de los hombres más valientes que él alguna vez había conocido.- Harry Potter sonrió ante aquellas palabras eso sin duda era algo que él diría, los demás simplemente flipaban pero era algo comprensible al final Snape demostró ser inocente de todas las suposiciones que había sobre él, y no sólo eso sino que resultó ser un gran héroe.- Bueno, tengo 19 años, en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin, como mi madre.- Extrañamente nadie le interrumpió.- Cuando salí empecé a estudiar medimagia y ahora estoy empezando las prácticas como Sanador en San Mungo.- A Harry le brillaban los ojos de orgullo y Daphne tenía una sonrisa radiante.- Tengo novia que se presentará más tarde. Mis padrinos son, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.- Los aludidos agradecieron a Daphne y Harry, más a Daphne pero bueno agradecieron al fin y al cabo…- Yo al contrario de mi hermano no fui merodeador, lo que no quiere decir que tuviera mis momentos de rebeldía pero debido a que saqué más el carácter de mi madre que de mi padre me interesaron más los libros que las bromas y los problemas, por ello fue que fui Prefecto y Premio Anual.- James rodó los ojos ante lo sabiondo que podía llegar a ser su hermano pero bueno no todos podían ser tan perfectos como él.- Oh sí, bueno, también jugaba quiddicht en Hogwarts como buscador, se ha convertido en una especie de tradición en la familia el ser buscadores. Creo que eso es todo de mi presentación.-

Una vez más los vástagos del Niño Que Vivió demostraban de cuanto poder estaban dotados pues una vez más un Potter alzaba su barita y realizaba el hechizo sin necesidad de intervención de su Tía Ares. La pantalla empezó a proyectar la imagen del recuerdo.

Albus Severus Potter Greengrass de tres años se despertarse sobresaltado tras una terrible pesadilla para encontrase con una habitación totalmente a oscuras, aterrado abrazó más fuerte su dragón de felpa y bajó de la cama para correr hasta la puerta, cuando hubo salido emprendió otra carrera lo más rápido que sus cortas piernecitas le permitían hasta unas tres habitaciones contiguas a la suya, cuando entró a la habitación se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su hermano mayor James Sirius Potter Greengrass de seis años durmiendo a pata suelta y ajeno a la presencia de su hermano menor.

Albus muerto de miedo le llamó un par de veces pero al ver que no se inmutaba le tapó la nariz con su pequeños deditos al cabo de unos cinco segundos James se despertó de sopetón al sentir que no podía respirar cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su hermano Albus abrazando Drog, su dragón de peluche, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí, enano?- Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.- ¿Sabes la hora que es?-

-James, he tenido una pesadilla terrible ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Dijo el niño inseguro de lo que contestaría su hermano. Su hermano suspiró y le hizo un hueco en la cama, sin perder más tiempo Albus se metió en la cama con su hermano y Drug, su dragón. Abrazando a su hermano empezó a tranquilizarse.- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he soñado?-

James volvió a suspirar pero esta vez pesadamente, con cansacio.- Esta bieeen, pero después te duermes.-

-Tú y yo estábamos en el estudio jugando, esperando a que mamá nos llamara para ir a comer, cuando de repente entró el hombre malo, que vimos que papá detenía en el callejón Diagon aquel día que fuimos a comprar a la tienda de los Tíos Fred y George, estaba manchado de sangre pero él no sangraba, no paraba de mirar en todas las direcciones y cuando nos encontró puso la sonrisa que ponen todos los malos cuando van a hacer algo y nos dijo.-

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si son los hijitos del Elegido.-

-A ti te levantó de un tirón, sujetándote por el pelo, y a mí por el cuello de mi camiseta de dragones.- Narraba el pequeño con una asombrosa capacidad para tener tres años.- Nos arrastró a los dos hasta la cocina y mamá estaba tirada en el suelo y no se movía, nosotros empezamos a llorar y el hombre malo empezó a reírse.-

-Veréis que sorpresita se va a llevar vuestro papi cuando llegue de trabaja y se encuentre a su amada familia muerta.-

\- Eso fue lo que nos dijo antes de echarse a reír. Entonces a ti te levantó del suelo por el pelo y te miró a los ojos no llegué a escuchar que te decía pero no fue bueno porque entonces te lanzó tan fuerte como una pelota contra la pared y te caíste al suelo con los ojos abiertos pero ya no los cerrabas James.- Para ese entonces Albus lloraba a moco tendido.- Entonces mi cogió a mí y diciendo.-

-Tu papi se arrepentirá de haberme mandado a Azkaban.- El hombre malo me apuntó con su barita y en ese momento desperté.

James que le daba la espalda a su hermano -mientras éste le abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba-, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y llenos de terror, pues había imaginado toda la pesadilla de su hermano mientras él se la contaba, definitivamente ahora no dormiría él tampoco. Haciendo acopio de la herencia del carácter Gryffindor de su padre y excusándose un poco en su responsabilidad como hermano mayor dijo.

-Emm, Albus creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir con papá y mamá tú estás muy asustado y no me dejarás dormir.- Dijo intentando no aparentar el miedo que sentía. Albus asintió dándole la razón a su hermano mayor y ambos se levantaron de la cama, se dieron las manos y Al apretó fuerte a Drug. Así aterrados y de la mano fueron pasillo adelante hasta llegar al fondo de éste donde se encontraba la habitación del matrimonio Potter.

Procurando no hacer ruido James abrió la puerta y ambos entraron sigilosos pero no lo suficiente como para que el Jefe de Aurores no se despertara y se pusiera alerta al notar como la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Abrió los ojos al sentirse observado lo primero que vio fue la melena rubia de su mujer a quien tenía abrazada protectoramente por la cintura. Siendo disimulado y sin saber con qué o quién se iba a encontrar giró despacio la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos que conocía perfectamente, incorporándose un poco pero sin llegar a deshacer el abrazo con su esposa les preguntó susurrando a sus hijos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?, ¿No deberíais estar durmiendo?- Los niños se miraron entre sí y fue el mayor de ambos quien habló.

-Albus ha tenido una pesadilla, y no puede dormir.- Al miró de mala manera a su hermano mayor, no había sido idea de él ir a dormir con sus padres.

Harry miró como sus hijos se retaban con la mirada, y supuso lo que había pasado, era tarde y mañana tenía que ir a una misión en la que estaría fuera cuatro días así que solo quería dormir, y la verdad que dormir abrazado a su familia no era una mala idea.

-Vamos chicos que esperáis meteos en la cama, ¿en qué lado queréis dormir?- Susurró Harry. Los niños se miraron y contestaron a la vez.

-En el medio.- Harry sonrió ante la respuesta de sus hijos y se sintió un poco tonto al haberles preguntado al fin y al cabo siempre que dormían con ellos, lo hacían entre Daphne y él, para poder sentirse más seguros después de una pesadilla.

Harry les hizo hueco y tuvo que deshacer el abrazo íntimo que mantenía con su mujer de una manera un tanto reticente, James al ser el mayor y tener más altura trepó por la cama hasta situarse al lado de su padre, a Albus por el contrario le hizo falta la ayuda de su padre para subirlo a la cama, el pequeño de los Potter se acomodó al lado de su madre a la que abrazó, no sin antes poner a Drug entre ellos.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en los que Albus no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo, pues así era él curioso y cuando tenía una pregunta no podía estar en paz hasta conseguir la respuesta, por eso a tientas buscó el brazo de su hermano mayor, cuando la hubo encontrado tiró de ella, James lloriqueó al sentir que una vez más lo despertaban.

-James, necesito preguntarte algo.- Susurró Albus, con un tono que dejaba ver la impaciencia que sentía por el tema que tan inquieto lo tenía.

-Y ahora ¿qué dragones te pasa?- Susurró a su vez un irritado James por la falta de sueño.

-Verás James, yo que quería saber por qué mamá y papá están desnudos.- Eso descolocó un poco a James. Pero como todo hermano mayor quiso hacerse el que lo sabía todo y dijo lo más lógico.

-Porque tienen calor.- Susurró muy resuelto pero la respuesta de su hermano dejó a Albus más confundido aun.

-Pero James estamos en diciembre.- Susurró el niño extrañado.

James que era terco como una mula y seguía en sus trece repuso.

-Pero tenemos calefacción así que aunque en la calle haga mucho frío aquí parece que estamos en verano, y ya cállate que tengo sueño.- Albus no muy convencido de lo que su hermano le dijo miró a su mamá y fue ahí que creyó las palabras de su hermano pues su mamá tenía la cara tan roja que parecía un tomate, por lo que contento al tener su curiosidad saciada se reacomodó al lado de su mamá y se durmió con la idea de que a pesar de lo que su hermano decía fuera cierto al día siguiente se lo preguntaría a su madre para estar totalmente seguro aquello era un dato curioso que le podría contar a su Tía Hermione o a su Tía Pansy o incluso al Tío Blaise sí luego se lo contaría al Tío Blaise seguro que hacía algún chiste y le daría muchos caramelos por la información.

Daphne Greengrass que había estado despierta desde que sus hijos entraron a su habitación no podía sentirse más avergonzada. ¡Cómo miraría ahora a sus hijos a la cara después de lo que habían visto! Menos mal que no habían entrado una hora antes porque si no habría sido un trauma para sus pequeños.

*Maldito Potter y sus ganas de acurrucarse después de hacer el amor*- Pensaba Daphne.

*No es mi culpa que te quedaras durmiendo desnuda en mis brazos, mi amor*- Escuchó Daphne en su mente, giró la cabeza con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño niño que dormía acurrucado contra ella y se encontró a su marido que la veía con expresión burlona. Si se pudiera asesinar con la mirada Harry Potter habría muerto al instante por su mujer.

*Pues para asegurarnos de que no vuelve a suceder, no lo haremos mientras hayan niños en casa*- Harry Potter palideció de golpe.

*Es un farol, tú no harías eso.*- Daphne sonrió irónica.

*¿Apostamos?*-

*¿Sabes que te amo mucho, mucho?*- Harry quiso arreglar el desastre monumental que su pene estaba empezando a lamentar ya que se estaba dando cuenta que no era ningún farol.

*Y por lo mismo que me amas, mañana antes de irte a Alemania les vas a explicar a nuestros hijos él porqué estábamos desnudos sin crearles un trauma.*- Y así Daphne Potter de soltera Greengrass cerró su mente sin darle tiempo a su marido para refutar.

La pantalla se quedó en blanco por unos segundos para volver a mostrar una imagen.

Era una mañana soleada en las calles de Londres, un día fantástico para una ocasión muy especial como era una pedida de mano sorpresa.

Los amigos y conocidos más cercanos de Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass se encontraban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place para una supuesta 'reunión familiar' pero en realidad hoy Harry Potter le pediría matrimonio a Daphne Greengrass que se encontraba embarazadísima, tras haber pasado 5 meses en América, Daphne y él había vuelto acompañados de un séquito muy especial para la rubia.

Daphne se encontraba embarazada de 8 meses, tendrían un niño, y Daphne le propuso a Harry que podrían llamarlo James en honor a su abuelo paterno, aquel día Harry Potter derramó muchas lágrimas en agradecimiento a Merlín, Dios o quien fuera por haber puesto a Daphne en su camino, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se descojonaron a más no poder al ver a Potty llorando como una nena, fue ese día el que llevó a Harry a tomar la determinación de convertir a Daphne en su esposa, así que dos meses después de ese día, todo pintaba muy negro.

Para empezar Sirius Black que había sido devuelto a la vida como muchos otros tenía una enorme resaca tras 'una noche de chicos' con su buen amigo Remus Lupin (el cual también tenía una resaca considerable más aun con el sartenazo que su amada Nymphadora le había propinado al llegar a su no tan dulce hogar un tanto borracho) para celebrar que a su ahijado lo amarrarían bien de los huevos después de ese día. Pero ohh el amor tan turbio y a la vez placentero, él que juró que jamás lo pillaría, cuan errado estaba, ahora se encontraba felizmente casado con Adhara Kinsley, su hermosa flor, la conoció después de Ares lo devolviera a la vida, ellas eran amigas, y Adhara fue su enfermera en uno de los chequeos mensuales que tenía que hacer con Ares para ver que todo se había regenerado correctamente, entre vendas y piropos se enamoraron y unos meses después se casaron, era hermosa y delicada como la flor que su nombre representaba, pero por desgracia tenía un genio endemoniado que sin duda se llevaba muy bien con el cuadro de la víbora insufrible de su madre.

En ese momento entraron a la sala -para desgracia de la cabeza de Sirius- Kreacher con un gracioso gorro de chef y Doby otro de los resucitados ambos venían discutiendo.

-¡Te digo que a Harry Potter le gustará más el vino de Saúco además de que combina mejor con la Bouillaisse!- Gritaba un muy enfadado Doby.

-¡Y yo te digo que el ama Daphne no puede beber vino de Saúco por el amo James! Por lo que es mejor servir Alhelí que es más suave y no es perjudicial para el ama ¡Y NO SE VA A SERVIR BOUILLAISSE!- Gritaba Kreacher.

-Pero no tienen por qué beber todos Alhelí basta con le sirvas solo a la señorita Daphne.- Intentaba razonar Doby.

-¡NO!- Gritó Kreacher.- Si el ama Daphne no puede beber vino de Saúco nadie va a beber vino de Saúco, y tú no te metas en MI cocina. La cocina es de Kreacher, no de Doby.- Y acto seguido se reacomodó su gorro de chef y se volvió a SU cocina. Doby por el contrario bufó y se fue en dirección opuesta. Refunfuñando acerca de que si la cocina fuera suya se serviría vino de Saúco y Bouillaisse que bien combinaban y a todo el mundo le gustaba.

Ya casi todos los invitados se encontraban en la casa y los últimos acababan de llegar por lo que en la sala principal se encontraban los Weasley al completo, los Lovegood, Los Malfoy, Theodore y Blaise, Hermione, Doby, Hagrid, Neville, el matrimonio Black, los Lupin junto con Andrómeda, la directora Mcgonagall, incluso los cuadros de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape pero los anfitriones de la 'reunión' no se encontraban de hecho no los habían visto en ningún momento.

La pareja se encontraban en la habitación que compartían. Harry tenía una expresión de cansancio y es que no era fácil combatir con una embarazada menos si ésta estaba en la fase en la que todo le producía complejo.

-No voy a bajar Harry, este vestido me hace gorda.- Dijo Daphne de forma rotunda.

-Pues ponte otro.- Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio, Daphne lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡No puedo porque me ponga lo que me ponga me hace gorda!- Exclamó Daphne frustrada.

-Daphne, entiende por favor no estás gorda estas embarazada, y estás hermosa.- Dijo cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿de verdad?- Preguntó Daphne aun sin estar del todo segura.

-Pues claro que sí. Daphne eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca y embarazada más porque ahí dentro llevas a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, y no hay nada que ame más que eso, vamos nos están esperando.- Dijo ofreciéndole una mano que ella agarró no muy segura.

Cuando bajaban los últimos escalones ya podían diferenciar las voz de sus amigos conversando, y la de Draco y Ronald discutiendo, cuando entraron a la sala todos se les quedaron mirando con una sonrisa menos Ronald que con los ojos muy abiertos del asombro exclamó.

-Diablos Daphne estás enorme, pareces una ballena.- Dijo Ronald muy consternado, Daphne hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y salía corriendo lo más rápido que su prominente vientre le permitía.

-Ronald Weasley el amigo del Amo Potter es imbécil, Kreacher no sabe cómo la buena sangre pura Pansy Parkinson quiere casarse con él, Kreacher no sabe pero el inútil de Ronald Weasley ha hecho llorar al ama Daphne y eso no está bien, no, el ama Daphne es buena y quiere a Kreacher como mi adorada ama Black.- Refunfuñaba Keacher desde SU cocina, todos los allí presentes lo escuchaban a la perfección debido al silencio en el que se había sumido la sala.

-Muchas gracias Ron siempre eres de gran ayuda.- Dijo furioso y de forma sarcástica Harry, para acto seguido ir tras Daphne.

-Realmente eres gilipollas Weasel, ¿cómo coño se te ocurre decirle eso a una embarazada?, ¿más aun a Daphne?, tú lo que quieres es que rompa los dientes.- Dijo Draco Malfoy muy furioso también. Pero cuando estaba avanzando para la darle un puñetazo a Ronald Pansy se interpuso entre los dos.

-Basta Draco por favor no arruinemos el día, Ronald no lo hizo con mala intención, aunque fue verdaderamente estúpido.- Terminó Pansy con una mueca.

-¿Arruinar el día?, ¿Yo? Pero si el día ya se arruinó gracias al imbécil de tu prometido, que ni siquiera sé que le ves, porque no será su gran inteligencia y capacidad para mantener su puta boca cerrada.-

-¡Draco, modales!- Exclamó Narcisa Malfoy escandalizada por el vocabulario de su hijo.

Draco bufó en respuesta y no pudo contenerse al decir.

-Primero que le enseñen al payaso éste como tratar a una dama y más si está embarazada, no me extraña que hasta Granger te dejara lo que no sé es cómo te soporta Pansy.- Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Ron, rojo de furia se abalanzó al rubio, pero antes de que finalizase su propósito Bill y Charlie que los más próximos a su hermano menos lo agarraron fuerte por los brazos.

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Molly Weasley.- En éste momento te digo Ronald que o te comportas o te doy un rapapolvo.-

-¡Mamá tengo 21 años!- Replicó el joven Weasley avergonzado por la amenaza de su madre.

-¡Me importa muy poco los años que tengas, jovencito, yo te parí y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo tengas la edad que tengas!- Dijo aún más furiosa Molly por ver que su hijo le replicaba. Girándose a su futura nuera le dijo.- De verdad que le agradezco a Merlín porque te vayas a casar con mi hijo, eres una muchacha con mucho carácter que sabrá meterlo en cintura.- Dijo Molly muy orgullosa de su nuera.

-Jajaa.- Rio Draco Malfoy de manera exagerada para fastidiar a Ron.- ¿Tu mami te tiene que parar los pies Weasel?- Ronald enrojeció a causa de la vergüenza y la furia.

-Draco, ¿por qué no me acompañas a ver a la tía-abuela Walburga? Seguro que se alegra de vernos.- Intervino Narcisa Malfoy con la voz más fría que el hielo. Draco palideció aún más si eso era posible, y asintió a su madre.- Sirius, ¿serías tan amable de guiarnos? Así se te pasará la resaca de golpe, estoy segura de ello.- Ahora fue el turno de empalidecer de Sirius.

En otra parte de la casa Daphne se encerraba en un baño para que nadie la viera, pero de nada sirvió pues a los pocos segundos Harry estaba tocando la puerta pidiéndole pasar y ella aún que no quería necesitaba abrazarle. Cuando Harry entró lo abrazó fuertemente para después echarse a llorar.

-Hey, no cariño, no llores no os hace bien.- Dijo Harry deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares, pero Daphne no podía dejar de sollozar.

-Harry, no quiero estar gorda.- Lloraba Daphne, malditas hormonas ya lloraba por cualquier cosa o cualquier motivo.

-Pero Daph ya lo hemos hablado esto es temporal y no estás gorda estas em.- Pero Daphne lo corto de golpe.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO ESTOY GORDA!- Chilló Daphne histérica.- Oh por dios te he gritado lo siento Harry no sé cómo me aguantas.- Y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar.

-Daphne no puedes dejar que te afecte algo tan tonto como lo que dijo Ronald mira él no lo hizo con mala intención sólo que.- Se quedó sin palabras y se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura de su novia.- sólo que él es así, y te aguanto porque junto a mi hijo eres lo más importante de toda mi vida.- Daphne lo miró desconfiada.

-¿De verdad?- Harry suspiró cansinamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, mira esto no iba a ser así pero supongo que a mí nada me sale como lo planeo. Daphne desde que te volví a ver quedé prendado de ti, lo que es un poco desconcertante porque después de mi relación con Ginny no pensaba rehacer mi vida amorosa. Pero aquella primera noche que pasamos junto tengo que confesarte algo, no estaba muy borracho, sabía lo que hacía y no había nada que desease más que estar contigo, cuando no contestabas mis notas sentía una desesperación terrible, por conseguir esa cita que parecía inalcanzable, pero nunca tiré la toalla hasta que pensé que estabas embarazada de otro y que la noche que habíamos pasado juntos no había sido nada para ti excepto una más, no sabes la dicha que sentí al saber que ese bebé era mío, nuestro, que tendría lo más ansiado y anhelado por mí, una familia, una familia contigo, luego los meses que pasamos en América fueron maravillosos pese a la molesta presencia de Malfoy, en esos meses me permití el lujo de conocerte más, de enamorarme cada día más de ti y saber que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida el haber olvidado usar protección aquella noche. Daphne el propósito de hoy no era tener una comida 'familiar' sin pedirte matrimonio, frente a todas las personas que queremos y son importantes en nuestra vida, pero ya ves se fue al garete, y he terminado pidiéndotelo sentados en el suelo de un baño.-

-Aun no me lo has pedido.- Musitó Daphne, que estaba muy emocionada por las palabras de su chico.

-Oh mierda.- Sacó la cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y arrodillándose dijo.- Daphne Greengrass, ¿me concederías el honor de pasar toda tu vida siendo la mejor mujer y madre e intentando no quemar más la cocina, casándote conmigo?- Mientras pronunciaba las dos últimas palabras abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso y delicado anillo, de un rubí en forma de corazón y alrededor de él diamantes, con la sortija de oro blanco.

-Sí, claro que sí.- Y acto seguido empezó a sollozar nuevamente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su ahora prometido y futuro esposo.

-Espero que esas lágrimas sean de alegría.- Intentó bromear Harry mientras correspondía el abrazo de su futura esposa.

-Por supuesto que son de alegría llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto.- Y simplemente lo besó.


	17. Chapter 17

**A** dhara Kinsley estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

*Así que ese era el hombre con el que se casaría y por el que la habían llamado tan urgentemente… No estaba mal, era un hombre bastante atractivo, pero sin duda le quitaría eso de las juergas, oh sí que lo haría y se divertiría en el proceso.* Esos eran los pensamientos de la mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

A Daphne se le caía la baba mientras veía los recuerdos, Harry sería mejor incluso de lo que ella había soñado, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando vio la parte en la que sus hijos los veían desnudos, que bochorno por Merlín, pero Harry sería tan romántico, tierno y buen padre, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de enamorada.

Albus guardaba su barita después de deshacer el hechizo, luego alzó la mirada al frente y le sonrió a su madre que en el acto despertó de su ensoñación para corresponderle la sonrisa a su hijo menor.

-Espero que os hayan gustado, el primer recuerdo es muy especial para mí, siempre lo tengo presente cuando peleo con mi hermano, que aunque seamos muy diferentes siempre estamos ahí el uno para el otro.- Dijo Albus con una media sonrisa mirando a su hermano que le daba la razón asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que se reía.- Y el segundo bueno, mientras mi padre estaba en una misión mamá nos lo enseñó como cuento antes de dormir. Y también sirve para todos aquellos que aún no crean lo mucho que mi padre amará a mi madre y cuan enamorados están el uno del otro.- Dijo burlón mirando a su Tía Ginny que se encontraba roja como una granada pero no de vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, sino de la furia y envidia, ahora sí que estaba rabiosa ella quería todo eso con Harry, él desde el principio fue para ella no para otra, ¿qué coño se le pasaría en el futuro por la cabeza como para dejarlo marchar?

Hermione por el contrario miraba con orgullo al que significaba para ella como un hermano, y a sus 'sobrinos', James era tan Harry en algunas cosas como en la tendencia de ser el centro de atención que pese a que su amigo quisiera hacerse el que no sabe le encantaba ser la víctima y el centro de atención por lo demás y por lo que sabía era prácticamente igual a su abuelo paterno y Albus por el contrario era tan Daphne, recatado y tímido pero a la vez muy inteligente y que coño también le echaba huevos. Hermione se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, ella no era tan vulgar por el amor a Merlín, menos mal que nadie la oía. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que pensaba demasiado alto y cierta familia de rubios expertos en legeremancia lo había oído todo.

Harry Potter por otro lado estaba consternado con el último recuerdo que había mostrado su hijo, más bien con las últimas palabras que había dicho Daphne, ¿cómo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por eso? Pensaba Harry Potter cada vez más confuso, sin llegar a pillar que la chica estaba enamorada de él antes incluso que Ginebra. Pero bueno así era nuestro héroe despistado como él solo.

Por otra parte en la mesa de las serpientes se encontraba un futuro matrimonio… discutiendo, como ya era costumbre.

-Eres un maldito insensible.- Decía Pansy Parkinson arrugando la nariz. Ronald Weasley dejó de comer uno de los deliciosos dulces que habían puesto mientras veían los recuerdos.

-¿Y ahofa fo qfe hefo?- Preguntó Ronald con la boca llena. Pansy y sus hijos hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Am, para empezar a mí me hablas después de tragar y si no te vas yendo de aquí.- Sus hijos asintieron de acuerdo.- Y para continuar eres un maldito insensible, que no tiene ni una pizca de tacto en lo referente al sexo femenino basta con ver cómo has tratado en muchas ocasiones a Granger a lo largo de todos estos años y también como tratas a Daphne en el recuerdo ¡y aún encima embarazada!, no Weasley de verdad que si no cambias me parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muuuuy mal.- Decía Pansy riéndose de manera irónica.

Ronald iba a contestar pero Rose se le adelantó.

-Créeme que lo hará.- Dijo Rose sonriendo muy segura.- Pero os llevará muchas discusiones.

-Ya decía yo…- Dijo Pansy cogiendo un bombón.

-y ¿qué narices decías tú sí se puede saber?- Dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido y ahora si afortunadamente con la boca vacía.

-Que serás un imbécil al que tenga que reeducar para poder sacarte a la calle y darte el lujo de poder ir a mi lado.- Dijo Pansy altanera.

\- Perdona que te diga pero yo estoy muy bien educado mala víbora, no me hace falta que ninguna serpiente como tú me reeduque.- Dijo Ron poniéndose rojo hasta la raíz del cabello debido a la furia. Pansy entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca dispuesta a seguir discutiendo pero una vez más uno de sus hijos se adelantó.

-Haya paz, haya paz, vamos a relajarnos un poco, ¿está bien?- Dijo Hugo en tono conciliador y con una sonrisa amable.

-Eso díselo a la loca de tu madre.- Repuso Ronald.

-O al payaso de tu padre.- Dijo Pansy alzando una ceja retando a Ronald a que dijera algo más.

-Os lo digo a los dos, ya basta, papá en el futuro al estar con mamá y con tu fama de héroe de guerra necesitarás mejorar tus actitudes en sociedad, y mamá tú también cambiarás, no digo que fuera de la casa pero dentro en la intimidad, en familia, serás más cariñosa dejarás de preocuparte por la perfección que busca la alta aristocracia Sangre Pura, papá provocará que sepas como disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas y de cómo sentirte a gusto estando en familia.- Dijo Hugo mirando muy serio a sus padres, éstos miraban a un punto fijo evitando hacer contacto visual con el otro.

Mcgonagall se encontraba impaciente el próximo encapuchado no se levantaba y los muchachos parecían estar discutiendo por algo, llamó a Albus que estaba por bajar de la tarima y le pidió por favor si podía llamar al próximo en presentarse, el joven accedió amablemente se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, primos, hermana…

-Hey chicos ¿qué pasa?, Mcgonagall se está empezando a desesperar.- Dijo Albus intrigado.

-Tu hermana no quiere salir.- Dijo un encapuchado.

-¿Por qué Lils?- Preguntó Albus directamente a su hermana y sin andarse con rodeos.

-Porque no.- Dijo infantilmente la chica.

-Oh bueno muy buena razón sin duda.- Dijo su hermano irónico. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete a la mierda.- El chico rodó los ojos ante la contestación de su hermana.

-¿Quieres que llame a James y hablas con él?- Desde muy pequeños su hermano era muy convincente con ellos dos y siempre le hacían caso, era uno de los misterios de la vida, ya que, Lily y el por el contrario nunca se entendían, se querían con locura de eso no había duda pero a la hora de discutir jamás se entendían y siempre terminaban dejando de hablarse por un par de días. Sin embargo con James siempre llegaban a un punto conciliador y terminaban de acuerdo.

La chica asintió y él se dirigió a avisar a su hermano cuando llegó a la mesa de las serpientes se agachó y le susurro el 'problema' a su hermano el cual se levantó y Albus tomó su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo una preocupada Daphne. Albus negó y sin querer se le escapó.

-No, mamá tranquila, solo es lo de siempre tu hija coge una rabieta y James va a calmarla, ni siquiera su novio puede con ella solo nuestro hermano mayor.- Daphne procesó la información dada rápidamente y cuando cayó en cuenta exclamó.

-¡¿Una hija?!- Daphne no podría estar más emocionada, ¡tendría una niña que malcriar! Y TRES hijos con Harry Potter, ¡SU AMOR PLATÓNICO E IMPOSIBLE! Casi se cae de su asiento.

Albus al fin cayó en su error, y se giró rápidamente a su madre.

-Oh por merlín, la he cagado me van a matar.- Dijo un poco pálido. Daphne lo miró extrañada y curiosa.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- Albus volvió a mirar a su madre y pensó que ya daba lo mismo total ya había fastidiado la sorpresa.

-Porque era una sorpresa.-

-¿Para mí?- Albus asintió.- Oh pero eso es maravilloso siempre quise una princesita para consentirla, lo intenté con Astoria pero no salió muy bien.- Dijo muy emocionada.

-Lo sé siempre lo decías eso y que no te vendría nada mal un poco de ayudar entre tanto hombre.-Dijo Albus sonriendo abiertamente. Daphne estalló en carcajadas al oír esto último.

Harry Potter miraba muy atentamente la escena y decidió que era momento de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento, así que se levantó y tomó rumbo hacia su segundo hijo y su futuro amor.

Daphne sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, cuando se giró vio a alguien que no deseaba ver en mucho tiempo, por no decir nunca. Patrick Collins, más conocido en su casa como su prometido. Era arrogante, obstinado, hipócrita, narcisista y lo más importante sangre pura (nótese la ironía).

Éste traía una cara que dejaba ver en claro el enfado mal contenido que sentía.

-¿Podemos hablar, querida?- Preguntó Patrick con un tono claro de mala leche.

-Claro, no veo porque no.- Contestó Daphne con cara de extrema inocencia, pero en su tono de voz se podía notar cuanto le desagradaba el joven.- Albus en seguida vuelvo.- Le dio una sonrisa totalmente falsa a su hijo, el cual solo asintió con contrariedad.

Ambos jóvenes salieron juntos del Gran Comedor, Patrick agarraba a Daphne fuertemente por el brazo, prácticamente arrastrándola. Éstos eran seguidos de cerca por la mirada del joven Potter que se encontraba paralizado con el ceño fruncido viendo como ese capullo que no conocía le quitaba la oportunidad de hablar con Daphne. Dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione, quien lo había visto todo y sabía de las intenciones que tenía Harry, preguntándole con la mirada si sería correcto y tras ellos, a lo cual la joven sólo lo miró como si le faltara un tornillo y Harry no necesitó más fue tras Daphne y el imbécil a paso ligero.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor se encontró con la horrible sorpresa de que no había ni rastro de los muchachos, miró de derecha a izquierda por si los localizaba por los largos pasillos pero nada, ni rastro, fue entonces que escuchó una serie de gritos de una voz furiosa a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo sur, cuanto más se acercaba mejor podía distinguir qué decían los gritos.

-¡Eres una estúpida, maldita traidora!

-¡Y tú un maldito cobarde que no se saldrá con la suya!, ¡no me pienso casar contigo y no podrás echarle la mano a la fortuna de mí familia!

-Le diré a tu padre todo lo que ha pasado ésta noche y como los traicionarás y te sacará de esta mierda de escuela, y ni pienses que me vas a deshonrar y humillar teniendo hijos con ése payaso, que haya derrotado al Señor Tenebroso no le da derecho a creerse el héroe, porque eso no se quedará así tu adorado Potty caerá muy pronto, y tú te arrepentirás por la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar.- Terminó Patrick con voz amenazante, pero no lo suficiente como para intimidar a Daphne que lanzando una risa irónica le contestó.

-Y tú crees que en el hipotético caso de que mi padre te crea, ¿te ante podría a Harry Potter? Héroe de guerra, salvador del mundo mágico, rico, y con el mejor renombre de todo el mundo mágico, ¿tú crees que te ante pondría a él?, ¿tú? un sangre pura de quinta que no tiene en donde caerse muerto, que solamente está comprometido conmigo por un tonto trueque de negocios que ya nada importa. Creo mí que queridísimo prometido que no tienes mucho que ganar si se lo dices a mi padre y sí mucho que perder.

Harry Potter que a medida que se había ido acercando había sido testigo de esta parte de la discusión estaba furioso con ese tipo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó sorprendiendo al imbécil y a su futura mujer, en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios se sintió estúpido, de todas las cosas que podría haber dicho va y dice la más tonta, se pateó mentalmente.

-No te metas Potter, no te incumbe lo que hable con mi prometida.- Dijo Patrick remarcando la palabra 'prometida'. Aquello sorprendió al Elegido, ¿cómo que su prometida? Y una mierda. Frunció el ceño y miró a Daphne buscando respuestas pero ésta le rehuyó la mirada, frunció más el ceño.

-Bueno pues yo creo que viendo los hechos de que mis hijos están en el Gran Comedor, lo cuales también son suyos.-Dijo señalando a Daphne con la barbilla.- Me parece que si me incumbe lo que tenga que ver con ella.- Los jóvenes se retaban con la mirada y ninguno parecía salir victorioso.

Por fin se declaró un ganador, Patrick retiró la mirada, para mirar a Daphne de mala manera, acercarse a ella y susurrarle un 'esto no se queda así', después se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido hecho un demonio.

Harry y Daphne se quedaron solos, Harry de repente se puso nervioso, ¿Y ahora cómo empezaba? Pensaba para sí mismo, él había planeado el ir y disculparse pero nunca pensó que le iba a decir. Daphne por el contrario lo miraba con curiosidad y paciencia, esperando a que el muchacho dijera algo. Harry se aclaró la garganta e intentó empezar.

-Bueno, yo creo que, esto te debo una disculpa.- Dijo rascándose la nuca, en muestra de nerviosismo. Daphne se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos, eso no se lo esperaba, ella también se aclaró la garganta que repentinamente sintió seca.

-Am, ¿y se puede saber por qué?- Harry torció el gesto al parecer lo iba a tener fácil.

-Ya sabes, por lo que te dije ayer no estuvo bien, también por el trato que te di no fue el más adecuado.- Dijo cada vez más nervioso.

-Sí, la verdad es que fuiste un auténtico gilipollas.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Harry porque claro una señorita Sangre Pura no debía decir palabras malsonantes ni ser vulgar. Eso hizo que Daphne rodara los ojos.

-Em, sí, supongo que es así como me comporté. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije de Malfoy y sus secuaces, solo de cómo me comporté contigo.- Dijo Harry muy seguro de sus palabras sin saber que iba cagando poco a poco. Daphne entornó los ojos.

-Vale pero piensa en esto Potter, yo también soy parte de esos secuaces.- Aquello hizo enmudecer a Harry y decidió que lo mejor era siempre darle la razón a aquella mujer.

-Bueno, en ese caso supongo que también siento lo que dije.- Dijo receloso, aquello le hizo gracia a Daphne, pues se notaba que el chico era indeciso en cuanto a discutir con mujeres se refería.

-Y bueno solo has venido a disculparte o hay algo más.- Preguntó Daphne.

Harry estaba por decir que eso era todo pero entonces a la mente le vino las últimas palabras de la chica en el recuerdo de su hijo menor.

-Sí hay algo más.- Dijo decidido, Daphne le miró interrogante, preguntándole con la mirada.- ¿Qué querías decir en el recuerdo de Albus?- Eso descolocó a Daphne pues no sabía bien a que se refería, Harry lo notó y le aclaró.- Tu última frase en el segusegundo recuerdo de Albus, cuando te pido matrimonio tú dices algo sobre que llevabas mucho tiempo esperándolo ¿a qué te referías con eso?- Daphne entró en pánico internamente, ¿por qué de todas las cosas que le podía preguntar va y le pregunta la más compleja para ella? Lo pensó por unos segundos y tenía la opción de mentir o la de hacerse la que no sabía pero de nada serviría, aspiró aire y lo soltó porque a pesar de ser una serpiente ella no se escondía de nada ni de nadie.

-Porque desde hace mucho estoy enamorada de ti.- Harry boqueó sorprendido sin saber que decir y una vez más, de entre todo lo que podía decir terminó diciendo lo más estúpido.

-¿Cómo?- Se volvió a patear mentalmente.

-Cuando entramos a Hogwarts me llamaste la atención, estabas tan fascinado con todo lo que para mí era normal que no te diste cuenta de que chocaste conmigo al bajar de los carruajes fue ahí cuando me fijé en ti, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador te mandó a la casa de Gryffindor me desilusioné un poco sobre todo cuando Draco y tú os declarasteis enemigos, él era mi amigo de la infancia y tu mi amor platónico, por ello decidí apartarme un poco de Draco, con el paso de los años mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron siendo cada vez más grandes, hasta el punto de doler sobre todo cuando te veía babeando por ahí por pavas como Chang o la propia mini Weasley, pero era algo que siempre tuve que callar, yo sabía que tú nunca me ibas a corresponder por dos simples razones la primera que yo era una Slytherin sangre pura, la segunda que era una de las mejores amigas de Draco Malfoy, y no pongas esa cara de desacuerdo porque sabes perfectamente que si me hubiera intentado acercar a ti me hubieras rechazado a la primera.- Harry asintió a esto último dándole la razón.

-Y entonces, ¿ahora qué?- Preguntó el muchacho con la mirada fija en el suelo y con actitud dubitativa. Daphne negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora nada, no tiene que cambiar la situación si tú no quieres solo porque esos chicos nos hayan contado todas esas cosas.

\- Tal vez yo si quiera cambiar la situación, pero entiéndeme, ayer tenía una novia y un plan de futuro muy distinto a lio mental que tengo ahora.- El ver lo perturbado que estaba el muchacho y las palabras que acababa de decir hizo a Daphne reír, un sonido que sin duda a Harry le encantó. Daphne asintió sabiendo a que se refería.

-Te entiendo, yo también tenía ayer una vida muy diferente a la que tengo hoy, ya me había resignado a casarme con Patrick, tener un heredero y ser infeliz durante toda mi vida y sin embargo ahora me siento plena sabiendo lo que me aguarda el futuro.- dijo todo esto con una sonrisa genuina que encantó a Harry.

-Bueno, eh bueno, si te parece bien podemos empezar poco a poco conociéndonos, si te parece bien claro.- No dejaba de patearse mentalmente, nunca se le había dado bien hablar de estas cosas y mucho menos con mujeres.

-Me encantaría, ¿y que te parece si empezamos por sentarnos en la misma mesa?, así estaremos con los chicos.- Harry asintió y Daphne sin pensarlo dos veces le tomó de la mano para dirigirlos a ambos de regreso al Gran Comedor.

Cuando hubieron llegado y sin soltarse de la mano se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraban sus hijos, los amigos de la rubia con una sonrisa burlona, Ronald patidifuso y el ex prometido de Daphne con una cara de ogro que no podía con ella, mientras andaban ignoraban las miradas sorprendidas de todos, pues no era lo mismo ver los recuerdos que verlos en directo. Hermione los veía con una sonrisa enorme, feliz por su hermano.

-Hasta que llegáis, vuestra niña malcriada estaba esperándoos para presentarse.- Dijo James, mirando con una expresión más afable a su padre.

La pareja miró a la tarima a la vez que se sentaban y vieron como una encapuchada se levantaba de la mesa y se quitaba la túnica, mostrando una preciosa pelirroja de ojos marrones verdosos, labios rellenos rojos, de estatura media… Sin duda era una muñeca con rasgos de verdadera similitud con su abuela paterna, la chica dejó embelesado a más de uno, sobre todo a su padre, que se había enamorado de su hija en tal que la había visto.

Daphne tenía una sonrisa enorme al ver a su hija, sin duda estaba orgullosa y feliz de la vida que tendría.

La pelirroja empezó a hablar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lily Luna Potter Greengrass.- Resaltó su último apellido mirando con desdén a su Tía Ginebra. A Harry le brillaron los ojos ante el nombre de su hija y Luna le agradeció por el honor de haberle puesto su nombre a su hija. Hermione se puso un poco celosa porque no le hubiera puesto el suyo pero bueno daba igual, si llegaba a tener hijos ya se vengaría.- Tengo 15 años, y en Hogwarts pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor.- Harry sonrió orgulloso, y aplaudió junto con la casa de los leones.- Gracias, veamos, soy prefecta, saco muy buenas notas algo que le debo sin duda a mi madre.- Daphne ensanchó la sonrisa y Harry se sonrojó un poco, Lily les sonrió con ternura.- Mi asignatura favorita es Herbología, cuando salga de Hogwarts me gustaría empezar un negocio independiente de cosmética mágica vegetal. Mis padrinos son Fred y Ares Weasley.- Ares que se encontraba en su nuevo asiento, enarcó una ceja y miró a Potter asintiéndole en se señal de agradecimiento, por el contrario a Daphne le dedicó una sonrisa amable y le susurró un ''gracias''.- Y supongo que eso es todo.

-Yo creo que no.- Dijo burlón James. Lily apretó los dientes 'recordando' a que se refería, carraspeando dijo.

-Sí, bueno, gracias Jimmy, bueno tengo… novio.- Dijo flojito pero no lo suficiente como para que no la escucharan. Harry frunció el ceño ¿cómo? ¡Sí era un bebé!

-Tú no puedes tener novio.- Dijo Harry aun con el deño fruncido.

-Papá, por favor no empieces en el futuro lo aceptas.

-Pero porque no te quedó de otra.- Intervino esta vez Albus.

-Tú cállate.- Dijo Lily apretando los dientes. Su hermano solo sonrió divertido.- Papá, ellos también tienen novias y no he visto que te mostraras en desacuerdo.-

-Eso es diferente.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué, por qué son hombres?- Preguntó con voz cínica.

-No, porque ya tienen la mayoría de edad.- Razonó Harry a lo que Daphne y Lily lo miraron con las cejas enarcadas y una expresión que dejaban ver un claro '' ¿en serio estás diciendo eso? ''

-Pues tengo novio y tanto mamá como tú lo aceptáis así que ya, hasta aquí la discusión.- Harry iba protestar pero no pudo por dos razones porque Daphne le cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa lo cual lo dejó mudo y porque Lily continuó hablando.- Bueno y ahora el recuerdo.- Sacó su barita y como hubieron hecho sus hermanos anteriormente realizó el hechizo sin necesidad de que nadie la ayudara. Una vez que la conocida pantalla blanca estuvo formada el recuerdo empezó.

Harry Potter se encontraba en el salón de su enorme casa construida en uno de los terrenos heredados por sus padres, el Elegido estaba sentado en su carísimo sofá, se encontraba encorvado mirando fijamente una fotografía mágica que sostenía suavemente entre sus manos mientras acariciaba la cara de las personas que se mostraban sonrientes y felices. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y anhelo. En ese momento entró por la puerta su amada esposa Daphne Potter embarazadísima de unos 8 meses y medio.

-Ya volví, amor.- Dijo sonriente, su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver a su marido con ese aura de tristeza.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Harry por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza, por primera vez desde que la mujer llegara levantó la vista y la miró. Le encantaba Daphne embarazada, le encantaba en todos los aspectos pero cuando estaba embarazada simplemente resplandecía, toda ella simplemente tenía un brillo especial, para ser su tercer embarazo tenía una figura esbelta que pareciera que estuviera en el primero. Harry sonrió ante la diosa que tenía solo para él, y bueno para sus hijos.

-¿Cómo te fue con Pansy?- Preguntó curioso, Daphne suspiró exageradamente y sin ser muy brusca se dejó caer al lado de su marido.

-Bien, supongo, Pansy es insoportable cuando no quiere ceder, y Ronald no ayudaba mucho con sus nervios, al final la hice razonar y conseguí que dejara de exigirle el divorcio a tu amigo.- Daphne apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá dramáticamente y continuó.- Adoro a Ronald una vez que le conoces y él no te considera el enemigo, ni una amenaza es un verdadero encanto, pero enserio que en lo referente a las mujeres es tonto como un troll.- Harry asintió dándole la razón a su esposa.- Menos mal que aprendí a conocerlo y ahora cada vez que me suelta alguna de las suyas no me lo tomo a pecho sino Pansy no tendría la necesidad de castrarlo.- Se levantó con esfuerzo debido a su prominente vientre y mirando a su marido le dijo mortalmente seria.- Porque lo habría hecho yo, y de paso a ti también, por si alguna vez se te ocurre decir alguna barbaridad como las suyas.- Harry un poco más pálido de lo normal debido a la seriedad de su esposa se limitó a guiñarle un ojo siguiéndole el juego.

-No deberías de estar de consejera matrimonial cuando estas por salir de cuentas, preciosa.- Dijo mientras él también se levantaba, Daphne le cogió la cara suavemente con sus manos y le dio un pequeño pero intenso beso.

-Y tú no deberías de ser tan gruñón y protector, cuando sabes que no me va a pasar nada, solo te falta ponerme un hechizo rastreador.- Aquella idea iluminó el rostro de Harry.- Ni lo pienses Potter.- Dijo Daphne viendo las ideas de su marido.

-No sé de qué me hablas, POTTER, no estoy pensando en nada, solo en lo adorable que se ve usted cuando está embarazada.- Daphne rodó los ojos.

-Sí, bueno deja el tema, y dime donde están mis pequeños demonios.- Dijo Daphne al no notar ningún tipo de ruido, algo que en su hogar era muy raro con ese par pululando por todos lados.

-Durmiendo.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si ese hecho no fuera nada normal. Daphne entrecerró los ojos y examinó a su marido.

-¿Durmiendo?, ¿estamos hablando de los mismos niños?- Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros.- ¿Qué les has hecho?- Preguntó Daphne desconfiada.

-Puede… que les diera un poco de Pócima para dormir.- Dijo un poco titubeante.

-Me parece a mí que al final sí que va a haber un divorcio.- Dijo Daphne con una mirada gélida haciendo que Harry le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, era auror y estaba expuesto a múltiples peligros, había combatido toda su vida contra un loco que quería matarlo, había convivido con los Weasley, visto a Molly furioso, también a Ginny, pero sin duda lo que más lo aterraba en esa vida y en la próxima era ver como a la siempre tranquila Daphne Potter de soltera Greengrass le salía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras inspiraba y expiraba pausadamente intentando tener la calma, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-Daph, por favor no te enfades mira yo sé que estuve muy mal pero se estaban poniendo insoportables, Hermione vino a traerles unos regalos y caramelos y se descontrolaron no podíamos con ellos los dos juntos y Albus casi le pega fuego al pelo de Hermione con un ataque de magia involuntaria.- Explicó Harry mirando a su mujer con cara de cordero degollado. Daphne bufó.

-Espera, ¿Albus tuvo otro ataque de magia?- Dijo repentinamente preocupada por su pequeño.

Harry asintió.- Sí, y después de ver como el pelo de Hermione se incendiaba se quedó muy asustado, y James no mejoró las cosas, así que saqué de mi bolsa una poción que les están repartiendo a los nuevos para dormir después de los entrenamientos mentales, que pueden tornarse muy duros para algunos, pero tranquila es totalmente inofensiva y les di una cantidad muy pequeña y mezclada con zumo.- Miraba a su mujer sin saber que esperar ella estaba de pie sin mover ni un músculo, sin siquiera pestañear.- ¿Daphne?

Aquello sacó a la mujer del trance.

-Mejor dejemos el tema.- Harry suspiró aliviado y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.- Pero…- Aquello lo volvió a poner en alerta.- Como vuelvas a darles a mis hijos cualquier tipo de poción que no sea estrictamente necesaria, te juro Harry Potter que la tortura muggle de la Edad Media no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te haga a ti.- Harry tragó ruidosamente.

Daphne iba saliendo de la sala cuando recordó algo.

-Harry.- Llamó Daphne, éste solo giró la cabeza en su dirección.- ¿qué te apetece hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?- Odiaba las hormonas un momento está enfadada con él y al otro preguntándole tan tranquila que podían organizar para su cumpleaños, que era dentro de un mes.

Harry desde si sitio en el sofá volvió a mirar la foto que tenía en su mano y que en ningún momento soltó ni Daphne notó, sus ojos se nublaron y dijo con voz monótona.

-Cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien, Daph, todo lo que viene de ti me encanta, ya lo sabes.- Daphne notó el tono lastimero de su marido, y aun sabiendo que no la miraba solo asintió, debido al silencio y a lo sumido que estaba Harry en sus pensamientos, éste pensó que su mujer se había retirado a comprobar que sus hijos estuvieran bien, por lo tanto soltó un suspiro y con voz queda susurró algo que llevaba repitiendo durante toda una vida.- Ojalá estuvierais aquí, no sabéis la falta que me hacéis.- Una lágrima cayó sobre la cara de una sonriente Lily Potter que en la fotografía abrazaba a un bebe y a su vez era abrazada por su marido James Potter.

Aquella escena rompió el corazón de Daphne que lo había presenciado con todo el dolor de su alma, no soportaba ver como cada año cerca de la fecha de su cumpleaños su marido se rompía por la falta de la presencia de sus padres. Lentamente se retiró de la sala y subió para ver a sus hijos.

Era martes noche, hacía una semana de ese día, Harry Potter se encontraba nuevamente en la sala de su casa con Albus sentado sobre sus piernas con un biberón lleno de su leche con cacao, y a James sentado en el suelo frente a él con una pequeña taza llena de batido de chocolate, ambos niños se encontraban muy atentos al cuento que Harry les leía. De repente Daphne entró en la sala.

-Me voy al club de lectura, Pansy y Ares me están esperando, regresaré pronto, vosotros.- Dijo señalando a sus hijos.- No os acostéis tarde.- Y sin esperar nada más salió de su hogar. Pasados 10 minutos Harry que estaba muy concentrado en el cuento sintió un tirón en sus pantalones, cerró un poco el libro y vio a su hijo mayor con un libro en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa, James?- Preguntó Harry.

-Mamá se ha olvidado el libro.- Dijo el niño alzando el libro de su madre. Harry cogió el libro extrañado, Daphne no era olvidadiza.

Por otro lado Daphne llegaba a la mansión Weasley - Riddle. Cuando Ares y ella se hubieron encerrado en el laboratorio de la hija del mago más temido de todo el mundo mágico, Daphne pudo hablar con tranquilidad.

-Necesito tu ayuda en algo a lo que te vas a negar, pero si realmente eres una de mis mejores amigas y espero que si lo harás.- Ares la miró inexpresiva.

-Intuyo que si no me va a gustar al negarme es que se trata de tu marido.- Ares sentía una enemistad con Harry que era correspondida, no por el pasado que el Elegido tuviera con su padre sino por el trato que le dio el chico a la joven.

-Intuyes bien.- Así estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo los pros y contras del favor de Daphne, al final Ares cedió.

-Bien, lo haremos, pero ve preparando una pala porque no pienso hacer esto sola, y me da exactamente igual que estés embarazada.- Daphne adoraba a Ares por ese carácter fuerte que tenía, por su fortaleza y por no tratarla como una inválida solo por estar embarazada pero hasta ella reconocía que era una brutalidad hacerla cavar estando a punto de salir de cuentas, pero Ares era exagerada y orgullosa estaba segura de que no le dejaría hacer nada pero aun así la haría llevar una pala.

-Me parece bien.- Fue lo único que dijo. Pasada la medianoche Daphne, habiendo dejando los últimos detalles de su plan detallados y claros, volvió a su casa donde sus hombres ya dormían al menos los más pequeños pues su marido simplemente se hizo el dormido.

Así pasaron las semanas hasta llegar a un mes completo, Daphne había salido de cuentas pero la pequeña bebé se negaba a abandonar la comodidad del vientre de su madre. En el trascurso de esas semanas Daphne se ausentó todas las noches con la excusa del club de lectura, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo Daphne olvidaba el libro que supuestamente leían, lo que llevó a Harry a empezar a pensar que su maravillosa mujer se veía con otro hombre, sin saber que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pronto llegó el día de su cumpleaños.

Harry llegaba a casa esperando como cada año una fiesta 'sorpresa' en la que estarían todas las personas que quería, la sorpresa se la llevó pero al ver que no había fiesta por ningún lado, su mujer se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, parecía estar esperándolo y él temió lo peor.

-Hola Harry, ven siéntate tengo que hablar contigo.- Harry asintió y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Daphne solo apretó los labios para más nervios de Harry, sus gestos corporales solo le confirmaban sus miedos.- ¿Y los niños?

-Ellos están bien, están con Sirius y Remus.- Harry volvió a asentir.

-Daphne sé de qué quieres hablar.- Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿lo sabía? Ella había intentado se cuidadosa pero al parecer no había podido.

-¿Lo sabes?- Harry asintió.

-Solo quiero que sepas que está bien, siempre que tú seas feliz, siento no haber sido suficiente para ti, haré mis maletas cuanto antes.- Aquello dejó a Daphne boquiabierta, mirando a su marido como si tuviera 8 cabezas.

-¿QUÉ?- Dijo en un grito agudo.

-Daphne sé que no ibas a un club de lectura con Ares y Pansy, Ronald me lo dijo.- Castraría a Weasley.- y también siempre que te ibas olvidabas el libro que supuestamente leíais.- Y ella se apuntaría en la frente cada cosa que tuviera que hacer a lo largo del día sobre todo si era un secreto para su marido.- Así que si estás con otro tranquila, yo, solo quiero que seas feliz.- Daphne no podía dejar de mirarlo horrorizada.

-Alto ahí Potter, antes de que sigas escupiendo mierda, te voy a pedir que salgas al jardín trasero.- Aquello extrañó a Harry ¿sería tal vez una última sorpresa de cumpleaños? Girándose se dirigió hacia donde su mujer le decía.

Al salir se quedó de piedra, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión, ¿su mente le jugaba una mala pasada?, ¿tenía alucinaciones o realmente ellos estaban allí? Girando un poco la cabeza hacia Daphne le preguntó.

-¿Son… Son de verdad?, ¿Ellos realmente están aquí?- Daphne le asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole con ternura, se acercó a él y cogiéndole de la mano lo sacó del todo al jardín, donde se encontraban Lily y James Potter mirando a su hijo con una expresión única. Daphne le dio un pequeño empujón a Harry y éste fue directo a sus padres, no sabía que hacer tenía miedo de tocarlos y que se evaporasen, fue Lily Potter quien dio el paso que cogida de la mano de su marido expiró la distancia que faltaba para poder fuertemente a su hijo. Fue en el instante que Harry sintió los brazos de sus padres a su alrededor que no aguantó más las emociones y rompió en llanto junto con sus padres. Después de un largo abrazo Harry se separó y preguntó.

-¿Pero cómo?- Sus padres le dieron una gran sonrisa y James Potter contestó.

-Pregúntale a tu esposa.- Harry se giró y miró a Daphne con los ojos muy abiertos, ella se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba paso al jardín observando esa escena familiar tan íntima.- Vamos dentro hijo.- Dijo James a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo por los hombre y se dirigían dentro de la casa.

El joven matrimonio Potter se quedó en la cocina unos minutos, debido a que Harry retuvo ahí a su esposa.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Daphne se encogió de hombre y sonreía divertida.

-Le pedí el favor a Ares.- Harry abrió todavía más los ojos.

-¿Ella? Pero si dijo que era imposible debido al tiempo que llevaban muertos.- Daphne se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Mintió, solo hizo falta un poco más de tiempo. Por eso me iba todas las noches, no para estar con otro hombre. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de estar con otro estando embarazada de ti?, ¿Qué clase de mujer piensas que soy?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-La más maravillosa del mundo, lo siento pero ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado esto.- Dijo Harry señalando al salón donde se encontraban sus padres curioseando todo.

-Harry, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.- Harry solo la besó.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que dijo, y ella sabía que no solo se refería al hecho de tener de nuevo a sus padres.

-Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con mis padres, o por Merlín Daphne ¡MIS PADRES!, ¡TENGO PADRES!- Exclamó con júbilo para diversión de su esposa.

-Ve tú, tienes mucho tiempo que recuperar yo haré té y mientras avisaré que traigan a los niños.- Harry no esperó más y salió prácticamente corriendo de la cocina.

Pasado un cuarto de hora, ambos matrimonios Potter se encontraban charlando animadamente cuando sonó el timbre.

Harry junto a su mujer abrieron la puerta para apartarse abruptamente de ella, puesto que Sirius quien llevaba en brazos a los dos niños y Remus entraron como alma que lleva el diablo, se detuvieron al final de la entrada, Harry cerró la puerta.

-Venga hombre más movimiento, que quiero un whisky de fuego.- Dijo Sirius.- Además de que se me están cansando lo brazos de sostener a estos dos demonios.

-Ya no eres lo que eras, Canuto.- Escucharon decir desde la sala. Tanto Sirius como Remus se miraron entre sí, esa voz la distinguirían en cualquier lado. Mirando ambos a Harry quien no dejaba de sonreír, se dirigieron a la sala. Harry se precipitó a coger a sus hijos de los brazos de su padrino antes de que éste a causa de la impresión los tirara al suelo. Cuando por fin entraron, sus caras eran simplemente épicas, para diversión de los matrimonios Potter.

-Pero ¿qué coño?- Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- Fue el turno de Remus.

-Mis mejores amigos no me van a abrazar o ¿qué?- Dijo James abriendo los brazos.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y corriendo se abalanzó a los brazos de James.

-El chucho recuperó a su compañero de fatigas.- Se escuchó la voz sarcástica pero tremendamente feliz de Lily, quien era abrazada por Remus.

-No sabes la falta que has hecho estos años Lyls, no es fácil soportar a éste imbécil.- Le siguió el juego Remus.

-Eh, que sigo aquí.- Espetó Sirius.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- Preguntó Remus ignorando a Sirius y abrazando ahora James.

-Eso se lo tendrás que presentar a mi hermosa nuera.- Todos giraron a ver a Daphne que los veía con una enorme sonrisa. Sirius una vez más fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡BENDITA NIÑA!- Gritó loco de euforia, mientras la alzaba por las piernas y le daba vueltas, Harry intervino.

-Amm, padrino no sé si lo habrás notado pero está embarazada.-

-Oh si mierda, es que Merlín.- Tomó lo que parecía un teléfono móvil y volvió a gritar.- ¡Adhara ven ahora mismo a casa de mi ahijado!, ¡No preguntes y ven, rápido!-

-¿Quién es Adhara?- Preguntó curiosa Lily-

-Su mujer.- Contestó Remus.

James rompió en carcajadas.- ¡Te han castrado, Canuto!- Se burló.

-¡Tú cállate!- Le riñó Lily.

-Sí, mi señora.- Remus rio y dijo sacando su propio teléfono móvil.

-Y ellos son mi familia, Nymphadora y Teddy.- Dijo mirando la foto con una sonrisa.

-Son hermosos Lunático, lo mereces.- Dijo James.

Harry observaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor divertido hasta que sintió un tirón y vio a sus hijos mirándolo.

-Papá, ¿quién son ellos?- Dijo James señalando, a sus abuelos.

Harry sonrió.- Son personas que os van a amar muchísimo, ellos son vuestros abuelos, Lily y James.-

-¿Cómo yo?- Preguntó el niño mayor emocionado.

-Sí, como tú.-

-¡Oh, por Merlín! Pero que preciosuras, ¿son ellos?- Preguntó Lily que se había arrodillado frente a sus nietos, su hijo asintió y ella los abrazó muy fuertemente.- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Yo soy James Sirius y él es Albus Severus.- Dijo el mayor de los dos.

-¿Cómo Quejicus?, ¿Cuántas botellas de whisky de fuego te tomaste cuando le pusiste el nombre al pobre niño?- Dijo James y Sirius rompió en carcajadas, Lily los asesinó con la mirada.

-Pues a mí me gusta el nombre.- Mirando desafiante a su marido, el cual solo refunfuñó por lo bajo.

-Harry.- Dijo Daphne en un susurro ahogado.- Creo… creo que tu hija quiere nacer ya.- Terminó con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Mi nieta va a nacer! Éste día no podía ser mejor recupero a mi hijo y veo el nacimiento de mi nieta- Exclamó James con júbilo.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia San Mungo donde Pansy Weasley les esperaba para traer a su nueva sobrina al mundo, los niños estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer a su nueva hermana, Sirius y Remus llamaban a todos para que se reunieran en el hospital mágico, y James y Lily miraban a su hijo blanco como la cal dándole confianza y ánimo a su adolorida mujer, ambos daban las gracias internamente, pues ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo personalmente, a todos aquellos que cuidaron a su hijo como propio y lo hicieron el maravilloso hombre que era hoy. James incluso dio gracias a aquel del que siempre se había burlado, aquel que tanto había amado a su mujer y protegido a su hijo, le debía una enorme disculpa a Severus Snape.


	18. Chapter 18

Albus Dumbledore miraba al hombre que se encontraba en el cuadro frente a él, aquél que significaba como un hijo para él, desde que viera el recuerdo de la joven señorita Potter parecía estar en trance, tenía una expresión inescrutable, pese a todos los años que hubieron pasado y pasarán juntos, en lo referente a Lily Potter era muy enigmático e incluso imposible de penetrar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, Albus se asustó más cuando vio la sonrisa que aun siendo genuina en su tosco rostro quedaba como una psicópata.

Efectivamente, Severus Snape se encontraba como bien dicen los muggles en el Limbo, se sentía feliz como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, Ella viviría. El despreciable de Potter también aunque eso no era importante. Puesto que no había nada que desease más que el que ella estuviera viva, pues desde que Ella se fue, su vida fue un auténtico tormento, era un muerto en vida, pues su alma y corazón se fueron con Ella, pero ahora que sabía que Ella viviría todo estaba bien. Podría descansar en paz.

Sentía como alguien lo miraba fijamente, alzó la vista y ahí estaba quien había actuado como un padre durante gran parte de su vida, y durante los momento más felices y duros de su vida. Le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos que dejaba ver cuán pleno se sentía. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, para acto seguido dirigir su atención a otro lado. La sensación de ser observado no se iba y disimuladamente se puso a buscar a la persona que tanta atención le prestaba.

Y fue cuando la vio. Con el rostro sereno, pero los ojos llenos de dolor. Su hija sabía de los sentimientos que le profesaba a Lily Potter, desconocía la fuente que le dijo tal dato, pero lo maldecía miles de veces al gran hijo de Banshee. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hija que lo veía duramente.

Amaba a su hija, y estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que había sido capaz de superar... sola. Era otra de las cosas que nunca se perdonaría, Arthemis no merecía el abandono de sus padres. Su madre... era una mujer que había conseguido que se olvidara por un tiempo de Lily lo cual era imposible, llegó a enamorarse de ella pero nunca pudo borrar del todo el recuerdo de Lily. Fue feliz con Sarah, hasta que él se metió de por medio. Lo amenazó, y para resumir los hechos, Severus no quiso unirse a Voldemort en un principio, él no tomó lo suficientemente en cuenta a ese loco, y terminó por matarla justo cuando su hija cumplía un mes de vida, cumpliendo así su amenaza. Fue ahí cuando decidió unirse a las tropas de Voldemort para así poder destruirlo desde dentro filtrando información a la Orden del Fénix.

Su hija retiró la mirada, y él siguió con su vista fija en su hija, sería un cuadro pero estaba en Hogwarts y todo era posible, haría lo imposible por tener una conversación con ella, que estuviese muerto no quería decir que no pudiese arreglar las cosas con una de las razones que le daba esperanza y fuerza para seguir adelante.

Por otro lado, el Gran Comedor una vez más estaba sumido en un profundo silencio.

Todos miraban de Lily Luna Potter a Harry Potter, su padre, el cual parecía no reaccionar. Tanto Hermione como Ron al igual que otros tantos conocidos cercanos del Salvador del Mundo Mágico estaban muy preocupados por la falta de reacción del joven. Daphne en un intento de que el muchacho reaccionara le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano que le tenía cogida, trascurridos unos segundos Harry de manera muy rígida giró la cabeza para verla. Daphne dio un pequeño salto en el asiento al ver el rostro de Harry ya que unos tremendos lagrimones caían por sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para preguntar por su estado, pero no le dio tiempo a que ningún sonido saliera de ella salvo una exclamación de sorpresa, a causa de que El Elegido sin esperar ni un segundo unió sus labios con los de la joven, Daphne tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la impresión ¡HARRY LA ESTABA BESANDO!, ¡A ELLA! Pese a que el beso trasmitía necesidad, desesperación y un infinito agradecimiento sin duda alguna era el mejor beso que a Daphne jamás le pudieron haber dado y esto se debía al simple hecho de que era Harry Potter y no otro quien la estaba besando, lo sentía correcto no como con los demás, sentía que esos eran los labios con los que definitivamente quería pasar toda su vida besándolos.

Todo el resto del Gran Comedor estaba impresionado, Hermione con una gran sonrisa al estilo del gato de Chesire; Draco, Blaise y Theo soltaron un gruñido; Ronald boqueaba como un pececillo mientras Pansy soltaba algo así como 'Parece que se la quisiera comer' y por último estaba Ginebra que con ojos acuosos y creyendo que su corazón roto -cuando en realidad lo estaba su orgullo femenino- observaba la escena antes de salir corriendo presa del llanto.

Dos encapuchadas soltaron un suspiro al ver marchar a Ginny. Cuando el beso terminó, se separaron, Harry no dejaba de mirar a Daphne fijamente. Ésta se encontraba totalmente roja y extasiada, y sus hijos los miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-Necesito un descanso de todo esto, ya no soy la que era.- Se escuchó la voz cansada de Minerva Mcgonagall.- Atención jóvenes, por favor si fueran tan amables de hacerme caso, bien, una vez terminada esta presentación creo que es hora de un muy merecido descanso por lo que demos paso al banquete y después tomaremos una receso de una hora, creo no sólo hablo por mí sino también por los familiares cuando digo que esta última información fue muy impactante y convendría tiempo para asimilarla y atender a dudas. Gracias por su atención.

Volviendo a la mesa de Slytherin...

-Harry... Has besado a una serpiente.- Dijo Ronald mientras comían, a su amigo medio susurrando y con una expresión un tanto asqueada.- Y menudo beso... Parecía que la fueras a absorber en cualquier momento.

-Y ¿qué problema hay con que bese a Daphne?- Preguntó el Elegido un poco enfadado.

-Si Weasley, ¿cuál es el problema de que Potter bese a Daphne?, si mal no recuerdo tú te acabarás casando conmigo, y tendremos hijos así que harás algo más que besarme. A mí, una serpiente.- Dijo Pansy cada vez entrecerrando más los ojos y tomando un pose más amenazante dejando en claro lo furiosa que empezaba a estar.

Ronald palideció un poco y titubeó.

-Amm... Eso de que vayamos a terminar juntos no es seguro, porque las cosas pueden cambiar, además yo jamás te besaría seguro me diste alguna poción, o incluso me hechizaste, los recuerdos no han dicho nada de como sucedió, sólo mostraban el antes y el después de enamorarnos.- Dijo sin saber bien lo que decía, en realidad soltó es perorata por llevarle la contraria a Parkinson.

-Ya...- Dijo Pansy ácidamente y simplemente hizo lo que sus impulsos le dictaban. Cogió a Ronald del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí pero estampar sus labios con los de él en un tremendo beso, que trasmitía furia, confusión, burla, lujuria... Todo el mundo se quedó patidufuso cuando los vieron besarse y digo los porque en cuanto Ronald sintió que lo besaban y tras la sorpresa correspondió animadamente olvidándose de su negativa y rechazo a besar a las serpientes.

Tras la sorpresa Lucius y Draco Malfoy junto con Blaise Zabini soltaron sus respectivos cubiertos con una mueca de asco, al ver tanto beso entre Gryffindors y Slytherins sus estómagos se habían cerrado. Theodore Nott se limitó a decir.

-Se veía venir.- Y acto seguido probó otro bocado de su entrecot.

El aire empezó a escasear en los pulmones de la pareja Weasley-Parkinson, así que el momento de separarse llegó. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, Ronald estaba colorado hasta la raíz de su cabello por lo que no se le diferenciaba donde acababa la cara y empezaba el pelo; Pansy tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y una expresión socarrona.

-Nada mal, Weasley, nada mal.- Y tras mirar a sus mejores amigos quienes la fulminaban con la mirada, volvió su atención a su comida encogiéndose de hombros no importándole la opinión de los demás.

Hugo Weasley carraspeó y le dijo a su hermana.

-Creo que he ganado la apuesta, Rosie.- Su hermana lo miró reprendiéndole, eso no venía a cuento ahora.

-¿Qué apuesta?- Preguntó Daphne interesada.

-Una que hicimos mi hermano y yo, era sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían en terminar con esa tensión sexual que se nota desde aquí hasta Hosdmade.- Confesó Rose un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento y el de su hermano.

Ronald se atragantó con la comida, Harry hacía todo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas y unírsele a sus hijos mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo para evitar que muriera ahogado, Pansy por otro la lado analizaba la información, ¿tensión sexual? No lo había notado, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo sería Weasley en la cama?, ¿la tendría grande? No es que el tamaño le importara mucho pero siendo sincera con ella misma era un punto a tener en cuenta, porque eso de que el tamaño no importaba no se lo creía nadie.

Al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos empezó a reírse pero esa pequeña espinita de la duda no se iba y mirando de reojo al pobre pelirrojo, que luchaba por no morir ahogado por un trozo de pan que se había ido por otro lado, pensó que tendría que comprobarlo. Porque Pansy Parkinson no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione veía las puertas del Gran Comedor con preocupación, Ginny hacía más de diez minutos que había salido y todavía no había vuelto. Pese a que sabía, cuán exagerada era también sabía que realmente quería a Harry. Hermione no sabía que sucedería en el futuro para que Ginny le fuera infiel a su mejor amigo pero estaba segura que algo importante tuvo que suceder o meterse de por medio en la relación como para que Ginny se olvidara del gran amor que le profesaba al Elegido.

Dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato de una manera muy elegante y correcta, casi comparada a los modales que tenían en la mesa los aristócratas, se levantó para ir en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga. Total la comida estaba a punto de terminar, nadie la echaría muy en falta.

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos del enorme castillo pero fue inútil puesto que no encontró a Ginny por ninguno de ellos. Así que fue al único lugar que le quedaba por revisar en el que imaginaba que pudiera estar su amiga, el campo de quidditch. Y efectivamente allí la encontró subida en su escoba mientras golpeaba violentamente una pobre bludger. Se acomodó en una de las gradas y esperó hasta que Ginny se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación normal.

Y eso pasó un cuarto de hora después cuando a lo lejos Hermione pudo divisar como la gente empezaba a salir del castillo. Ginny pareció verlo también porque le dio tremendo golpe a la bludger que la explotó. Descendió hasta el suelo y bajó de su escoba para dirigirse a los vestuarios como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione la siguió. Al llegar a los vestuarios Hermione escuchaba ruido como si dentro hubiera una manada de centauros irónico porque en realidad solo se encontraba una menuda pelirroja eso si con muy mala leche.

Entró con parsimonia, una vez dentro carraspeó para hacerse notar. Ginny soltó un gruñido de molestia, quería estar sola.

-Así que, ¿no crees que ya has destrozado suficientes cosas? Ginny comportarte así no va ayudar en esta situación, mira yo creo que deberías de hablar con Harry y...- No terminó la frase puesto que se vio interrumpida.

-¡YO NO PIENSO HABLAR CON ESE GAÑAN!- Gritó Ginebra desde la ducha.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.- Como tú digas, Ginny. Pero lo único que haces es aumentar la tensión entre vosotros y posponer algo que al final va a suceder.- Y dicho esto abandonó los vestuarios para buscar al resto de sus amigos.

Mientras iba por los pasillos iba recordando el recuerdo de la hija de su mejor amigo en especial, en la parte en la que ella era partícipe de dicho recuerdo, haciendo gala de su buena memoria logró recrear exactamente la escena y las palabras exactas de Harry; todo indicaba que era un solterona que solo tendría el entretenimiento de leer, trabajar y llevarles chucherías a sus sobrinos y que la única compañía que tendría sería su buen amigo Crookshank. Soltando un exagerado suspiro continuó su caminar, al fondo del pasillo vio pasar a Malfoy junto a Parkinson, ambos iban discutiendo tal vez el beso que Parkinson le había dado a Ronald tuviera algo que ver. Lo cierto era que al ver a Ronald viendo metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago a otra no le había movido nada y el bichito de los celos no había hecho acto de presencia lo que demostraba que su relación que el Weasley estaba más que muerta y el amor que siempre le profesaría al chico que creyó ser de sus sueños sería fraternal y no pasional.

En los extensos jardines de Hogwarts se encontraban Lily Luna Potter y Daphne Greengrass cogidas del brazo paseando tranquilamente.

-Mira mamá lo que he encontrado esta mañana mientras el resto dormía.- Dijo Lily mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, Daphne observaba curiosa como su hija sacaba una especie de bola de su bolso.- He estado investigando un poco en la biblioteca en la madrugada y he descubierto que es como una especie de pensadero móvil, aquí podremos ver cuantos recuerdos nos dé la gana.

-¿Me enseñarás más recuerdos?- Pregunto Daphne ilusionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, vamos a sentarnos donde nadie nos moleste.- Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la orilla del Lago Negro.

-Aquí creo que está bien.- Dijo Daphne. Lily asintió, volvió a sacar la bola y juntas se sentaron.

-Y bien, ¿qué me vas a enseñar?- Preguntó Daphne a su hija.- Aunque creo que tu padre debería estar aquí.

Lily se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a ese hecho.

-Ya le contarán algo James y Albus supongo. Ahora vamos a lo importante, veamos que te puedo mostrar...- Dijo Lily, estuvo pensativa por unos segundos hasta que su cara se iluminó de repente.- ¡Ya sé! Te voy a mostrar mi primera palabra.-

Daphne asintió emocionada y Lily procedió a sacar el recuerdo para meterlo en la bola.

Ambas miraban atentas a la bola que había empezado a mostrar una especie de niebla dentro de la bola. Y por fin empezaron a ver las imágenes.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la enorme cocina de su mansión intentando que Lily dijera su primera palabra mientras le daba su compota de moras. La pequeña bebé había empezado a balbucear hacía unas semanas pero no había manera de que dijera algo que se pudiera entender y desde entonces el encandilado padre no había dejado de intentar que su primera palabra fuera 'papá' pero la niña se negaba y cuando su padre desistía la niña se reía divertida de ver a su padre agotado tras ser ganado por un bebe de 5 meses.

-Vamos Lily, preciosa, di papá, pa-pá.- Repetía Harry.

-Bam bam bam bam.- Decía la pequeña niña.

Harry suspiró cansinamente justo en el momento en el que su esposa entraba a la cocina junto a Albus a quien llevaba de la mano.

-¿Sigues intentando qué hable?, olvídalo Harry hablara cuando esté lista no cuando tú quieras.- Dijo Daphne. Harry negó tercamente, él haría que su pequeña dijera su primera palabra y que dicha palabra fuera 'papá'.- Por cierto termina de darle su compota, Draco va a venir a por los niños para que se queden en la mansión Malfoy mientras nosotros ayudamos a tus padres con la mudanza.- Aquello no le gustó al Elegido pese a tener una relación civilizada con Malfoy desde hacía años seguía sin gustarle y mucho menos le gustaba tener que dejarle a sus hijos, esa era una de las cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Como si hubiera escuchado que hablaban de él, Draco Malfoy entro a la cocina de la mansión Potter-Greengrass, con su típica aura de altanería. Albus en cuanto vio a su tío fue corriendo a su encuentro, la pequeña Lily por el contrario había olvidado totalmente su desayuno para comenzar a dar saltitos en su trona y balbuceando intentando llamar la atención de su rubio tío.

-Hola preciosa.- Dijo el rubio mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, la niña por supuesto estaba más que encantada.

Daphne soltó un suspiró y dejó los quehaceres para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Hasta a los bebés cautivas. Parece mentira que no te canses con todas las mujeres que tienes en tu casa- Dijo, Draco sonrió coquetamente a su amiga.

-Que puedo decir más que soy un Malfoy.-

-O gilipollas...- Se escuchó a Harry por lo bajo.

-Tú cállate palurdo.- Le contestó Draco quien iba a seguir arremetiendo contra su enemigo desde la infancia pero una voz silenció a los tres adultos.

-Paaa...- Harry miraba a su hija con ojos desorbitados su niña iba a decir papá por fin.

-Eso es Lily pa-pá, vamos pequeña tu puedes.-

-Oh por Melín lo va a decir.- Dijo Daphne emocionada.

-Paaaaa...-Intentó de nuevo la niña.

-Así, así paaaa-pá.-

-Paaaaaaaurdo.- Y ahí estaba la primera palabra de la benjamina de la familia Potter-Greengrass. Palurdo.

Draco Malfoy después de la consternación rompió en carcajadas hasta casi ahogarse.

-La niña es un genio Potter te ha descrito a la perfección.- Dijo para continuar riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Daphne lo miró de mala manera y le apretó a su marido el hombro intentando infundirle apoyo. *Pobre con el empeño que le había puesto porque la primera palabra de Lily fuera 'papá'.* Pensaba Daphne mirando a su marido que no daba señales de reaccionar.

Palurdo. Su pequeña había dicho palurdo y no a cualquiera a él. Su padre. El hombre que pasara lo que pasara la cuidaría y que no dejaría que ningún payaso la tocara. Iba a matar a Malfoy.

-¡Yo te mato bastardo!- Exclamó furioso Harry, reaccionando por fin. Sacó su barita con intención de hechizarle pero Daphne se interpuso para evitar que ocurriera alguna desgracia por un error del que Draco sorprendentemente no tenía culpa. La pequeña había decidido que esa debía ser su primera palabra y así se los hizo saber.

-Ahora mi hija me llamará palurdo por tu culpa, asqueroso hurón.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hasta un bebé se dé cuenta de lo idiota que eres.- Dijo Draco con cara angelical.

-Vete a la mierda, te juro Malfoy que la primera palabra de Antares será Asqueroso hurón albino aunque me tenga que mudar a tu casa.-

-En realidad eso son tres palabras pa-lur-do. Dijo Draco recalcando las silabas de tan nombrada palabra.- Sé que te cuesta contar pero creo que hasta eso llegas. Y en cuanto a la primera palabra de Antares... Llegas tarde Potty, su primera palabra fue Escorpius un momento muy tierno entre hermanos que tuvimos el placer de compartir toda la familia.

-Yo te mato se lo diré a...- Y en ese justo momento volvió a ser interrumpido por su pequeña.

-Apá.- Dijo la bebé queriendo llamar la atención de su padre, lo cual consiguió.

-Repítelo.- Ordenó incrédulo Harry, la niña pareció entenderlo pues dijo otra vez su segunda palabra.

-Apá.- Dijo feliz, y haciendo feliz a su vez a su padre.- Apá, apá, apá.- Decía la niña sin cesar.

-Pues al final sí que lo ha dicho.- Dijo Daphne aliviada.-

-Apá paurdo.- Y Draco Malfoy quiso tener una cámara de vídeo para inmortalizar ese momento pero lo tenía en su mente podría verlo cuantas veces quisiera en su pensadero y así reírse de Potter hasta el fin de sus días.

-Será mejor que cojas a Albus y James y te vayas antes de que asimile lo que acaba de decir Lily.- Susurró Daphne a su amigo de la infancia. Draco asintió y no esperó un segundo más para ir a buscar a sus sobrinos.

Para cuando Harry hubo reaccionado, Draco ya estaba disfrutando de la seguridad que le brindaba su hogar. Lo dejó pasar solo por la dicha que sentía al ser la primera palabra de su hija ya fuera un insulto o su segunda palabra el caso era que se había referido a él y punto ¿o no?

La niebla volvió a la bola y madre e hija regresaron a la realidad.

-Vaya... Bastante curiosa la palabra... eso sin duda.- Lily rio divertida.

-Lo sé, siempre le chincho con eso.- Siguió riéndose y esta vez acompañada por su madre.

En el jardín principal se encontraba Teddy Lupin esperando por su mujer e hija quienes en ese momento se encontraban en el baño cambiándole el pañal al bebé. No muy lejos divisó a su madrina que parecía ir sin rumbo fijo, levantó una mano en señal de saludo cuando Hermione lo miró. La chica se dirigió a él un tanto insegura puesto que no había tenido el placer de hablar con el joven.

-Hola madrina.- Dijo Teddy, Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

-Hola Teddy se me hace extraño no verte con pañales y tan alto.- Bromeó Hermione.

Teddy le dio una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo estás viviendo todo esto?- Preguntó Teddy.

-Bueno es una locura eso sin duda pero bien me alegra que hayáis venido pese a no tener el futuro que todos esperábamos estoy contenta de saber que mis amigos serás felices.- Dijo Hermione clavando la mirada en el suelo no se le iba de la cabeza la duda de si estaría sola en el futuro.

Teddy miró de reojo a su madrina y adivinó sus pensamientos.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- Hermione levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú podrías ayudarme.-

-Eso depende de lo que quieras saber.-

-Teddy, ¿mis hijos están aquí?-

-Mhm, no puedo decirte eso.-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué sí?-

-Eso quiere decir que no te lo puedo decir porque no me está permitido y puede que no se encuentren aquí incluso puede que no hayas tenido, pero sintiéndolo en el alma no puedo decirte nada, Mcgonagall me lo prohibió. Además no sé por qué razón estás tan decaída desde que vinimos.

-Es que me aterra quedarme sola para siempre, desde que no pude devolverles la memoria a mis padres he perdido toda esperanza de recuperarlos y mi catastrófica relación con Ron no ayuda para tener esperanza en mi futuro.- Dijo algo angustiada pero aliviada de haberle expresado sus miedos a alguien.

-Si de algo me ha servido el tenerte muy presente en mi vida es el conocerte bien y saber que eres una mujer muy fuerte, inteligente y hermosa, no puedo decirte si tendrás hijos pero sí que serás inmensamente feliz y tendrás una vida plena tanto en el mundo laboral como en el sentimental, alegra esa cara porque nuestra visita aún no termina y falta conocer a mucha gente que te quiere incondicionalmente y creo que no estás disfrutando realmente toda esta locura que es nuestra estadía aquí. Madrina.- Dijo sujetándola por los hombros para que la mirara.- No tienes que preocuparte por el futuro solo ve la presentaciones y los recuerdos y date el placer y la diversión de conocernos a todos nosotros porque pasarán algunos años hasta que nos volváis a ver.- Con una última sonrisa se fue en busca de sus dos mujeres dejando a Hermione reflexionando sobre todo lo que le había dicho el joven Lupin.

Themis Snape se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, Minnie le había dado permiso para merodear el castillo a su antojo, Percy le había insinuado el poder acompañarla puesto que él había sido prefecto y se conocía el castillo de memoria, la chica había declinado la idea amablemente y había dejado al chico con su familia y su hija. Todo el castillo le producía una gran intriga cuando más descubría de él más curiosidad le daba por ver que sería lo siguiente que se encontraría. En algunos momentos su mente deliraba sobre cómo habría sido estudiar allí y tener presente a su padre durante su infancia. Cuando esos pensamientos llegaban para aturdirla y dañarla los desechaba automáticamente. Miró hacia los laterales, donde se encontraban los incesantes cuadros que reposaban en las anchas y largas paredes de los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts. Todos le daban una sonrisa cordial y una mirada de curiosidad. Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un banco de piedra en medio de un pasillo, decidió tomar un descanso y después continuar con su recorrido.

Había sacado un libro que siempre llevaba por si se aburría, mientras estaba concentrada leyendo escuchó un carraspeo y curiosa levanto la mirada pero no vio a nadie no al menos físicamente. Al darse cuenta centró su atención en el cuadro frente a ella, hacía unos 10 minutos se encontraba un payaso lanzándole uvas a otro payaso que las capturaba con gracia con la boca. Ahora por el contrario los payasos habían desaparecido y se encontraba Severus Snape, su padre. 

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó Themis para romper el tenso silencio que se había impuesto en el ambiente.

-Me preguntaba si podemos hablar.- Dijo Severus mirando fijamente a su hija. 

-oh, ¿ahora sí quieres hablar? Bien hablemos, comencemos por lo básico de cuando el valiente Severus Snape abandonó a su hija, venga vamos a habla, comencemos por lo básico de cuando el valiente Severus Snape abandonó a su hija, venga vamos a hablar, también podemos hablar de lo sola que me sentí desde que nací, del vacío que siempre he sentido por la falta de mis padres, de por qué me dejaste por velar por la vida de un huérfano dejando a tu propia hija huérfana de madre y abandonada de padre, ¿quieres que hablemos? Tenemos muchas temas de los que podemos hablar.- Snape suspiró. 

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?-

Themis sonrió irónica.- ¿Cómo te puedo yo perdonar si tú no te perdonas el haber perdido a una mujer que nunca te perteneció en lugar de no poder perdonarte el haber perdido a tu propia hija y a la madre de tu hija?- Aquello hirió en profundidad a Severus por la veracidad de las palabras de la joven frente a él.- Snape suspiró. 

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?-

Themis sonrió irónica.- ¿Cómo te puedo yo perdonar si tú no te perdonas el haber perdido a una mujer que nunca te perteneció en lugar de no poder perdonarte el haber perdido a tu propia hija y a la madre de tu hija?- Aquello hirió en profundidad a Severus por la veracidad de las palabras de la joven frente a él.

-Ella era una parte muy importante de mi vida.- Themis los escrutó con la mirada y dijo venenosamente.

-Más que yo sin duda.-

-Eso no es cierto, sé que puede darte esa impresión pero si hice todo lo que hice, cometiendo esos errores que son imperdonables, fueron con el único propósito de protegerte, perdí a tu madre por no tomar en serio la amenaza de Voldemort, él me demostró que iba muy enserio cuando no le tembló el pulso al matar a tu madre, no podía permitir que también te matase a ti.

-Ya me sé toda esa historia y es algo que aunque me pese admiro de ti lo que no entiendo en que no tuvieras la decencia de enviarme aunque solo fuera una maldita carta para demostrarme que no estaba sola pero nunca llegó una carta, ni un recado a través de Minerva eso es lo que me duele, ¿quieres que te perdone? Bien tienes mi perdón pero no esperes que olvide todos estos años que pasé sola.

Y diciendo esto se levantó y salió a paso apresurado lejos de su padre.

Volviendo a los jardines de Hogwarts el grupo de encapuchados estaban sentados en corro charlando animadamente.

-¿Por qué narices no podemos ser los siguientes?- Dijo uno de ellos arrastrando las palabras.

-Porque lo hemos echado a suertes y habéis perdido.- Dijo otro, el joven que dejaban ver algún mecho platinado torció el gesto y contestó.

-Los Malfoy no perdemos lo que pasa es que os hemos dejado ganar queremos mantener la intriga hasta el final porque nosotros daremos de qué hablar.- Dijo altanero y otros cuatro encapuchados asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-De verdad que no tenéis remedio.- Suspiró otra encapuchada.- Pues yo estoy deseando de presentarme y poder pasar rato con mis padres, mirad a Lily y Rose se las ve muy contentas hablando con la Tía Daphne y la Tía Pansy; y los chicos están jugando quidditch con los tíos, yo también quiero disfrutar de este viaje como ellos.

-¿Estás segura incluso con la que va a montar tu madre?- La chica lo pensó y después asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que haga todo el berrinche que quiera yo me lo pienso pasar divinamente con los recuerdos, será mejor que vayamos al Gran Comedor está a punto de terminar la hora, y tranquilo primo pronto llegará vuestro turno.- Dijo palmeándole la espalda a su primo.

-Cuando llegue ese momento os vais a cagar...- Dijo enfurruñado.

-¡Escorpius! No seas grosero.- Le reprendió su hermana.

Ya se encontraban prácticamente todos de vuelta en el Gran Comedor sin esperar demora dos encapuchados se dirigieron a la tarima.

Cuando estuvieron arriba de ella se quitaron las túnicas dejando ver a dos chicos guapísimos e idénticos. Eran de cabello castaño, altos, espaldas anchas, musculosos, lo que se dice un macho de pelo en pecho fue tal que como era de esperar muchas jóvenes adolescentes de hormonas alborotadas suspiraron, enrojecieron ante las sonrisas tenues del chicos haciéndolos ver más atractivos, y las más, bueno necesitadas, dejaron volar su imaginación pensando en lo que tendrían los chicos escondido debajo de la ropa...

-Buenos días.- Dijo uno de los chicos.

-Nosotros somos Lorcan y Lysander Nott.- Dijo el otro. Al escuchar el apellido de los muchachos Theodore Nott se quedó clavado en el sitio, él no quería ser padre, no quería ser como el monstruo de su padre, no quería que un niño tuviera que pasar lo que él pasó con su padre, le aterraba que una vida dependiera de él y al parecer no sería una sino dos, le aterraba no dar la talla, no ser lo suficiente para esos chicos y ser como el abominable ejemplo paterno que tuvo.

Theodore tenía una tormenta de recuerdos, miedos y dudas en su cabeza que no dejaban de llegar a borbotones y la más reciente era: ¿Quién era la madre?, Theodore miró al final de la mesa de Slytherin donde se encontraba Millincent Bulstrode con quien estaba prometido por culpa del imbécil de su padre, otra de las estupideces que su padre le obligó a hacer como la marca que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo. La recia y poco agraciada muchacha lo veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada que a su parecer intentaba ser coqueta pero no conseguía ese efecto más bien la pobre chica bizqueaba. Con una mueca de asco volvió su atención a los chicos que llevaban su apellido. 

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una rubia de mirada soñadora se mordía el labio inferior mirando a esos chicos en lo alto de la tarima, no intentando seducirlos por supuesto sino con una loca idea de las suyas, tal vez su madre desde el cielo hubiera escuchado cuando le hablaba por las noches y le confesaba el amor secreto que le profesaba a Theodore Nott, era un Slytherin pero a la vez no era como los Slytherin, por eso se identificaba con el chico porque ella tampoco era como los Ravenclaw, Theodore se había mostrado amable con ella, una vez incluso la defendió de un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que la tenían acorralada mientras se burlaban de ella, cuando él se metió y amenazó a las otra chicas fue cuando enamoró de él, después de aquello coincidían en la biblioteca de vez en cuando aquello fue un descubrimiento para la rubia porque se dio cuenta que al moreno también le interesaban las criaturas mágicas. Ese fue otro motivo para que Luna se enamorara perdidamente del chico. Pero a él no parecía que le gustara nunca mostró ningún indicio de ello, eso provocó un pinchazo en el corazón de la rubia que despertó su ensoñación y siguió prestando atención a los chicos.

-Como podéis apreciar somos gemelos.- Dijo Lorcan.

-Y tenemos 21 años.-Completó Lysander. Molly Weasley miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa triste sus gemelos también se terminaban las frases.

-En Hogwarts fuimos a Slytherin, sorprendentemente ya que todo el mundo dice que tenemos el mismo carácter de nuestra madre.- Dijo Lorcan.- Pero mienten.- Dijeron al unísono ambos. 

-No nos parecemos a nuestra madre.- Dijo Lysander.

-Y a nuestro padre solo físicamente y tampoco.- Dijo Lorcan.

-Nosotros somos más guapos.- Aquellos provocó risas en todo el Gran Comedor, Theodore rodó los ojos y sonrió, tal vez él no seguiría los pasos de su padre la hora de educar a sus hijos. 

-Nuestras notas fueron de las mejores.-

-Pero no fuimos Premios Anuales.-

-Aunque sí Prefectos.-

-Y de los más estrictos.- Dijo Lysander serio dando veracidad al asunto. 

-En nuestro tiempo nos dedicamos a la investigación tenemos nuestro propio laboratorio.- Dijo Lorcan.

-Frikis.- Tosió James.

-Gracias Jimmy te queremos.- Dijeron al unísono.

-Además de eso también somos... modelos.- Dijo con pesadumbre.- Somos modelos por culpa de nuestras novias, ellas lo son y nos arrastraron a nosotros.- Dijo Lysander. A lo lejos desde la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos del futuro Lorcan y Lysander pudieron sentir como los taladraban dos pares de ojos que ya suponían a quién pertenecían tragaron grueso cuando se encontraran con los ogros que serían ahora sus novias darían gracias a Melín si salían ilesos, esas dos habían heredado los caracteres de sus madres y en ocasiones no era muy bueno eso...

-Mis padrinos son Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.- Dijo Lorcan sonriéndole a sus padrinos.

-Y los míos son Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass.-Dijo Lysander. Theodore estaba extrañado él no era de los que se tomaran a rajatabla las creencias Sangre Pura pero debía de admitirse que no había hecho nada por relacionarse con los leones y no tenía pensado hacerlo por eso le extrañaba que los padrinos de unos de sus hijos fueran leones pero lo atribuyó debido al vínculo de amistades que se formaría una vez que sus amigas estuvieran en una relación amorosa con los leones.

-Jugamos quiddicht como guardianes.-

-Y la asignatura que mejor se nos daba era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.-

-Creo que eso es todo, ¿verdad Lorcan?- Preguntó Lysander.

-Sí, Lysander yo también lo creo.- Le contestó Lorcan.

-Esperad un momento no me habéis dicho quién es vuestra madre.- Intervino Theodore cada vez más nervioso, mirando de reojo a Millicent que lo veía fijamente. La pobre podría compararse en belleza con un troll.

-¿Por qué no lo miras tú mismo?- Preguntaron al unísono a la vez que se giraban y lanzaban una mirada a Ares pidiendo su ayuda. Podrían hacer ellos mismo el hechizo sin la necesidad de que Ares intervenga pero era algo que no tenía importancia y tampoco les apetecía.

Cuando todo hubo estado listo y la pantalla de niebla en lo alto completamente formada el recuerdo comenzó.

Theodore Nott paseaba por el callejón Diagon después de dos años de no pisar el mundo mágico lo miraba todo con curiosidad como si no hubiera estado allí infinidad de veces cuando era niño y adolescente. Iba tan distraído mirando lo que había a su alrededor que no notó la figura que se aproximaba a él igual de distraída. Ninguno notó la presencia del otro hasta que chocaron, ambos cayeron al suelo y con ello todo lo que llevaban encima. Cuando Theo se recuperó del impacto se vio rodeado de papeles que supuso habían caído junto con la persona que había chocado con él. De inmediato se puso a ayudar a recoger los numerosos papeles cuando hubo juntado un buen número de ellos enfocó la atención en la persona con la que había chocado y con la que había tenido muy poca consideración al ni siquiera disculparse por haber chocado, fue ahí cuando vio una brillante, larga y ondulada melena rubia casi platinada. La chica levantó la mirada y Theo pudo apreciar dos grandes zafiros que le sonaban bastante de su época de Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood, se dijo, la extraña chica de Ravenclaw que se paseaba por el inmenso castillo con unas gafas muy raras en busca de criaturas que solo ella parecía ver y conocer-lo que nadie sabía, excepto los mejores amigos de Theo, era que a él también le interesaban ese tipo de cosas incluso durante su exilio entre las tantas empresas que había creado o en las que se había asociado abrió su propio laboratorio de investigación sobre las extrañas criaturas una ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta que el primer año de su exilio no le permitían usar la magia- recordaba que las gente solía meterse con ella y la llamaban loca, aquello nunca le pareció correcto a Theodore y por eso se había metido en alguna que otra para librar a la chica de toda esa chusma pero fuera de sus intervenciones Lovegood y él nunca había mantenido una conversación y mucho menos se les podía catalogas de amigos.

-Lo siento no miraba por donde iba.- Dijo la dulce voz de Luna la cual estaba sonrojada y se notaba avergonzada la chica todavía no había levantado la mirada de lo atareada que estaba recogiendo los papeles.

-Al contrario soy yo quien debe pedir perdón.- Dijo Theo, Luna alzó la mirada para darle una sonrisa amable y de disculpa. Y fue entonces cuando lo reconoció la serpiente que siempre le había atraído y de la que secretamente estuvo enamorada.

-Hola Theodore Nott, creí que estabas en América según El Profeta os exiliaron a ti y a tus amigos por falta de pruebas para meteros en Azkaban, menos al señor Malfoy, él tuvo una condena mayor.- Dijo Luna con tono casual, aquello dejó helado a Theo, nunca pensó que la chica sería tan directa, creyó que Luna le estaba echando en cara su pasado como Mortífago pero al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta que la chica solo hablaba con la verdad sin ningún doble fondo, lo supo al ver la inocencia en su mirada.

-Eehh, sí bueno.- Tragó grueso.- La condena terminó hace unas semanas y volví a Londres dos días atrás pero parece que nadie se ha enterado supongo que es lo mejor.

-Oh y que ha sido de tu vida en América dicen que tanto el lado Muggle como el Mágico son preciosos y con sitios alucinantes.- Dijo la chica con aire soñador.

-Sí supongo que está bien pero no hay nada como la tierra de uno la verdad.-

-Te entiendo Theodore Nott si yo me mudara echaría mucho de menos la casa de mi padre está cerca de una río ¿sabes? Es muy bonito, y hay muchos humpn-humpn son muy bonitos pero también muy resbaladizos.- Theo asintió sin saber muy bien que eran esas criaturas pero prefirió no preguntar. A Luna de un momento a otro se le iluminó la cara como si hubiera descubierto la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.- Oye Theodore Nott, ¿te gustaría hacer una entrevista para El Quiquilloso? Así podrías hacer tu vuelta pública y todo el equipo de El Quisquilloso estaría encantado de tenerte como entrevistado.

-No creo que a tu padre le guste sacarme en su periódico...- Empezó Theo pero rápidamente Luna lo interrumpió.

-Mi padre estaría encantado de que salieras en El Quisquilloso eres una persona muy importante para el mundo de los negocios y eso atraería a muchos lectores.- Dijo aún más ilusionada Luna, Theo la miró dubitativo pero al final suspiró rendido y asintió pesadamente, la miró de reojo y vio que sonreía como una niña pequeña con sus nuevos regalos de navidad, Theo negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se extendía en sus labios.

-Luna, ¿qué tal si te invito a un café y acordamos los detalles de la entrevista?- Luna pareció dudar pero al final asintió con una sonrisa. Juntos fueron a la cafetería más próxima del Callejón Diagon.

Pasados dos días Theodore volvía a pasear por el Callejón Diagon esta vez acompañado por Luna.

-Mi padre está muy contento por los resultados que ha dado tu entrevista para el periódico, Rita Skeeter está muy enfadada porque no se la diste a ella.- Hablaba Luna mirando a todas partes.

-Nunca le daría una entrevista a esa víbora, y me alegrar que tu padre esté contento me cayó muy bien el otro día y no quisiera que por mi pasado me juzgara injustamente.-

-No tienes que preocuparte Theo a mi padre le gustaste mucho creo que incluso te quiere más como amigo que yo.- Dijo Luna sonriente.

-Supongo que es un alago así que gracias, por cierto ¿El Quisquilloso tiene sección de anuncios inmobiliarios?-

-Sí, una pequeña al lado de la criatura mágica de la semana ¿por qué?- Preguntó Luna extrañada-

-Bueno porque estoy buscando casa, cuando me exiliaron me quitaron las propiedades que tenía y bueno aún doy gracias a que pude conservar algún dinero.

Aquello dejó a Luna con la boca abierta.

-Y ¿dónde te estás quedando?-

-En el Caldero Chorreante, no es el mejor sitio pero bueno al menos tengo techo.

-Y ¿por qué no te quedas con tus amigos?-

-Bueno, Blaise estás en Italia visitando a su madre y a su abuela, los Malfoy están en Francia hasta la semana entrante al igual que yo ellos tampoco tienen un hogar así que como son tan... MALFOY.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- Se están haciendo una mansión no tan tétrica como la anterior por cierto, luego está Daphne que está con Potter y no pretendo ser el sujeta velas de su nidito de amor eso y que tampoco quiero aguantar el exceso de hormonas ese es trabajo completo de Potter y bueno por último está Pansy que bueno es complicado, así que solo me queda el Caldero Chorreante como solución hasta que encuentre un sitio donde vivir.

-Pues ya lo tienes, mi casa.-

-¿Tu casa?, pero Luna está tu padre y no le has consultado además no quiero ser un estorbo hace dos días que nos reencontramos y uno que somos amigos no pretendo abusar.-

-Tú lo has dicho somos amigos y los amigos están en momentos de ayuda, así que te vienes a mi casa y no hay más que hablar a mi padre le encantará y prometo obligarle a que no haga más su puré sorpresa, puede ser venenoso.- Dijo Luna casual. En realidad a Luna le hacía ilusión no solo porque era su amigo sino porque así lo tendría cerca y solo para ella y no para perras falderas en celo como las que por allí andaban, pero bueno eso solo lo sabía Luna, la siempre inocente Luna.

La pantalla se quedó en blanco para luego volver a mostrar un recuerdo.


	19. Regalito

Bueno sé que muchos y muchas estáis impacientes porque lleguen Escorpius, Abraxas, Lyra, Altea y Antares pero para eso aun falta un poquito, y más porque a pesar de que tengo medio capítulo escrito, empiezo con exámenes y como que no voy a poder.

Por eso os traigo un One-shot Dramione es cortito pero espero que os guste.

Nos vemos.

 **E** n la sala del paritorio del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas solo se escuchaban los fuertes gritos del llanto de un bebé que acababa de nacer.

-Señores, enhorabuena, es una niña muy sana.- Dijo el ginecólogo que había traído al mundo a la pequeña criatura.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a coger al pequeño bulto que la enfermera le ofrecía después de haber limpiado a la niña de los restos de sangre y placenta cuando la tuvo en sus brazos su sangre se heló y se quedó con la niña en brazos, rígido.

Hermione Malfoy de soltera Granger, madre de la criatura, aun agotada por el parto era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al ver la cara de Draco y la pelusilla de la cabeza de su bebé no pudo evitar romper en un llanto amargo y doloroso.

-Tu hija.- Dijo secamente Draco entregándole a la bebé de una manera ni delicada y ni brusca, pasiva e indiferente, Hermione volvió a sollozar amargamente.

-Lo siento, Draco, yo.- Intentó decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Cállate no quiero oír tus escusas, está todo más que dicho, iré a registrar a tu hija.- Y sin esperar más salió de la sala con un aura furibunda a su alrededor.

Hermione miró por primera vez a su bebé y lágrimas más que amargas surcaron sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no podías ser su hija?, ¿Por qué?- Dijo acariciándole la pelusilla pelirroja de la cabecita de su hija mientras ésta dormía plácidamente.

Tres años después…

Una niña vestida con un vestido la mar de pomposo corría con sus cortas piernecitas por los largos pasillos de la mansión que la iba viendo crecer, cortó su tambaleante carrera al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su papá, toco dos veces todo lo fuerte que una niña de su edad podía, y esperó a recibir el consentimiento para entrar, cuando hubo escuchado un suave 'Adelante' la niña pelirroja entró.

-Papi.- Dijo la niña mientras volvía a correr, esta vez hasta estar al lado de su padre.

Draco dejó a un lado sus papeles y observó a la niña que alzaba sus pequeños brazos en su dirección instándole a que la cogiera en brazos y así lo hizo. La cogió y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Qué necesitas, Cherise?- Preguntó Draco.

Cherise, siempre pensaba que su papá era muy frío con ella comparando con sus tíos a la hora de ver cómo trataban a sus hijos. También frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre no le gustaba, era del griego clásico y significaba 'tolerancia', no le gustaba porque cada vez que le preguntaba a su mamá por qué le habían puesto así, ésta se ponía muy triste, tanto que incluso se ponía a llorar.

-Papi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Aquello le hizo gracia a Draco, una gracia irónica al ver como su 'hija' se parecía en actitud a su madre, mas no en apariencia.

Draco asintió una vez contestando a su pregunta.

-Papá, ¿tú me quieres?- Draco no se sorprendió por la pregunta, era una pregunta normal para un niño con la inteligencia de Cherise, ella notaba perfectamente el rechazo que sentía hacia la niña pero sin embargo no podía negar sus sentimientos.

-Sí, mucho.- Contestó.

Aquello contentó a la niña pero como buena hija de Hermione Granger siguió con el interrogatorio, pues aún no estaba satisfecha.

-¿Tanto cómo a mamá?- Aquello tensó a Draco.

-A ti más.- Dijo mordaz al recordar a su mujer.

Hermione Malfoy sintió su corazón romperse más de lo que ya lo estaba, sabía que no era de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas, sobre todo era peligroso para ella teniendo en cuenta la relación tan hostil en la que se había convertido su matrimonio con Draco. Se retiró de la puerta decidiendo que ya había oído bastante, y se dirigió hacía el enorme jardín trasero que poseía la mansión Malfoy, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de la enorme casa se giró para admirar la que era su casa desde hacía 5 años, sus suegros se habían mudado a Francia luego de que diera a luz y conocieran a su supuesta nieta. Y la niña se iba criando poco a poco sin la figura de sus abuelos paternos, simplemente Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no podían ver a su hija ni a ella misma, y mucho menos entendían como era que Draco no las había echado de la mansión y de su vida en tal que vio los rasgos de la niña. Aquello era una duda que Hermione compartía con el viejo matrimonio Malfoy, más de una vez durante las innumerables discusiones que mantenía con su marido le imploró y suplicó porque le diera el divorcio, pero él siempre respondía lo mismo que no le permitiría irse con su amante a pegarse la buena vida, después de haberse burlado de él y dejarlo en ridículo como el cornudo de toda la sociedad mágica.

Aquella situación rompía poco a poco a Hermione. Amaba a Draco simple y llanamente, le amaba con todo su corazón, si bien era verdad que le había sido infiel sólo fue una vez durante una época de crisis por la que pasó su matrimonio, al principio de éste. Durante esa época Ronald le confesó que seguía enamorado de ella, y ella en un absurdo impulso se entregó a él, al parecer aquella única vez fue suficiente como para que quedara embarazada de él. Después de esa vez no pudo con la culpa y se lo confesó a Draco, él demostró cuanto la amaba al perdonarla. Hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada, no supieron de quien era el bebé hasta que nació, fue ahí cuando Hermione echó su sentencia de muerte, a un camino de soledad e infelicidad. De eso ya se encargaba no solo Draco sino todo el mundo, hasta Molly la miraba con rechazo mal disimulado, incluso sus padres. No podía más.

Se apareció en una mansión similar a la que compartía con su marido.

Cuando el elfo doméstico la recibió, esperó pacientemente a que la dueña de aquella propiedad la recibiera. Pasados unos 5 minutos Ginny Weasley de soltera, actual Zabini, bajó para reunirse con su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, que sorpresa, hacía tiempo que no venías.- Dijo Ginebra con la sorpresa impregnada en la voz. Hermione lo entendía, era verdad que no se veían hacía mucho tiempo, y la culpa una vez más era de ella, Hermione dejó de ver a su amiga por la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que veía a Blaise, marido de Ginny y mejor amigo de Draco, Blaise la miraba receloso incluso furioso por lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo.

-No puedo más, Ginny.- Dijo Hermione con voz rota.- Ginny, necesito que me digas donde está tu hermano, necesito aclarar las cosas y enfrentarlo. No puedo vivir con éste sentimiento viendo como Draco cada día se aleja más de mí, como me repudia cada día con más odio, es insoportable, lo amo Ginny y no soporto estar con él y no tenerlo. Ginny, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo imploro dime donde está tu hermano necesito aclarar las cosas para seguir con mi vida, para intentar luchar una vez más por mi matrimonio, y con el gran abismo que representa tu hermano no puedo.- Ginny miró a su amiga con lastima, realmente la compadecía no se imaginaba estar en su situación.

-No sé qué decirte, Hermione, sabes que mi hermano después de que se enterara de que Draco sabía de vuestro encuentro y de que estabas embarazada simplemente se evaporó. No ha dado señales de vida desde entonces. Lo siento.- Dijo Ginny.

Hermione se hundió en su asiento. Al verla así Ginny le preguntó.

-¿Draco sigue sin querer darte el divorcio?- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-No, ese es mi castigo ver como lo que más amo me odia, estar ahí tenerlo delante pero a la vez no poder tenerlo.-

-Hermione no pierdas la esperanza, recuerda que siempre es lo último que hay que perder, piensa que lleva durante tres años criando y haciéndose responsable de una niña que no es suya, que ha permitido que sus padres se muden a Francia con tal de que ni la niña ni tú os fuerais, no te des por vencida y lucha por él. Porque eso son claros ejemplos de que te ama.- Intento animar Ginny.

-O de recordarme lo que pude haber tenido y por tonta perdí.- Musitó Hermione.- Gracias Ginny pero mi visita solamente era para saber si sabías del paradero de Ronald. Gracias por tus ánimos me has ayudado mucho, otro día vendré a visitar a las niñas.- Intentó sonreírle pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca amarga y triste.

Se volvió a aparecer en la mansión Malfoy, y tras una hora de pensar se le ocurrió una única y absurda idea, pero era lo único que tenía, así que se aferraría a ello con su vida.

Visualizando la imagen de Ronald y susurrando su nombre sin cesar durante dos minutos, consiguió aparecerse.

Cuando el tirón en el ombligo cesó abrió los ojos y se encontró en un hermoso parque.

Empezó a recorrerlo alerta por si veía a quien había ido a buscar. A lo lejos vio una cabellera pelirroja inconfundible, estaba sentado en un banco viendo como una joven morena iba hacia un puesto de helados, fue rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, en el trayecto escuchó a otros transeúntes y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en Grecia. Al llegar justo detrás del traidor que alguna vez su mejor amigo, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

El pelirrojo al sentir la presencia tras él se giró y palideció en el acto.

-Her… Hermione.- Susurró temeroso.-

-Hola Ronald.- Dijo Hermione con la voz cargada de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Volvió a susurrar esta vez vigilando como un loco que su acompañante no notara la presencia de la mujer ante él.

-¿Te sorprende verme?- Dijo riendo irónica.- No me extraña considerando que eres un cobarde que huyó en cuanto la mierda le llegó a los ojos.-

Ronald negó con la cabeza.- Yo no hui, simplemente me fui porque quería hacer mi vida.

-Destrozando la mía ¿no?, ¿me puedes explicar cómo un día me dices que sigues enamorado de mí y a la semana te vas como lo que eres un maldito cobarde?, no puedes ni imaginarte cuanto te odio.-

-Hermione siento mucho lo que pasó, pero yo ahora soy feliz y…- Fue interrumpido.

-¿Yo acaso no merezco ser feliz?, ¿Y Cherise?- Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Cherise?- Preguntó Ron contrariado.

-¡TU HIJA!- Gritó ya harta.

-Ronald…- Escucharon un suave voz a su espalda, Ronald palideció más todavía.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba un bella joven de grandes ojos verdes, alta, piel blanca y cabello largo moreno.

-Sophia.- Dijo Ronald.

-¿Tienes una hija?-

-¡No!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.- Quiero decir… ¡Agh! Sophia prometo que te lo explicaré luego ¿puedes dejarnos ahora un momento, por favor? Enseguida estoy contigo.- La chica solo asintió.

-Eres cobarde hasta para aceptar lo evidente.- Rio Hermione irónica.

-Escucha Hermione, siento mucho lo que pasó, pero yo ahora soy feliz con mi vida, la niña tiene un padre, Malfoy ¿no?, pues dejemos así las cosas. Siento mucho si tu matrimonio con Malfoy no funciona pero ya te lo dije hace años él no era para ti.-

-¿Y tú sí?- Dijo derramando lágrimas cargadas de rabia.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es hora de pasar página para siempre, y lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.- Y dicho esto se fue con su acompañante.

Hermione viendo que era imposible sacar algo en claro, y que estaba más destrozada que antes decidió volver a su hogar.

No podía más con aquello, estaba totalmente destrozada, Draco la odiaba, su hija le recordaba su más imperdonable traición, y toda la gente que amaba la repudiaban.

Decidió acabar con todo sabía que era cobarde por su parte pero no podía más, cogió un potente poción para dormir que en los últimos años habían sido su más íntima y sincera amiga y se la bebió ignorando lo que ponía en la etiqueta de solo una gota por persona. Pasados unos segundos la poción hizo su efecto y Hermione ya dejándose llevar por la oscuridad que la embarga vio al amor de su vida entrar a la habitación, susurrando un 'te amo' se dejó llevar, cayendo de bruces ya inconsciente al suelo pero sin llegar a recibir el golpe pues Draco a velocidad inexplicable y sujeto a Hermione, al ver que no reaccionaba empezó a sacudirla en sus brazos en un inútil intento de que reaccionase.

-Hermione.- La llamó mas no recibió ningún síntoma de respuesta.- ¡Hermione!- Dijo esta vez más desesperado. Volvió a probar pero al ver que nada funcionaba, se levantó aun con ella en brazos y se apareció en San Mungo donde Hermione Malfoy fue internada y atendida de inmediato.

Una semana después, Hermione despertaba lentamente en una habitación privada de San Mungo. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amiga que dormía mientras le sostenía la mano, apoyada en la cama.

Hermione se incorporó un poco en la cama, pero el movimiento fue suficiente para despertar a Ginny.

-Hey.- Dijo Ginebra con voz adormilada.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- Preguntó directamente Hermione de forma tímida.

Ginebra terminó de desvelarse y tomó una expresión seria.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Hermione negó.- Intentaste suicidarte, llevas aquí inconsciente una semana.-

-¿Quién me trajo?-

-Draco.- Hermione la miró boquiabierta.- Fue el quien te encontró y te trajo.

-Y veo que no se ha preocupado más por mí.- Dijo triste.

-Eso no es verdad, Hermione. Draco no se ha separado de ti ni un minuto, tuvimos que obligarlo a irse a la mansión a descansar y a que estuviera con Cherise, llegó a golpear a un sanador cuando le prohibió verte al principio. Hermione, Draco te ama con locura, sólo está dolido, muy dolido pero no dudes de que se muere por ti.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Draco y Cherise Malfoy. Draco tenía un sobre en su mano y Cherise a ver a su mamá despierta gritó feliz.

-¡Mamá!- Y fue corriendo hasta la cama de su madre. Su madre la miró contrariada al sentarla junto a ella, su pelo, era diferente, castaño casi rubio cenizo.- Mira mamá mi pelo, esta semana ha sido genial, menos porque tú estabas enferma, pero mami he pasado dos días con Nicole y Jasmin, tres con la abuela Jane y me contó porque mi pelo ha cambiado, y estos últimos días los he pasado con los abuelos Lucius y Narcisa, que me han traído muchos regalos de Francia.- Hermione miró a Draco boquiabierta y se dio cuenta que Ginny se había ido de la habitación, tal vez para darles más privacidad. Y en cuanto a Draco, él no la miraba tenía centrada su atención en la niña.

-Cherise, ¿Por qué no vas a decir a la abuela Narcisa cómo quieres el vestido ese del que no dejas de hablar?- La niña ahogó un grito de felicidad.

-¡Es verdad!, gracias papi, adiós mami luego vuelvo.- Y se despidió dándole a su madre un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por… Por qué su pelo está así?- Preguntó Hermione consternada.

-Eso es lo que le explicó tu madre. Por cierto me mandó a decirte que si la escucharas más a menudo te evitarías muchos problemas. ¿Sabías que es una tradición que las mujeres de tu familia materna nazcan pelirrojas por no sé qué gen escocés qué tenéis?, si querida esposa, todas las mujeres por parte de tu familia materna nacen pelirrojas hasta la edad de tres años y medio o cuatro aproximadamente, a partir de esa edad cambian y desarrollan los genes de sus progenitores, pero antes todas son pelirrojas, incluso TÚ, tu madre me enseñó fotos de cuando eras pequeña y déjame decirte que te hubieran confundido perfectamente con un Weasley.- Aquello lo dijo con doble intención, riéndose de su propio error durante 3 años.- Cherise empezó a cambiar su cabello a lo largo de la semana, de hecho sigue haciéndolo, cada vez es más rubia.- Hermione procesaba la información poco a poco, bajó la miraba y fue que notó el sobre que llevaba en la mano su marido.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando el misterioso sobre.

-¿Esto? Bueno te explico, un día que vine aproveche para hacer una prueba de paternidad, y estos son los resultados.- Hermione miraba ahora con miedo el sobre.

-Y… y ¿qué dice?- Draco le extendió el sobre.

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?- Hermione tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y dudó en abrirlo.- Ábrelo.- Ordenó Draco ahora.

-No entiendo.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Yo lo veo muy claro.-

-Aquí dice que Cherise es tu hija en un 99,9 % de probabilidad.- Dijo mirando a Draco, éste asintió confirmándolo por si tenía dudas.

-Cherise es una Malfoy de sangre, es mi hija, y debo pedirte perdón por el trato que has recibido estos años y no solo por eso sino por no haber hecho una prueba de ADN antes, pero con la apariencia de Cherise creí que estaba más que claro. Me equivoqué.- Hermione estaba alucinada, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en tan solo una semana en la que ella había estado inconsciente. Soltó un suspiro sintiendo como su pecho se deshacía del peso que tenía al pensar que Cherise era hija de Ronald, pero otra duda la asaltó.

-Y ahora ¿qué va a pasar?- Preguntó sin mirar a Draco.

-Ahora vamos a ser felices que bien merecido lo tenemos después de tres años, por un maldito mal entendido, mis padres se van a llevar a Cherise por un mes mientras ello terminan los preparativos para el traslado de vuelta a la mansión de Wiltshire. Mientras nosotros nos iremos a una segunda luna de miel, si tú quieres claro. Y por favor Hermione no vuelvas a intentar lo del otro día, sé que fui un hijo de puta contigo pero si no te daba el divorcio o te permitía alejarte de mí, era porque pese a creer que Cherise no era mía y que tú me habías sido infiel, te amaba y te amo y te amaré siempre, por eso no imagino una vida sin ti.-

Hermione sintió su corazón sanar con las palabras de Draco, le cogió la cara con sus manos y le besó dando por cerrado ese oscuro período de tiempo que había servido para reforzar su relación, y dando la bienvenida a un período de amor y felicidad.

Que bien merecido lo tenían.

Por cierto por si alguien se lo pregunta Ronald Weasley sí que vivió un auténtico calvario en su matrimonio con Sophia que tras enterarse de lo que le hizo a Hermione se vengó por ella a lo largo de todo su matrimonio.


	20. Chapter 19

**A** lo largo de la llanura junto a un río se podía observar una inmensa carpa decorada de blanco y coloreada con todas las tonalidades que las flores eran capaces de captar ya fueran rosas, lirios, margaritas… Todo tipo de flor se encontraba en esa carpa donde se celebraría la boda tal vez más excéntrica de los últimos tiempos. Y se preguntarán quiénes son los afortunados en casarse, pues bien, para tanto color la novia no podía ser más que Luna Lovegood próximamente Nott, sí señores seis meses después de ese casual reencuentro Luna y Theo se casaban algo pronto pero bueno cuando el amor es verdadero no hay por qué esperar.

La novia había abandonado su característica tranquilidad para adoptar un estado de los nervios propios de las novias el día de su boda. Molly Weasley a petición de Luna estaba haciendo de organizadora del evento y miraba que todo estuviera lo más perfecto posible por otro lado Narcisa Malfoy también era encarga a petición del novio de organizar el evento, las matriarcas preferían abstenerse de opinar acerca de los gustos y organización de la otra pero por las miradas que se lanzaban no es que estuvieran muy de acuerdo. Debido a que ambos novios eran huérfanos por parte de madre- en el caso de Theo de parte de los dos- la matriarcas de tan opuestas familias no pudieron evitar aceptar la propuesta de los chicos a ser organizadoras aunque eso conllevara a limar asperezas creadas hace décadas lo que no quitaba en algunas ocasiones no hubieran chocado dejando a relucir sus peculiares caracteres porque si Molly Weasley era temida por todos sus hijos cuando estaba enfadada Narcisa no era menos no pensemos que Narcisa era de dar voces o no por supuesto que no eso se saldría de su aura elegante y sofisticada que tan bien la distinguía ella era más de entornar los ojos dejando dar una señal de peligro y hablar con un tono relativamente suave pero demandante lo que no era menos intimidante que la cara colorada, cabello crispado y gritos que se podrían asustar incluso a las banshees.

Luna ajena a toda tensión por parte de las organizadoras de su boda se encontraba dentro de la que había sido su casa durante 19 años se encontraba en su cuarto ya vestida con su peculiar vestido diseñado por ella misma consistía en un vestido de tono rosa pastel decorado con flores de diferentes tonalidades, el vestido era con la espalda al aire, con escote de palabra de honor y de corte princesa para terminar en la espalda llevaba un enorme lazo que le daba un toque de verdadero encanto al vestido.

Mientras las amigas íntimas de Luna, Ginebra Weasley y Hermione Granger junto con Themis y Ares-con las cuales había congeniado muy bien- al igual que Daphne Potter y Pansy Parkinson -que pese a ser más amigas del novio que de Luna había creado una bonita amistad tras dejar las rencillas del pasado atrás como fue en el caso de Pansy- se encargaban de terminar de peinarla, maquillarla, calzarla… Las cuatro amigas también eran dignas de admirar en primer lugar Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo intenso dejando claro que había sido una leona el vestido consistía en un escote corte asimétrico recogido en un broche que al igual que algunos adornos del vestido era de color plata, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que el dorado era más característico de la casa de Gryffindor, el vestido era largo hasta los pies con un poco de cola.

También estaba la pequeña de los Weasley que había optado por un vestido color plata el vestido estaba compuesto completamente por cristales excepto en la cola que era de fina seda, por supuesto que podía permitirse tal lujo con su puesto de capitana en las Holyhead harpies, el vestido de tirantes tenía un pronunciado escote que con la figura curvilínea de la pelirroja ya había atraído la atención de muchos hombres sobre todo de uno en concreto…

Seguidamente Themis Snape al igual que su cuñada había elegido un vestido con cristales incrustados pero este a diferencia del de Ginny solo los tenía en la parte de arriba, en la cintura tenía cinturón de pedrería de cintura para abajo el vestido era de seda beige con franjas plateadas.

Ares Riddle llevaba un vestido negro de corte sirena, con escote barco el vestido consistía en una falda lisa de seda negra, con los costados al descubierto juntándose en pico al frente el vestido tenía unos adornos en color plata que hacían la forma de una serpiente y para terminar el vestido poseía un subescote en forma de corazón bastante pronunciado y forrado con tela negra transparente.

Pansy al igual que Ares había optado por un vestido negro de corte sirena de escote barco donde en la parte superior hasta aproximadamente las costillas usaba encaje verde dándole un toque sensual y sin duda Slytherin.

Por último Daphne actualmente Potter había optado por un precioso traje de dos piezas que consistía en una preciosa falda de seda azul con un ligero cinturón de pedrería en la cinturilla, la parte de arriba consistía en una blusa de pedrería que hacía figuras de estilo étnico, la blusa le llegaba por debajo del pecho dejando ver su tersa piel y su figura nada desfigurada tras el parto de James.

El ambiente en la habitación dejaba ver el estrés y los nervios de la novia y sus ayudantes, también se podía notar la tensión que había entre Ginny, exnovia de Harry Potter, y Daphne, su actual pareja. Para evitar una confrontación las mujeres evitaban los silencios y los temas 'delicados'. Para acabar con uno de esos horrorosos silencios Ginebra tomó la palabra.

-Todavía no entiendo porque no has venido con mi hermano, todos sabemos de la seriedad de vuestra relación.- Dijo Ginny dirigiendo a Pansy que se encontraba junto a Hermione, extrañamente estas dos se llevaban bien al contrario que Ginny y Daphne, tras unas disculpas mutuas y las infinitas veces en las que Hermione reiteró que tenía superado lo suyo con Ronald todo fue miel sobre hojuelas aunque claro está que siempre serían Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger y por lo tanto de vez en cuando se libraba un verdadera batalla campal.

Pansy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia aunque por dentro aún estaba resentida y con ganas de torturar al pelirrojo.

-Simple porque no me lo ha pedido.- Contestó la morena. Ginny bufó.

-Mi hermano es estúpido.- Pansy se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras seguía maquillando a Luna.- Eres la mujer perfecta para él, sin ofender Hermione.- Dijo rápidamente a su mejor amiga la que solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa demostrando que ya tenía superada esa etapa de su vida.

-Tal vez no…- Dijo Pansy parando de repente su labor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Hermione.

Pansy suspiró y retomó la palabra.- Ronald y yo estuvimos hablando sobre el futuro y entramos en el tema de los hijos, él me confesó que ansiaba tener dos como mínimo, y a mí es un tema que me afecta mucho a la par de que me incomoda, se lo dije y quiso saber la razón la cual también se la dije y bueno él… estuvo raro durante días y después solo dejó de hablarme así que supongo que hemos roto, y que el compromiso quedó anulado, no puedo culparlo de alejarse la verdad, más si no vamos a ir por el mismo camino…- Pansy tenía la cabeza gacha y todas las demás mujeres la miraban atentas e interrogantes.

-¿No quieres tener hijos?- Preguntó Daphne extrañada ella era contra todas las expectativas cariñosa con James y disfrutaba de los ratos que pasaban juntos por lo que no entendía que no quisiera tener hijos.

-No es eso, es que tal vez no pueda tenerlos…- Al ver los rostros contrariados y compungidos de las demás continuó sin apartar la vista de sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- Días después de que denunciara a Grove fui a hacerme una revisión a San Mungo por si servían de algo en las declaraciones y bueno porque hacía tiempo que no llevaba un control, allí un sanador de confianza de mi familia me confesó que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera estéril, debido a que cuando ese maldito bastardo abusó de mí, dicho claramente me violó, el útero quedó resentido y al no haber sido atendido de inmediato puede que las heridas no hayan sanado correctamente creando alguna malformación uterina lo que explicaría los sangrados de los siguientes días a… bueno a eso.- Todas estaban en shock si bien sabían que la experiencia de Pansy con ese criminal había sido terrible, traumática, e indeseable para cualquier mujer no conocían los detalles, pero aquello sin duda las había dejado destrozadas.- Pero ¿qué hacemos hablando de este tema cuando te casas, Luna? Ya habrá tiempo de que os lo cuente ahora solo importa terminar a esta bella novia, no más bella que yo pero bueno hacemos lo que podemos.- Dijo mientras se quitaba un lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla.

La primera en reaccionar fue Daphne que corrió a abrazar a su amiga, Ginny también reaccionó soltando una sarta de insultos hacia el insensible de su hermano. Sin más conversación todas volvieron a sus labores, pasado un rato Luna habló muy bajito mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la enorme carpa en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Pansy… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pansy enarcó una ceja instándole a hablar.- ¿Puedes bajar y asegurarte de que Theo está en el altar, por favor?

-¿Por qué no habría de estar Theodore en el altar, Luna?- Le preguntó risueña Themis pero al ver la seriedad en la cara siempre alegre y soñadora de Luna, borró la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-Me sentiría mejor si te aseguraras de que no se arrepintió.- Dijo mirando todavía por la ventana.

-Oye Lovegood no me jodas, Theo besa el suelo por el que pisas así que déjate de gilipolleces, dime una cosa ¿se ha separado de ti en estos meses?- Luna por toda respuesta negó con la cabeza sin mirarlas directamente.- ¿Te ha dicho o hecho algo por lo que puedas pensar que se ha arrepentido de la decisión de casarse contigo?- Luna volvió a negar con la cabeza.-¿Entonces por qué cojones crees que Theodore Nott, TU a una hora ESPOSO no quiere casarse contigo?

-Su exprometida vino a verme a la redacción de El Quisquilloso, y dijo cosas que… tal vez tenga razón, puede que no sea suficiente para él, que no sea lo que necesite.- Pansy bufó.

-Haber si lo entiendo, ¿me estás diciendo que te importa lo que diga la amorfa esa con cara de boñiga de hipogrifo? La verdad bonita que no sé porque quedaste en Ravenclaw, porque si realmente estas tomando en serio lo que diga ese barco es que eres tonta y te voy a ser sincera si de verdad no confías en el amor que te tiene Theo es que realmente no lo mereces, él ha sufrido mucho en toda su vida y JAMÁS lo había visto tan pleno, feliz e ilusionado con su vida como cuando lo veo contigo. Así que déjate de tanta mierda ponte los tacones tan divinos que te he traído desde París y no me jodas.- Dijo Pansy con una seriedad que solo mostraba cuando estaba muy cabreada.- Solo una cosa más.- Todas volvieron a mirarla.- ¿Te has puesto el conjunto que Daphne te compró?- Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, a la que le siguió una carcajada al ver lo colorada que se ponía Luna.- Me lo tomaré como un sí, pero entonces no te preocupes cariño, porque lo tendrás a sus pies.- Dijo con una mueca seductora.

-Yo… También estoy nerviosa por eso, no sé qué hacer cuando llegue el momento.- Dijo Luna colorada como el cabello de los Weasley.

-¿Nunca has tenido relaciones, Luna?- Preguntó Ares curiosa justo cuando terminaba de retocar el cabello de la rubia.

Luna solo negó con la cabeza. Hermione se sentía incómoda era una de las mejores amigas de Luna y no sabía cómo alentarla, ella no es que fuera una experta en el tema más allá de lo que había leído en libros, tal era su incomodidad que no dejaba de removerse en el sitio y sentía toda su cara arder por lo que se dio la vuelta y se pudo a ordenar todo lo que había en el tocador para que ninguna de las allí presentes notaran su sonrojo.

-No debes preocuparte por nada, los nervios que sientes son totalmente normales pero cuando estés con él solo relájate y déjate llevar, Theo siempre ha sido el más delicado con nosotras pese a que Draco y Blaise también son unos perfectos caballeros son más bruscos no pueden negar de quienes son hijos, sin embargo Theodore pese al monstruo que tenía por padre y en la atrocidad mediante la que fue concebido él siempre ha mostrado un tacto increíble, pero eso tú ya lo sabes. Con él no debes de sentir vergüenza ni nada por el estilo en más de una ocasión ha demostrado que se muere por ti, así que no dudes que lo primordial para él será ahorrarte todo el dolor que pueda.- Dijo Daphne intentando darle valor.

-Sí y también cabe la posibilidad que sea como otros.- Dijo Ginny haciendo hincapié en la última palabra y mirando de reojo a Daphne.- Que puede que sean muy mojigatos en ese caso no tendrás que preocuparte porque llegará el momento en el que todo se haga monótono y cotidiano.-

Aquello dejó contrariada a Luna a ella no le importaba como era Theo en la cama, bueno sí, pero ella quería que no se sintiera decepcionado cuando lo hicieran no veía razón de porque Ginny daba una de las razones que provocaron su rompimiento con Harry, solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez con una mirada más decidida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta para que acto después la cabeza de Xenophilius Lovegood asomara en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya es hora señoritas.- Dijo con un tono nostálgico. Luna se puso de pie y caminó hacia su padre, segura le cogió del brazo y se giraron para ir escaleras abajo, Themis, Ares y Hermione había sido las primeras en salir seguidas de Pansy, Ginny iba a seguir el mismo camino que sus amigas pero sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

-Weasley solo una cosita de nada, a lo que has dicho antes sé perfectamente que te referías a Harry y he de decirte que discrepo totalmente contigo porque según mi experiencia con él puede a ser muy pasional, incluso dominante y… porque no salvaje, pero claro supongo que todo depende de con quien lo haga tal vez dependiendo de la persona lo motive más.- La miró de arriba abajo.- o menos.- Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Ginny boquiabierta y roja como su cabello pero no sabía su por la humillación o por la furia.

La ceremonia fue bonita y emotiva sobre todo para Xenophilius que veía como su pequeña soñadora se iba de su lado para continuar su vida de la mano de otro hombre que no sería él. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, hacia un asiento que aparentemente estaba vacío pero solo Luna y su padre tenía la fortuna de sentir cosas, sensaciones que otros no tenía el placer de sentir, por lo que sonriéndole al asiento suspiró y dijo resignado.

-Lo hice lo mejor que pude, Pandora, nuestra pequeña creció con paz pese a tu falta y las críticas de los demás; ahora me deja, el consuelo que me queda es que no se irá como tú; a ella la podré ver todos los días, y quien sabe tal vez algún día estaré rodeado de nietos tan curiosos como Luna y tú.- Le habló con el corazón en la mano al asiento junto a él que extrañamente estaba iluminado por un potente rayo de sol que entraba desde una de las aberturas de la carpa.

Era el momento decisivo de la ceremonia.

-Theodore Alexander Nott, ¿acepta a Luna Lovegood como legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- Luna contuvo el aliento hasta que oyó las que desde entonces serían las palabras más maravillosas jamás oídas.-

-Sí, acepto.- Luna con disimulo expiró el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Y tú Luna Lovegood, ¿aceptas a Theodore Alexander Nott como legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?- Luna vio pasar un torposoplo giró la cabeza y vio que se posaba sobre la cabeza de Theo los nervios debieron atraerlo, inclinándose hacia Theo le dijo en un susurro que debido al silencio se oyó perfectamente.

-Tranquilo Theo voy a decir que sí.- Al decir esto muchas risas se oyeron de fondo y Theo se relajó un poco.- Sí, quiero.-

-Por los poderes que me ha otorgado el Ministerio de Magia de Londres yo les declaro marido y mujer, joven Nott, puede besar a la novia.-

Y sin hacerse de rogar Theodore le dio tremendo beso a su ahora esposa.

Antes de que diera comienzo el banquete Ginny se escabulló arrastrando con ella a su hermano mayor, Ronald.

-Ya Ginny, para de andar y dime que narices quieres, tengo hambre.- Dijo Ronald exasperado.

-¿Qué te pasa con Pansy?- Preguntó Ginny directamente, Ronald perdió el color de su cara. Al cabo de unos eternos segundos respondió.

-Las cosas con ella no están bien.-

-De eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta.- Bufó Ginny.- Ella nos ha contado que te confesó… bueno ya sabes… eso.- Ronald quedó sorprendido.

-¿Os lo ha dicho?- Ginny asintió.

-¿La has dejado por eso?- Ronald la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Yo no la he dejado ¿por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque ella así lo piensas.- Ronald no dejaba de mirarla como si estuviera majara. Ginny al ver la cara de su hermano rio irónica.- ¿qué crees que iba a pensar después de haberla ignorado tras contarte que tal vez no pueda tener hijos?-

-Yo… Ginny no es eso… eso… todo… Ginny yo creo que tal vez no debamos estar juntos.- Dijo tirándose de los pelos desesperado.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ginebra.

-Pues porque sí somos muy diferentes, y… joder Ginny yo no puedo darle la vida que se merece a la que estaba acostumbrada y…-

-¿Y qué Ronald Weasley?- Dijo Pansy saliendo de detrás de un árbol en el que había permanecido durante toda la conversación de los hermanos hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más.

-Os dejaré solos.- Dijo Ginny dejándoles intimidad.

Cuando se encontraron solos se sumieron en un tenso silencio.

-Así que, ¿por qué crees que lo mejor es que no estemos juntos?-

-Pansy míranos hace menos de un año te llevé a vivir a mi apartamento y ahora vivimos en tu mansión, te tuve viviendo en una ratonera y ahora vivimos prácticamente en un palacio, yo no puedo mantener una vida llena de tantos lujos soy solo un auror.- Pansy lo seguía mirando amenazante.- Pansy, tú mereces algo mejor que yo, si ni siquiera puedo hacer frente a tus miedos y apoyarte.

-No quiero lujos, vale sí los quiero, pero no quiero que me mantengas puedo hacerlo yo sola, de ti solo espero que te acuerdes de nuestro aniversario, de mi cumpleaños con sus correspondientes regalos, que seas atento conmigo como lo eres, y que lo hagamos todas las noches.- Ante aquello Ronald no pudo evitar sonreír tanta elegancia para que luego soltara comentarios como ese.- no quiero que afrontes mis miedos por mí, quiero que me ayudes a superarlos, que los superemos juntos, Ronald me importa una mierda donde vivamos si estamos juntos, tal vez al principio no me gustaba el apartamento pero poco a poco se convirtió en mi refugio, en mi hogar, pero no porque tuviera lujos o yo que sé cucarachas, sino porque estabas tú, Ronald sé que no lo digo mucho y no me puedes juzgar me criaron para ser pura fachada de hielo , pero te quiero, te amo hasta límites en los que a veces me da miedo sentir esto.- Dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.- pero lo siento y no hay nada de lo que esté más orgullosa en mi vida que de mi relación contigo. Así que si quieres terminar esta relación que sea porque no me quieres, porque no funcionamos juntos o por cualquier razón que realmente tenga fundamento, no porque crees que no eres suficiente para mí, deja que sea yo la que juzgue si lo eres o no, y te digo que hasta el momento eres unos de los pilares principales en mi vida que necesito para tenerme en pie, por lo que Weasley déjate las gilipolleces y vamos a celebrar junto a nuestros amigos y esta noche ya me pagarás con creces lo que me has hecho pasar estas semanas, estúpida comadreja, así que olvídate de ir esta semana al trabajo porque no te dejaré salir de mi cama hasta que hayas pagado la deuda.- Dijo para terminar con un beso que dejó a Ronald sin fuerzas.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de allí dos damas se encontraban en el baño, eran nada más y nada menos que dos de las mejores amigas de la novia Themis y Hermione Granger, las cuales se estaban retocando el maquillaje luego de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en la ceremonia.

-Así que, ¿no ha habido nadie después de Ron?- Preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga a través del espejo, Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

-No, nadie.- Dijo cortante.

-No será porque te hayan faltado invitaciones.- Dijo Themis con sarcasmo, y era verdad desde que la guerra acabó y ella se convirtió automáticamente de dominio público las invitaciones de chicos, e incluso de alguna admiradora secreta, no habían cesado incluso cuando estaba con Ronald pero una vez que rompieron esa invitaciones, flores, bombones rellenos de Amortentia, etc se habían duplicado pero ninguna le hacía referencia a ÉL, por lo que las tiraba todas no quería a chicos que solo la notaban a raíz de su popularidad por heroína de guerra, bufó al recordar aquello, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, exceptuando el último después de la guerra todo ser vivo con pene la había ignorado como si fuera un cuadro más del viejo castillo, y era decir mucho porque les hacían más caso a los cuadros que a ella por eso no aceptaba citas de esos… seres, por así llamarlos, odiaba la hipocresía y aquellos actos le hacían que la sangre le bullera de tal manera que tenía pensamientos pirómanos y homicidas claro que no los compartía con nadie.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- Aquello sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó extrañada. Themis puso los ojos en blanco.

-A quién más, pues a Ron.-

-Claro que lo quiero. Hemos sido amigos desde los once años, gracias a Dios rompimos nuestra relación antes de que nuestra amistad se viera dañada, y nuestro noviazgo sinceramente fue igual que cuando éramos amigos el único cambio es que nos besábamos, jamás pasamos de ahí, por mi parte porque era incómodo, era como tocar a tu madre o a tu padre, era bizarro e incluso ahora que lo pienso más fríamente… asqueroso. Amo a Ronald pero es el mismo amor que le profeso a Harry, amor fraternal.

-Pues en ese caso es hora de que pienses en echarle el lazo a alguien, ¿así se dice la expresión muggle no?- Hermione asintió.- He visto como un par de miradas no te quitaban el ojo, y miradas ardientes por cierto.

-Oh cállate, salgamos de aquí antes de que vengan a buscarnos.- Dijo Hermione muy sonrojada y acalorada, mientras Themis la seguía muerta de risa.

Y así todos continuaron en el feliz evento hasta que llegó el momento en el que los novios se fueron de viaje y Sirius sugirió continuar la fiesta en su casa que pese a la mirada asesina que le lanzó su mujer se continuó en Grimmauld Place.

Terminados los recuerdos los chicos salieron del trance en el que se encontraban debido a la conexión que mantenían para reproducirlos.

Theo estaba estupefacto, estupefacto pero contento, Luna era rara, pero también tierna y muy bella, también era buena persona, al igual que él era una incomprendida y no le importaba el qué dirán de la gente, pero la razón más importante de todas: NO era Millicent Bulstrode que parecía que iba a explotar como la granada que era.

-TÚ NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON LA LUNÁTICA PORQUE ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS.- Explotó finalmente Millicent.

-¿Crees que me importa algo menos que nada nuestro compromiso? Es solo una farsa, un negocio que hicieron nuestros padres, y muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, mi padre ya no está entre nosotros, gracias a Merlín, así que no hay razón por la que continuar con nuestro compromiso. Y te agradecería que trataras con respeto a la madre de mis hijos, porque te lo advierto Bulstrode mi paciencia no es infinita.

Millicent viéndose sin más armas con las que defenderse salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, Theodore se encogió de hombros dejando ver lo poco que le importaba la chica y posó sus ojos azules en Luna quien estaba sonrojada por la defensa del chico y por los recuerdos pero no por ello menos feliz e ilusionada con su futuro.

-Fue un placer señores, Pan te toca.- Dijo Lorcan para a continuación darle un codazo a su gemelo indicándole que bajaran. Una vez abajo se sentaron con su padre, cada uno le guiñó un ojo a su madre y Lyssander le indicó que fuera a sentarse junto a ellos a lo que Luna no se hizo de rogar. Theodore vio como la muchacha se acercaba dando saltitos que la hacían ver más tierna a su parecer sin duda sería una buena elección.

Harry Potter por otro lado miraba a su ahora exnovia con el ceño fruncido, ÉL NO ERA MOJIGATO, sólo reservado y porque cuando lo habían hecho, los señores Weasley estaban en la casa, quería guardarles el respeto que se merecían luego de cuidarle durante tantos años, pero sin duda lo que más satisfecho y anonadado lo tenía era la defensa de Daphne ella había demostrado ser una verdadera serpiente a la hora de defender lo suyo, siseante, letal, escurridiza, pero sobretodo peligrosa, se limitó a darle un apretón a la mano que sostenía para llamar su atención y sonreírle levemente, no hacían falta las palabras.

Escucharon un leve carraspeo que provenía de la tarima y allí vieron a otro encapuchado que supusieron sería 'Pan', cuando la encapuchada se quitó la túnica dejó ver a un hermosa rubia platinada que podrían haber confundido con una Malfoy de no haber sido por sus ojos azules como el cielo que transmitían bondad propios de Luna, de tiernas y a la vez finas facciones un mezcla perfecta sin duda de sus progenitores. La chica era pálida al igual que su madre y de estatura media, con una sonrisa cálida saludó a todo el Gran Comedor.

-Hola.- Dijo sonriéndole a todo el mundo.- Mi nombre es Pandora Agatha Nott.- A Luna se le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro al oír que su hija llevaría el nombre de su madre era un detalle de Theo el permitirlo y un gran homenaje para su progenitora el hacerla participe de la vida de su nieta, Theo por otro lado miraba a Pandora con solemnidad recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida y a la que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer más que en fotografías que había encontrado en las mazmorras de su lúgubre castillo.- Mi nombre es en honor a mis abuelas, tengo 15 años, soy la última hija del matrimonio Nott-Lovegood, en Hogwarts pertenezco a la casa de Ravenclaw como mi madre, mmm, oh sí, papá tengo novio.- Dijo Pandora de golpe lo que hizo que su padre perdiera el color de su bello rostro de golpe.- Es Louise Weasley.- Bill infló el pecho orgulloso dándole un palmada en la espalda a su hijo con se mantenía con la cabeza gacha mirando de reojo a su suegro, sin duda el buen gusto con las mujeres lo había heredado de él.

-Novio…- Dijo Theo receloso y aún más pálido que Malfoy, que por cierto miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su amigo al verlo en tal estado sin saber lo que le esperaba a él… Pandora asintió enérgicamente.- Ya.- Dijo cortante mientras asesinaba con la mirada al pobre Louise.

-Que bien, se nota que se aman mucho, de hecho que no sé cómo no os incomodan tanto amanuntus a vuestro alrededor.- Pandora hizo una mueca que dejaba ver que la incomodaban.

-Sí lo hacen mamá, en fin continuando con mi presentación, mis padrinos son Neville Longbottom y Hanna Abbot.- Ambos agradecieron a los padres por tal privilegio.- Aunque todavía queda para que salga de Hogwarts ya sé que es a lo que quiero dedicarme, me gustaría ser profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Beauxbatons, así ya de paso podría estar junto a Louise, que al ser veela no podemos estar mucho tiempo separados sin que él se vuelva un poco loco.- Theo cada vez miraba con peor cara al pobre Louise, el cual ya no sabía dónde esconderse. Unos asientos más allá del de Theo, Harry Potter lo miraba con compresión, ya quería conocer al desgraciado que asara corromper a su pequeña hija.- No juego quiddich pero al igual que mamá comento los partidos. Pero soy devota del equipo de Slytherin.- Sus hermanos la miraron orgullosos al igual que la casa de Slytherin a la que la pequeña Pandora había inflado aún más el ego, como si eso hiciera falta… El resto del Gran Comedor la miraban extrañados ¿no que era de Ravenclaw?, pero al pensarlo un poco algunos se encogieron de hombros ella era hija de Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott los dos más raros de todo el castillo: el águila soñadora más conocida como Lunática bautizada por los de su propia casa y la serpiente pasiva que no entraba en burlas ni hacía distinciones sociales por la sangre y que prefería ir a la biblioteca a leer un buen libro en vez de jugar quiddicht pero aun así era uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy por lo que nadie se metía con él, además de que era una serpiente y todas ellas podían resultar peligrosas. Raros de cojones vamos…- Y bueno creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para contaros. Así que adiós.-

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar un Hufflepuff gritó:- Espera, ¿y tu recuerdo?- La rubia lo miró con sus grandes ojos lo cuales abrió aún más al darse cuenta de que lo había olvidados.-

-Oh sí es cierto gracias por recordármelo, veamos que os puedo mostrar.- Dijo dándose pequeños toques en la barbilla con la punta de su barita. Cuando lo tuvo claro su mirada se iluminó.- ¡ya sé!- Hizo un extraño movimiento con la barita para que un rayo rojo ya conocido saliera disparado formando la también conocida pantalla, una vez más cuando esta estuvo formada empezó a mostrar la imagen.

En un claro cercano a la residencia Lovegood se alzaba una gran mansión en donde abundaban los ventanales, el dueño se había encargado de diseñarla meticulosamente para que fuera perfecta para su pequeña y vivaracha esposa, para que estuviera feliz de despertar cada mañana a su lado y para que pudiera seguir disfrutando de su padre.

Theodore Nott se encontraba en su despacho mirando a través del gran ventanal que se alzaba en la pared observando como su esposa desde el jardín hacía movimientos extraños seguro que para espantar alguna criatura que solo ella veía, pero Theo la creía ciegamente y si decía que existía un bicho invisible capaz de hacer un nido en su cabeza para comerse poco a poco si cabello pues él la creía porque a su inocente y siempre sincera Luna no le podía negar nada. Sonrió al pensar en su luna de miel, fue una sorpresa para la rubia, la llevo a Latinoamérica en busca del Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, el cual por cierto encontraron después de que Luna pisara accidentalmente su nido y éste saliera furioso de su escondite para atacar al pobre Theo sin tener él la culpa. Ahora 6 años después Theo veía a sus hijos fruto de ese inolvidable mes que pasaron en los Bosques de Monteverde, la llegada de los gemelos fue una locura para los padres primerizos pues para Luna fue una total sorpresa tan despistada era que ni cuenta se dio hasta que las náuseas y los antojos llegaron, para Theo el embarazo fue lo peor, los miedos del pasado resurgieron para abrir y hurgar viejas heridas que aun estando cerradas escocían y acompañaban a Theo en sus más tormentosos recuerdos, era consciente después de muchas charlas con Luna de que ni era él su padre ni que Luna era su madre por lo que no habría de preocuparse. Y cuando los tuvieron por primera vez en sus brazos toda clase de temor desapareció y Theo se prometió a sí mismo que sería el mejor padre que esos niños pudieran desear.

Unos leves sollozos hicieron que Theo saliera de su ensimismamiento y se dirigiera a paso rápido hasta el moisés situado junto a su escritorio. Al mirar dentro del moisés una bebé de 1 mes, rubia y con los ojos azules se retorcía incómoda y por la olor, Theo ya se imaginaba de que se trataba. Con una mueca de desagrado por lo que vendría Theo tomo con cuidado y cariño a su pequeña Pandora, recargando a la bebé en un brazo cogió su barita e hizo aparecer el cambiador de la pequeña, dejando a Pandora en este procedió a quitarle el pañal. Una cosa que gradecía de su hija era que cuando le cambiaba el pañal no le daban abruptas ganas de orinar como era el caso de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños al perecer ese par torbellinos esperaban el momento en el que su padre les cambiaba el pañal para mearse en él.

Cuando la niña estuvo lista a volvió a tomar y le dio un beso en la frente a lo que la niña rio divertida. Sin soltarla se encaminó con ella hasta el jardín, una vez allí vieron como los gemelos ayudaban a su madre a buscar algo.

-Luna.- Llamó a su mujer, cuando esta lo miró preguntó.- ¿Qué hacéis?-

-Buscamos Bullemus, hola bonita ¿has dormido bien?- Dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba a la bebé.

-No sé si recordarás que hoy hay cenar en La Madriguera y aunque no me apetece mucho ir sabes que no me gusta ser impuntual.- Luna como toda respuesta asintió distraídamente sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.

-Luna, preciosa, es hora de arreglarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.- Insistió un vez más. Luna volvió a asentir pero esta vez dirigió su mirada a los gemelos y les pidió amablemente que se fueran a bañar, una vez que los niños se fueron corriendo Luna le pasó el bebé a Theo.

-Tú te encargas de vestirla mientras yo me arreglo, pero de mañana no pasa que encontremos esos Bullemus, son la causa de que Pandora no duerma bien por las noches.- Theo miró a su hija extrañado, y encogiéndose de hombros asintió y fue a cambiar a su bebé.

Theo esperaba que su hija siguiera queriendo que él eligiera su ropa cuando fuera mayor, no sería un padre neurótico como lo era Weasley con la pobre Rose que solo contaba con casi siete años. Lo único que Theo no permitiría serían faldas cortas, blusas ajustadas, blusas demasiado es escotadas, etc. Ningún pervertido profanaría ni corrompería a su bebé, NUNCA, y si eso pasaba podía sacar su vena Nott y probar algunas de las torturas que su padre practicó con él cuando le desobedecía.

Theo siempre había sido reservado y callado pero no dejaba de ser dos cosas: la primera una serpiente lo que ya hacía automáticamente sospechar de él y la segunda hijo de un mortífago. Pero también había una tercera que se esforzaba por olvida él mismo fue un mortífago, obligado pero lo fue. Por esas razones era temido, al ser callado y reservado la gente le temía porque no sabían por dónde iba a salir, el ser hijo de un mortifago y serlo él mismo le influía a estar capacitado de conocimiento en magia oscura algo que nunca venía mal conocer.

Por ello Theo se alegraba de la reputación que sin quererlo se había ganado desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, así le serviría para acojonar al imbécil que creyera que podía ser el indicado para su princesa, nadie sería lo bastante bueno para la benjamina Nott, y Theo se encargaría personalmente acompañado de sus dos demonios de que le quedase claro a cuanto imbécil se le ocurriera acercarse a su niña hermosa.

Cuando Theo terminó de colocarle el vestido a su niña sonrió orgulloso era una mezcla de Luna y de él pero sin duda parecía un ángel como su madre, y más con el vestido blanco y pomposo adornado con flores que había seleccionado. Colocándole una diadema dio por terminado su trabajo y sonrió orgulloso.

En ese momento Luna entró y Theo quedó extasiado por tanta belleza con los años Luna había mejorado su forma de vestir y aunque a veces se ponía ropa que se podía catalogar de hippies no dejaba de ser menos elegante y creaba un aura bohemia en la rubia de lo más encantadora.

Luna había escogido un vestido azul celeste entallado hasta las rodillas que resaltaba sus curvas y que hacía juego con sus ojos, unos zapatos de tacón alto plateados con su largo cabello suelto y complementado el look con una esclava de zafiros y diamantes, que aunque discreta no dejaba de darle encanto a la rubia.

-Luna estás hermosa.- Dijo Theo, Luna esbozó un sonrisa soñadora enorme y acercándose a su marido le dios un beso que fue apenas un roce de sus labios pero aun así cargado de amor.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, amor.- Dijo Luna divertida mientras tomaba a su bebé.- Pero esta pequeña florecita sí que está preciosa.- Dijo poniendo una voz aguda que la hacía sonar infantil. Theo, ¿vamos? Los niños ya están abajo esperándonos.- Theo por toda respuesta asintió. Y los tres bajaron al encuentro de los dos miembros restantes de su familia.

La imagen se cortó para mostrar un nuevo recuerdo.

La siguiente imagen que se estaba proyectando la conocían todos pues todos habían estado en ella, se trataban de los jardines de Hogwarts, siendo más concretos cerca del sauce boxeador, allí se encontraba una pequeña rubia tranquilamente haciendo figuras de humo mientras un Flavor jugaba con ellas, la rubia reía divertida.

Pandora no se sentía mal porque la gente pensara que estaba loca como su madre aun habiendo demostrado que esas criaturas que solo un grupo reducido de gente veía, la gente era muy desconfiada y los seguían tratando de locos a su madre, su abuelo, sus hermanos y a ella misma, pero su padre y su madre se habían encargado de enseñarle desde que era muy pequeña que no debía importarle la opinión de los demás, solo de las personas que realmente valían la pena en su vida, los demás no eran de gran importancia.

Unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba Pandora, Louise Weasley estaba escondido detrás de un árbol intentando pasar desapercibido, tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Pandora y no sabía cómo, era algo que cambiaría sus vidas y habían dos opciones para bien o para mal no había un punto intermedio. Pandora había heredado la inocencia de su madre por lo que si se lo decía de golpe podría asustarla. Tomando todo su valor Gryffindor y soltando un suspiro exagerado se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-Hola Louise.- Dijo sin mirarlo concentrada en la pequeña criatura con la que jugaba.

-Hola Pan.- Dijo rascándose la nuca símbolo de que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Dijo Pandora al mirar ligeramente al recién llegado.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero decirte algo?- Pregunto Louise desconcertado.

-Tienes muchos Torposoplos a tu alrededor, y estos aparecen cuando alguien está nervioso.- Dijo Pandora encogiéndose de hombros.- Así que, ¿qué pasa?-

-Verás no sé cómo decirlo, bueno, veamos, amm, soy un león por dios.-

-Louise solo dilo.-

-Sí, bien.- Suspiró antes de soltarlo.- Soy una veela, bueno un veela.-

-Oh, vaya y que tal lo llevas.- Dijo Pandora como si no fuera algo serio.

-Bueno mejor que cuando mi la veela despertó, lo controlo más o menos, pero tengo la esperanza de que vaya a mejor, he encontrado a mi pareja.- Dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Oh vaya eso es… maravilloso.- Dijo Pandora un poco más seria a ella le gusta Louise pero no se lo había dicho a nadie mucho menos ahora.

-Y eres tú.- Soltó por fin Louise, Pandora pocas veces en su vida se quedaba sorprendida y esta fue una de ellas, no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Que tú eres mi pareja eterna.- Dijo mirándola con preocupación pues la chica se había quedado en estado de shock algo raro en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Louise desvió la mirada.

-Desde que tengo mi lado veela y este entra en estación de celo, la veela busca a su pareja y… y cuando tú estás cerca la veela en mí se relaja, tú la calmas, nos calmas a los dos, eres mi pareja porque con nadie más tengo el instinto sobreprotector además de mis hermanas. Eres tú Pandora, mi veela y yo también te queremos a ti. Espero que con esto no te asustes no quiero presionarte a nada pero cons…- Paró su discurso abruptamente debido a los labios que se unieron a los suyos en un dulce y tierno beso que relajó por completo a Louise e hizo que veela se sintiera plena.

-Eres correspondido, Louise, desde hace tiempo.- Dijo Pandora después de separarse levemente de los labios de su chico.

Louise sonrió encantado y volvió a besarla cuando se separaron en busca de aire Pandora sonrió divertida y dijo.

-Mi padre y mis hermanos te van a matar.- Louise se puso pálido.

Pandora terminó con su recuerdo y fue a sentarse junto a su familia feliz de la vida, Theo parecía que no iba a dejar de mirar mal a Louise que ya no sabía dónde esconderse, Luna miraba a todos lados mirando como los Rofors, criaturas que deambulaban a la gente, no paraban de reunirse alrededor de la cabeza de Theo que parecía no darse cuenta, encogiéndose de hombros empezó a hablar con su gemelos.

Minerva Mcgonagall se dirigía de nuevo hacia la tarima para dar un comunicado.

-Atención señores, por hoy se dan por terminada las presentación, demos paso a la cena y después podrán retirarse a sus habitaciones, buenas noches.- Y dicho esto se retiró a su sitio.

En la mesa de las serpientes Pansy planeaba lo que haría esa noche que para ella sería muy divertida, diversión de la cual también disfrutaría cierto pelirrojo que atacaba el pollo como si la vida le fuera en ello y que no parecía notar la mirada penetrante de Pansy y otra joven proveniente de la mesa de los leones.

Hermione por otro lado pensaba en todo lo que tendría que coger para ir a dormir a la Torre de Premios anuales porque no pensaba soportar otra noche de berrinches por parte de Ginny, que por cierto había desaparecido, desde que la vio en los vestuarios no la volvió a ver le pediría a Neville que le llevara algo de comer.

Harry al contrario de su ex si se encontraba en el Gran Comedor al lado de su futura familia, contándose anécdotas divertidas sobre cuando James, Albus y Lily eran pequeños. Incluso había hablado sobre la primera palabra de Lily, lo que llenó a Harry de orgullo saber que fue la primera palabra de su hija pero cuando iban a aclararle cual fue dicha palabra decidieron callarse pues el pobre si mostraba muy ilusionado.

Tras la cena todos caminaban por los pasillos camino de sus habitaciones tal y como había dictado Mcgonagall.

Ronald andaba con aire distraído tras haberse despedido de sus hijos y emprender el camino hacia la habitación asignada para él durante esos días. Iba pensando en lo extraño de la situación y en el excitante beso que se dio con Pansy y la cara de rabia que había puesto Malfoy, ¡que se jodiera! Tan absorto iba que no notó la presencia tras él hasta que lo agarraron por el brazo y se le echaron encima.

-¡RO-ROOOOOO!- Gritó la chica prácticamente echándose encima de él.- No me has prestado atención desde que viniste Ro-Ro, has sido malo, creí que cuando fuiste a verme a San Mungo significaba que nos daríamos otra oportunidad y ahora que ya no estas con Granger podemos retomar nuestra relación.- Dijo cuando dejó levemente de ahogar al pobre Ronald.

Aquella mujer estaba demente él fue a verla sí pero porque no tenía la sangre fría de no preocuparse por ella después de haber sido su primera novia, aunque hubiera resultado ser una loca obsesiva. Pensaba Ronald mientras luchaba por soltarse de Lavender.

-Quita bicho.- Dijo Ronald apartándola.- Yo no voy a volver contigo, aquello solo fue una visita porque eras una inocente como todos en esa estúpida guerra que no merecía que te hicieran… eso. Además ¿no has visto que yo terminaré casado con Pansy?- Dijo desesperado por librarse de ella.

-Oh vamos Ro-Ro. No te creerás en serio lo que dicen esos falsantes desde lejos se nota que es un invento de Mcgonagall y los otros dos para, no sé, destruir la diferencia de casas, no me creo ni de lejos que tu vayas a terminar con esa puta no pegáis nada y si no me crees podemos ver en mis cartas como de compatibles sois. Tu destino está junto a mí, yo soy la mujer perfecta para ti, Ronald.- Dijo Lavender, acercándose seductoramente hacia Ronald de manera coqueta empezó a acariciarle aprovechando que Ron no reaccionaba debido a la corta procesadora de información que tenía por cerebro.

No podía ser un invento de los directores porque aunque Mcgonagall y Dumbledore promovieran la unión de casas algunos recuerdos eran demasiado bizarros como para que fueran una invención de los directores, además se negaba a acabar siendo el marido de Lavender preferiría 20 Pansys Parkinson a una Lavender Brown de por vida, NO un rotundo NO.- Pensó Ron

Cuando reaccionó Lavender ya se encontraba prácticamente encima de él besándole, beso que él por su puesto no correspondía.

-Tú, perra suéltalo. AHORA.- Ordenó demandante Pansy entrando en la escena después de haber estado escondida y haberlo oído todo, tras haber seguido a Ronald para llevar a cabo su plan, plan que se fue a la mierda por la puta loca que tenía delante.

-Parkinson deja de fastidiar y vete de aquí, que no pintas nada.- Dijo Lavender altanera.

-Mira perra regalada a mí no me ordenas. Y la que viene estorbando eres tú que prácticamente te has echado encima de Wealey, así que deja de ser tan vulgar y vete a la mierda de aquí, evitarás seguir poniéndote en ridículo.-

-La única que es vulgar aquí eres tú, puta, que nadie te ha llamado y te estas metiendo en asuntos ajenos, deja que mi Ro-Ro y yo tengamos algo de intimidad.- Dijo abrazando a Ron de golpe como si fuera un salvavidas, Ron se apartó inmediatamente por instinto, porque 1: no quería tener nada que ver con Lavender y 2: la mirada de Pansy no traería nada bueno y si tenían que llover hechizos u hostias no quería que le cayeran a él ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Oh pero querida yo tengo un grupo selecto para ser una puta NO COMO TÚ QUE TE BASTA CON QUE TENGA PENE PARA TIRARTE ENCIMA, ZORRA.- Gritó Pansy comenzando a perder el control.

-Ro-Ro vámonos no tenemos por qué seguir aguantando a esta fresca.- Comenzó a andar pero al darse cuenta de que su amado Ro-Ron no la seguía cual perrito faldero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.- ¿Ro-Ro?, ¿Qué esperas? Vamos.-

Ron negó con la cabeza y le dijo- Lo siento Lavender pero lo nuestro se terminó hace mucho. Aunque yo no esté con Hermione o no termine en el futuro con Pansy yo no voy a volver contigo porque no te quiero de ese modo, creí sentirlo pero fue solamente un flechazo de adolescente, lo siento.- Dijo haciendo un mueca de sincera disculpa.

Lavender al ver que su amado Ronnie no la quería se fue con lágrimas en los ojos y un exagerado llanto hacia su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor donde le contaría su versión de la historia a su amiga Padma.

Siguiendo en el pasillo con Ron y Pansy, ambos se miraban sin decir nada, hasta que fue Pansy quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que soy una puta?- Preguntó Pansy mirándolo fijamente.

Ron palideció debido a la pregunto y a que no sabía qué contestar.- Bueno es lo que todo el mundo dice así que algo de verdad habrá, ¿no?- Dijo con expresión de miedo.

-Eres imbécil pero para que te enteres solo he estado con 2 hombres en mi vida, lo demás son rumores que se corren de subnormales a los que no les he dejado que tuvieran mayor contacto físico conmigo que el rozar nuestras manos, están despechados y lo entiendo soy Pansy Parkinson la princesa de las serpientes, pero me da igual cuantos chismes o suposiciones hayan de mí yo sé la verdad y mis amigos también el resto es pura mierda. Está en ti creerme o no.- Dijo muy segura de sí misma Pansy.

-Te creo.- 'Como para no hacerlo' pensó Ronald para él mismo.- ¿Qué hacías por los pasillos a estas horas? Mcgonagall ordenó que nos fuéramos de inmediato a dormir.

-Te seguía.- Aquello dejó helado a Ron, ay no se había topado con otra loca, pensaba con pesadumbre.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que te seguía.- Volvió a repetir otra vez pero esta vez su mirada había cambiado para mostrarse traviesa y pícara.

-¿Para qué?-

-Quería comprobar una cosa.- Dijo acercándose muy lentamente a él, analizando a su presa como buena sierpe y cazadora.

-¿Qué… qué cosa?- Dijo entrecortadamente Ron al ver mover sus pronunciadas curvas mientras se iba acercando.

-Esto.- Dijo para cogerlo de la nuca y unir sus labios en los del pelirrojo en un apasionado beso que les provocó a ambos una manda de centauros en el estómago. Después de varios segundos y todavía besándose se dieron cuenta que los labios no eran suficientes y dieron libertad a sus manos para que se pasearan por el cuerpo de otro como les diera la gana. Pansy ya harta de prolongar lo que vendría se separó del pelirrojo de golpe le cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a un aula vacía donde pudieran saciar sus necesidades carnales y la curiosidad de Pansy por supuesto.

Hermione estaba a punto de llegar a la Torre de Premios Anuales después de haber cogido unas cuantas cosas que le eran necesarias para ir a dormir como por ejemplo una muda limpia para el día siguiente, su cepillo de dientes regalo de sus padres cuando aún los tenía, su pijama y lo más importante un libro que devorar antes de irse a dormir. Hermione se había sentido muy alagada y orgullosa cuando la nombraron Premio Anual de su generación, estaba encantada con su nuevo cargo lo malo era compartirlo con su némesis pero tras la tregua que hicieron todo iba bien, había decidido quedarse en su antigua habitación para hacerle compañía a Ginny y porque después de 6 años ya se había acostumbrado compartir habitación. Pero en esos momentos se alegraba de tener un refugio a donde ir cuando lo necesitara.

Cuando atravesó el retraso de una maga haciendo malabares con tres manzanas se encontró con Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, éste último se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual de cuero color borgoña, mientras que los padres de éste estaban sentados en un sofá del mismo tono y material que el sillón.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Hermione incómoda.

El matrimonio Malfoy se levantó, se giraron hacia su hijo despidiéndose de él y se dirigieron a la salida no sin antes dedicarle un leve ''Buenas noches'' a Hermione junto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Una vez solos, Draco se levantó de su asiento.

-Vaya pero si Granger nos ha deleitado con su presencia después de varios meses. ¿A qué debo tal honor?, ¿La ruptura con Weasley te ha despertado las neuronas de nuevo?

-Malfoy, te aconsejo que te calles.- Dijo Hermione de forma tranquila lo que era peligroso.

-¿O qué?- Le espetó Draco con una sonrisa burlona marca Malfoy.

-Te dejaré sin descendencia.- Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y recargando su peso en un pie tomando una pose amenazante.

-¡JA! No me hagas reír Granger, tú no eres capaz ni de matar a una mosca.- Dijo Draco con sorna.

-Eres imbécil Malfoy, dudo que en el futuro tengas hijos, que triste. Aunque no me extraña ¿quién en su sano juicio podría soportar a un ególatra, narcisista, racista, clasista, mimado? y un laaaargo etcétera que me tiraría toda la semana para terminar de describirte.- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Draco se fue acercando a ella con los ojos fríos como témpanos de hielo y con la expresión mortalmente serie e imperturbable, al ver la expresión de su némesis Hermione sintió cierto temor pero no lo demostró no por nada era una leona, Malfoy se iba acercando más y más a ella poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa con su cercanía por lo que conforme él se acercaba ella daba un paso hacia atrás hasta que coche contra la pared, Malfoy no dejó de acercarse a ella y una vez que la tuvo entre él y la pared la aprisionó poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza cerrando cualquier salida de escape que la castaña pudiera tener.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Hermione se sorprendió de que su voz saliera tan entera pues por dentro temblaba como un flan la presencia y cercanía del rubio la estaban poniendo terriblemente nerviosa, ni siquiera Ron se había acercado tanto a ella hasta hacerle sentir cada músculo del cuerpo del otro.

\- Para que te enteres Granger, si tendré descendencia, mi primo Edward me lo dijo y no tendré un solo heredero o sea que hay afuera hay alguien que estará conmigo en el futuro y que me querrá tal como soy, ególatra, narcisista, clasista, racista, mimado y un laaaargo etcétera.- Dijo repitiendo cada insulto que la castaña le había dirigido.- Pero pregúntate tú si habrá alguien capaz de soportar a una niña sabionda, a una mujer frígida y sin gracia, a alguien que solo le importa el orden correcto de las cosas y si la sociedad verá bien cada paso que da y de no ser así abandonar cualquier meta que te haga realmente feliz para cumplir lo que la sociedad espera de ti. Pregúntate si alguien será capaz de aguantar a tu lado toda una vida, que de mí ya me preocuparé yo mismo.- Dijo rozando sus labios sin llegar nada más que eso un roce, Hermione había perdido toda capacidad de reacción, primero por la cercanía del rubio, segundo porque Teddy le había dicho que tendría hijos cuando con ella se había negado en banda a contestarle y por último por todo lo que dijo sobre ella. Cuando reaccionó el rubio ya subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Espero que os guste el capítulo nuevo y perdón por el retraso. Un besazo enorme y si podéis meteos en el enlace- 264109731-hp-tercera-generaci%C3%B3n-%C2%BFqu%C3%A9-qu%C3%A9-imposible-cap%C3%ADtulo es el capítulo pero en Wattpad ahí salen distintas fotos del capítulo como por ejemplo de los vestidos de las chicas en la boda de Luna.


	21. Chapter 20

**A** l día siguiente Hermione caminaba por los pasillos muy temprano, no quería toparse con nadie, las palabras de Malfoy la habían afectado más que ningún insulto que pudiera decirle en el pasado, saber que Teddy le había confirmado a su enemigo que sería padre mientras que a ella se le había cerrado en banda solo le confirmaba lo que ya suponía, acabaría sola. La gente podría pensar que era patética al estar todo el día pensado si tendría hijos o no pero es que de lo que más miedo tenía Hermione superando incluso a su fobia a las alturas era la soledad, siempre le había aterrado estar sola, cuando era niña siempre se sentía mal porque los otros niños la calificaran de rara, y la marginaran del grupo de niños. Fue cuando llegó su carta a Hogwarts que todo empezó a cobrar sentido, era bruja por eso le pasaban cosas tan extrañas, Hermione aunque un poco tímida aceptó su nueva condición con mucha ilusión, cuando llegó a Hogwarts y conoció a Harry y Ron pese a su difícil comienzo supo que jamás la dejarían sola, por eso el saber que en el futuro formarían familias que no serían las que todo el mundo creía la habían dejado noqueada, ella estaba empezando a dudar de su relación con Ronald pero sabía que Ronald podría darle estabilidad y nunca la dejaría sola, de los dos Hermione era quien siempre sacaba el tema de su relación por si algo iba mal, Ronald no era muy bueno en el tema por lo que evitaba a toda costa no mencionarlo.

La soledad era una de las razones por las que le gustaban tanto los libros, con ellos jamás se sentía sola, sabía que siempre podría escoger uno al azar daba igual cual y sumergirse en una apasionante lectura por horas que no le haría falta la compañía de nadie más que de su buen amigo que además la trasmitía dos de las cosas que más apreciaba en la vida sabiduría y cultura.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba, todos sus esquemas se habían roto, no terminaría siendo la madre de un montón de pelirrojos, Ginny no llevaría el apellido Potter y Luna sería una Nott, ¿qué más faltaba por ver? Pues al parecer mucho porque de frente venía Pansy Parkinson sonriendo como si fuera el gato de Cheshire, era una sonrisa de pura felicidad algo que nunca pensó ver en la Slytherin.

-Buenos días, Granger, hoy es un día maravilloso ¿no crees?- Aquello terminó de noquear a Hermione ¿acaso le habían dado poción inhibidora? Y contestando a la pregunta no podría haber un día peor para Hermione Granger que este.

La Slytherin siguió de largo dando saltitos que podrían asemejar a dos mujeres muy distintas entre ellas, Luna Lovegood, que era toda bondad y pureza, y Bellatrix Lestrange, que era una loca sádica y homicida que mataba por placer.

Cuando Hermione vio a Parkinson desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo siguió su camino al darse la vuelta para comenzar a andar, cuando se chocó con su exnovio, que iba colorado hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Ronald, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada por su amigo temiendo que tuviera fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Mu… Muy.- Dijo Ronald tartamudeando para después esbozar una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?- Dijo Hermione mirándolo detenidamente. Ron negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Debo irme… Luego nos vemos.- Y el chico se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Hermione veía con extrañeza como se iba su amigo, 'que raro' pensó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino quería dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de la hora del desayuno.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso escuchó unas voces que reconoció como las de Lily Potter y Rose Weasley, decidió esconderse detrás de una columna para que no se tuviera que ver en un compromiso si le preguntaban qué demonios hacía ahí.

-Te digo que lo encontré mientras todos dormíais no es mi culpa que no madruguéis.- Decía Lily.

-Me da igual es tu deber compartirlo, todos queremos mostrarles más recuerdos a nuestros padres, aunque no sirva de nada ya escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore en la reunión de anoche, una vez que nos vayamos les borrarán la memoria, es una pena y no quiero sonar mal pero me alegro que mi padre y la tía Hermione no estén juntos, saber que cuando nos vayamos serán novios de nuevo es algo deprimente, y además sabes perfectamente que soy madrugadora gracias a Merlín saqué los genes de mamá porque si no sería como Hugo que parece un hipopótamo no solo por lo que duerme sino también por lo que ronca.- Y ambas chicas se rieron a carcajada limpia, Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para no explotar en carcajadas como las chicas que ya estaban a punto de abandonar el pasillo. Cuando el efecto de la risa hubo pasado Hermione recordó con seriedad, lo que Rose le había dicho a Lily, ¿de verdad les borrarían la memoria?, ¿por qué tenía que vivir en una mentira durante 'x' tiempo si no iba a terminar en el futuro con Ronald? Luego recordó el por qué, si recordaba todo alteraría el espacio tiempo y puede que incluso los chicos no nacieran. Tal vez era lo mejor, pensó, vivir en una mentira sin recordar que acabaría sola y amargada.

Negó con la cabeza evitando entrar en esos pensamientos y siguió su camino de manera distraída pensando que era eso que Lily había encontrado, debía ser algo importante como para que los chicos se pelearan por él. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tropezó con alguien haciendo que las dos cayeran, y como iba a verlo y la persona con la que había chocado se trataba de Ginny Weasley que llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad de su exnovio.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?, y, ¿por qué tienes la capa de Harry?, ¿se la has robado?- Dijo Hermione ceñuda.

-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz no queremos que nos oigan.- Dijo señalando la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres donde se encontraban los jóvenes futuristas.- Y no se la he robado, se la pedí anoche a Kreacher, él todavía cree que Harry y yo somos novios así que se la pedí en su nombre, pero se la voy a devolver.- Dijo al ver la cara de pasmada que tenía Hermione.

-¡Por eso anoche no te vi en la cena!- Dijo Hermione, como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio.

-¡Shhhhh! ¡Hermione cállate joder vas a hacer que nos descubran!- Hermione frunció el ceño, tampoco era para tanto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hermione otra vez. Ginny torció el gesto.

-No eres la única a la que le preocupa quedar sola, ¿sabes?- Dijo Ginny evadiendo la mirada de Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que a todos nos da miedo terminar solos, aunque nos hagamos los fuertes no es malo demostrar que somos vulnerables de vez cuando.- Dijo al ver que Ginny parecía avergonzada de su confesión.- Bueno y ¿cuál es el plan? Porque supongo que si estabas con la capa de Harry es porque tienes un plan ¿verdad?-

-Sí, tengo un plan pero no sé si saldrá bien con dos personas.-

-Bueno, lo intentaremos, estamos juntas ¿no?- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny que le contestó con otra sonrisa.

Decidieron que se ocultarían debajo de la capa de invisibilidad junto a la puerta mientras esperaban a que alguno de los chicos saliera, como aún faltaba bastante rato para el desayuno lo más probable era que no salieran todos, cuando salieran ellas aprovecharían y se adentrarían en la Sala de Menesteres, se quedarían en una esquina lo suficientemente alejada para no estorbar y que no las oyeran pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar de lo que hablaban y si tenían suerte descubrir si tendrían hijos o no. Era una idiotez pero bueno tenían que intentarlo. Pasados diez minutos no sabían quién o qué les había dado su gracia pero la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió Albus Potter con una pila de libros flotando tras él.

Fue entonces cuando vieron su oportunidad, Albus llevaba unos 8 libros levitando tras él por lo que se agacharon y con cuidado entraron en la sala. Cuando se levantaron se dieron el lujo de inspeccionar la sala con todo detalle, no sabían quién la había deseado pero sin duda esa persona estaba acostumbrada al lujo, en la sala habían 26 camas situadas en círculo todas ellas de tamaño King size, junto a las camas habían mesitas de noche de Nogal, las mesitas eran de estilo clásico que hacían juego con los cabezales de las camas. En un lado más apartado de las camas junto a la chimenea, se encontraba un sofá redondeado en color beige con cojines marrones y sillas, mesa y adornos en color chocolate y una biblioteca que ocupaba la mitad de la pared llena de libros, todos prestados de la biblioteca por supuesto. Que le daban a la sala un aura sobria y a la vez moderna. Al otro lado de las camas se podía ver una mesa con 27 sillas que supusieron era para reunirse a hablar puesto que para comer ya tenían el Gran Comedor. Al fondo de la sala se podían apreciar los objetos que la Sala de los Menesteres guardaba entre otros se encontraba por ejemplo el armario evanescente. Las chicas habían quedado con la boca abierta si ellas tuvieran una sala así no tendrían la necesidad de salir al exterior.

En algunas de las camas se podían apreciar los bultos de los chicos que todavía no se habían levantado para fastidio de Hermione que era una madrugadora nata y a la que le encantaba la puntualidad. Dejó de mirar con el ceño un poco fruncido a los bultos cuando sintió un leve codazo de Ginny, indicándole que debían tomar su lugar si no querían ser descubiertas se pusieron en la esquina de la chimenea donde frente a ellas se encontraba el sofá en el que perfectamente cabían los 27 chicos si no más.

En el sofá se encontraban James, los gemelos Nott y un chico que no habían visto nunca, era rubio platinado de ojos grises, facciones marcadas que lo hacían más masculino y guapo. No hacía falta sudar mucho para saber de quién era hijo.

-Qué bueno está.- Se le escapó a Ginny en un susurro mientras miraba al chico embobada.

-Ginny, cállate nos van a descubrir, y no seas asaltacunas piensa que tú eres mayor que él, bueno en el futuro eres mayor que él.-Susurró Hermione.- Además que es un Malfoy.- Dijo esto último con desdén.

-Que sea un Malfoy no quita que esté muy bueno, ¿o me vas a decir que Malfoy es feo?- Dijo Ginny refiriéndose al padre de muchacho.

-No digas tonterías Ginny, si vale que se le pueda mirar pero tampoco es para tanto.- Dijo Hermione intentando creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya y por eso se lleva a casi todas las chicas del colegio de calle.- Hermione por toda respuesta bufó bajito para que no las oyeran.

El rubio cerró el libro que tenía en la mano y soltó un suspiro exageradamente dramático.

-Chicos me aburro. Y Rose no está.- Dijo el muchacho poniendo un puchero de adolescente enamorada.

-Oh pobre huroncillo su dueña lo ha dejado abandonado, te tiene pillado Canuto.- Le dijo James con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Qué puedo decir, amigo mío? El amor, no es como si tú no estuvieras pillado, mi hermana te tiene bien agarrado de los huevos.- Le contestó el rubio a James, era un pique que no era ofensivo, se notaba que estaban bromeando y que se llevaban muy bien. Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas, ¿qué coño pasaría en el futuro como para que un Malfoy y una Weasley fueran novios?, ¿Y para que un Malfoy y un Potter fueran amigos? El mundo estaba loco y cuando Ronald se enterara iban a llover hechizos si no hostias.

-Sois tan exagerados.- Dijeron los gemelos rodando los ojos.

-¿Nosotros exagerados?- Preguntó 'huroncillo'.

-No somos nosotros los que nos hacemos modelos por nuestras novias.- Dijo James.

-Es verdad eso lo hicimos por ellas.- Admitió Lysander.

\- Y porque somos guapísimos.- Acotó Lorcan. James y el rubio rodaron los ojos todos sabían que los más guapos eran ellos.

-Y por el polvo que echamos aquella noche.-

-¡OYE NO HABLES ASÍ, QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO DE MI HERMANA!- Gritó el rubio echándose encima de su amigo intentando ahogarlo.

-Anda mira si se parece a cuando se enteró que salía con tu cuñada.- Dijo James dándole un codazo amistoso a Lorcan.

-¿Has visto eso, Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny alucinada.

-Sí.- Dijo Hermione mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo los Malfoy muestran sus sentimientos y emociones?-

-No lo sé, pero yo nunca he visto a Malfoy comportarse tan sobreprotector.- Dijo Hermione 100% segura de que jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy mostrar una emoción más allá de la sonrisa burlesca que usaba en todas sus discusiones, fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Hermione hizo click, anoche Malfoy sí que le había mostrado otra cara de él, una a la que no estaba acostumbrada y que la inquietaba.

Cuando los chicos se cansaron de pelear se tumbaron en el suelo, Lysander respiraba demasiado agitado signo de que estaba exhausto y estaba comenzando la mañana…

-Vale, lo siento, lo siento no debí decir eso.- Dijo jadeando.

-Eres imbécil, de mi hermana no vuelvas a hablar así nunca más, y espera a que volvamos a nuestro tiempo y les diga a mis padres y abuelos que Althea ya no se casará virgen, tiembla Nott porque vas a ver el fin de tus días muy pronto.- Dijo el rubio altanero, como si fuera un dios, decretando el destino de los mortales.

-Venga ya Scorp, no es como si Rose fuera virgen todavía.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntó Hugo despertando de repente exaltado y perdiendo toda clase de sueño.- ¿¡HAS DESVIRGADO A MI HERMANA!? ¡YO TE MATO!- Dijo Hugo saliendo de la cama abruptamente con la intención de ir a cargarse al joven Malfoy.

-Petrificus Totalus.- Dijo una suave voz. Pandora había sido quien hechizo a Hugo, para ir con sus hermanos.- He escuchado voces.- Les dijo suavemente. Lorca la abrazó suavemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Pan?-

-Que he escuchado voces.-

-¿Quieres decir las nuestras? Lo sentimos si te hemos despertado.- Dijo Lysander uniéndose al abrazo. La pequeña Pandora negó con la cabeza.

-No, no erais vosotros eran otras.-

-¿Pero en tu cabeza?- Preguntó Scorp extrañado.

-¡OYE!- Le gritaron los gemelos. Scorp levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se sentó en el sofá.

-No, no ha vuelto a ocurrir desde que mamá espantó a los crumasgh. Son voces que hay aquí y no somos ninguno de nosotros.-

-¿Crees que nos hayan descubierto?- Le preguntó Ginny en un susurro a Hermione.

-No lo sé.- Le contestó esta.

-¡Hey! chicos, Pan tiene razón, yo también he escuchado voces.- Dijo James sacando su barita y poniéndose en posición de defensa. Scorp se puso en pie sacando su barita también y mirando a todos lados en busca de algo extraño.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó con voz demandante.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?- Preguntó Ginny nerviosamente.

-Correr.- Dijo Hermione que había cogido la muñeca de su amiga y se había echado a correr aun debajo de la capa, los chicos sintieron como pasaban entre ellos y se pusieron todavía más alerta. Mientras las chicas no dejaban de correr, el cerebro de Hermione iba a 200% por segundo fue entonces que vio el armario evanescente y se dirigió a él, 'por favor que funcione' rogó la castaña. Ginny sin querer tiró una lamparita que había en una de las mesitas de noche al pasar por su lado.

-Chico el armario, corred.- Dijo Pandora, los muchachos empezando a correr intentando llegar antes que los intrusos.

-Ahora Ginny.- Dijo Hermione abriendo el armario y empujando a Ginny dentro para luego meterse ella y cerrarle la puerta en las narices al rubio que estuvo a un pelo de alcanzarlas.

-¡Ay! Hermione me aplastas.- Se quejó Ginny.

-Cállate, no es como que yo esté más cómoda.- Dijo Hermione que se encontraba sobre su amiga con la cabeza boca abajo, su cuerpo medio extendido sobre su amiga, y las pierna estirada en una de las paredes del armario.- Espera abriré la puerta.- Hermione se estiró como pudo y consiguió abrir la manivela cuando la puerta se abrió ambas chicas cayeron al suelo de golpe, dándose de morros.

-¡Vaya mierda de plan, Ginny!- Gritó Hermione ya enfadada.

-No es mi culpa que el mejor sitio que se te ocurrió para escondernos haya sido el armario Evanescente.- Dijo Ginny con rintintín.

-A mí al menos se me ocurrió algo.- Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono.

-Claro porque tú eres la única que piensa ¿no?- Dijo la pelirroja en tono irónico.

-Ginny, ¿dónde estamos?- A Hermione se le olvidó todo rastro de enfado cuando se dio cuenta de que no seguían en Hogwarts.- Oh dios mío, Ginny, estamos en Borgin & Burke.- Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, había reconocido el lugar de la vez que junto a sus mejores amigos habían estado espiando a los Malfoy en ese mismo lugar.

-Debemos salir inmediatamente y llegar Hogwarts, porque si empieza el desayuno y no estamos allí, nos meteremos en un buen lío.- Dijo Ginny.

Hermione palideció, ¿un lío?, ¿y si la castigaban? Peor aún ¿y si le quitaban el puesto de Premio Anual? NO. NO. NO. Tenían que llegar a Hogwarts cuanto antes. Miró su reloj de pulsera e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que faltaba apenas media hora para que el desayuno comenzara.

-Lo mejor es que esperemos aquí.- Dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró con cara de incredulidad, debía de estar bromeando.

-No pensarás que nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿tú has visto este sitio? ¡Da escalofríos!- Dijo Ginny sobándose los brazos como si estuviera muerta de frío.

-Pues tendremos que apechugar, porque todavía queda mucho para que sea la hora del desayuno, y los chicos estarán pendientes de que volvamos para pillarnos y seguramente entregarnos.- Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Ginny bufó y se levantó del suelo para comenzar a dar una vuelta por la maltrecha tienda. Desde que había acabado la guerra el callejón Knockturn, parecía un pueblo fantasma, pero se rumoreaba que allí se escondían algunos mortífagos prófugos, por lo que la vigilancia se había incrementado, de momento había pillado a dos y a un hombre lobo, era por ello que a Ginny no le gustaba nada la idea de estar en ese lugar.

En el castillo, quedaba apenas un cuarto de hora para que el desayuno diera comienzo, Theodore caminaba por los pasillos camino al Gran Comedor para darse cuenta de que estaban más concurridos que otros días, la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en él. Pero era algo que no le incomodaba, es más le daba absolutamente igual, siempre había tenido la capacidad de sumergirse en su propio mundo de manera que no tuviera que aguantar las gilipolleces de los demás.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar como su pequeña, rubia y alocada futura esposa venía en su dirección de forma distraída, cuando notó su presencia terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba y con una sonrisa le saludó de manera amistosa.

-Hola Theodore, ¿sabes? Hoy los nargles no me robaron nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa con la que enseñaba todos sus dientes.

¿A ella le robaban los nargles? Pero si en esa época del año se iban al sur.- A unos metros de ellos vio como un grupo de ravenclaws estaban mirándolos descaradamente mientras cuchicheaban sin disimulo alguno. Ahí estaban los nargles de los que Luna hablaba estaba casi seguro de que esas zorras se dedicaban a quitarle a Luna sus cosas.- Sí supongo que con tanto ajetreo con los chicos del futuros se habrán visto repelidos por tanta excitación.- Dijo Theo no queriendo desvelar lo que había descubierto además sabía que Luna era inocente pero no tonta, puede incluso que ya supiera quienes eran las ladronas.- Voy al Gran Comedor, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- Preguntó amablemente. La rubia asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar al Gran Comedor, cuando pasaron por el lado de las arpías los cuchicheos se escuchaban perfectamente, fueron dos los que hicieron que Luna bajara la mirada, avergonzada.

-Loca.- Dijo una.

-De verdad que no entiendo como un hombre como él puede preferir a una loca plana y sin gracia como Lunática.- Dijo otra con la barbilla en alto como si ella fuera superior, aquello terminó por cabrear a Theo.

-¿Con que derecho te crees para criticar a Luna?, no entiendo quién te crees que eres como para juzgar su salud mental que a mi juicio es mucho más cuerda que muchos de los insulsos que hay aquí, preocupaos mejor por vosotras porque de verdad que es preocupante que personas tan jóvenes como vosotras no tengan otra cosa que hacer que inventar, criticar y robar a una de sus compañeras simplemente porque les da la gana. Eso sí que es vergonzoso y patético además de estúpido, creí que en Ravenclaw solo entraba gente que sobresalía por su inteligencia, siento discrepar con la fundadora de vuestra casa y con el sombrero seleccionador, yo os hubiera colocado directamente a limpiar baños que al final sin el dinero de vuestras familias es en lo que terminaríais trabajando. Y elegiría una y mil veces a Luna, si con ello me llevo a una mujer inteligente, dulce, honesta, fiel que no se puede decir de muchas de vosotras.- Dijo mirando de arriba abajo a las chicas con asco.- bonita, y un largo etcétera que no estoy dispuesto a deciros.- Y sin más agarró a la rubia cabizbaja de la mano y salió de allí a paso rápido.

Cuando iban llegando Luna aminoró el paso y le susurró.- Gracias por defenderme Theodore, pero no hacía falta que mintieras.- Theo se dio la vuelta y la miró ceñudo.

-Y según tú, ¿en qué he mentido?- Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-En lo que pensabas de mí.- Dijo quedamente, había sido tan bonito que él la defendiera y dijera aquellas cosas, que saber que mentía hizo que sus ojos de empañaran de lágrimas.

-Luna, yo no he mentido en nada de lo que dije. Todo lo que les dije a esas era la pura verdad.- Theo se había aproximado a ella y con su mano había alzado su cara.- Pienso todo lo que les dije.- Dijo cuando vio que se limpiaba las lágrimas que querían salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Enserio crees que soy bonita?- Preguntó sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, Theo soltó una carcajada.-

-Luna tú no eres bonita, tú eres un hermoso ángel que resplandece por sí solo.- Luna al escuchar aquello se sonrojó, pero esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Luna vio pasar un amanuntus en dirección a su cabeza y supo que estaba perdida por aquella extraña serpiente. Tomando el valor que sabía que tenía se alzó de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de Theo en un suave y cálido beso que sorprendió al joven Nott pero que no tardó en corresponderlo.

Ya era la hora del desayuno, y todo el alumnado de Hogwarts estaba sentado a la espera de que el desayuno diera comienzo para así terminarlo cuanto antes y empezar con la siguiente presentación.

James saludó desde la lejanía a su padre que acababa de entrar por las grandes puertas de la sala, en cuanto El elegido reconoció a su familia sonrió y fue a su encuentro para disfrutar del desayuno. Cuando ya estuvo acomodado entre James y Albus y frente a Lily y Daphne, localizó a su mejor amigo que miraba con intensidad a la morena frente a él, algo raro pensó Harry pero no le dio importancia seguro que habían tenido otra discusión y de todas maneras había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-¡Hey Ron!- Le llamó Harry. Ron despertó de su ensoñación, quitó su miraba de Pansy y la dirigió a su amigo.- ¿Has visto a Hermione? La llevo buscando durante bastante tiempo y no la encuentro.- Aquello hizo que James mirara a sus hermanos, que al igual que el resto de los futuristas estaban al tanto de los últimos sucesos en la Sala de Menesteres.

-Sí, la vi hace ya mucho rato, era muy temprano pero ya sabes cómo es Hermione seguro que se levantó temprano para ir a la biblioteca a leer.-

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo que alguien sea madrugador y quiera empezar el día leyendo?- Preguntó Rose, clavándole dagas a su padre con la mirada, Ronald se rascó la nuca nervioso, estaba visto que siempre la cagaba con su hija.

-De malo no tiene nada pero es no sé… ¿extraño?- Ronald cada vez miraba más asustado a su hija.

-Así que yo soy extraña ¿no? Porque una de las cosas que más me gusta es leer, y en más de una ocasión me he levantado muy temprano para continuar con alguna lectura, eso si es que me he acostado.-

-Tu padre es así, Rose déjalo lo mejor es ignorar su incontinencia verbal.- Dijo Pansy que de una manera demasiado imperceptible había salido al campo de batalla a defender al pelirrojo. Debía de admitir que se había quedado saciada la noche anterior, pese a que Weasley no tenía mucha experiencia, la cual se notaba en sus movimientos algo torpes, él era impulsivo y al dejarse llevar por sus emociones hacía las cosas como un hombre hecho y derecho, además de que estaba muy satisfecha con el tamaño, el pobretón tenía escondido un buen tesoro en la zona sur de su cuerpo. Pensó Pansy con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando Mcgonagall estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas del Gran Comedor para después dar inicio al desayuno, entraron Hermione y Ginny rojas como dos tomates y muy agitadas debido al sprint que habían tenido que correr para llegar a tiempo, las chicas habían encontrado objetos útiles que podrían servirles a los chicos del futuro y habían decidido llevarlos con ellas puesto que apenas requerían de magia negra.

Scorpius miró desde su mesa a las dos jóvenes con descaro que debido a su posición y a la protección de identidad que la túnica le daba, le permitía no ser visto. Vio sus rostros colorados y su respiración fatigada, habían corrido. Tal vez… Scorpius sonrió con malicia si ellas eran las espían se iban a enterar cuando supieran de quien serían madres.

Hermione miraba incómoda la comida de su plato, al final no habían sacado nada en claro, y lo peor era que no sabía si las habían descubierto, era la última vez que se ofrecía a ser parte de un plan de Ginny. Sentía miradas sobre ella y la incomodaban aún más, por eso miraba fijamente su plato como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Así paso el rato y pronto todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor estuvo saciado para el resto de la mañana, todos menos Ron que seguiría comiendo todo el día si le dejasen. Cuando Minerva chasqueó los dedos y los platos desaparecieron, miró a la mesa de los futuristas, esperando a que dieran paso al siguiente. Ya había optado por no levantarse quien sabía que más sorpresas traería el futuro y ya era vieja no quería morir de pie de un infarto.

Un encapuchado se levantó de golpe de su mesa, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los suyos, Tardó bastante en darse la vuelta, obviamente iba a disfrutar el momento, alzo la cabeza bien alto en señal de superioridad, dejando a la vista únicamente una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa. Con paso lento y descarado se dirigió a la tarima, los chicos del futuro estaban sorprendidos puesto que el chico que iba a presentarse no les consultó ni siquiera a sus hermanos si podían ser los siguientes, pero tampoco les extrañó demasiado lo llevaba en las venas, hacía lo que le daba la reverenda gana.

Cuando el chico estuvo frente a todos se quitó la túnica, y un jadeo sorprendido masivo se escuchó en toda la sala.

El chico alzó todavía más la cabeza mostrando orgullo y superioridad, las chicas, TODAS estaban embobadas incluso Ginny y Hermione que ya lo habían visto se quedaron boquiabiertas con el chico verlo en esa pose imponente le hacía ver más apuesto. El chico era alto como su padre, y musculoso, era un Malfoy encantador sin duda. Los Malfoy sonrieron altivos admirando a su heredero que sin duda era totalmente digno de serlo. Oh, si supieran.

-Buenos días, damas y caballeros.- Dijo con una voz grave y varonil y sin titubear, con una seriedad que se reflejaba incluso en sus ojos.- Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.- Miró a su padre y abuelos, les asintió en modo de saludo con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre y abuelo. Narcisa miraba orgullosa a su nieto, era igual a Lucius de joven y también era muy parecido a Draco todo un orgullo si señor.- Tengo 21 años, cuando era alumno de Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin.- 'Perfecto' así definía Lucius a su nieto, el muchacho era perfecto, educación perfecta, porte perfecto.- Fui prefecto y Premio Anual, también me gradué con honores.- Simplemente perfecto, todo un Malfoy.- Después asistí a la Universidad de especializaciones mágicas de Nueva York, donde estudié dirección de empresas, e hice un master de la misma carrera en Harvard.- Dijo el muchacho con orgullo.- Cuando me gradué empecé a trabajar codo con codo con mis abuelos y mis padres, haciendo mucho más grande el imperio Malfoy.- Los Malfoy se iban a arrancar el cuello de tanto alzar la cabeza muy orgullosos, ese muchacho estaba demostrando con sus palabras que los Malfoy siempre renacían por mucho que los imbéciles del ministerio les arrebataran su fortuna.- Pero no todo en mi vida es seriedad y responsabilidad, en Hogwarts fui el último miembro de la nueva generación de Merodeadores, yo era canuto que por irónico que parezca era en honor de mi tío Sirius con el cual mi familia retomó contacto una vez que él fue devuelto a la vida. También se me puso ese apelativo debido a que soy el mejor amigo de James.- La gente se quedó en shock, ¿los apellidos Potter y Malfoy teniendo una buena relación? ¡Eso era imposible! En ningún mundo podría suceder eso pero allí estaba la prueba, 'sigue siendo perfecto, solo un pequeño fallo que puede ser a nuestro favor' Pensó Lucius con paciencia, si su nieto se relacionaba con Potter sería una ganancia segura para su familia recuperarían renombre y los que en ese momento se regodeaban de él y su familia se callarían la boca de una.- Jugué quiddich, fui buscador y capitán desde que entré en el equipo, lo que hizo que más de una vez ganáramos la copa ¿verdad Jimmie?-

-Vete a la mierda.- Le dijo su mejor amigo cariñosamente.

-Gracias amigo, no esperaba menos de ti.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Perdonadlo todavía no supera que yo sea mejor que él, pero y como no si soy un Malfoy.- Dijo riendo con hipocresía. Rose lo observaba y pensaba que todos los Malfoy sabían enmascarar muy bien sus verdaderas personalidades, Scorp no era para nada así pero eso se quedaba entre amigos y familia, para los demás eran fríos como témpanos de hielo.- Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass.- Más sorpresas, Harry el padrino del hijo de Malfoy, pero bueno tampoco era tan raro la futura esposa de Harry era la mejor amiga de Malfoy por lo que no era de extrañar.- Y tengo novia. Ella es hermosa, inteligente, honesta, con un genio de los mil demonios, cosa que me encanta que puedo decir me gustan con carácter hace la relación más interesante. Ella es.- Antes de decirlo miró ligeramente de soslayo a su padre y abuelos.- Rose Weasley.- Draco creyó haber oído mal, ¿Weasley?, ¿cómo Ronald Weasley? O ¿comadrejas Weasley?, ¿estábamos hablando del clan zanahorio?, ¿su hijo? NO, NO POR MERLÍN NO. Pero por mucho que Draco rogara la verdad estaba clara Rose y Scorpius era novios.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA VAS A SER TU NOVIO DE MI HIJA!- Como era de esperar Ronald lo tomó muy civilizadamente.- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE EL HIJO DE UN MORTÍFAGO ESTÉ CON MI HIJA!-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?- Le preguntó Pansy con frialdad, para ella no era nada grato ver como su hija que desde que la conoció se había mostrado fuerte y vivaracha, bajara la cabeza y derramaba lágrimas por culpa de ese insensible. Y Ronald no podía dejar la mierda del pasado atrás, ella no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación con él, aunque con ello no conociera nunca a Rose y Hugo.

Antes de que Ronald pudiera volver a arremeter, Draco se levantó y caminó hacia el pelirrojo, su hijo lo seguía atento con la mirada, de momento no había reaccionado lo cual era muy raro. Aunque si lo pensaba bien cuando Rose y él les anunciaron su relación a sus padres, el suyo no reaccionó muy mal, su madre había influido bastante en él, pero en este tiempo sus padres no es que fuesen muy allegados precisamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Weasley?- Le preguntó Draco encarándolo, Draco estaba muy enfadado por lo que dijo Weasley, no solo porque era su hijo al que se refería que también, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que nadie más le recordara su pasado, esa etapa de su vida ya estaba cerrada, él y su familia habían sido juzgados y ya estaban cumpliendo con lo que el Ministerio había decretado.

-VETE A LA MIERDA SUCIO HURÓN ASESINO, NO TE PIENSES QUE POR VENIR A HACERTE EL GALLITO VOY A CONSENTIR QUE EN EL FUTURO MI HIJA ZORREE CON TU BASTARDO.- ¡PUM! Draco le propinó un derechazo a Ron que incluso lo tiró al suelo. Ronald colorado como una granada se levantó dispuesto a devolverle el puñetazo pero Harry viendo venir a su amigo si le levantó justo a tiempo para evitar una pelea entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

-Ron ya basta de todo esto, siéntate, o yo mismo llamo al departamento de Aurores para que te suspendan y no puedas optar a las oposiciones.-

-PERO HARRY NO PUEDES…-

-Puedo y lo haré Ron, compórtate, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia saber que pequeña hija tiene novio pero nosotros no somos quien para opinar sobre el tema, somos sus padres sí llevan nuestra sangre pero nada más Ron, no los hemos criado y esto es una visita no es temporal no nos queda más que aceptarlo y seguir viendo fragmentos de nuestro futuro, incluso alguien como Malfoy merece ver que será de su futuro, así que ya está bien Ron, para, y empieza a controlarte sobre todo lo que dices no creo que lo que has dicho le haya sentado bien a Rose.- Ron aún estaba colorado hasta la raíz de su cabello pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo, de reojo vio a donde estaba Rose y la vio cabizbaja mientras era abrazada por Pansy que le lanzaba una mirada gélida, haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento se sentó y se mantuvo callado. Draco por otro lado se fue a su lado de la mesa y su madre rápidamente le tomó la mano con la que le había dado el puñetazo a Weasley para curársela con un rápido hechizo.

Scorpius miraba a su novia con la mandíbula apretada, agradecía más que nunca a su padre por el puñetazo que le había dado a su suegro, no creía correcto que hubiera sido él quien se lo hubiera dado, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para parecer frío e impasible pero le estaba costando. Miró a su madre que veía la escena con sorpresa y sin enterarse de que a quien ofendían era a su hijo. Ya había arremetido contra su novia y su familia, no quería que también lo hicieran contra su progenitora, cuando esta le devolvió la mirada la desvió hacia sus hermanos que lo veían bajo sus túnicas, estos entendieron sus dudas y asintieron, era lo mejor, y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

Carraspeando Scorpius se hizo notar de nuevo, todos volvieron a mirarle atentos a lo que tuvieran que decir, vio a su abuelo mirarlo inquisitoriamente, él siempre supo cómo mirar debajo de la capa de hielo y sabía que estaba nervioso, si un Malfoy se ponía nervioso eso quería decir que lo que venía no era bueno. Lucius entrecerró más los ojos al pensar en ello.

-Antes de seguir, quiero aclararle a todo el mundo que hoy se encuentra entre estas 4 paredes, que no hay seres humanos de los que me sienta más orgulloso en mi vida que de mis abuelos y mi padre, desde que era muy pequeño sé por lo que tuvieron que pasar y de qué lado y pensamiento estuvieron durante un largo periodo de sus vidas, y si me siento orgulloso de ellos no es por esto último sino porque supieron hacer un imperio de la nada, porque así es como se vieron en la nada, y que al que no le guste que vaya a revolcarse en un charco de mierda como los cerdos, los Malfoy por sobre todo somos obstinados, orgullosos e innatos para los negocios, eso para mí es más que un motivo para llevar la cabeza bien alta cada vez que me han dicho que soy hijo de un mortífago, a todas esas personas les digo que sí, lo soy, y no lo puedo cambiar pero tampoco quiero hacerlo porque los errores que mi padre cometió en el pasado lo llevaron a madurar, tal vez como todos los que se ven envueltos en una guerra, pero él aprendió y ha sabido darle la vuelta a todas aquellas situaciones para educarme de la mejor manera que podría hacerlo un padre. No me avergüenzo de ser su hijo y estoy seguro de que mis hermanos tampoco.- Todos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras del muchacho, Narcisa había dejado de lado su máscara de indiferencia para derramar lágrimas completamente emocionada, Lucius miraba a su nieto y a su hijo respectivamente, seguía con los ojos entrecerrados pero esta vez con un fuerte brillo de orgullo en ellos. Y Draco miraba sin pestañear con los ojos muy abiertos al joven que se parecía a él y que era su hijo, sería buen padre, y pese a verse afectado por sus errores su hijo no se lo recriminada y enorgullecía de él. Los demás no sabía que decir todos aquellos que conocían bien a Draco y que se podía llamar sus amigos, se sentían dichosos por su amigo y por los padres de éste, el resto simplemente y como ya era de costumbre flipaba.- Bueno aprovechando este silencio, mi madre es.- Volvió a mirar a su padre y lo soltó.- Hermione Granger.

Bueno chicos pues aquí otro capítulo más, ¿lo dejé muy al suspense verdad? me encanto la verdad *_* espero que os gusta la nueva locura que se me ocurrió y ya por fin empieza lo fuerte EL DRAMIONE, luego vendrán BLINNY, y, Neville y Hanna.

Ammm Fanfiction no me deja pegar el enlace en Wattpad por lo que os dejo mi usuario y si os da curiosidad por ver las fotos y tal y tal pues os metéis ;)

Usuario Wattpad: blubloster - no me calenté mucho la cabeza la verdad es el mismo que aquí xD

Disfrutarlo mucho y nos vemos en el próximo un besito enorme.


	22. Chapter 21

Después de decir el nombre de su madre, Scorpius mantuvo una pose y actitud seria y desafiante, para todo aquel que quisiera rebatirle y decir que estaba mintiendo.

Lucius había enmudecido y torcido totalmente el gesto, o estaba empezando a tener problemas de audición o su no tan perfecto nieto acababa de anunciar que su nuera sería... esa, pensaba mientras la miraba con odio. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, sí, tal vez beneficiaría a su apellido que Draco se casara con esa, pero ¿por qué de todas las malditas impuras tenía que ser ella? La razón de que Draco lo cuestionara de pequeño, la razón por la que quedó en ridículo públicamente, ELLA no podía ser su futura nuera, antes se cortaba un brazo. Lucius iba a reaccionar por fin y a arrebatarle la barita a su esposa para maldecir a su hijo por no utilizar la inteligencia que a estas alturas solo le quedaba suponer que tenía, cuando sintió una pequeña y delicada mano que le agarra por sus partes nobles, apretando ligeramente, advirtiendo, amenazándole que si osaba levantarse y armar un escándalo le apretaría y ahí sí que Lucius Malfoy tendría un problema. Gruñendo por lo bajo volvió a acomodarse en su sitio junto a su mujer a la que le pareció divertida la reacción de Lucius, decidió portarse un poquito mal con él para asegurarse de que no se moviera del sitio, con movimientos lentos y tortuosos fue ascendiendo y descendiendo por aquella parte del cuerpo de su marido con la que le encantaba jugar, Lucius cada vez apretaba más la mandíbula y no por enfado precisamente, estaba empezando a excitarse y eso no era bueno y la erección entre sus piernas así lo demostraba, cuando estuvo duro Narcisa lo soltó dándole un sonrisa divertida a su marido, quien la asesinaba con la mirada. Narcisa volvió la vista al frente, posándola nuevamente en su guapísimo nieto, era todo un orgullo para ella conocerlo y saber que sería tan buen muchacho, tenía que admitir que conocer la identidad de la madre de su nieto había sido una total sorpresa pero después de unos segundos, lo había aceptado la muchacha era buena persona tal vez algo engreída a la hora de presumir todo lo que estudiaba pero también era humilde, fiel y valiente, cualidades que sin duda le vendrían bien a la hora de tratar con su familia y si esa muchacha era la felicidad de su hijo como para darle muchos nietos ella no sería un impedimento en esa relación, más bien sería un apoyo. Le debía una vida normal a su hijo y se la daría pese a que no entendiera muy bien sus decisiones, y de Lucius ya se encargaría ella perfectamente de convencerlo a no interferir justo como había hecho hacía un momento. Pensó con una sonrisa burlona.

La sala seguía en silencio hasta que un grito lo rompió.

-Oh, Merlín mío, ¿cómo no pensé en hacer algo como esto hace años?- Grito la voz eufórica de Albus Dumbledore, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Harry y Ronald estaban mudos, pálidos y con los ojos como platos sin apartar la mirada de la heroína de guerra la cual parecía en trance. No podían reaccionar simplemente no podían, la información recibida parecía no querer entrar en sus cerebros, es que era imposible, ¿Cómo demonios iban a estar Hermione y Malfoy juntos? Era una enorme chorrada, ¡sí ellos se odiaban! No cuadraba simplemente aquello no cuadraba pero entonces BUMM ahí estaba ese chico con cara de esparrago, más serio que la cara de los centauros cuando se llevaron a Umbridge.

La única que parecía no estar afectada por la noticia era Luna que se mostraba muy feliz y sonriente con aquel nuevo dato del futuro.

Hermione tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones que no sabía cómo manejar, ella siempre se había regodeado de ser calculadora y objetiva en las situaciones difíciles, pero parecía que su cerebro de había ido momentáneamente de vacaciones a quien sabe dónde pero lo que estaba claro es que no pensaba cooperar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello por lo que hizo lo que cualquier chica hubiera hecho, salió corriendo con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus castaños ojos. Todos los demás la siguieron con la mirada. Scorpius reaccionó rápido y la siguió, pero al llevarle la castaña ventaja no logró alcanzarla. Se quedó parado y recordó el sitio que su madre le confesó era el segundo lugar al que solía ir para esconderse de todos. Retomando la carrera se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, allí encontró a su madre hecha un ovillo llorando como una descosida. Se acercó a ella lentamente, se agachó y la rodeó con sus brazos, la castaña se sobresaltó asustada porque no había sentido la presencia de otra persona. Al girarse vio a su presunto hijo.

-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente debido al llanto.

-Vine a buscarte, no puedo terminar de presentarme si mi madre no está presente.- Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Hermione un poco más tranquila, le preguntó.- ¿Cómo puedo ser yo tú madre? ¡Eso es imposible!- Scorpius sonrió como todo un Malfoy haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

-No es tan imposible, ya que yo estoy aquí. Y si quieres saber el cómo tendrás que bajar y verlo por ti misma.- Hermione lo miró detenidamente.

-Eres un manipulador no puedes negar los genes.- Dijo Hermione en un bufido. Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, se levantó del suelo y le ofreció una mano a la castaña que se le quedó mirando con desconfianza.

-No sabes las veces que he visto esa mirada.- Dijo el rubio risueño. Hermione lo miró con confusión.- Digamos que a papá y a ti os saco canas verdes.- Le explicó el rubio a su madre con una cara de angelical inocencia.

-¿No le llamas padre?- Preguntó la joven extrañada. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Podemos decirle como queramos, siempre y cuando no le faltemos al respeto.-Le explicó el chico,Hermione asintió.- Vamos, quiero que veas mi recuerdo y conozcas a mis hermanos, seguro que así se te pasa eso de ir como un alma en pena por todo el castillo.- Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, ¿tan exagerada había sido? Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada y Scorpius lo notó, la rodeó por los hombros- Eh, no te sientas mal, no es ningún secreto que para ti la familia lo es todo, puedo imaginar cómo te has sentido al pensar que no tendrías a nadie, pero no podías estar más equivocada, tendrás una graaaaan familia. Y serás feliz.- Hermione siguió caminando con la mirada hacia otro lado pero con una tímida sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Gran Comedor, ambos pararon, inspiraron fuertemente y fueron soltando el aire poco a poco, sin darse cuenta de que habían tenido el mismo gesto entraron de nuevo. Allí encontraron algo demasiado predecible, Ronald y Malfoy estaban a punto de pasar a los golpes, justo cuando Hermione y Scorpius entraban Blaise y Harry los estaban separando, hubieran vuelto a la discusión pero todos notaron la presencia de madre e hijo.

Scorpius miró a su madre y la guió a su mesa, después subió de nuevo a la tarima y sin más conversación él mismo hizo el hechizo.

La pantalla empezó con la característica niebla hasta poco a poco evaporarse.

Hermione Granger iba caminando por una calle de Londres Muggle como alma que lleva al diablo, había salido a caminar con la esperanza de que así se relajase un poco y pudiese calmar sus nervios, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

Estaba harta, tan sencillo como eso, había llegado a su tope, no podía más, definitivamente su vida era una mierda. Todo el mundo parecía feliz menos ella. No había podido recuperar a sus padres, su relación con Ronald había acabado y ahora volvía a ser la peste para los hombres -si obviamos el hecho de que era heroína de guerra y le mandaban obsequios simplemente para tener una cita y regodearse de haber salido con alguien 'famoso'-, su trabajo también había resultado ser un fraude, se había graduado con todo Extraordinario en Hogwarts , había estudiado la carrera de Leyes Mágicas en el tiempo récord de UN año, el ministerio le había ofrecido un jugoso puesto en el ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y luego había resultado ser una mierda como la copa de un pino, le daban un salario que no correspondía a su puesto, más bien al del portero, su superior la sobreexplotaba ¿cómo? Fácil. Simplemente ella hacía su trabajo para que luego el muy cerdo se llevara el mérito. Y para colmo la arpía de Skeeter publicaba un artículo diciendo lo afortunados que eran los héroes de guerra por tener algunos 'privilegios', privilegios los calzoncillos de Merlín, porque ella era tratada peor que los elfos por los que miraba cada día. Y lo peor de todo era no tener a alguien con el que quejarse de toda esa mierda al llegar a casa, porque Crookshanks no contaba, ya lo había probado y el muy felino cogía y se iba por la ventana vete tú a saber dónde.

No sabía dónde estaba pero tampoco le importaba, cansada de la caminata se sentó en el borde de la acera. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos de estar allí sentada con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, intentando que se le pasase el cabreo, sintió una presencia además de la suya. No estaba segura de si girarse a ver quién era, ¿y si era un vagabundo borracho con sed de venganza por quitarle su sitio en la calle?, antes de que más ideas absurdas se le pasasen por la cabeza, una caja de pañuelos de ¿plata y zafiros incrustados? Se puso delante de sus narices, o más bien se la pusieron delante de sus narices, pensó al ver la mano que la agarraba.

No sabía en qué momento el enfado había llegado a las lágrimas, pero antes de que la vergüenza pudiera con ella cogió un par de pañuelos de la carísima caja. Cuando se limpió las lágrimas se atrevió a mirar a la persona que supuso al ver la caja de pañuelos y los zapatos italianos, no era un vagabundo. Era mucho peor, se dijo a sí misma cuando al elevar la mirada se encontró con su némesis, más platinado, con expresión más engreída y aun que le pesase más guapo.

-Vaya Granger siempre es bueno saber qué piensas que soy guapo, no es que necesite que me lo digas porque es algo que ya sabía.- 'Y también más gilipollas.' Pensó Hermione.- Granger, no es por ser insensible pero, estas molestando en mi propiedad, además de que no es agradable para mis clientes, trabajadores, e inversionistas ver como una mujer intenta imitar a un arbusto en plana calle.-

-Malfoy eres un imbécil.- Dijo levantándose de sopetón.- Además, ¿tú propiedad? No eres el dueño del mundo y la calle es de propiedad pública, y ¿qué narices haces tú en el mundo muggle?- Hermione ya estaba fuera de sus cabales, si no hubiera recordado que la condena de los Malfoy había sido el exilio de la comunidad mágica.

\- Ahora vivo aquí Granger, por lo menos hasta que se cumpla la sentencia y esa acera no es de dominio público sino de dominio privado, más concretamente mío.-

-¿Quién dice que es tuyo?-

Draco señaló algo que había detrás de Hermione y dijo de manera obvia.- Ese cartel.- Cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta, su cara era todo un poema, detrás de ella se encontraba un cartel, más bien una roca con las palabras Malfoy Enterprises. Hermione con la boca abierta miró el enorme edificio sin poder creer que aquel elegante y carísimo además de impoluto edificio de negocios fuera de Malfoy.

-¿Ésta es tu empresa?- Dijo todavía sin poder creérselo.

-Una de ellas, sí.- '¿Una de ellas? Es que acaso ¿tenía más?' Pensó Hermione. ¿Cómo era posible eso?, ¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? Ella se tenía que ver la cara todos los días con un jefe que abusaba laboralmente de ella por un dinero que no le llegaba para todas las facturas al final del mes, y él siendo de los malos, habiéndose quedado sin nada ¡TENÍA ESA TORRE DEL HORROR IMPOLUTO POR EMPRESA! Merlín, Dios, Budha, Alá o quien sea que estuviera ahí arriba se estaba riendo de ella de lo lindo.

-Y ¿qué se supone que haces en ellas?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Podría explicártelo tomando un café.- Dijo Draco señalando la limusina detrás de él.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy, soy el rey del mundo no te acerques a mí sangre sucia, me está invitando a una cita?- Preguntó Hermione burlona e incrédula, definitivamente ese día no era normal.

Draco se encogió de hombros.- Considéralo mi muestra de caridad de este año.- Y aquello señoras y señores terminó por desbordar la paciencia y los nervios de Hermione Jane Granger.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, nunca y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA, aceptaría salir con un pelele, patán patético como tú, con un hipócrita que ahora va de un señor muy digno por el mundo muggle cuando antes le faltaba tiempo para decir cuan insignificantes eran los muggles y todo su mundo y que coño Malfoy hasta en más de una ocasión te he escuchado decir que ni siquiera deberían vivir. Eres penoso vas de dios griego cuando no eres nada, las mujeres solo ven en ti una gran fortuna a la que acceder a través de tu cuerpo, no les interesan tus gustos, ni la conversación que les puedas dar, ¿sabes? Que tu apellido perdiera todo el prestigio que tenía te había dado la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir a una persona que te quisiera honestamente pero claro como la vas a encontrar si tú eres más superficial que todas las zorras con las que te acuestas y ahora más que el señor vuelve a ser millonario. Así que Malfoy puedes irte a la mierda con tu café.- Hermione se arrepintió de decir todo eso porque no era justo él no le había hecho nada más que ser como siempre era y eso no era malo, aunque no le gustara, había estado tan harta de todo y que se había dejado llevar por toda la tensión y rabia acumulada, y él había sido su saco de boxeo, verbalmente hablando claro.

Draco por otro lado no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se dio la vuelta con cara totalmente neutral y fue hasta la limusina cuando estaba por entrar a ella se dio la vuelta y le contestó a Hermione.

-¿Sabes qué es lo realmente triste, Granger? Que tú eras la que siempre ha ido llenándose la boca de que estabas para todos a los que considerabas tuyos, pero dime ¿dónde están ellos ahora?, ¿por qué no están escuchando tus problemas? Te lo diré yo, porque estás tan sola que tienes que terminar desahogándote tu sola sentada en medio de la calle.- Ya se volvía a dar la vuelta cuando...- Ah, y no he encontrado a una esposa en eso llevas razón, pero sí que he descubierto quiénes son realmente mis amigos, no solo por conveniencia, esos que sí que están dispuestos a dejar los galeones de sus fortunas o a dejar el trabajo por unas horas para hacerme compañía cuando la necesito o para ir a emborracharnos hasta no poder caminar solo porque necesito un trago porque no aguanto más. Así que sí que he sacado algo bueno de entre toda la mierda en la que estaba metido, ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo? Oh por cierto no me gusta el café ya sabes demasiadas resacas tomándolo pero sí que me hubiera gustado tomar un té contigo, porque aunque no lo creas la gente sí que cambia, más cuando se ve envuelta en una guerra. Adiós Granger.- Y ahora sí que entró en la limusina y se fue dejando a Hermione estática, pensando que Malfoy antes de abrir la boca y empezar con otra de sus catastróficas discusiones se veía más maduro y responsable, incluso si eso era posible, más humano. Se giró hacia el enorme edificio que se alzaba ante ella, y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado ese café o té o lo que fuera. 

Lo peor de todo es que si no hubiera estado tan enfadada con el mundo, sí que hubiera aceptado la cita o lo que fuera eso que le había propuesto Malfoy, porque ella siempre estaba dispuesta a dar segundas oportunidades.- Desde luego Hermione vas de bien a mejor.-

Había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, su trabajo seguía siendo una basura, infinidad de chicos le enviaban regalos la mayoría de ellos con amortentia por lo que con forme venían ella los tiraba, pero algo había cambiado y eso se debía principalmente a la carta que le había enviado Viktor. La amistad que mantenía con Viktor había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra, y a los incesantes celos y reproches de Ronald, así que ahora que ya no estaba en una relación amorosa con Ron y no le debía explicaciones, había quedado para cenar con su amigo búlgaro, quien regresaba a Londres por un partido de Quiddicht contra los Chudley Cannons, Hermione no entendía mucho de Quiddicht pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que el equipo de Viktor tenía la victoria asegurada.

La noche de su ¿cita? Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, hacía años que no veía a Viktor, él era un hombre muy atractivo que llamaba la atención de muchas mujeres, sin saber por qué Draco Malfoy se le vino a la cabeza ante este último pensamiento.

-¿Qué haces pensando en él? Hermione, por Merlín céntrate.- Negó con la cabeza varias veces para quitarse la imagen del rubio que había visto en el periódico hace unos días en el artículo que hacía oficial la vuelta de los Malfoy al mundo mágico tras 3 años de condena al exilio, en la que tenía que admitir salía muy guapo y resaltaba mucho su atractivo.

Sacó esas ideas de la cabeza y siguió preparándose para cena, había decidido ir cómoda pero también bonita, por lo que esa tarde había ido a un centro comercial muggle al que solía ir con sus padres y pudo encontrar un vestido que le gustó bastante para la ocasión. 

Era por encima de la rodilla, con brackles plisados, con escote hatler, la parte baja de la espalda la llevaba al aire y era de un bonito tono borgoña. Había acompañado el vestido con unos zapatos negros de tacón medio, un bolso de mano plateado, un moño alto despeinado y por último los pendientes que le regaló Ginny la navidad del año pasado.

Se maquilló lo más natural que pudo y se miró al espejo estando muy satisfecha con lo que el reflejo le devolvió. Con Viktor habían acordado que se encontrarían en el restaurante, este se trataba de uno nuevo que habían abierto en el callejón Diagon, al parecer era un restaurante muy lujoso y si no eras alguien famoso o reconocido por la sociedad el tiempo de espera para coger una mesa era de meses.

Eran las nueve en punto y Hermione, puntual como siempre, se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante supuso que Viktor ya se encontraba allí, y no se equivocó el búlgaro la esperaba sentado en un mesa junto a un ventanal que les permitía ver a los transeúntes del Callejón Diagon. Al principio la cena transcurrió de una forma amena y entretenida ambos poniendo al día con todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante esos últimos años en los que no se habían visto, luego poco a poco los silencios se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y largos y por último Viktor acabó parloteando sobre Quiddicht haciendo que a Hermione le dieran ganas de dormirse allí en medio. Procuraba mantener el contacto visual con Viktor y no desviar la mirada para ver si encontraba algo más interesante. Pero no pudo evitar que la mirada se dirigiera justo dos mesas detrás Viktor, el metre del restaurante estaba dirigiendo a dos personas a su mesa, lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue quiénes eran esas personas, el hombre con cabello rubio platinado era inconfundible más cuando ella había tenido una fuerte discusión con él hacía un mes, iba acompañado de una mujer que al parecer no sabía que talla llevaba de vestido, eso o era una zorra.

La hasta ahora desconocida mujer llevaba un vestido por debajo del culo, ajustado, negro, con escote en V hasta las costillas, por lo que a juicio de Hermione si se descuidaba un poco se le vería todo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón matador, que hacía ver sus piernas kilométricas, el cabello perfectamente peinado con hondas. En definitiva era perfecta.

En ese momento en el que Hermione terminaba el escrutinio a la mujer que acompañaba a su enemigo no tan enemigo, éste se giró y la vio. Hermione no supo que hacer por lo que volvió a centrar su atención en Viktor y empezó a reír como si de una loca se tratara, un camarero trajo el vino que Viktor había pedido, cuando su copa estuvo servida Hermione no tardó en bebérsela de un solo trago, así transcurrió la velada Hermione no dejaba de beber vino, a su segunda copa ya se le estaba empezando a subir, Viktor creyó que todo iba de las mil maravillas al ver que su acompañante reía ante las anécdotas que él le contaba, sin saber que Hermione reía para llamar la atención de Malfoy y demostrarle que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero cualquier intento de Hermione fue fallido pues el rubio parecía muy concentrado en la conversación que mantenía con su hermosa acompañante. Para rabia de Hermione. Conforme el vino hacía más efecto en el organismo de Hermione, más envalentonada se sentía, por lo que ya harta de que el rubio no la miraba ni siquiera para ver quien rayos era la persona que reía de un forma tan estridente, se levantó sin importarle Viktor ni la cena que compartían, para dirigirse a la mesa del rubio y de la mazizorra tonta como ella la había bautizado.

Hermione intentó que sus pies no se entremezclaran y así evitar caerse, cuando llegó a la mesa del rubio sin caerse ni titubear esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Hola Malfoy, cuanto tiempo.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras pero sin el toque de malicia del rubio. Éste la miró y enarcó una ceja no entendiendo bien por qué le hablaba si con la discusión de hacía un mes lo habían dejado todo muy claro.

-Perdona, ¿necesitas algo?- Le preguntó la 'mazizorra' no muy amablemente a Hermione al ver que se quedaba callada manteniendo una batalla de miradas con el rubio.

-No necesito nada que venga de ti, gracias, no quiero pillar algo, y estas perdonada.- Dicho esto la castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¡Draco!- Exclamó la chica buscando la defensa de su acompañante.

-Oh sí eso, hazte la víctima, que vergüenza para el ejemplo femenino por dios, no me extraña que luego los hombres no nos tomen en cuenta a las mujer fuerte, inteligentes e independientes, ¿para qué? Si ya tienen a chicas tontas y fáciles que no saben ni cuál es su talla de ropa.- Refunfuñaba Hermione para sí misma, pero sin medir demasiado el volumen de su voz por lo que la escucharon perfectamente.

-Discúlpala, Margaret.- Dijo el rubio en un tono sorprendentemente amable, haciendo que Hermione se quedase con la boca abierta.

-Lo que me faltaba, ¿desde cuándo narices tú, endemoniado rubio oxigenado eres amable? Hace años que nos conocemos y ni UNA SOLA VEZ has sido capaz de ser amable conmigo, y con el cerebro de chorlito esta ¿sí?, ¿por qué?, ¿es por el escote? Que pasa que una vez que los tíos veis dos tetas ya sois unos angelitos amable y bondadosos pero no entusiasmes Margaret, porque lo único que quieres es llevarte a la cama.- Y sin saber por qué estúpida razón a Hermione se le empezaron a empañar los ojos, así que sin más salió del establecimiento.

Cuando estuvo en la calle no supo bien que hacer, y como hiciera hacía un mes se sentó en la acera de la puerta del restaurante. Segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y de ella salía Draco pero sin ningún rastro de Margaret. Empezó a buscar con la mirada a Granger y cuando miró hacia abajo la vio.

-Creo que se te está haciendo costumbre sentarte en la calle, no te lo recomiendo esta zona puede estar transitada por algún vagabundo que al ver que le quitas su territorio no quiera compartir el vino contigo.- Dijo Draco sin poder, ni querer evitar que su voz saliera sarcástica.

-Piérdete Malfoy, vete a seguir con tu velada con Margaret.- El nombre lo pronunció con una voz más aguda intentando asemejar a la de la rubia.

-Estaba disfrutándola hasta que una loca borracha ha venido a echarla a perder por completo.-

-Perdóname en ese caso por arruinarte el ligue.- Dijo Hermione sin girarse a mirarlo pero claramente irritada.- ¿Y qué es eso de loca borracha?

-Nunca dije que fuera mi ligue, en realidad es una inversionista muy importante en Irlanda y estaba interesaba en comprar acciones de una de mis empresas, y lo de loca borracha es una verdad como que Voldemort no tenía nariz, hueles a vino a kilómetros y no te has mostrado muy racional con todo lo que le has dicho a Margaret.-

-¿Y eso te ofende?- Preguntó Hermione burlona.

-Un poco, me has hecho perder unos cuantos millones pero da igual al final de eso me sobra.- Hermione bufó por el tono altanero del rubio.- ¿Por qué has hecho ese espectáculo ahí dentro?- 'Porque soy gilipollas' pensó Hermione.

-No quería que te aprovecharas de otra chica.- Se excusó Hermione. Draco arqueó una ceja burlón.

-¿No tienes algo mejor?, ¿acaso no piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que querías llamar mi atención? Creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta por el volumen de tus carcajadas, que por cierto se notaba que eran totalmente falsas, quiero decir ¿en qué universo alguien entendería el sentido del humor de un mono como Krum?-

-Viktor es un buen chico.-Defendió Hermione.

-Sí, y tonto también.- Al escuchar eso Hermione se levantó de un salto un poco tambaleante completamente enfadada.

-¿Por qué es tonto porque está interesado en mí?, ¿es por eso? Claro cómo no iba serlo, porque ¿quién iba a interesarse en una sangre sucia fea y mandona como yo?-

-No, es tonto porque dudo que sepa sumar dos más dos sin evitar equivocarse por lo menos 7 veces hasta descubrir que son 4, lo de sangre sucia quedó atrás Granger, a mí sí que me ha servido de algo la condena, el convivir con muggles me ha hecho comprender cierto aspectos de los que estaba equivocado, y bueno tal como vas vestida no me pareces nada fea, borracha sí, mandona mucho, pero fea nada.- Draco no dejó en ningún momento su postura erguida y dominante, tampoco su expresión fría, pero a Hermione eso le dio exactamente igual, le costaba mantener los parpados abierto más de dos segundo, sentía que en cualquier momento su equilibrio se iría de vacaciones y las palabras del hurón le habían encantado.- No lo hago nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca, por lo que considérate especial Granger.-

-Que no haces nunca y cuando dices nunca es nunca, Huron albino botador y guapísimo.- Ya no podía contralar las verdades que salían de su boca.

-Gracias por lo de guapo no hacía falta que dijeras algo que sabía, lo que no hago nunca es invitar a un chica a salir conmigo dos veces mucho menos si esta me ha mandado a la mierda echándome en cara toda la basura que cargo sobre mis hombros. Pero bueno es tu primera borrachera supongo, no todo el mundo se emborracha con 3 copa de vino así que me encantará reírme de ti cuando pase el efecto del alcohol y ni que decir de la resaca así que Granger, vamos a tomar un café.-

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy, eso para empezar, y si quiero ir a por el maldito café, pero solo porque lo necesito y porque tienes unos preciosos ojos grises que me hacen perderme en ellos, PERO SOLO POR ESO.- Hermione se juró a sí misma no volver a probar una gota de alcohol nunca más, cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y Malfoy tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse de su comprometedora caída, comprometedora por cayó de morros quedando con el culo en pompa y por el vuelo y el corto del vestido, éste se subió y se le vieron todas las bragas, que Malfoy apreció muy bien.

El recuerdo terminó con las carcajadas de más de medio comedor, el otro medio estaba en Shock.

Hermione se quería morir, ¡si ella no bebía!, cómo llegaría a esa situación por el amor de merlín. No quería mirar a sus amigos ni mucho menos a Malfoy, solo le faltaba ver como se burlaba de ella para terminar de querer desaparecer.

-Vaya con la leona que culo tiene escondido bajo tanta capa de ropa.- Gritó un ravenclaw provocando que un encapuchado se levantara y le diera un puñetazo. Después se giró y subió a la tarima donde aún estaba Scorpius, quien le palmeó la espalda y rápidamente lo dejó solo yéndose a sentar junto a su padre que un estaba sorprendido por el recuerdo y por el culo de Granger.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha y después la túnica dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de ojos grises, de expresión seria y fría, alto, delgado pero con un cuerpo bien formado y musculoso. El muchacho no era tan pálido como su hermano, padre y abuelo y su pelo era más bien de un tono dorado.

-Hola.- Dijo secamente.- Mi nombre es Abraxas Izar Malfoy Granger, soy el segundo hijo del matrimonio Malfoy-Granger.- Les dirigió a todos una mirada amenazante, retándolos a decir cualquier cosa.- Tengo 19 años, actualmente trabajo en las empresas familiares pero también estoy estudiando Leyes Mágicas, en Hogwarts fui Slytherin, pese a tener más de Gryffindor que mi hermano, la ambición y la astucia pudieron más que coraje y la valentía. Mis padrinos son mi abuelo Lucius y mi abuela.- Miró a su madre y decidió no especificar que abuela. En Hogwarts me gradué con honores, jugué como buscador y fui capitán de mi equipo, al contrario que mi hermano yo sí respetaba las reglas y no me metía en líos, lo que no quiere decir que no tuviera ningún conflicto.- Dijo haciendo referencia al puñetazo de hacía unos minutos.- Qué puedo decir heredé el derechazo de mi madre.- Dijo orgulloso.- Tengo novia.- Hermione sonrió emocionada.- Es Lily Potter.- Hermione ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, Draco giró la cabeza para mira a Potter con una mueca de asco de saber que tendría que compartir algo más que la amistad que los tendría unidos por sus esposas, Lucius apretó los puños furioso, Narcisa por otro lado estaba feliz de que en el futuro no hubieran diferencias y se les permitiera a los jóvenes amar sin importar tontos y antiguos prejuicios, Daphne estaba igual que Narcisa y Hermione feliz por su hija, no como Harry que estaba tenso y con los puños tan apretados que incluso se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos pero aun así no dijo nada, no podía, al final a quien le correspondía era su yo del futuro y si él lo veía bien a él no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptarlo también.

Macgonagall desde lo alto de la mesa de los profesores en su asiento estaba atenta a las reacciones de todos y se sorprendió mucho que ningún Malfoy haya reaccionado mal al saber que sus herederos no serían puros y que no estarían con los miembros de un selecto grupo social, tal vez los Malfoy necesitaron pasar por una guerra para saber y apreciar lo verdaderamente importante de la vida y de la familia. Minerva se sintió orgullosa de la familia de rubios, después miró a Hermione, su protegida, su consentida, la muchacha que llegó siendo una niña con muchas ansias de conocimientos nuevos, le recordaba tanto a ella de joven que no podía evitar sentir predilección por ella, por lo que se alegraba de que fuera muy feliz en el futuro. Y es que el recuerdo aunque no lo dejaba entrever muy bien se notaba a leguas que ambos tanto Draco como Hermione querían destruir las barreras que los separaban porque 7 largos años de implantar castigos, de aguantar discusiones entre ambos muchachos, y de ver como saltaban chispas por sus rivalidades académicas le habían bastado para saber que al final toda esa rivalidad acabaría siendo una bonita y explosiva historia de amor. Y tanto Albus, Severus y ella misma no se habían equivocado.

-Bien. Pues ahora mi recuerdo.- Sacó su barita, y realizó el ya conocido hechizo.

Una hermosa mañana de mayo Hermione se dirigía a recoger a su hijo a la guardería mágica que su marido y sus suegros se habían empeñado en abrir, puesto que eran muy pocas las que en el mundo mágico había, eso solo significaba una cosa a la vista de Draco y de Lucius, eso eran beneficios, Narcisa lo veía más como un espacio donde los niños y en especial su nieto pudiera jugar sin que sus padres o sus abuelos estuvieran preocupados por con quién dejaban a su adorado bebé. Hermione debía de admitir que era práctico porque era un sitio que transmitía fiabilidad, los cuidadores eran muy profesionales, la guardería estaba perfectamente equipada y protegida para los niños y para cualquier brote de magia involuntaria, los niños podían estar con otro niños de su misma condición y los padres estaban tranquilos además de que estaba situada en una zona donde quedaba en el centro de camino a todo tipo de trabajo en el mundo mágico, es decir, en el callejón Diagon.

La guardería había tenido muy buena acogida, esa era otra razón por la que a Hermione le gustaba, si las familias llevaban allí a sus hijos eso quería decir que no someterían a elfos a cuidar a los niños. Era la una del mediodía por lo que el horario laboral de mañana había terminado así que los padres y madres estaban agrupados en masa, deseando recoger a sus hijos para poder regresar a sus hogares. Hermione había esperado por 10 minutos a que la aglomeración de madres y padres pasara un poco, podría haberse colado argumentado que era una de las dueñas, o la esposa de éste, pero tampoco quiso abusar además de que ella no tenía prisa, cuando por fin recogió a Scorpius y salían por las puertas, una llamada que llevaba esperando toda la mañana llegó.

-Espérame aquí bebé, en seguida vengo, no te muevas de aquí, y si viene alguien que no conoces te metes corriendo con la profesora, ¿bien?- El niño asintió y su madre se alejó unos metros para atender la llamada.

Minutos después Hermione regresaba a por su adorado bebé que estaba sentado en un banco con la cabeza algo gacha, lo que hizo que se preocupara.

-Hey bebé, ya estoy, podemos irnos.- El niño no contestó solo se puso su mochila de vikingos y bajó del banco aún con la cabeza gacha.

Hermione se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo y le levantó la cabeza suavemente.- ¿Qué pasa, Scorp?

-Mamá, ¿qué es ser un hijo de mortífago?- Hermione frunció el ceño y siguió mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- El niño giró la cabeza y Hermione siguió la mirada de su hijo para ver a una señora de unos treinta años, perfectamente arreglada. Con el pelo de media melena castaño perfectamente alisado, caro maquillaje, joyas que dejaban claro su estatus social, un vestido plateado hasta la rodilla y unos tacones que encajaban perfectamente en caso de que tuviera que correr detrás de un niño. Parecía más que iba a un desfile de moda que ha recoger a su hijo.

Hermione sonrió con ironía, era una madre ricachona y moderna que seguramente no hacía otra cosa más que gastarse la fortuna de su marido yendo de tiendas, y probablemente llevara a su hijo a la guardería para pavonearse junto con otras madres que eran como ella.

-Ella le dijo a Caleb que no se juntara ni se acercara a mí porque era un asqueroso hijo de un mortífago, ¿he hecho algo malo mami?- Preguntó el pequeño niño con los ojos empañados y el labio inferior temblándole. Hermione reacción abrazando fuerte a su hijo, protegiéndole, luego lo separó de ella y lo hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien Scorpius, tú no has hecho nada malo, eres muy buen chico y si ese niño le hace caso a la tonta de su madre es su problema porque se va a perder a un fantástico amigo, y no tienes que hacer caso a comentarios como ese. Ser hijo de un mortífago no es malo bebé, los abuelos y papá fueron mortífagos y cometieron errores, pero ¿verdad que ellos no son malos?- El niño negó.- Pero como todo el mundo se equivocaron, y pidieron perdón, no tienes que sentirte mal si alguien más te dice que eres hijo de un mortífago, debes sentirte orgulloso y para nada ofendido porque los abuelos y tu padre supieron como rectificar, además que papá lo fue para mantener a salvo a los abuelos y los abuelos a papá, se querían proteger Scorp, y no tenían otra salida para hacerlo.- Hermione volvió a abrazar a Scorpius y luego besó su cabeza, lo miró y le sonrió después hizo aparecer una piruleta como la cabeza del niño y se la dio.- Nosotros resolvemos nuestros problemas de manera diplomática y no conflictiva Scorpius, pero hay veces que las persona merecen algo más que palabras así que quiero que me esperes aquí solo tardaré un segundo y después iremos a la oficina de papá y los tres iremos a comer ¿te parece bien?- El niño asintió enérgicamente, Hermione lo dejó muy entretenido con su dulce y se acercó a la víbora que se había atrevido a ofender a su bebé, le todo el hombro para llamar su atención, la madre la miró de arriba abajo como si Hermione fuera menos que ella. Hermione también la miró como si estuviera viendo la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

-Mire señora se lo voy a advertir una sola vez, no le vuelva a decir nada ofensivo a mi hijo si no lo quiere pagar con creces, y mucho menos se atreva a hablar de mis suegro o de mi marido con su asquerosa boca de zorra mal parida, espero que pase un buen día, adiós.-

-Es cierto lo que decía la señorita Skeeter de usted solo es una nacida de muggles caza fortunas, no tiene escrúpulos, no le importa meterse hasta con un asesino y tener un bastardo con él.-

-Vaya que voy a descargar tensiones hoy.- Dijo Hermione para sí misma.- Vio que su hijo le daba la espalda y que el de la ricachona estaba hablando con su maestra, así que se giró y le dio tremendo puñetazo haciendo la que la tiparraca cayera al suelo y miraba a Hermione con odio mientras se tapaba la nariz.- No me veas en mi lo que eres tú, una mujer florero que se contenta con ser una amargada con la cuenta del banco llena de galeones, yo amo a mi marido y me da exactamente igual como haya sido en el pasado y la cuantiosa fortuna que tiene, me da algo que tu marido nunca será capaz de darte, amor y buen sexo, solo basta con ver la cara de mustia que tienes. Adiós querida.- Tomó en brazos a su hijo y juntos se dirigieron al carísimo coche de Hermione al encuentro del padre del niño para disfrutar de una fantástica comida en Dragon's otro empeño de su flamante esposo.

Siento el retraso... pero aquí está :D espero que os guste :PPP


	23. Chapter 22

**T** odo el Gran Comedor estaba sumido en un denso silencio, solo se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de sorpresa de los allí presentes y los quejidos del chico que había recibido un puñetazo por parte de Abraxas, Mcgonagall ya no se permitía a sí misma sorprenderse en lo más mínimo pues sino aquellos jóvenes terminarían afectando a su perfecta salud de veinteañera como lo era por dentro, por fuera era otra cosa… Se levantó de su trono de directora en el centro de la mesa de profesores y habló con voz clara y firme.

-Bueno jóvenes, creo que hablo en el nombre de todos cuando digo que merecemos un descanso y que mejor que disfrutando de un delicioso banquete como es el que nuestros maravillosos elfos nos preparan día con día y noche tras noche. Las presentaciones seguirán mañana por la mañana cuando terminen con la cena podrán disponer de media hora antes de tener que dirigirse a sus habitaciones, sin más pueden comenzar a disfrutar de la cena.- Cuando acabó de hablar automáticamente un verdadero festín digno de reyes apareció en cada mesa del Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos familiares e invitados parecieron despertar del letargo en el que se habían sumido y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras se servían diferentes exquisiteces en sus platos estaba claro que el tema de conversación de casi todos los allí presentes eran dos rubios de sangre mágica aristócrata e impura.

Abraxas y Scorpius habían decidido sentarse con sus abuelos y con su padre pero sin quitarle mucho ojo a Hermione que los observaba indecisa en si era correcto acercarse y sentarse con ellos o no, sabía cómo era Lucius Malfoy y lo que menos quería era tener un conflicto delante de sus hijos. Aunque empezara ese señor claro está. Lucius y Narcisa veían a sus nietos, su porte, sus formas en la mesa, habían observado muy detalladamente la forma de su caminar, y no los podían catalogar de otra manera más que perfectos. Narcisa estaba muy orgullosa del rumbo que tomaría su vida en el futuro y eso incluía a la heroína de guerra, no era una muchacha nacida en el mundo mágico y sus padres no eran portadores de un don tan maravilloso como la magia pero ya era tiempo de aceptar que no vivían en tiempos oscuros, su familia sufrió mucho por esos pensamientos y ella estaba decidida a dejarlos ir, miró a su marido que observaba fijamente a sus herederos y supo que a él le costaría un poco más de tiempo asimilar los giros que darían sus vidas, sin embargo de algo estaba segura, su marido había tenido suficiente de todo aquello que conllevara la pureza de la sangre y no cometería los mismo errores que cometió con Draco al intentar protegerlo.

Narcisa miró a la castaña, en su mirada pudo notar lo ansiosa que estaba por hablar con el nuevo par de integrantes en la familia Malfoy, ella era madre y como madre entendía que el ansia de la castaña por saber más acerca de sus hijos, se dijo internamente que alguien debía dar el primer paso, Draco estaría demasiado avergonzado por el comportamiento que tuvo con la muchacha durante tantos años, Lucius debía asimilar y aceptar todo además que su orgullo le impediría dar su brazo a torcer y esos jóvenes que comían como un par de autómatas no podían ocultar bajo esa máscara de frialdad los nervios que sentían tal vez al resto de la gente sí pero ella llevaba unos cuantos años conviviendo con Malfoys y siendo una como para no saber ver más allá de los está ante nuestros ojos. Por lo que con elegancia y gracia se quitó la servilleta del regazo para dejarla de manera delicada sobre la mesa y junto a su plato y se levantó con gracia, caminó con desparpajo y elegancia hasta llegar a la mesa de los leones ante la mirada atónita de todos los leones y en general el resto del Gran Comedor excepto de una mirada de ojos azules que sabía cuan valiente y bondadosa era esa mujer de no haberlo sido el estaría muerto en esos instantes si la suerte de conocer su feliz futuro. Narcisa llegó al lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha mirándola de reojo sin saber que iría a hacer la rubia. Narcisa tocó su hombro para dejar claro que era a ella con la que quería hablar, la castaña aspiró aire profundamente y se giró sin vacilar.

-Creo que hay hueco en nuestra mesa para uno más.- Aquello descolocó totalmente a la muchacha y desencajó más de una mandíbula. La chica sin saber que hacer asintió quedamente y le siguió torpemente el paso a la rubia que miraba a su marido con advertencia este le asintió con entendimiento e hizo lado de manera que cogiera el menudo cuerpo de la leona. Una vez las dos mujeres se hubieron sentado Narcisa habló de nuevo.

-Bien, ¿Qué es eso de que en el futuro soy empresaria?- Les preguntó directamente a sus nietos que la miraban orgullosos, por un momento Narcisa miró a su hijo y vio la mirada con más agradecimiento que jamás le había dirigido supo entonces que hizo bien en tener ese acto de modestia con la chica, el siguiente sería enseñarle a usar un peine.

-Sí abuela, eres empresaria y una de las mejores diseñadoras en el mundo muggle y mágico.- Le contestó Abraxas.

Narcisa hizo un pequeño mohín con la nariz.- Bueno pero eso era algo que yo ya sabía.- Le contestó a su nieto que rompió en carcajadas siendo coreado por las de su hermano mayor Lucius esbozó una mueca que ocultaba una sonrisa al igual que Draco, Hermione estaba todavía un poco noqueada con los últimos acontecimientos más aun al descubrir que los Malfoy tenían sentido del humor.

-Lo que la abuela quiere saber es cómo fue que decidió crear su cadena empresarial zopenco, fue cuando llegasteis a Francia, durante el exilio ya que os visteis obligados a utilizar todos los recurso que estaban en vuestras manos para salir adelante y por lo que se ve os fue bastante bien.- Terminó Scorpius con una sonrisa socarrona. Los Malfoy esbozaron una sonrisa de superioridad y Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco aun cuando sabía que era una total falta de educación, Abraxas le dio una sonrisa plagada de humor a su madre al ver la reacción que ésta tuvo y Hermione se ruborizó al saberse descubierta. Inspiró profundamente y habló por primera vez.

-¿Encontraré alguna solución con respecto a mis padres?- Preguntó Hermione con voz suave pero firme estaba nerviosa por estar entre los rubios pero no por ello iba a dejarse amedrentar tenía que honrar a su casa y ser valiente además de que también se sentía ansiosa por saber algo sobre sus padres.

La nueva generación de rubios carraspeó repentinamente incomodos, no era fácil explicar aquello, los hermanos se miraron entre sí y ambos parecieron comunicarse con la mirada. Cuando cortaron el contacto visual entre ellos, los dos hermanos esbozaron una sonrisa ladina.

-No. –Dijeron al unísono. Hermione pareció desinflarse como un globo al espirar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, debía aceptar que no los recuperaría y dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

El resto de la cena pasó sin mucha más conversación debido a la incomodidad que las serpientes y la leona sentían.

Unos asientos más allá Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley todavía no asimilaban bien la noticia de que su mejor amiga de uno y exnovia de otro se casaría con el que había sido su enemigo acérrimo por tantos años.

-Es que no me lo creo…- Decía Ron blanco como la cal.- Hermione ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza…Malfoy… ¡Qué asco!-Dijo haciendo una mueca que simulaba estar vomitando, Harry aun boquiabierto asintió lentamente dándole la razón a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Pues yo creo que era de esperarse.- Dijo Pansy mientras se llevaba un trozo de piña a la boca, mientras la otra mano la tenía debajo de la mesa con el dedo índice recorría la pierna izquierda de Ronald hasta que su mano rozaba ciertas partes nobles del pelirrojo provocando que la cara de Ron pasara de blanca como la cal a roja como la grana.

Harry miraba de manera distraída a su alrededor hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué llora Brown cómo si se hubiera muerto alguien?- Dijo volviendo su atención a Ron y al resto con quien compartía mesa.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se le rompió una uña.- Respondió Daphne sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba más concentrada en su conversación con Lily.

Pansy y Ronald se encogieron de hombros haciéndose los ignorantes sobre el tema. Por un momento ambos miraron a Lavender y esta a su vez les devolvió la mirada lo que causó que el llanto de la chica se acrecentara y soltara un chillido tan agudo que seguramente dejó sordas a las personas a su alrededor.

-Papá, mamá, ¿os apetece qué después vallamos los cuatro a dar una vuelta?- Preguntó Hugo. Sus padres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Lily se levantó de su asiento totalmente emocionada.- ¡SÍÍÍ! Nosotros también es muy aburrido tener que ir directos a la sala de menesteres.- Terminó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Harry.

Los minutos pasaron y la comida poco a poco fue desapareciendo, llenos y complacidos los comensales del Gran Comedor comenzaron a retirarse del lugar; nuestros protagonistas no fueron la excepción cada familia tomó un rumbo. Por un lado los Potter- Greengrass se dirigieron al ala norte del castillo, los Weasley- Parkinson decidieron ir al séptimo piso cerca de la Sala de Menesteres, los Malfoy- Granger (incluyendo a Hermione que esperaba no arrepentirse de ir entre tanto rubio) decidieron ir a un lugar secreto cercano a las mazmorras, una especie de legado para los herederos y príncipes de Slytherin, y el resto de los Weasley optaron por ir a los jardines ya que la noche era extrañamente agradable considerando que eran mediados de febrero y hacía un frío del demonio.

Los Weasley- Parkinson se encontraban escondidos tras unas columnas los cuatro estaba sentados en el suelo.

-Bueno.- Dijo Hugo intentando romper el silencio que se había producido entre ellos.

-Sí, bueno.- Dijo Ron mirando hacia el techo.

-Quiero ver más recuerdos.- Dijo Pansy de repente. Rose asintió despacio.

-La tía Ginny me dio esto.- Dijo sacando un extraño y pequeño espejo.- No sé muy bien de donde lo sacó exactamente, pero sí que me explicó cómo usarlo más o menos.- Paso su mano por encima del espejo y este empezó a hacer ondas, Rose juntó sus manos sosteniendo el espejo y cerró los ojos.- Juntad las manos y ponedlas sobre las mías. Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos aun así acataron las ordenes.- Bien, ¿alguna sugerencia?- Dijo Rose abriendo un ojo con una media sonrisa, Hugo sonrió y fue el más rápido en contestar.

-¿Qué tal un momento en familia?- A Ron y Pansy les recorrió un escalofrío, aun no se acostumbraban a plantear su situación como la de una familia y no como una locura.

-Vamos, pues.- Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos y los demás imitaron su gesto. De pronto sintieron una leve punzada en la cabeza, símbolo de que se había producido la conexión.

Era la hora del desayuno y la familia se encontraba en la cocina, se encontraban todos los integrantes de la casa excepto la princesita de aquel pequeño reino.

Pansy se encontraba muy atareada combatiendo con las tortitas que no dejaban de pegarse en la plancha lo que provocaba la frustración de la morena y que amenazara con tirar aquél estúpido trasto muggle por la ventana, también culpaba a Granger – quien ya era Malfoy por aquel entonces- por convencerla de liberar a los elfos y darles un día a la semana en el cual a ella le tocaba cocinar ya que si lo hacía su flamante y comilón esposo no llegaría nada de comida a la mesa, la última vez que pasó al así argumentó que iba dando pequeñas probaditas para saber si era comestible y no un veneno tan potente capaz de matar a un dragón.

Pansy rodó los ojos al recordar aquel suceso y volvió a gruñir frustrada con la maldita tortita que se había vuelto a pegar en la placa y para rematar se había quemado.

-Estúpida cocina muggle.- Le hubiera encantado decir una serie más selecta de improperios pero prefería controlarse por el bien de su pequeño retoño que ya empezaba con los balbuceos típicos que antecedían a la primera palabra y lo que menos quería era que la primera palabra de su hijo fuera un taco que había salido de su boca.

Miró de reojo a la mesa en el centro de la enorme cocina, donde su flamante esposo estaba sumergido en la edición diaria de El Profeta, esperando hambriento el desayuno y batallando con Hugo por darle su desayuno. A veces se preguntaba si era merecedora de todo aquello, tenía una familia política maravillosa que la había perdonado y acogido con todo el amor que jamás pudo imaginar; sus padres también estaban en una situación más agradable y eran más demostrativos con ella, su marido y sus hijos; tenía el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado secretamente y por el cual se desvivía; podía convivir libremente y sin miedo con sus amigos los cuales también llevaban una vida plena y gozosa y por último pero ni mucho menos importante su pequeña familia, aquella que había formado con el torpe pelirrojo, el mismo que peleaba con ella hasta el cansancio durante sus tiempos en Hogwarts, lo amaba con cada poro de su ser pese a que no se lo dijera muy a menudo él lo sabía, así como sus hijos, esos dos niños se había convertido en su razón para luchar día a día para ser mejor persona de lo que alguna vez fue.

Se giró y repartió las tortitas en los tres platos, Ronald tenía el porcentaje más alto de las quemadas pero lo disimularía con mucha miel y listo.

-¡Rose! El desayuno está listo.- Llamó Pansy a su hija mayor de 4 años, hubiera sido una tontería llamar a la niña a voces en una mansión pero para eso tenían la magia y no había nada que un sencillo Sonorus no pudiera arreglar.

La niña apareció casi al instante cosa rara teniendo en cuenta su estatura. La pequeña familia empezó a desayunar con tranquilad en un cómodo silencio, hasta que a la pequeña le asaltó una duda que la venia reconcomiendo varios días.

-Papi, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?- Preguntó la niña con inocencia. Ronald se atragantó con su desayuno y casi tira el de su hijo menor, Pansy por otro lado se había quedado paralizada mirando a su primogénita.

¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó el matrimonio internamente a la vez. Ron miró a Pansy en busca de ayuda pero no la encontró, por el contrario la morena rehuyó la mirada del pelirrojo dejándole a él todo el marrón.

-Ehhh.- De su boca sólo salían balbuceos.- Pues, mmmm, los papás cuando se quieren mucho y creen que es momento de demostrarse más amor, eeehhh, le piden al hada Frigunda un bebé, el hada le da a la mamá una semilla que el papá le planta en la barriga y la va regando y cuidando con mucho amor, cariño y comida durante nueve meses, hasta que el hada Frigunda se aparece y les dice a los papás que ya es momento de cortar el tallo entonces la mamá tiene al bebé y así es como te hicimos a ti…- Tanto Pansy como Rose miraban a Ron con cara de que a éste último lo hubiera aplastado un hipogrifo y a causa de esto le hubiera metido la cabeza dentro del cuerpo – cosa que además Ronald deseaba con todas las ansias de su alma- incluso el bebé miraba a su padre con cara extraña.

-Papi, y ¿cómo regaste mi semilla? ¿Le dabas a mamá mucha agua?- Ronald se puso colorado hasta que su cara pareció un perfecto semáforo y Pansy miraba con burla a su marido deseando de ver como salía de esa.

-Yo… sí, le daba mucha agua a tu madre para que crecieras mucho.-

-Y ¿cómo me tuvo mamá, papi?-

-Saliste de su barriga.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Ehhh, ella… ella hizo pis y tu saliste.- Rose se quedó petrificada, ¿su mamá le había hecho pis cuando nació? A la pequeña se le empezaron a empañar los ojos y salió corriendo, Pansy le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su marido y lo dejó solo en la cocina con la compañía de Hugo.

-Espero que tú no hagas las mismas preguntas que tu hermana Hugo.- Dijo Ron exhausto dándole a su hijo la cuchara con papilla para que se la comiera pero éste pensó que era más divertido tirarle el contenido a su padre manchando así su cara y ropa antes que comérsela.

La mente de cada uno se fue nublando poco a poco hasta que se dejó entrever otro escenario esta vez se podía apreciar el Callejón Diagon a plena luz del día, atiborrado de gente.

Sortilegios Weasley estaba a rebosar de clientela a tal grado que los gemelos habían tenido que recurrir a la artillería pesada y llamar a mamá Weasley para que los ayudara. Molly no era la única que estaba prestando su ayuda, también se encontraban los hermanos más pequeños del clan Weasley, Ginny y Ron, éste último no dejaba de mirar el reloj apurado por la hora.

Había quedado con Pansy en un parque muggle y esa sería su primera cita de verdad puesto que la anterior no salió muy bien si tenemos en cuenta el accidente con los patos o cuando vio una araña y le tiró su helado al cabello de Pansy provocando su ira. En esta cita Ronald apuntaba muy alto, tenía pensado pedirle que fuera su novia. Juntos habían podido con muchas cosas, habían aprendido el uno del otro- claro que aún faltaba mucho por pulir en su relación-, pese a todo ellos Ronald sabía que esa chica de ojos verdes, cuerpo de ninfa y carácter de banshee era la mujer de su vida.

Pero tan pronto como pensó todo eso una negra aura de amargura lo invadió. Él nunca podría darle finas joyas o ropas de alta costura. Regalos a los que estaba acostumbrada, aquél pensamiento era el estigma que lo perseguía desde que empezaron si extraña relación, ese el motivo principal de que Ronald no se lanzara a dar el paso definitivo que pondría nombre a su relación.

Y para colmo de males iba tarde.

-Ronald, cariño he estado hablando con tus hermanos y la situación en la tienda está controlada, así que, puedes irte.- Dijo su madre con una sonrisa dulce y guiñándole un ojo. Ronald no esperó a que se lo repitieran dos veces, salió de la tienda como si le persiguiera una araña gigante.

Mientras luchaba por hacerse un hueco entre la multitud, hubo algo que llamó su atención. Junto a él había una antigua joyería que nunca antes había notado, tampoco es que le interesasen mucho las joyas, lo que llamó su atención fue un colgante que se encontraba en el escaparate, no era nada ostentoso más bien sencillo, era un colgante disimulado pero no por ello menos bello, compuesto por una fina cadena de plata con tres cristales simulando ser diamantes -si es que no lo eran- a cada lado de modo que una esmeralda quedara en medio.

Ronald no supo que fue lo que llamo su atención con aquella joya, solo supo a mirarla que era el mismo verde de los ojos de Pansy. No muy seguro entró a la joyería. De todas formas ya iba tarde.

El establecimiento se notaba antigua al igual que en la fachada, mas sin embargo eso no le quitaba el prestigio a las joyas que allí tenían Ronald quedó boquiabierto y de repente se sintió incómodo, él no podría y quería gastar lo que valía una joya tan cara, cuando estaba empezando a retroceder sus pasos un anciano que debería ser el dueño de la tienda salió a su encuentro impidiendo la huida de Ronald.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa amable al pelirrojo.- Hola joven, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- Ronald incómodo negó con la cabeza.

-No señor, solo estaba mirando.-

-¿Hay algo que haya llamado tu atención?-

-Bueno… en realidad… en realidad sí, en el escaparate vi un colgante.-

El hombre amplió su sonrisa y asintiendo le indicó que lo siguiera.

-Es el de la cadena con una esmeralda.-

-Vaya señor Weasley, tiene usted buen gusto.- Dijo el hombre mientras sacaba la joya mencionada. A Ron le impactó que aquel señor supiera su nombre ya que él no lo había mencionado en ningún momento.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Bueno en estos tiempos que corren, ¿Quién no conoce a los famosos héroes de guerra? Es usted muy nombrado al igual que sus amigos, aunque supongo que tampoco hay que devanarse los sesos para saber que usted pertenece a la familia Weasley, digamos que su cabello no bien amigo para disimular su procedencia.- Dijo en tono amigable sin borrar su sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Nicolas Ward es una honor conocerle y dígame, ¿quién es la afortunada que portara tan fina pieza?- Dijo el señor con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

"Fina pieza" esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Ronald, si ese experto en joyas describía así el colgante debía ser por costaba un riñón, riñón que él no podía darse el lujo de gastar, Nicolas debió ver la preocupación en el rostro del muchacho porque con el ceño un tanto fruncido preguntó.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor Weasley?, ¿se siente bien?-

-Yo… no creo poder pagarla.- Dijo el pelirrojo removiéndose incómodo en el sitio. Nicolas esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y lo miró con compresión.

-Todavía no le he dicho el precio. Sabe joven Weasley esta pieza es muy especial, como todo nuestro mundo es mágica, a ella la ata una leyenda, y se dice que es la esmeralda quien escoge a su próximo dueño, señor Weasley este colgante lleva en mi tienda 50 años, cuando yo entré a sustituir a mi padre ya estaba aquí, siempre ha estada en el mismo lugar a la vista de todos, mas nadie le prestó nunca atención, la gente siempre suele fijarse en piezas más voluminosas, tal vez llenas de oro y recargadas con piedras preciosas, esta pieza sin embargo representa la delicadeza con su cadena tan fina, la soberbia y el temple con la plata, la magia con los cristales y la elegancia con la esmeralda. Son atributos comunes pero raramente se ven todos juntos en una persona. Señor Weasley, esta joya lo eligió a usted para que una mujer especial la porte, no podría cobrarle el valor de la joya, claro que un pequeño honorario para un servidor nada exagerado lo prometo. Iré a meterla en un estuche.- Y dándole una vez más una sonrisa el hombre se giró a la trastienda dejando a un muy agradecido e impactado Ronald.

Pansy se encontraba en Hyde Park desde hacía ya una hora y el maldito pelirrojo no llegaba estaba furiosa. Y todo aquel que pasaba por delante de ella se apartaba ligeramente de la morena para evitar aumentar la furia de la muchacha. No podía creer que la hubiera dejado planta, ¡A ella! Jamás había sufrido semejante humillación. Lo mataría cuando lo viera lo mat.

Pansy vio sus pensamiento interrumpidos por alguien que había tocado su hombro al girarse se encontró con la fuente de su enojo.

-¡Anda pero si el principito ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!- Exclamó Pansy sarcásticamente. Ronald rodó los ojos.

-Siento el retraso la tienda de mis hermanos estaba llena y no me podía escaquear.-

-Sí, sí lo que sea.- Dijo Pansy de mala gana sentando en un banco.

-Para compensar el tiempo que has tenido que esperar te he traído algo.- Dijo no muy seguro de que le gustara, y su inseguridad aumentaba cuanto más miraba el carísimo collar de diamantes con oro blanco que llevaba la morena, le puso el estuche que contenía el colgante el regazo.

Pansy lo miró curiosa, y la curiosidad pudo más que el enfado. Al abrirlo quedó encandilada de la joya. Ronald tras no ver mucha reacción por parte de Pansy malinterpretó las cosas y pensó que la joya no era de su agrado.

-Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrada pero era lo que podía permitirme, aun así fue una compra un poco rara en la que creo que salí ganando pero si no te gusta pod…- Ronald calló abruptamente al sentir los labios de Pansy sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y a la vez necesitado.

-Es perfecto.- Dijo Pansy.

-Pero no es como los que normalmente usas.-

-¿Esto?- Dijo tocando los diamantes.- Esto son simples baratijas comparado con lo que tú me acabas de regalar.- Ronald la miró como si le faltaran 4 tornillos en la cabeza, ¿baratijas? Si cada joya debía valer una fortuna.- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Mis joyas no significan nada para mí más que caros complementos, nunca nadie me había regalado algo pensando en expresamente en mí, salvo tú.- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.- Mis regalos siempre son competiciones por quien regala la cosa más cara no piensan en si me va a gustar o no, me da igual si no vale una fortuna Ronald, me lo pondría aun si fuera de barro o de plástico, lo llevaría orgullosa porque lo has comprado pensado solo en mí. Creo que es uno de los primeros regalos sinceros que recibo en toda mi vida.- Dijo sonriendo y quitándose el collar de diamantes.- ¿Me lo pones?- Ronald asintió y se lo puso con delicadeza, cuando lo hubo abrochado dejo un efímero beso en su cuello.- Gracias.- Se giró y lo besó.- Pero no pienses que me voy a olvidar tan fácilmente de la hora que me has tenido esperado, la gente me miraba como si estuviera loca.- Ronald negó con la cabeza mientras era arrastrado por la loca de su esperaba futura novia, sin duda era la mejor mujer que podría haber encontrado jamás.

La familia Weasley-Parkinson volvió a sentir el pinchazo en la cabeza señal de que la conexión había desaparecido, Ronald y Pansy rehuían sus miradas un poco avergonzados e incómodos, esos recuerdos eran sin duda alguna momentos muy íntimos tanto para la pareja como para la familia, Rose y Hugo entendieron a sus padres se miraron y ambos acordaron que sus progenitores necesitaban tiempo a solas.

-Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos, hasta mañana papá.- Dijo Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.- Hasta mañana mamá.- Dijo repitiendo la acción con la mejilla de su madre.

-Hasta mañana mami.- Dijo Hugo levantándose y dándole otro beso en la mejilla a Pansy.- Machote, sueña con los angelitos.- Le dijo a su padre palmeando su espalda.

Los hermanos prácticamente salieron corriendo del escondite que compartían con sus padres.

-Yo creo que también me voy.- Dijo Pansy levantándose del frío suelo. Fue cuando empezó a caminar que sintió una mano en su muñeca impidiéndole continuar.

-Espera.- Dijo Ron.- Yo creo que… que te debo una disculpa por haber reaccionado como un idiota cuando… ya sabes… nuestros hijos se presentaron.- A Pansy le pareció sumamente tierno lo inseguro que se veía pero no pudo evitar ser un poco condescendiente.

-Era obvio que ibas a reaccionar como un idiota, ya que lo eres.- Puso su mejor sonrisa inocente y le dio un beso en los labios tan efímero que Ronald creyó haberlo imaginado.- Buenas noches idiota.- Y ahora sí Pansy se dirigió a las mazmorras, lo que Ron no pudo apreciar fue la sonrisa de tonta enamorada que adornaba su bella cara.


	24. Chapter 23

**E** n un lugar secreto cerca de la casa de las serpientes...

Lucius Malfoy estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de cuero verde Slytherin, junto a él se encontraba su esposa, ambos miraban a los jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a ellos con cierto recelo desde que habían llegado sus supuestos nietos no habían dejado de hablar entre ellos con un aura de misterio. Draco y Hermione se mataba con la mirada como era habitual en ellos ninguno de los dos podía olvidar las palabras dichas por ellos mismos la noche anterior.

Draco no podía creer que ella fuera la persona que lo ayudaría a luchar por un futuro más digno para él, y ella no podía creer que el precisamente de todos los hombres de la tierra fuera quien le mostrara lo que era el verdadero amor.

Hermione se negaba a creer tal barbaridad, aun cuando a menos de dos metros se encontraran dos buenas y rubias razones para creer que el sería su príncipe azul. En este caso verde. Pensó Hermione esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

Draco la observaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿qué le vería? Era una sabionda, una biblioteca andante, era soberbia con ínfulas de mártir por las causas perdidas. Eran muy diferentes, tanto que era inimaginable que ellos pudieran ser algo más allá que enemigos acérrimos. Así que esa era la pregunta del millón ¿Qué le vería? Su físico tampoco es como si destacara mucho, prácticamente era plana, no había nada que le llamara la atención de ella, era de estura media, nada fuera de lo común, no podía distinguir muchas curvas entre tanta capa de ropa, no tenía sentido de la estética la única vez que vio que se preocupara por su imagen fue en cuarto curso durante el Baile de Navidad en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, a su favor tenía que admitir que las luces la favorecían y se le podía mirar. Cabe destacar el nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello y aun así los ornitólogos dirían que lo que acababa de pensar era un completo insulto para las aves.

Un carraspeo interrumpió los pensamientos de los muchachos. Scorpius junto a su hermano se giraron a los presente.

-Bien, mamá, papá sentaos al lado de los abuelos.- Draco acató la orden algo molesto ya que no dejaba de ser eso, una orden y él no estaba muy hecho a recibirlas, mas sin embargo lo hizo; Hermione lo tuvo más complicado a la hora de decidir si estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en riesgo si llevaba a cabo esa orden aunque a fin de cuentas no tenía mucha elección y estaba demasiado curiosa por saber de su vida futura, aspirando y aguantando la respiración se sentó a lado de Draco.

El sofá era de 3 plazas por lo que se vieron en la obligación de estar algo apretados. Lucius iba a refunfuñar por no poder realizar un encantamiento de ampliación, para evitar que su hijo estuviera tan pegado a esa pero prefirió callar y apechugar. Hermione estaba demasiado incómoda al estar tan cerca de Malfoy, le recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, en concreto cuando él rozó sus labios tan provocativamente con los suyos.

-Bien, no sabemos que podemos decir exactamente del futuro y tampoco queremos entrar en muchos detalles porque todavía faltan miembros de la familia por presentarse, pero tampoco consideramos justo el hecho de tener 30 minutos para pasarlos juntos y no hablar de nada, por lo que hemos decidido mostraros algunos recuerdos.-

-No serán demasiado relevantes. Porque cuando se lo proponen nuestras hermanas pueden ser muy retorcidas y son unas perfectas chantajistas emocionales así que no nos equivocamos al creer que con sus recuerdos busquen sacaros alguna lagrimilla.-

Sin más que decir Abraxas cogió su varita y unió sus mentes, después todo se volvió negro.

La familia Malfoy y Hermione aparecieron en un bosque de aspecto siniestro.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?- Preguntó Lucius.

-Es un bosque al norte de Inglaterra, Mamá y papá fueron allí de excursión junto con los tíos Theo y Luna, Harry y Daphne y Pansy y Ron, fue poco antes de la boda de Tía Luna y Tío Theo, según nos contaron era como un campamento espiritual que afianzaría las relaciones entre vosotros.-Explicó Scorpius. Después echó a andar siendo seguido por su hermano, los demás no tardaron en seguirles el paso. Hermione sabía que aquello era simplemente un recuerdo, que en realidad no estaban allí pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos escalofriante.

Así que inconscientemente se pegó un poco más a Draco quien si notó la cercanía de la castaña lo que más extrañó al rubio fue que esa cercanía no le incomodaba, es más que ella buscara refugio en él le producía una cálida sensación en el pecho que no podía identificar.

Así que inconscientemente se pegó un poco más a Draco quien si notó la cercanía de la castaña lo que más extrañó al rubio fue que esa cercanía no le incomodaba, es más que ella buscara refugio en él le producía una cálida sensación en el pecho no podía identificar.

Después de caminar por cinco minutos más y tras las protestas y gruñidos de Lucius, llegaron al claro del bosque, desde allí podían observar un campamento, con varias tiendas de campaña una fogata en el centro y varios trocos que hacían la labor de asientos, en uno de ellos se encontraban Daphne y Potter, Draco al ver a éste último no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de desagrado.

Después de caminar por cinco minutos más y tras las protestas y gruñidos de Lucius, llegaron al claro del bosque, desde allí podían observar un campamento, con varias tiendas de campaña una fogata en el centro y varios trocos que hacían la labor de asientos, en uno de ellos se encontraban Daphne y Potter, Draco al ver a éste último no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido de desagrado.

-¿Esos es que no se separarán o qué?- Preguntó Draco irritado. Scorpius y Abraxas se miraron entre ellos y rompieron en carcajadas.- ¿De qué coño os reís?

-Es gracioso que digas eso porque vosotros.- Dijo señalando a Draco y Hermione.- Nunca estáis demasiado lejos el uno del otro.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver como su padre enrojecía de ira y su madre de la vergüenza.

-Bah, lo que sea, ¿nos habéis traído a ver como esos dos se absorben entre ellos o hay algo más que debamos ver?- Dijo Lucius cada vez más exasperado.

-Sí, es cierto, vamos.- Dijo Abraxas, rodearon el campamento dejando atrás a la pareja que allí se encontraba y siguieron el camino volviendo a adentrarse en el bosque.

Los chicos parecían saber perfectamente hacia donde se dirigían, muestra inequívoca de que ya habían revivido ese recuerdo infinidad de veces. Lo que encontraron cuando se detuvieron no era algo nuevo.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban discutiendo, como siempre.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tenías que venir, no necesito tu ayuda.- Decía una Hermione un poco mejor peinada pero sin mucha diferencia de la del pasado.

-Yo no quería venir, tenerte cerca es lo último que quiero en el mundo, Daphne me obligó a venir porque no había nadie más que pudiera acompañarte.-

-Ronald pudo haber venido, pero fue por agua al río.-

Draco soltó un bufido.- Sí claro y echando un polvo.- Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, Draco se limitó a volver a bufar con exasperación.- Vamos, Granger, está claro ¡parecen lapas! no se separan para nada y me parece extraño que no los hayas sorprendido en uno de sus arrebatos, qué asco.-

Hermione desvió la mirada a decir verdad sí que los había visto pero hizo una huida rápida de manera que no fue vista.

-¿Y Potter? Desde que se reconcilió con Daphne parece un perro faldero, más que incluso contigo en Hogwarts.

-Harry no era mi perro faldero en Hogwarts, y si está algo encima de Daphne es porque estaba embarazada y ahora acaba de dar a luz, debe cuidarla, no seas idiota Malfoy.

-Ya claro, y para terminar los entrañables novios, buscando quién sabe qué criatura inexistente.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y fue su turno de bufar exasperadamente.

-Eres el mismo cínico insoportable e impertinente de siempre, no puedo creer que pensara que habías cambiado.-

-Y tú eres la misma remilgada e insoportable rata de biblioteca, sólo que ahora en lugar de esconderte detrás de gordos tomos lo haces detrás de inmensas columnas de archivos de leyes absurdas.- Ambos se hallaban en una batalla de miradas que destilaban odio y exasperación. Pasado un rato y sin ningún vencedor volvieron a la búsqueda de leña para avivar el fuego, razón principal que los había llevado a estar a solas.

Llevaban bastante tiempo de caminata, buscando troncos que pudieran servir y que no pesaran demasiado para poder cargar algunos dejándoles agilidad en el camino de regreso al campamento. Hermione cargaba un número proporcionado de troncos que consideraba suficientes para pasar la noche sin que el fuego se apagase, miró de reojo a su acompañante viendo que llevaba un número mayor al de ella, le incomodaba el silencio así que decidió romperlo, aunque aquello derivara en otra discusión.

-Por cierto Malfoy, gracias por las rosas, eran preciosas.- Dijo sin mirarlo, simulando coger otro tronco.

-De nada, sé que tengo buen gusto pero no eran para ti, sino para mi madre, pero mi secretaria es tan inepta que le echó café encima de la tarjeta emborronando el nombre.-

-Eres un imbécil.-

-Gracias, tú eres un encanto.- Dijo con un tono repleto de ironía.

Hermione le iba a contestar pero de repente.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.- El aullido había sonado demasiado cerca de ellos, por lo que ambos dieron un respingo.

-Parecía un lobo.- Susurró Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.- Eso es imposible, Theo dijo que era un bosque privado a ojos muggles, así que aquí no hay lobos.-

-Pues si no hay lobos, sólo se me ocurren otras dos criaturas capaces de sonar igual.- Dijo Hermione poniéndose cada vez más alerta. Empezó a palparse los bolsillos cayendo en la cuenta de algo terrible.- Mierda, he olvidado mi varita.-

-¿Y tú eres tan inteligente?, ¿qué clase de persona MÁGICA se adentra en un bosque sin una varita? a sí los squibs y Hermione la bruja más inteligente de su generación Granger.-

\- Definitivamente rozas la línea de retraso mental, no es mi culpa pensar que mis mejores amigos iban a llevarme a un lugar SEGURO para una tontería de campamento espiritual que solo serviría para darse arrumacos, forzándome a huir a buscar leña.- Susurró Hermione cada vez más exasperada y nerviosa.- Además genio no veo tu varita por ninguna parte.- Dijo Hermione con expresión triunfal.

Draco puso la misma cara que la chica y sacó de su bolsillo trasero la varita que lo acompañaba desde los 11 años.- Pues mira por donde yo sí me acordé de estar protegido.-

Iban a seguir su disputa cuando nuevamente se vieron interrumpidos.- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.-

-Esta vez ha sonado mucho más cerca que antes, si es un licántropo estamos en serio peligro.- Susurró la muchacha recordando la experiencia pasado con su mejor amigo y Remus Lupin hacía ya años.- Debemos alejarnos muy silenciosamente y conseguir algo que disipe el olor a humano o seremos su cena.- Draco tragó duro y asintió. Lentamente comenzaron una huida que parecía suicida.

Daba igual cuanto avanzaran o que tan silenciosamente lo hacían los aullidos no cesaban y los gruñidos cada vez eran más cercanos, el licántropo les pisaba los talones y Draco en un esfuerzo por salvarse y en su defecto también a Granger, los escondió a ambos detrás de un árbol, Hermione tenía la respiración demasiado agitaba, algo que sin duda permitiría al sensible oído del licántropo a averiguar dónde estaban y poder darse el festín del siglo, por lo que Draco le tapó la boca con una mano pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo. Hermione se fue tranquilizando pese a estar sofocada por la cercanía del rubio, al dar un paso atrás para conseguir algo de distancia entre ambos cuerpo pisó una pequeña rama haciendo el suficiente ruido para alertar al licántropo, siendo consciente de su fallo Hermione le arrebató la varita a Draco girándose cuando la criatura ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellos, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un Petrificus Totulus que le dejó inmóvil y a ellos a salvo.

Hermione se giró al chico todavía asustada y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico dándole totalmente igual quién era él y quién era ella, necesitaba el calor de otra persona para sentirse acompañada y protegida, y así reponerse del susto. Draco no se opuso a la cercanía de la chica a decir verdad él también necesitaba del contacto humano para asegurarse de que no estaba muerto. Fue entonces cuando Draco reaccionó, ella le había salvado la vida, como gesto de agradecimiento la abrazó y ella se aferró a la camisa del chico para controlar sus temblorosas piernas.

No sabía si era la cercanía del chico, el abrazo íntimo o el miedo y la adrenalina de volver a estar ante el peligro pero Hermione sentía que se soltaba o él la soltaba se caería al igual que un árbol cuando lo talan.

Draco la cogió del mentón para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al sentirla temblar, la verdad que él no lo estaba tanto como quería aparentar pero debía dar la talla. Hermione asintió devolviéndole la mirada aun sin soltarse de la camisa del chico. Ambas miradas bajaron los labios del otro sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, fue entonces cuando Draco casi por acto reflejo comenzó a acariciar el mentón de la chica a la vez que afirmaba con más fuerza el abrazo a la cintura de la chica. Hermione al igual que el rubio deseaba que aquello tan inevitable pasara, y no demoraron más el momento, ambos cerraron la distancia que les separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso lento y deseado, aunque no lo admitieran por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Los espectadores de aquella escena sintieron un tirón y un pinchazo en su cabeza, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaba de regreso en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales. Los futuristas miraban con curiosidad a sus familiares, había diferentes reacciones su abuelo como era de esperarse estaba además de asqueado furioso, su abuela con una cara de consternación mezclada con la preocupación de pensar que su hijo correría peligro y sus padres bueno la cara de sus padres era todo un poema parecían la copia exacta del famoso cuadro muggle titulado como "El Grito".

-ESTO ES DEMASIADO, NO QUIERO VER NADA MÁS QUE SE LE PAREZCA.-Estalló su querido y relajado abuelito, que salió de la sala como alma que lleva al diablo, su abuela le siguió no sin antes despedirse de los chicos.

Cuando se quedaron solo los muchachos futuristas les preguntaros a sus padres la opinión respecto al recuerdo que acababan de ver.

\- No sé.-Dijo un aun anonadado Draco.- ¿Tú qué opinas, Granger?-

-Que es totalmente irracional tratar de cambiar el odio y rechazo que hemos sentido durante seis años en unas cuantas horas o en una semana. Lo siento pero creo que estoy un poco saturada con todo esto lo mejor que podemos hacer todos es ir a descansar y despejar la mente. Buenas noches.- Dijo Hermione sonrojada, abrumada y preocupada por lo que había visto. En el recuerdo se había visto a ella misma besándose con Malfoy, ¡Y LO PEOR ERA QUE LE GUSTABA! No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, pensó sin saber que lo bueno estaba por venir.

Hermione iba rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, pasaría allí la noche ya le daban igual las quejas de Ginny o los ronquidos de Lavender sólo quería estar lo más alejada posible de la Torre de Premios Anuales. Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy, ¿odio? No, nunca lo había odiado realmente pero no soportaba su actitud con el resto de las personas que le rodeaban, ¿amor? Mucho menos, si bien es verdad que en el primer curso cuando lo vio por primera vez le había parecido un niño muy guapo nunca pasó a más, nunca experimentó algún tipo de amorío hacia el rubio. Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿compasión? Tal ves en los tiempos que no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que otros le ordenaban o en los juicios cuando por culpa de las malas decisiones de su padre y de él mismo tuvo que enfrentarse ante la sentencia de un jurado pero ahora no sentía nada de eso por el rubio, había llegado a resultarle totalmente indiferente su presencia, hasta que se presentó delante de ella y de sus amigos para pedir perdón por todos los años que se metió con ellos, cuando les nombraron a ambos Premios Anuales declararon el alto en la batalla y desde entonces mantenían una relación cordial pero no pasaba de ahí. Se saludaban y poco más, entonces ¿cómo demonios llegarían a ser un matrimonio? Por mucho que Hermione se devanara los sesos sólo había 5 personas que sabían la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Un nuevo día amanecía en Hogwarts, en una de las habitaciones de chicas de la torre de Hogwarts, Hermione sacaba la cabeza de debajo de la almohada, no había podido pegar ojo entre más molestas de sus compañeras y sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo la imagen de aquel suave y delicado beso, ¿desde cuándo Malfoy era suave y delicado? Y ¿por qué lo era con ella? Hermione sacudió la cabeza con la intención de olvidarse del tema y por fin se levantó en dirección al baño. Tomaría una ducha y eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de toda esa locura.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione se chocó con alguien al ir distraída debatiendo consigo misma sobre donde era más apropiado sentarse.

-Hermione, que agradable y sexy sorpresa.- Dijo Cormac Mclaggen con una expresión que intentaba ser seductora y sensual pero que a ojos de Hermione era totalmente repugnante.

-Cormac.- Fue el saludo en respuesta de Hermione.

\- ¿Te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta más tarde? Así podríamos, ya sabes, conocernos e intimar más.-

¿Acaso ese chico pensaba que no tenía algo mejor que hacer o leer como para tener que ir con él a cualquier pocilga para revolcarse como el verde que es? Hermione esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa cordial, lista para declinar la idea pero alguien se adelantó por ella.

\- Hola madre, estas preciosa está mañana.- Dijo Scorpius tras ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Hermione le sonrió con afecto, sus hijos eran maravillosos.- ¿Vienes a la mesa?- Hermione asintió con la intención de seguirle, así no sería tan incómodo para ella uniser al desayuno con los Malfoy. Cuando se giró simulando que Cormac no existía, éste la cogió de brazo obligándole a quedar cara a cara con el chico.

\- No creerás en serio que esos son tus hijos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó con burla, Hermione rodólos ojos.

-Y ¿por qué no podrían ser mis hijos?, ademas Mclaggen no recuerdo que tengamos la suficiente confianza como para que me tutees, te agradecería que no lo hicieras.-

-Vamos preciosa, sé que te encanto, y está claro que el padre de tus hijos soy yo, no ese. ¿En qué planeta un Malfoy se fijaría en... ?

-¿Una sangre sucia?.- Cormac perdió el color en el rostro.- Que no te avergüence decirlo Mclaggen, sé lo que soy, o lo que se me considera que soy, lo llevo tatuado en la antebrazo como recordatorio, así que tú lo pienses me da absolutamente igual, sé lo que valgo como persona, como amiga, como estudiante, como hija y como mujer. Por ello, no me importa tu insignificante y reducida opinión. Si son o no me hijos y se me caso o no con Malfoy es algo que a ti no te incumbe, y si quieres intimar con alguien habla con tu mano creo que va a ser la única dispuesta a darte algún tipo de atención en ese aspecto.- Y habiendo liberado un poco de su frustración de dirigió con paso decidido a la mesa de las serpientes donde se sentó con Scorpius, quien trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Se sirvió de aquellas delicias tan exquisitas y comenzó a comer en silencio. Al poco rato llegó Abraxas encontrándose a su familia en un silencio más sepulcral que el de un velatorio.

\- Hola familia, ¿listos para seguir conociendo a los miembros de este maravilloso clan?- Dijo contento, lo cual difería del resto de miembros a excepción de su hermano. Su padre tenía una expresión solemne, pensativa; su abuelo parecía mantener una batalla con su plato pues parecía querer atravesarlo con el tenedor y si abuela les miraba con una expresión curiosa pero seria; su madre por el contrario parecía perturbada además de que estaba colorada como un tomate.- Veo que no, ¿ha ocurrido algo interesante en mi ausencia?-

-Mamá, se ha puesto como una fiera con un tipo, al parecer quería llevársela al huerto, Pero ella lo ha puesto en su sitio.-

-Claro que sí, ella nos enseñó a dar buenos derechazos y a defendernos.- Dijo abrazándola por los hombros mientras le sonreía provocando que ella se pusiera más colorada si eso era posible.

-Salvajes.- Se oyó gruñir a Lucius por lo bajo, al parecer estaba hablando solo.

Abraxas y Scorpius ahogaron una carcajada, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su abuelo, Narcisa y Draco hacían su mayor esfuerzo por mantener una expresión estoica, pero cada vez les resultaba más difícil.

El desayuno siguió su curso, unas mesas más adelante, estaban una vez más sentados entre serpientes Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quiénes no había perdido detalle de la conversación que su amiga había tenido con el pesado de Mclaggen.

-Hermione debe estar de muy mal humor.- Dijo Ronald mientras volvía a engullir su desayuno pero con mayor moderación por miedo a un ataque de ira de un hija y de Pansy.

-Es normal Ronald, siempre la acosa, debía de llegar el momento en el que Hermione se cansara de sus insinuaciones y le habrá puesto un alto. -Seguro es por Malfoy, es una mala influencia para ella, más si son 5 Malfoy a su alrededor, Hermione saldrá loca.- Dijo Ronald negado con la cabeza y mirando su plato con adoración. Fue un completo shock para él cuando iba a coger otro trozo de tortita y de pronto el banquete, su plato incluido, desapareció.- ¿Pero qué?, ¿POR QUÉ ME HA QUITADO MI DESAYUNO?- Gritó encolerizado.

\- Señor Weasley le agradecería que se comportara como una persona normal.- Dijo Minerva Mcgonagall desde lo alto de la tarima haciendo que Ronald se encogiera en su sitio rojo como su cabello.- Bien, creo que es momento de reanudar las presentaciones, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabamos.- Esto último lo dijo más para sí misma, que para el resto.- Jóvenes, cuando quieras las estamos esperando.-

Dos encapuchadas asintieron, y con paso solemne se dirigieron a la tarima. Los Malfoy las miraron con cierta impresión, ¿por qué rayos eran dos?

Al quitarse las capuchas se pudo apreciar a dos bellísimas jóvenes dignas de apellido que corría por sus venas.

Una de ellas era rubia platinada como era costumbre en los genes Malfoy, de estatura media, y delgada le daba una apariencia de delicada y frágil dama, era al mirarla a sus ojos azules, tan claros como el azul del cielo que podía reconocer la fuerza y determinación de ellos, rasgo inequívoco de que era hija de su madre, piel cremosa, finos labios, sin duda una belleza.

La otra chica era más alta que su hermana, al igual que ella era de complexión delgada, pero lo que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta sobre todo a su abuelo, fue que era igual a Narcisa cuando estaban comprometidos y en su último año en Hogwarts. Su pelo era rubio pero no platinado, sino más bien un precioso rubio dorado con algunos mechones castaños que le daban un ligero toque más oscuro a su melena, de piel ligeramente bronceada, labios finos, rosados y rellenos, unos ojos penetrantes azul turquesa, cajas pobladas, nariz respingona, era una digna dama aristócrata, un digna Black, el único rasgo que no había heredado de su abuela eran los peculiares ojos grises de la noble y ancestral familia Black. Está de más decir que ambas iban vestidas con ropa de diseño.

Todos, absolutamente todos, quedaron asombrados por semejantes bellezas. Hermione debía admitirse a sí misma que pese a ser un imbécil, juntos harían niños preciosos. En tal que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza lo declinó inmediatamente avergonzándose por pensar de una forma tan descarada. Miró de reojo a Malfoy dándose cuenta de que él la miraba sin disimulo pero sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para notar la mirada de Hermione.

La rubia platinada carraspeo con cierto nerviosismo bien disimilado.

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Lyra Amaltea Malfoy Granger, tengo 17 años, y en Hogwarts pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin.- Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, todos sus hijos hasta el momento eran Slytherin sólo esperaba que al menos uno de ellos perteneciera a la casa de los leones.- Primero fui prefecta y ahora también tengo el honor de ser Premio Anual con en vuestro tiempo lo son mis padres.- Les sonrío a ambos orgullosa, y la familia Malfoy, Hermione incluida, inflaron el pecho orgullosos.- Cuando termine el curso quiero empezar a estudiar Leyes Mágicas, como mamá.- A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, e involuntaria se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, deseosa por preguntar y ahondar en el tema. Draco por el contrario rodó los ojos, una de sus hijas sería una suicida de las causas perdidas como su madre.- No juego quiddicht, y tengo novio.- Draco la miró inquisidor, al igual que Lucius, si bien entendía que eran jóvenes y debía vivir y experimentar, ellas eran las primeras mujeres Malfoy en siglos, por lo que no podían evitar el sentimiento de sobreprotección que les invadía por las entrañas.- Es… James Sirius Potter.- Hermione quedó encantada, no había nadie mejor para su hija que el hijo de su hermano, Harry y Daphne pensaban igual pero el patriarca de los Malfoy junto a su vástago diferían de esa opinión, no había nada peor que el estar emparentados con Potter.

\- ¿Por qué?- Draco no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Por qué él?- Lyra se quedó momentáneamente en blanco como pocas veces le pasaba.

\- Bueno al principio le odiaba.- James sonrió con nostalgia recordando aquellos días.- Después me repugnaba porque cada día estaba con una chica diferente, un día me abordó reclamándome porque le ignoraba en las quedadas de amigos y en las cenas familiares, empezamos a discutir, nos dijimos cosas horrible e hirientes que dañaron mucho al otro, estuvimos cerca de 3 meses sin siquiera mirarnos, yo estaba muy estresada con los exámenes, además de que me había peleado con Lily, mi mejor amiga, y con mi hermana, la razón era que debido a nuestra pelea el ambiente en nuestro grupo de amigos era muy tenso y como ninguno de los dos quería ceder estaba provocando que el grupo se dividiera. Estaba tan histérica que no noté en que momento alguien se sentó a mi lado hasta que me abrazó por los hombros, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme su fea cara cuando alcé la mirada. Hablamos como personas civilizadas y terminamos besándonos, me confesó que me molestaba para llamar la atención y que dejara de enterrar mi cara en un libro por más de diez minutos, también me explicó que salía con todas esas chicas porque quería darme celos, y yo, bueno mi reacción fue darle una patada en sus partes pudendas y gritarle lo infantil que me parecía, después de todo eso pasaron dos días y un partido perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente, lo que día aun no sé es si lo hizo adrede o no, pero en la enfermería volvimos a hablar y yo le confesé que también me sentía atraída por él desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, nos volvimos a besar y poco a poco comenzamos una relación.- Draco asintió a la mirada insegura de su hija y esta sonrió levemente echándose hacia atrás dándole paso a su hermana.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Althea Aracne Malfoy Granger, al igual que mi hermana tengo 17 años, somos mellizas, pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin, no juego quiddicht, soy prefecta mas no Premio Anual, mis notas son bastante buenas, quiero estudiar diseño al salir de Hogwarts, para llegado el día ser digna sucesora de mi abuela, además de que soy modelo para la famosa firma de moda de mi abuela.- Narcisa sonrió encantada.- Como mi hermana también tengo novio, su nombre es Lyssander Nott.- Lucius y Draco parecieron conformes con la pareja de la preciosa rubia.- Con quien comparto profesión. Y supongo que eso todo de nosotras.- En ningún momento, Althea quitó su expresión seria y estoica.

Ambas chicas chasquearon los dedos y automáticamente un gran pantallón se formó en la enorme sala.

Hermione no dejaba de mirar la majestuosa sala que se alzaba delante de sí misma, todavía no se creía que se hubiera mudado a la mansión Malfoy, a la nueva claro, jamás pisaría la antigua ni aunque con ello liberasen a todos los elfos del mundo.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a perderse en un punto indefinido de la pared, pronto comenzó a sollozar, en unos días sería su cumpleaños y también faltaban pocos meses para navidad, esos días solía pasarlos enteramente con sus padres, desde pequeña sus padres celebraban su cumpleaños como si fuera un día santo, ya que durante los primeros años de su matrimonio les daban muy pocas esperanzas de poder concebir por eso al saber que tendrían una hija no pudieron sentirse más dichosos, en el momento en que la tuvieron en sus brazos prometieron mimarla y amarla infinitamente hasta el fin de sus días, y así fue Hermione no podía ser más feliz con unas personas tan sencillas y amorosas como Jane y Wendell Granger, cuando antes de que se fuera con Harry y Ron en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes tuvo que borrarles la memoria, todos aquellos momentos feliz juntos, las experiencias vividas junto a ellos, las discusiones, los llantos, todo, vio con sus propios ojos como toda su vida desaparecía en segundos y sin que nada quedara de ella, perdió a sus padres, al principio tuvo un rastro que seguir, sabía que habían ido a parar a Australia, pero tras la guerra perdió toda pista que pudiera tener de ellos, hasta el punto de pensarlo muertos.

Aquel era el pensamiento más doloroso para Hermione, cada vez que pasaba por su cabeza aquella opción un dolor punzante, lacerante surcaba su corazón, haciendo las ganas de gritar de dolor y pena se hicieran incontenibles. Draco era un buen apoyo para ella esos momentos de debilidad, pero orgullosa como era prefería tragarse el dolor y afrontarlo sola. Sin poder evitarlo sus sollozos subían de tono.

Lucius Malfoy pasaba por delante de la sala, iba bastante irritado llevaba todo el día escuchando unos sonidos infernales que le taladraban los oídos y le daba dolor de cabeza. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la flamante novia de su hijo, no le bastaba con aguantarla que para colmo de males también debía soportar sus llantos. Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Draco salió de la chimenea de la sala limpiándose el polvo con una mueca de asco, al oír los sollozos rápidamente enfocó la vista en la castaña.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo arrodillándose ante ella.- Hermione, por favor, no estés así, ellos seguro que están bien.-

-Pero no están conmigo y yo… ¿y si algún mortífago los encontró y los ha matado? Yo no podré soportarlo si por mi culpa ellos están…- No pudo seguir porque unos labios le impidieron terminar la frase.

-No pienses eso, ellos seguro que están en algún lugar del mundo arrancando muelas, es tu cumpleaños, y no es justo que estés así, ven te enseñaré algo.- La cogió de la mano y la guio a lo largo de la mansión, por largos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble.- Cierra los ojos es una sorpresa.- Hermione lo miró con expresión de duda, pero cerró los ojos. Draco abrió las puertas de par en par y la condujo dentro de la estancia.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.- Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, vio su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo, ante ella estaba la famosa biblioteca de los Malfoy, que al parecer había sido salvada de la guerra y de los juicios.

Decir que la estancia era grande era quedarse corto, gracias a la magia la habían agrandado de tal manera que parecía una segunda mansión, cuando el shock hubo pasado, Hermione soltó un grito de alegría tan fuerte que alertó a media mansión.

Lucius iba camino de su despacho cuando oyó el grito proveniente de la biblioteca. Extrañado, cambió de rumbo para ver que ocurría, cuando llegó se encontró a su hijo en la puerta mirando hacia el interior de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más extrañado todavía se asomó al interior y al ver lo que ocurría dentro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

Esa niña otra vez, esta vez iba feliz de la vida corriendo de un lado a otro acumulando una pila de libros en sus brazos. Miró a su hijo la cara de bobo que tenía y no se resistió a preguntar.

-¿De verdad tiene que ser ella la mujer con la que te cases?, ¿es definitivo? Porque puedo presentarte la hija del Primer Ministro de Hungría, es igual a ella, solo que más femenina y rubia, pero el mismo pelo de escoba.- Draco miró a su padre con una sonrisa divertida, ya no le afectaba ese tipo de comentarios.

-Padre, es ella, está decidido, dentro de poco le pediré que se case conmigo y será la nueva señora Malfoy.- Dijo Draco volviendo la vista hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Lucius no pudo, ni quiso evitar bufar ante aquello, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar.

\- Millones de galeones, bóvedas llenas de infinidad de antigüedades únicas en el mundo, obras de arte únicas, un alto status social, grandes compañías multimillonarias, ¿y a ella que es lo que le importa? ¡LOS MALDITOS LIBROS! Esa niña está loca.- Refunfuñaba Lucius. Por el camino se topó con su esposa que también se dirigía a la biblioteca alertada por el potente grito.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, querido?-

-Esa niña otra vez, no se cansa de hacer escándalos en mi casa, primero va llorando por cada rincón y ahora pega un grito por un puñado de libros.-

-Lucius, por favor, tenle un poco de paciencia, echa de menos a sus padres que podrían estar muertos, les borró la memoria antes de la guerra y ahora no sabe nada de ellos, está muy triste y según me ha dicho Draco lo está pasando terriblemente mal, nuestro hijo teme que entre en algún tipo de depresión.- Narcisa siguió su camino dejando a su marido pensativo, así que esa era la razón de tanto alboroto. Continuó el camino a su despacho y se encerró allí por largas horas.

Noche Buena había llegado, y con ello, las reuniones familiares, los adornos, la nostalgia, la alegría de la época… en la Mansión Malfoy, estaban reunidos esperando la llegada del patriarca de la familia, la puerta principal se abrió y cerró dando un ligero portazo alertando de que por fin había llegado.

-¡Qué maravilla de casa!- Exclamó una voz, que Hermione no reconoció de primeras.- Se nota el buen gusto y el lujo.-

-Coincido contigo querida, parece una de las casas que fotografía para las revistas de decoración.- Hermione por fin reconoció esas voces, pero era algo imposible que fuesen ellos, se levantó y salió pitando hacia la entrada, cuando llegó a ella se quedó paralizada por la impresión, allí estaban admirando todo cuanto veían, sus padres estaban allí, vivos, con ella.

-Mamá, papá.- Llamó en un susurro. Su madre le devolvió la mirada y en cuanto lo hizo a ambas se les empañaron los ojos.- No puedo creerlo, ¿co-cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?-

\- Eso debes preguntárselo a tu suegro, princesa.- Allí estaba el apodo que su padre únicamente le decía a ella.

Hermione ni siquiera lo pensó solo se dirigió a su suegro y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, Lucius la apartó como pudo.- Gracias, gracias señor, no tengo suficiente con que pagarle con lo que ha hecho por mí hoy.-

-No piense ni por un momento que lo hago por usted, más bien lo hago por mí mismo, por la salud de mi buena audición y por mis migrañas.-

Hermione asintió.- De todas maneras gracias.-

-Tú suegro nos buscó querida.- Aquello dejó boquiabiertos a Hermione, Draco y Narcisa, quiénes acababan de llegar y contemplaban la escena.-Nos dio algo de beber que sabía a rayos, y todos los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como flashbacks, por cierto Hermione no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca jamás, no tener recuerdos contigo es como estar muertos en vida.- Hermione no lo aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre sus padres, los cuales la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, los tres lloraban, sacando la frustración que llevaban acumulando durante tanto tiempo.

Narcisa se acercó a su marido, le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.- Te acabas de ganar un fantástico regalo de navidad, querido.-


	25. chapter 24

La estupefacción reinaba en la sala y los gritos ahogados por la sorpresa no faltaron en ningún rincón del lugar. Hermione miraba con expresión mortificada y los ojos empañados en lágrimas de Lucius Malfoy a la tarima donde se encontraba el par de rubias.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel tosco hombre que siempre la rechazó por su origen le diera lo que mas anhelaba su corazón?

Aquello no podía ser verdad, pero ¿entonces qué era? Tal vez y sólo tal vez ese hombre de expresión estoica frente a ella guardara algo de bondad en su interior, además que en el recuerdo se vio que encontró a sus padres por fines egoístas.

La castaña ya no aguantaba sus lágrimas y lloraba en silencio, mientras el resto del Gran Comedor la miraba sin disimulo, algunos con lástima, otros con envidia al saber que sus seres queridos perdidos por la guerra nunca regresarían, otros con compresión... Harry hizo el intento de levantarse para ir a consolar a su amiga pero sus hijos se lo impidieron, él los miró sin entender por qué no le dejaba acercarse a su mejor amiga.

-Ella está bien, además sus hijas aún no terminan, si la vas a consolar espera hasta el final.- Harry se volvió a sentar con expresión seria y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Narcisa veía a la castaña llorar y por más que le desagradara la chica no podía evitar entenderla, ella perdió a su hermana cuando fue desterrada por enamorarse de la persona que su familia consideraba incorrecta, en aquellos días sintió que se moriría sin la única persona que realmente la entendía y la aconsejaba con la cabeza y el corazón sin hacer caso a los estúpidos prejuicios, Bellatrix por razones obvias no era una opción para confiarle sus dudas y secretos.

Una vez más Narcisa sintió simpatía por la joven, su concepto de ella cambiaba por momentos y tal vez no pudiera suplir el lugar de su madre pero intentaría en estos días darle su apoyo pese a que por sobre cualquier cosa su hijo estuviera primero.

-¿Está bien, srta. Granger?- Le preguntó con voz suave pero sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

La castaña asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, miró a las chicas que esperaban a que se repusiera y les sonrió.

-Podéis continuar.-

Lucius no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vale que hubiera cometido muchos errores durante toda su vida, vale que hubiera arruinado la adolescencia de su hijo por sus estúpidos ideales, vale que sus nietos no fueran puros, pero ¿por qué mierda tenía que hacer de hada de los deseos con el arbusto andante?, ¿qué puta clase de droga le administrarían en el futuro para convertirlo en tremendo gilipollas? Lucius por dentro estaba al rojo vivo sentía que de mover tan sólo un dedo explotaría y daría rienda suelta a su ira. Sabía que si hacía lo que tenía en mente- levantarse y empezar a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones como loco- en medio minuto estaría entre rejas en Azkaban así que se forzó a sí mismo a conservar la calma.

Lyra y Althea al ver que no había ningún brote psicótico por parte de su abuelo, ni de su padre -que estaba extrañamente callado y mirando fríamente a su alrededor, analizando la situación- y que su madre había dejado por fin el llanto dieron paso a los siguientes recuerdos.

La ya común neblina comenzó a mostrar un ancho y largo pasillo, nadie pudo identificar en donde se encontraba.

Por él iba un pequeño rubio mirando a su alrededor cada vez más asustado, esa era su casa pero nunca había estado ahí, estaba oscuro y lleno de cuadros con gente vieja que lo miraban como si estuvieran enfadados con él, provocando que el pequeño Scorpius se encongiera más en sí mismo. Llegado a un punto y viendo que el pasillo no tenía fin se acurrucó en una esquina y dejó salir toda su frustración y angustia en un silencioso llanto.

\- Tú, niño.- Le llamó la atención una voz en tono serio y déspota. Scorpius alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el cuadro que lo llamaba.

Era un señor con el pelo blanco como el suyo, su cara era muy seria incluso más que la de su abuelo Lucius, y tenía ojos grises como él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lloras y no me dejas descansar?-

\- Yo... Yo m-me perdí.- Dijo mientras sollozaba.

-¿Y por esa nimiedad lloras?-

\- Es que no sé dónde estoy...- Se defendió el niño.

Abraxas lo observó y notó claramente sus rasgos en el niño.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Preguntó suspicaz.

El niño se sorbió los mocos y aún con los espasmos del llanto contestó.- Draco y Hermione Malfoy.-

-Mestizo.- Susurró Abraxas.-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?, ¿acaso no sabes que está parte de la mansión es sólo para los antepasados? Estás perturbando nuestra paz con tus ridículos lloros.- Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Me perdí, mi casa es muy grande y buscando a mi abuela Cissy me perdí.- Dijo Scorpius adoptando un la expresión fría como hacían su padre y abuelo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Abraxas.- ¿Cómo se llama?- Abraxas lo miró con una cena enarcada.

-Abraxas.- Contestó cortante, MUY a su pesar debía admitir que niño había sacado bien sus rasgos, sino fuera por su sangre sería un digno heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos con cara de sorpresa.- ¿Usted es el abuelo de mi papá?, ¿el de mis cuentos?-

Abraxas con expresión altiva y sin mirar al niño le contestó.- Sí, soy el abuelo de Draco Malfoy.- Aún le costaba concebir a ese niño siendo el hijo de su preciado nieto.- Y yo nunca he sido el protagonista de ningún cuento así que no puedo afirmar o negar eso.-

-Sí, sí, mi papi me cuenta todas las noches las travesuras que hacía con su abuelo Abraxas, dice que era el mejor abuelo del mundo porque siempre le daba chocolatinas a escondidas, y mi abuelo Lucius dice que su padre era muy astuto, que gracias a la hefencia que le dejó a mi papi ellos pidieron hacer tooooooodo un imperio y mi casa, ¿es usted?-

Abraxas estaba alucinado y rebosante de orgullo.- Sí, ese soy yo. Y se dice herencia, haz el favor de hablar bien me irritas.-

-Vaya, es un placer conocerlo señor, y sepa que me gustan mucho los cuentos.-

Abraxas sabía que era un impuro, un mestizo pero era tan parecido a Draco y tenía unos modales tan exquisitos, más ese brillo travieso que no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que en su vida había hecho, dejar de lado a sus ideales puristas. Ese niño había sido el único que había logrado desarmarlo.

-El placer es mío Scorpius, creo que es hora de que vayas a cenar, yo podría acompañarte para que no te pierdas.-

El niño asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Bien, vamos pues.- Fue pasando de cuadro en cuadro mientras era seguido por el pequeño que le relataba con detalle su día a día, cómo la abuela Narcisa lo regañaba cariñosamente para enseñarlo a ser un señorito caballeroso, cómo su mami lo arropaba cada noche y le daba un beso en la frente, cómo jugaba a quiddicht con su papá mientras su madre estaba pálida de miedo, cómo su abuelito le daba galeones y dulces a escondidas, Scorpius también le contó cómo una noche no podía dormir y salió al pasillo para ir a la cocina a hurtadillas y comerse un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate de su mamá cuando al pasar por las habitaciones de sus abuelitos y sus papás escuchó a su abuelo y papá gritar, el pequeño le confió su creencia acerca de que su madre y su abuela les estaban castigando por haber sido malos pero aclaró que no veía necesario que les pegaran hasta hacerlos gritar. Abraxas quedó en ese momento encantado con el crío y rió a carcajadas como hacía siglos que no lo hacía, el niño le acababa de dar un motivo para pasarse por el despacho de su hijo y pasar un rato agradable riéndose de él. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo ambos se detuvieron.

-Muchas gracias, por traerme sin usted no habría encontrado la salida y me hubiera perdido la cena.-

\- Yo también lo he pasado bien.-

-¿Cree que podría verlo más veces?-

-No veo porqué no.-

-El problema es que yo no quiero ir a ese pasillo tan oscuro.- Susurró Scorpius con tristeza.

\- Pues ese sí que es un problema porque yo vivo ahí.-

Al niño de repente se le iluminó la mirada.- Podría pedirle a mi abuela Cissy que le cuelguen en el salón principal, yo casi siempre juego ahí o en mi cuarto de juegos.-

-Bueno me encantaría presidir la casa, además de que no estaría mal ver la luz de vez en cuando.-

\- Pues esta noche en la cena les diré que le cuelguen encima de la chimenea.- El niño se fue decidido a cumplir su promesa y Abraxas se dirigió de vuelta a su cuadro henchido de orgullo. Al llegar lo único que se escuchaba eran los murmullos de otros antepasados.

-Un impuro en el linaje Malfoy.-

\- Es una aberración.-

-¡VERGÜENZA!-

Abraxas los miró intimidante enmideciendolos en el acto, Abraxas no fue el primer Malfoy pero sí el patriarca más respetado e intimidante de todo el clan.- Quien ose hablar mal de mi bisnieto será desterrado y no sólo de estas paredes sino también del árbol genealógico y jamás habrá existido en el clan Mafoy, ¿he sido claro?- Todos los cuadros asistieron a regañadientes.

Al día siguiente tal como había prometido el niño su nuera se presentó frente a él para trasladarlo al salón principal cuando ya se iba no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

-Narcisa, intenta no hacer gritar tanto a mi hijo por las noches, pareciera que le estuvieras castigando.- Su nuera se ruborizó como pocas veces lo hacía, y sin contestarle nada salió a prisa de la sala mientras el viejo hombre estallaba en carcajadas.

La neblina se hizo espesa para después volver a esclarecerse.

Era un soleado día en Inglterra y la mansión Malfoy estaba más espléndida que nunca y cómo no si ese día había llegado de Hogwarts los herederos del clan.

Hermione y Draco aprovechaban cualquier momento para estar con sus hijos, les habían ido a recoger a la estación esa misma mañana, los chicos los recibieron con una sonrisa torcida y un fuerte abrazo, las gemelas sin embargo estaban más reacias, evitaban la mirada de su padre a toda costa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus progenitores.

Una vez en la mansión las chicas prácticamente corrieron a sus habitaciones. Draco preguntó a sus hijos si sabían algo pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una negativa.

Hermione decidió tomar a toro por los cuernos y se plantó en el cuarto de sus hijas, primero fue a ver a Lyra, pese a que fuese idéntica a la madre de su suegro en personalidad era igual que ella. Llamó a la puerta y espero hasta recibir respuesta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, cielo?- Preguntó asomando la cabeza al interior, Lyra asintió secamente.- Os he notado a ti a tu hermana un poco serias, ¿ocurre algo que tu padre y yo debamos saber?- Lyra titubeó.

-Puede que haya algo que os queramos decir pero que no nos atrevamos.-

-Bueno, siempre vais a poder contar con nosotros, por muy malo que sea ese secreto, si nos necesitáis estaremos en la sala principal esperando a los abuelos.- Lyra asintió mientras miraba al suelo pensativa.

Hermione salió de nuevo al pasillo y caminó por él hasta llegar a una esquina cercana en la que se apoyó refugiándose para no ser vista, segundos después Lyra se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, Hermione sonrió. Conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano.

Lyra cruzó el pasillo para ir a la puerta de en frente a la que entró sin tocar, Hermione oyó algunos murmullos pero después todo quedó en silencio por lo que supuso que sis hijas habían lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Con más curiosidad que antes volvió al salón donde su esposo leía aparentemente tranquilo el periódico.

Cuando se sentó a su lado bajo el periódico violentamente.- ¿Has visto que ni siquiera me miran?, ¡Son unas insensatas malcriadas!- Hizo un breve pausa para mirar a su mujer.- ¿Y los otros?, ¡unos traidores! Que no saben nada ¡JA! Y yo voy y me lo creo, ¿tú sabes algo?- Preguntó mirándola suspicaz.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Estoy en ascuas, dragón. Traté de hablar con Lyra pero no soltó prenda, después se encerró en la habitación de su hermana e insonorizaron el cuarto.-

-¡Traman algo!, está más que claro.- Draco se paseaba por la sala como un loco intentando hacer un agujero en el suelo.

El matrimonio se mantuvo en silencio pensando en cuál podría ser el secreto que sus hijas guardaban tan celosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos o minutos escucharon un carraspeó procedente de la puerta, ambos miraron y se encontraron con sus hijas mayores.

\- Queríamos saber si podíamos hablar con vosotros un momento.-

Ninguno contestó simplemente se sentaron en el sofá esperando que sus hijas les comunicaran aquello que tanto parecía preocuparlas. Las chicas imitarons a sus padres y se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Bueno.- Althea fue quien tomó la palabra.- Cómo sabéis ya estamos en sexto año, y tenemos dieciséis años, nunca hemos hecho nada grave, es más sólo un ejemplo a seguir en Hogwarts, y gracias a eso nos hemos ganado vuestra confianza, por eso debéis saber que siempre tomamos nuestras decisiones con cabeza.- Althea frenó su discurso al ver la mirada escrutadora de su padre "Lo sabe" pensó.

-¿Habéis hecho algo malo?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada, aunque con una ligera idea en la cabeza.

-Nosotras...- Fue el turno de Lyra.- Tenemos novio.- No fue capaz de elevar la mirada porque ya bastante tenía con sentir los ojos de su padre quemándola a pesar de ser tan fríos como un iceberg.

-¿Con qué permiso osáis hacer una tontería cómo esa?- Dijo Draco con tono gélido.

-Papá, esto no es ninguna tontería, si os lo estamos diciendo es porque nuestras relaciones van en serio.- Dijo Althea.

-¿Los conocemos?- Preguntó Hermione claramente más tranquila.

\- Sí, por supuesto.-

-¿TÚ LO CONSIENTES?- Gritó Draco perdiendo los nervios.

-¿Y qué alternativa me queda? Draco son muy maduras para su edad y confío lo suficiente en ellas como para saber que harás las cosas con precaución.-

-¡PUES YO NO!- Furioso se levantó del sofá y se fue de la sala dando un portazo.

Hermione soltó un jugoso ante la actitud infantil de su marido.- Idiota.- Susurró. Miró a sus hijas y los que vio hizo que su corazón se rompiera y que su sangre bullera. Lyra miraba con los ojos cristalizados hacia la ventana, mientras que Althea miraba al suelo con expresión pétrea pero sin poder evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus cristalizados ojos.

\- Él lo aceptará, sólo está haciendo berrinche.-

Lyra negó con la cabeza.- No confía en nosotras.-

\- Claro que sí, sólo es... imbécil.-

-Mamá, déjalo, lo ha dejado muy claro, no cree en nuestras decisiones porque no cree en nosotras, pues muy bien entonces no sé qué rayos pintamos en esta casa.- Althea se levantó y siguió los pasos de su padre cerrando como él, de un portazo.

A Hermione no le quedó de otra que consolar a Lyra y dejar que todo fluyera poco a poco. A la tarde Draco estaba acostado en su cama refunfuñando, de repente escuchó un portazo en una de has habitaciones contiguas. Enfadado salió al pasillo para escuchar un gran escándalo en la habitación de Althea. Entró y lo que vio lo sorprendió, todo a su alrededor volaba para meterse en enormes baúles.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido y enfadado a partes iguales.

-¿No lo ves? Me voy.- Dijo Althea cargando varias prendas.

-¿Qué te vas?, tú no te vas a ningún lado esta es tu casa y esta es tu familia.-

\- No, esta es tu casa y tú no confías en mí por lo tanto no tengo ningún motivo para quedarme en un sitio en el que no me tienen confianza.-

\- Sí que confío en ti.-

-Oh sí lo has demostrado estupendamente está mañana.- Dijo la rubia sacásticamente.

-Controla ese sarcasmo, Althea, soy tu padre y me debes un respeto.-

-¿Me pides respeto cuándo tú me lo faltas al desconfiar de mí?, ni siquiera sabes quién es, o cómo empecé con mi relación.-

-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES PEQUEÑA PARA TENER NOVIO!-

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!-

-¡PERO SIEMPRE SERÁS MI NIÑA!- Aquello dejó muda a Althea.

-Papá.- Musitó.

-Eres mi niña, mi bebé y no me gusta que un imbécil, porque ya te lo adelanto me da igual quién sea o cuánto lo conozca, si es tu novio es un imbécil y lo mismo va para tu hermana, no me gusta que ese imbécil venga y se lleve a mi niña.-

-Papá, yo no voy a ir a ningún sitio, y si es necesario el día que me case lo arrastro a la mansión pero yo no me voy a ir nunca de tu lado.- Dijo Althea con los ojos cristalizados y haciendo tiernos pucheros que derretían el corazón de Draco.- Yo sólo quiero que confíes en mí.-

\- Lo hago.- Susurró el rubio con voz ronca.- Te juro que lo hago al igual que con tu hermana, pero no confío en esos papanatas, no quiero que os hagan nada.- Aspiró aire.- Se lo que los chicos de dieciséis años le hacen a las chicas, yo lo hacía, y se me revuelve el estómago de sólo pensarlo, mis hijas son castas y puras hasta que yo lo diga y eso es toda la vida.- Dijo enfurruñado haciendo sonreír a Althea.

El rubio se tumbó en la mullida cama y palmeó el lado derecho para que su hija se acostara junto a él, abrazados en la cama Draco soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Hace cuatro días salía corriendo a vomitar cada vez que tenía que cambiarte el pañal y tú me recibías con una no muy agrable sorpresa y ahora ya tienes novio. No es justo.-

\- Tú siempre serás el hombre más importante en mi vida. Pero por desgracia no eres eterno, así que tengo que buscarme a algún tonto que me mime y me consienta por lo menos una quinta parte de lo que tú lo haces.- La única respuesta que recibió fue un beso en la coronilla.

Oyeron como tocaban la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Lyra. Draco asintió con la cabeza y la chica corrió a acostarse en el lado libre de la cama para abrazar a su padre.- Papi, te quiero mucho.- Draco besó su cabeza.

-Y yo a ti, ¿cuándo crecísteis tanto?-

-Cuando dejamos de darte sorpresas apestosas con los pañales.- Respondió Lyra.

Al cabo de un rato de estar abrazados y en armonioso silencio.- ¿Quiénes son?- Las hermanas se miraron Y volvieron a apoyarse en el pecho de su padre.

-El mío te va a gusta más que el de Lyra.- Soltó Althea, ganándose una mirada fúrica de su hermana.

\- Ninguno de los dos me va a gustar.- Contestó Draco.- Lo único, es que tal vez a uno lo mate antes que al otro.-

-¡Papá!- Exclamaron al unísono.

-Mi novio es Lyssander Nott.- Bueno, era el hijo de su amigo lo que lo inquietaba un poco era que también era hijo de Lovegood.

-El mío es James Potter.-

\- Pero si es un mujeriego.- Lyra rodó los ojos al ver a su padre hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño.- Nunca me voy a poder librar de Potty.- Dijo Draco en tono lastimero.

\- Pero como somos tus hijas favoritas no vas a hacer ninguna locura, porque si te pasara algo ahí si que nos morimos del susto.- Dijo Lyra.

\- No sois mis favoritas, Hermione tiene a Scorp; vuestras abuelas Narcisa y Jane a Abraxas; mi padre te tiene a ti, Althea; y otro abuelo a ti, Lyra, así que a mí me queda Antares.- Ambas se incorporaron para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su padre.

-¿ No somos tus favoritas?- Preguntó Althea.

\- Pues si no somos tus favoritas no tendrías que hacer esos circos.- Ambas eran celosas y caprichosas, no por nada eran de la familia Malfoy.

\- Está bien, está bien, confieso que las tres sois mi punto débil, pero al menos Antares no tiene novio, ¿no?- Ambas rubias se miraron sin contestar nada y fue todo lo que Draco necesitó, sólo tenía catorce años por el amor de Merlín.- ¡¿¡ANTAREEES!?!- Gritó a pleno pulmón siendo escuchado por media mansión.

La neblina apareció para volver a mostrar la mansión Malfoy sólo que está vez parecía algo ajetreada.

Narcisa se encargaba de dirigir a todos los elfos y empleados, tenía que supervisar que las flores, las mesas, los centros de mesa, en definitiva que todo estuviera a punto pues hoy no era cualquier día, ni cualquier fiesta, hoy su adorado niño contraería nupcias con su prometida, Hermione Granger. La chica había insistido en tener un ceremonia en una iglesia católica muggle lo que suponía más organización, ¿y quién era ella para negarle a la joven sus deseos? Estaba totalmente dispuesta a arriesgarse y definitivamente había quedado adorable la Iglesia estaba plagada de adornos florales exquisitamente elegidos, las pareces blancas de la Iglesia contrastaban perfectamente las vidrieras y si a eso le sumamos los adornos florales, los lazos, los pétalos y porqué no su presencia conseguíamos el resultado perfecto de una boda de revista.

El único inconveniente que Narcisa encontraba a todo aquello era su consuegra, Jane, la mujer quería meterse en todas sus decisiones lo que las había llevado a más de un rifirrafe, ateniéndose que meter Hermione por el medio para mediar, al final ella era la novia y tenía la última palabra.

\- Las azucenas van al fondo.- Y ahí estaba su nueva peor pesadilla.

Se giró con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.- Hola, Jane.- Ambas mujeres se asesinaron con la mirada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Se forzó a sí misma a no perder los nervios, nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, no empezaría ahora.

-Colocar flores.-

-Ya. Pero da la casualidad de que ya están colocadas. TODAS.-

\- Pero a mi hija le gustan las azucenas y tendrá MÁS azucenas.-

Narcisa sonrió irónica.- Un poco vulgar eso de cargar todo el lugar de una sola flor...- Dijo con inocente malicia haciendo que a Jane le bullera la sangre de puro coraje.

\- Peor es pretender que es la boda de uno mismo siendo la de su hijo.-

-No pretendo nada, ya tuve la mía y fue preciosa. Ahora si me disculpas, Anthony quita esos horrorosos centros. Adiós, querida, arréglate que la ceremonia no tarda en empezar.-

En la mansión Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía plena al pensar que menos de una hora se uniría al arrogante hombre que había conquistado su ahelante corazón. Pensó en todos los cambios que había traído su relación con Draco a su vida, nuevas perspecticas, nuevos sueños e incluso nuevas amistades.

Estaba concentrada en su reflejo que cuando escuchó la puerta tras ella no se inmutó.

-Tengo la mayor suerte de todo el puto mundo.- Dijo una voz ronca y siseante tras ella. Al oírsu voz Hermione se giró sobresaltada.

-No deberías estar aquí, ni verme, ¿nunca has oído que ver a la novia antes de la boda da mala suerte?-

-Que le jodan a la suerte me moría por besarte, ratoncita.-

-Como sigas llamándome así no vas a besarme en una buena temporada, huroncillo.-

Draco no pudo evitar carcajearse.- No sé si te acuerdas pero al final de la ceremonia nuestro matrimonio queda sellado con un beso.-

-Pues nos casaremos a medias.- Draco alzó las manos en señal de paz.

\- Nada de ratoncita, ¿qué tal leona?- Dijo acercándose lentamente con una provocadora sonrisa.

-No está mal.- Dijo Hermione indiferente.- Ahora debes irte, nuestras madres se pondrán histéricas si nos ven aquí.-

-Están demasiado ocupadas con los preparativos.- Dijo dándole un breve beso.

-Entonces supongo que hice bien en darles total libertad con la boda.- Dijo Hermione divertida mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Draco rió y volvió a besarla.- Hoy es nuestra boda, nuestra celebración.- Pegó su boca en el oído de la chica.- Nuestra noche de bodas.- Lo dijo de una forma tan íntima y sensual que Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueno pero para eso todavía quedar dar el sí, ¿cómo va todo por allá abajo?-

-Ogh, lo típico, Wealey gritando que no entiendo porque te casas conmigo, Pansy parándole los pies, Daphne preñada y Potter sobreprotector, Blaise coqueteando, mi padre de morros, el tuyo intenta sacarle conversación... Ya sabes lo normal.- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía cansada, sus amigos y familiares nunca cambiarían.

Horas más tarde Draco y Hermione eran declarados marido y mujer tanto por la vía muggle como por la mágica, las ceremonias habían sido espectaculares además de emotivas, Jane y Narcisa no habían podido reprimir las lágrimas, al igual que Ginny, Molly y Daphne que habían llorado a moco tendido. Hermione sólo tenía ojos para su recién estrenado marido al igual que Draco no podía pasar dos segundos sin mirar a su hermosa esposa.

Tras las ceremonias la joven pareja habían estado de acuerdo celebrar un banquete con amigos y familiares, que eminencias de la sociedad mágica estuvieran presentes era cosa de los padres de Draco, en total en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy había unos trescientos invitados.

Draco y Hermione Malfoy no tuvieron tiempo para comer durante el banquete pues se la pasaron saludando y agradeciendo por la asistencia de los invitados. Finalmente llegó el momento de su primer baile como matrimonio, era una canción lenta y romántica, nada que ver con su primera canción aquella en la que tras su incidente en pompa Draco la invitó a un café, fue en el momento en que sus manos se rozaron cuando en la vieja cafetería empezó a sonar la canción más romántica que ésta incompatible pareja podía encontrar, la macarena.

Hermione sonrió recordando mientras recargada la cabeza en el hombre de Draco.

-Creo que ya nos podemos escabullir.-

-¿De verdad crees que sea correcto?- Preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

-Es nuestra fiesta nos podemos ir cuando nos de la gana.-

-Oh claro, eso díselo a nuestras madres.- Replicó la castaña rodando los ojos.

Draco la miró divertido, acercó sus labios y mientras se fundían en un tierno beso, el rubio los desapareció.

Cuando Hermione dejo de sentir el tirón en el ombligo abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con unas magníficas vistas, ante ella se alzaba imponente y maravillosa la Torre Eiffel.

Hermione sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Una vez te oí decirle a la mini comadreja que te encantaría conocer Paris, también que morirías por una noche romántica en esta ciudad, pues bien ya te puedes morir.-

-No diré que eres el mejor marido porque significaría que habría una explosión de tu ego.-

-Puedes estar tranquila, el espejo me dice cada mañana lo perfecto que soy.-

-¿Podrías decirme donde está para al llegar a casa tirarlo o mejor destruirlo?-

-No deberías porque es como mi horrocrux.- Dramatizó el rubio.

Hermione permaneció seria y únicamente murmuró.- Tentador.-

-Oh por Merlín, pensé que me casaba con una leona pero veo que me he casado con una viuda negra.-

-Y yo pensaba que me casaba con un hombre pero resulta que me he casado con una drama queen.-

-Ahora vas a ver.- La beso efusivamente mientras la arrastraba hacia la cama matrimonial de la suite, Draco fue quitándole el vestido al tiempo que besaba su cuello. El recuerdo se fue haciendo más opaco hasta privar la visión.

Lyra y Althea estaban decididas a hacer sufrir a sus padres.

La imagen se fue haciendo más nítida para mostrar a Hermione dormida mientras los primeros rayos del sol le daban en la cara, Draco estaba recostado junto a ella, de la viéndola dormir, Hermione fue recuperando la consciencia mientras aún con los ojos cerrados buscaba la mano de su marido, Draco esbozó una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras de su vida.

Hermione por fin abrió los ojos y sonrió adormilada.

-Hola.- Susurró.

-Bueno días, ¿cómo te sientes?-

Hermione se ruborizó levemente.- Bien.- dudó un poco pero preguntó.- ¿y tú?-

Draco la miró y poco a poco borró su sonrisa para dejar de mirarla.- ¿Estás enfadado?- Preguntó Hermione incorporándose a su vez.

-Mucho.- Dijo Draco completamente serio pero sin llegar a mirarla, Hermione agachó la mirada pensando que su inexperiencia lo había decepcionado al grado de enfadarlo.

-Entiéndeme Hermione, yo pensaba que ya habías sido del inútil del zanahorio.- Exclamó Draco haciéndose el ofendido. Hermione lo miró brevemente al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Aunque sea muy machista decirlo y espero que lo entiendas porque no volveré a repetirlo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que soy toda tuya. De hecho tengo dos anillos que lo demuestran, al igual que tu tienes un anillo que demuestra que eres mío.-

-Oh, ¿soy tuyo?, querida acabas de destrozarle el corazón a millones de chicas que se mueren por este cuerpo.-

-Ni casado dejas de ser un idiota.- Draco se puso encima de ella.

-Te mueres por este idiota, además no soy un idiota recuerda que compartimos título de premio anual.- Hermione lo besó para que dejara su ego por un rato y para qué engañarse porque le encantaba besarlo, el ambiente se fue poniendo más candente hasta que.

-¡PARAAAD!- Gritó Hermione levantándose de su asiento en el gran comedor, la pobre muchacha estaba colorada como el cabello de su mejor amigo, de los nervios se le había encrespado todavía más el pelo, por imposible que pareciera.

-Vaya hombre ahora que la cosa se ponía interesante.- Se escuchó a Dumbledore de fondo haciendo que Hermione adquiriera un tono rojo chillón.

-¡¿Qué demonios queríais mostrar?!, ¡ESOS RECUERDOS SON ÍNTIMOS NO LES IMPORTAN A NADIE!- Miró a su alrededor y sin mirar a nadie por la vergüenza se volvió a sentar.

-Exagerada.- Murmuró Draco mirándola.

-Cállate imbécil, que tú no tengas pudor por nada no significa que los demás seamos iguales.- Respondió mordaz.

-Ejem.- Carraspeó Lyra llamando la atención de los presentes.- Nosotras ya hemos terminado.- Dijeron a la vez en un tono un poco escalofriante.

Mcgonagall avisó sobre el receso para comer y descansar un poco. Hermione durante el descanso evitó a toda costa a sus amigos y a Malfoy, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos después de haber visto semejantes recuerdos.

Por un lado, ¿qué debía esperar ahora de Malfoy?, ¿amabilidad?, ¿complicidad?, ¿química? La situación era muy difícil incluso para una persona con tanta entereza como ella. Por otro lado estaban sus hijos que eran perfectos Malfoy los 4, y sus futuros suegros que pese a que Narcisa había sido cordial sabía perfectamente que seguían sintiendo cierto grado de reticencia hacía los nacidos de muggles. Reflexionando de sus padres y amigos hizo el camino de regreso hacía el Gran Comedor donde gran parte de la gente ya estaba acomodada en sus asientos a espera de otra presentación se sentó junto a Scorpius con el pronto comenzó una amena conversación, fue entonces cuando Hermione descubrió cual fue la cualidad que sus hijos habían sacado de ella, el intelecto.

Una encapuchada subió a lo del estrado y como sus hermanos al quitarse la túnica dejó ver a un dama de ojos grises, su cabello era rubio pero más oscuro que el de sus hermanos, rozando el castaño claro.

-Hola.- Dijo con mirada insegura pero tono firme.- Mi nombre es Antares Malfoy, soy la última hija del matrimonio Malfoy, tengo 16 años y pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin aunque el sobrero seleccionador tuvo un debate interno sobre si dejarme con las serpientes o con los leones, ya que tengo un carácter semejante al de mi madre. Soy prefecta y aspiro a ser Premio Anual, mis notas son excelentes ya que quiero trabajar como medimaga.- Aspiró aire.- No me gusta el quiddicht y... Tengo novio.- Draco dio un rebote en su asiento.-

Es Albus Potter.-

-La madre que la parió.- Se lamentó Draco en voz alta y con poca clase mientras Blaise le codeaba las costillas.


End file.
